100 Days
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Bella gets her break when she wins an exchange project to live with the Cullen's for 100 days. But why is she so eager to leave her care home? This fanfiction is going to be counting down the days to the release of Breaking Dawn Part 2 in cinemas! There will be 100 chapters, all leading up to November 16th. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new fic, I know, but I have reasons behind this one ;D It's only 100 days to go 'til Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 is released in cinemas, so this is a countdown fic. There is going to be a chapter every day, from now 'til the film is release, which means 100 chapters. The length is going to completely vary, since I had this idea yesterday night, none is pre-written. **

**Also, each chapter is going to be another day, so interesting days in Bella's life will be longer. Some chapters may be 5000+ words, while others may be only around 200.**

**This story is all going to be in Bella's point of view, since it's going to be like a diary. Oh, and the date this story begins in 25****th**** August 2012, and then each day is the next day, so the next chapter will be the 26****th****, and so on. If that makes sense? :D**

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Let the countdown begin! :D**

**100 days to go…**

**Bella:**

**Day 1 – 25****th**** August 2012**

Today is the day I've been waiting months for.

Finally, I get to leave this place I am forced to call home, if only it were more permanent. I know most children in care hate their care homes, and I'm just the same. I'm 17, only one year until I can move out, because, seriously, no one wants to adopt 17-year-olds.

I signed up to this program, an exchange project, a year ago. To get to go to someone else's house, you have to write a letter saying why you want to, and then, if you win, you get to stay with a different family for 100 days. Some people said 100 days was too long, but, for me, it's not long enough. Somehow, I won. I think people took pity on the fact I lived in care. And English has always been my favourite subject, so I was ecstatic when it was a writing project.

Eventually today came, when I would board that plane. See, the Cullen's, the exchange project family, lived in America, in a town called Forks, which I've never heard that. Me? I live in England. Oxford, to be more specific.

Currently, I'm in a taxi (which is being paid for by the Cullen's, along with all my other transport – they must be rich), being driven to Heathrow airport. I'm almost bouncing in my seat, I'm so excited! I've never travelled anywhere in my life, never been to an airport, never even been to another country! One of the downsides of living in a care home.

When we finally arrive at the airport, the taxi driver gets out my suitcase, then drives off. I have no idea what to do now, and once again, I thank the Cullen's. After I won, I was given their email to contact them with any questions. I asked the basics first, what clothes do I need, what's the weather like, how do I get there, and even how to I book a flight? They've been brilliant, though, helping me through everything. Alice, who's my age, apparently, sent me an email telling me what I need to do at the airport. It's like she could see I was going to be confused.

Smiling, I take the email (that I printed off) out of my bag, and read the first instruction.

**1. Go to the check-in desk, one that has 'Thomas Cook' written above.**

Right, Thomas Cook. I look around, and see a long queue forming, where it says Thomas Cook. Hurriedly, I walk over to the queue. I'm thankful it's early in the morning, 4 a.m., so apart from at Thomas Cook, there's not too many people around.

I join the queue, and wait as it moves forward. I look around and see most of the people in the queue are with family. Happy, laughing children with their equally happy parents look incredibly excited to begin their holiday. It's a well-known fact that Britain doesn't have the best of summers, so I expect they're looking forward to the sun. Not where I'm going, though. I'm told by the Cullen's that Forks is a rainy place, where sun is very rare. I don't mind, I much prefer the rain and cold to the sweltering heat.

Not too long after I join the queue, I get to the front desk where there's a young looking woman wait.

"Hello, if you could just put your hand luggage on the convey belt, please." She tells me, smiling. I take off my rucksack and put it where she asked. It's not that heavy, and so she tells me the weight is fine, and that I can take it back.

Next, I have to put my suitcase in the same place. I watch as my green suitcase, which I specially bought for this trip, is carried away from me, and I pray that it arrives in America with me.

After all that is done, I am free to go into the security section, where they'll check my hand luggage. I quickly go through that part, as I don't have any liquids or weapons in my bag or in my pockets.

I move into the shopping section of the airport. I've never got why people would go shopping when they are waiting for their plane. Anyway, I just go to Starbucks, since I still feel sleepy from waking up at 2 in the morning. I'll probably sleep a bit on the plane, since it is an eight and a half hour flight.

*********100DAYS*********

Right now, I'm finally able to board the plane. I get seated by the window, and in the two seats next to me there is a couple, who seem quite young. I stare out the window, and watch the airport move further into the distance as the plane taxis to the runway. I vaguely listen to the stewards' talk about safety, but I mostly stare out of the window.

I suck on a mint as we take off, advice from Alice to help my ears as the pressure makes them pop. It works, and soon, we're up in the air, flying with the clouds. Flying is completely different than I imagined. Everyone always described it as boring, but I'm beginning to love watching all the tiny towns and villages go by.

I sigh when we get over the sea, which definitely isn't as fun as being over land. I turn my attention to the touch screen that is fixed to the seat in front. I tap a few buttons, and discover that I can watch films. I choose one, pop in some headphones, and relax. The film I watched was ok, about some guy who is hopelessly in love with a girl who doesn't know it. I'm not really a fan of rom-com's, but it's better than nothing.

When it's time for breakfast (although, it doesn't feel like breakfast since I've already been up about 5 hours) a meal is served. I eat part of it, but can't finish the rest. I didn't think it was possible for any food to be worse than the food at my care home.

I watch another film and play some games, and, before I know it, it's time to land. Sudden nerves engulf me, of things I've never thought about until right now. What if the family doesn't like me? What if they're mean? What if- No, I've spoken to Alice, Carlisle, and Esme through emails, and they all seem lovely. It's going to be fine. Everything will be fine.

We land with a small bump, and then taxi into the airport. We have to walk through a tunnel to get off and, here in Seattle, it feels quite warm. Just a little uncomfortable.

The airport here is massive. If I thought Heathrow was impressive, I was completely wrong. It looks so modern, so different from somewhere in England. That's because I'm not in England anymore, I have to remind myself.

I slowly walk through the airport, following the crowds so I don't get lost. It looks like it would be an easy thing to do. I go through another set of security, before I can get my case. There are these cool conveyor belts (airports seem to love conveyor belts) which the suitcases come out onto. No one else seems to have a green suitcase, so I spot mine easily.

A man helps mine off the conveyor belt, since I'm not all that strong, and I thank him. I follow the signs for exit, thankful that this project was to America, since I don't speak any other languages so I would be completely lost.

Once I get to the exit, there is a room full of people. I suddenly am worried about how to find the Cullen's, since I have no idea what they look like. I glance over the room, and see a pale man, with blonde hair holding a card saying: **Isabella Swan**.

Right, he must be one of the Cullen's. Carlisle, maybe? He looks extremely attractive. I walk over to him, and smile.

"Hello, I'm Isabella. But, I prefer Bella." I tell him while smiling, extending my hand for him to shake. He smiles back, and shakes my hand. It's cold, and I almost gasp, but then I realise it's probably just from the cold weather of Forks.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle. Sorry the rest of my family couldn't be here, but they are preparing some things at our house. I'll make sure everyone knows you prefer Bella. Now, I can take your suitcase from here, and then we have a 2 hour drive to Forks. Everything ok with the flight?" Carlisle says, and I'm relieved. He seems nice enough. But, he looks too young to have children the same age and a year old than me. He can't any older than 30.

"Yes, it was fine. The food was revolting though." I shudder at the thought of the food, and my stomach rumbles in response. Oops.

"Are you hungry? We could stop for food on the way back. Although, I'm pretty sure my wife has prepared a feast for your welcoming party." Carlisle says as we walk towards his car. He easily lifts my suitcase into his boot, and then opens the passenger seat door for me.

"Your cars are opposite." I tell him, and he chuckles in response. "I'm alright, and, really, you didn't have to go to the trouble of having a party for me. I'm just happy to be here." I say honestly.

"When Esme and my daughter Alice get an idea in their heads, it's almost impossible to stop them. I have, however, managed to rein them in. Just a little bit." Carlisle explains. I laugh at that.

"Your family sounds nice." I blurt without thinking.

"Why thank you. I hear you're in care? How did you hear about the project?" Carlisle asks as we drive down a motorway, or highway, as they say in America.

"Uh, yeah. And I heard it through school. My English teacher thought it would be a good idea for me. I'm quite close to her, she knows about my care home and stuff." I explain.

For the next two hours, Carlisle and I talk about more minor things, and Carlisle explains Forks to me. He says it's small and there's not much to do, but to me, it sounds perfect. I love the outdoors, and going climbing up hills. My clumsiness does sometimes get in the way, hence several scars from falling on my arms and legs.

I stare in awe as we drive up the driveway to the Cullen's house. I was right about them being rich. Their house is massive, three stories tall, with lots of windows creating an open space, making the house blend in with the forest, with its wooden porch.

"This is our house. What do you think?" Carlisle says, smiling when he sees my expression.

"Wow…it's…it's massive! And amazing, and…I love it!" I gasp out, quickly getting out of the car so I can get and see the inside. Carlisle notices my hurry, and chuckles as, once again, he easily lifts my suitcase from the boot, or trunk, like Americans would say.

The front door opens, and a girl steps out. The girl is just as pale as Carlisle, I guess from living in the cold weather with little sun. She is smaller though, quite petite. About the same height as me, since I'm quite small. She had short, black, spikey hair, which totally seems to suit her.

"Hello! You must be Isabella, I'm Alice Cullen!" She says excitedly, waving at me and skipping over. Honestly, she _actually_ skipping.

"Hi, you can you just call me Bella." I tell her. Then, she completely surprises me, by hugging me. I hug her back, before she leads me inside. Once I'm just inside, I see a large banner across the wall, saying: **WELCOME ISABELLA!**

Alice quickly leads me into the living room, where she says the rest of her family is. Carlisle takes my suitcase and rucksack upstairs to the room I'll be staying it.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." Alice says, pointing out each of the people. All of them are as pale as Alice and Carlisle. Esme seems very motherly, with long caramel hair that has a slight wave to it. Emmett looks quite intimidating, with large muscles that seem to be fighting with her shirt, trying to escape, and short black hair. Rosalie is stunningly beautiful; she has long, blonde hair which falls perfectly down her back. Jasper has brown, slightly curly hair. Finally, Edward, who is by far the most beautiful. He has an unusual coppery kind of coloured hair, that has the perfectly messy look. He's smiling slightly, and he looks beautiful in doing so. This trip is looking oh so much better.

"Hi. Thank you for having me." I say, waving a little at them. I don't know why I waved. I feel just a _little_ bit awkward. Ok, more than a little.

"Hello, Bella. We're so glad you're finally here! We have made some party food we hope you'll like." Esme says, gesturing to the large table of food. I thank them again, before they all begin to get plates of food, and then we all sit on the sofas. The food is truly delicious, so much better than the care home food. I can see myself in 100 days begging them to let me stay.

"So, what made you decide to go on an exchange project?" Alice asks me. I didn't really want to have them ask me this question, but I suppose it was inevitable.

"I thought it would be good to experience different people's ways of life." I lie, and then feel bad. "Also, I wanted to go travelling. The furthest I've been outside of Oxford is London." I tell them, saying part of the truth. I'd prefer if no one ever knew the truth to why I was so eager to get away.

The rest of the night is spent with the Cullen's telling me about their lives, and how they've only lived in Forks for a couple of years. They also tell me how Carlisle adopted them all, just a couple of years ago. They all seem so close for a fairly recent family. And, they would have only been 15 or 16 when they were adopted, so maybe there's still hope for me.

Alice leads me to my bedroom at 9, and I apologise for going to bed so early.

"Don't worry; you've had a long day of travelling. Anyway, you need your rest; we've got lots planned for tomorrow!" Alice squeals happily. I've found she squeals a lot. Also, I found out that her and Jasper are together, as are Emmett and Rosalie. Although I'm ashamed to admit it, my heart did a little jump when Edward said he was single.

After Alice leaves, I fall asleep quickly, thinking of what we could be doing tomorrow.

So far, after my first day, I've decided I like the Cullen's. I like the Cullen's a lot.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the first chapter? Any confusion about the authors note at the top? I'm not very good with getting my ideas across...**

**Who's looking forward to Breaking Dawn Part 2 in cinemas? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the response from the first chapter! :D**

**99 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 2 – 26****th**** August 2012**

I wake up the next morning at 9:30, after setting an alarm clock since Alice told me about our busy day. I go into the bathroom, which in an en suite, and quickly brush my hair and teeth. I don't get dressed yet, since I don't know what we'll be doing today.

Once I get downstairs, I can smell pancakes being made. Esme is an extremely good cook.

"Hello Bella, did you have a nice sleep?" Alice asks, chirpy and happy as ever. How she can be this happy so early in the morning, I don't know.

"Yeah, that was a really comfy bed!" It was probably the most comfy bed I've ever slept in. It felt new, as though it had only been bought a couple of weeks ago.

"That's good. Right, today, we're going to be all getting to know each other, then we're going to show you round Forks, and then, if there's time and you're not too tired, we'll do a bit of shopping! Ok?" Alice says, in her usual high pitched and quick voice, as she walks with me to the kitchen. Esme gives me a plate with a chocolate chip pancake, and I dig into it quickly.

"Thank you, Esme; you are such a good cook!" I say between mouthfuls. I can tell I'm _definitely_ going to be putting on weight while I stay here. I look over to Alice, and I see she's not eating any breakfast.

"Oh, I've already had mine; I ate before you woke up. I'm a morning person." It's like she could tell I was going to ask her. She does seem like a morning person, though. Actually, she seems like a day-and-night person, constantly filled with energy.

After I finish eating, I go upstairs and get ready for today. I'm looking forward to getting to know the Cullen's, as I've only really spoken to Alice, Esme and Carlisle. I go into the living room, like Alice told me to, and I see all the Cullen's waiting for me. I blush, feeling bad for making them wait for me, and quickly try to sit down. However, my clumsy side decides now is the best time to make itself known, and I trip on, well, air.

Thankfully, Edward manages to catch me, before I make an even bigger fool of myself and fall on my face.

"Thanks." I mutter, and I blush even more. Great start to the day.

"Right, now, I think we should all start off by saying a random fact about ourselves." Alice says happily. "I'll go first. Sometimes I have dreams of things that will happen in the future." Wow, that's cool. I see Rosalie scowling at her, and wonder why. Maybe she doesn't like Alice? How can you not like Alice? I've only known her for a short while, but she seems really nice.

"I'm really interested in history, more specifically historical wars." Jasper says, sitting next to Alice. Alice and him are so cute together.

"Um…my middle name is Lillian?" Rosalie sort of huffs. I'm pretty sure she's only doing this because Alice and Carlisle are making her.

"Bears are my favourite animal!" Emmett shouts, grinning like a child. He looks a bit like a bear.

"Inside voice, Emmett." Carlisle says, joking slightly. "Right, I have always wanted to be a doctor and have a big family."

"I have re-discovered my love of cooking!" Esme beams, and I can't help but smile back.

"I, uh, I play piano." Edward admits, a bit sheepishly.

"Wow…oh, I…I would like to be a writer when I'm older, I love English." I tell them all. They all nod, and Alice then says we have to do other things to get to know each other. We spend the next couple of hour's just talking, learning things about each other. I learn that Esme can't have children naturally, so they decided to adopt.

After we've talked for a couple of hours, Alice says her and Edward are going to take me round Forks, and show me where everything is.

"If you ever get tired, just tell Alice. I think she sometimes forgets people aren't as hyperactive as she is." Edward says quietly as he opens the door for me.

"Ok, and, thanks." I say to him, and he goes round and gets in the other side while Alice goes in the front to drive.

"You're welcome. So, you enjoying yourself so far?" Edward asks. Alice had to go back inside, something about forgetting her phone.

"Yeah, you've all been so nice and welcoming. And thanks again for before. You know, stopping me from falling. I'm a bit clumsy. I trip over my own feet!" I admit.

"Don't worry, it was better than having you fall and bruise yourself." Edward chuckles.

"You said you play piano?" I ask, and he nods, looking curious. "Do you think you could show me, some time?" I blush again, for reasons unknown to me. Sometimes, I think my body decides to blush just to annoy and embarrass me.

"Yes, I'd love to." Just as Edward says that, Alice comes back, holding her phone.

"Who's ready for a tour of Forks?" She squeals, before driving off. For a while, all I see when I look out of the window is trees. Alice and Edward keep reassuring me there is civilization, but I'm not too sure.

"Ha! See, we told you, Bella! Right over there is the school." Alice says, pointing through the trees where I see one fairly large building, and another building next to it. I think back to my school in Oxford. The two are very different.

"It's small. And very grey." I comment, and Edward laughs.

"Well, there aren't many students. But I will agree on the grey part. It is rather boring." He tells me, and we continue driving again. We pass a couple of houses, but no one seems to have neighbours within a walking distance. All the houses are hidden by endless amounts of green forests. I'm sure there would be great hiking places here.

"Do you ever go hiking?" I ask them, voicing my thoughts.

"Yes! Why, do you like hiking?" Alice asks enthusiastically. Hell, she always enthusiastic.

"I do, but there aren't many hills or forests in Oxford. I think Forks has stolen them all." I joke.

"We'll have to take you some time." I nod quickly. That would be awesome. I'm already dreading going home. As we're driving, we drive past a parked car. The car is all black, with tinted windows. I shudder, and my breathing picks up. I try to calm myself, but it doesn't work.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asks, and I nod a little and try to take big gulps of air. I'm just being pathetic. If they could see how pathetic I was, they wouldn't have bothered with anything… "Are you having a panic attack? Bella? Alice, pull over the car." Edward orders.

"No, don't stop! Please!" I beg. Alice just nods, but Edward doesn't look satisfied.

"What's the matter, Bella? What happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine now." Least it wasn't a full blown panic attack. One time, on a school trip, a similar thing happened. In a way, I'm glad I ended up fainting, because then I didn't have to answer the awkward questions. I wasn't allowed to say anything.

"You almost had a panic attack! That isn't nothing." Edward disagrees.

"Key word; almost. I'm fine now." I wish he would believe me. I'm a rubbish liar, and I'd prefer to not have to lie to them. I notice that Alice has stopped driving, and we're in a town sort of area. Good. We're far away from that black car.

"What set off the panic attack, though?" Edward tries again, this time his voice is softer.

"I…I just saw something…That reminded me of my parents. That's it, ok?" That's partly the truth, so at least I'm not a complete liar. Edward nods, but he knows I'm not telling him everything.

"You look like you need some ice-cream, come on." Alice says eventually, breaking the awkward silence, and Edward's stare, trying to figure me out.

*********99DAYS*********

We continue our trip, and Forks is even smaller than they described. I love it, though. It's small, surrounded by forest, and not boiling hot. What's not to love?

Thankfully, Alice says I need rest after what happened in the car, so we don't go shopping. I'm not a big fan of shopping, I find it both boring and tiring.

"Can you not tell anyone else about what happened today?" I don't want more people speculating about why I might have had a panic attack. Just because I saw a black car with tinted windows.

"I think we should tell Carlisle." Edward says and I begin to protest, but Edward just continues. "He's a doctor; he might want to make sure you're alright. Physically." I reluctantly nod, and we all go inside.

They call for Carlisle, and we go up to his office.

"How did the trip around Forks go?" He asks, smiling, obviously not feeling the tension between Alice, Edward and I.

"Bella had a panic attack." Edward blurts. I scowl a bit at him, before correcting him.

"I _almost_ had a panic attack. I'm completely fine now. I'm sorry to be a burden, it won't happen again." I tell Carlisle quickly.

"Are you alright, Bella? What triggered it, if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm fine, really. It was just…a…a m-memory. Of my parents." I mutter, feeling bad again for lying. I look down at my feet, knowing Carlisle won't believe me, but hoping he won't push the matter.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, Bella. I can do a medical check if you think that's necessary?" I shake my head furiously. "Ok, well, as a doctor, I'd say get some rest, and as a father, I'd say eat some food that's probably bad for you, _then_ rest." Carlisle smiles, and I agree with him before leaving.

Esme gives me some M&M's to eat, the crispy ones that you never seem to be able to find in England, in a bowl, so that I can take them up to my bedroom. I lie awake, eating M&M's for a bit, since I'm not really tired.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" I faintly hear Rosalie say downstairs.

"No, it's not! All I know, is she saw the car, and got nervous." Edward said. How dare he tell them about what happened?

"Look, she's here now. I like her; I can tell we're going to be great friends! Now, Rosalie, shut up, and Edward, stop betraying her trust. Otherwise, she'll hate you, and I'm sure you don't want that." I completely agree with Alice on everything, but mostly on the fact that we're going to be great friends.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think was the cause of Bella's panic attack?**

**Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shorter chapter today :)**

**98 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 3**

I woke up, well, _Alice_, woke me up at 9:30, bringing with her homemade waffles, made by Esme. For someone who had only started cooking again recently, she really was an excellent cook.

"Now, today, you're just going to rest. Carlisle told everyone else you're just feeling a bit unwell, ok?" Alice sat down next to me on the bed while I ate my waffles. It was a double bed, so there was plenty of room.

"Ok…so, no one else knows?" I don't want to tell her I overheard them last night, but I want Alice to know that I know that Rosalie knows. Man, that's confusing.

"Well…last night, Edward got a little bit angry at Rosalie, and, uh, he told her. But, I shouted at him!" Alice tells me, looking down, like she feels bad.

"I know, I…um, I heard you three last night. I swear, I didn't mean to!" Alice quickly looks up at me.

"How much did you hear?" She asks, looking nervous. Was there something I wasn't meant to hear?

"Just Rosalie saying this, which I think means me, was a bad idea, Edward saying what happened, and you shouting at both of them. By the way, I think we'll be good friends, too." I smile at the end, and Alice seems to relax.

"Good, yeah, we'll be good friends." Alice mutters. She leaves me then to eat my breakfast, and Emmett comes in an hour later.

"Hey Bella! I haven't spoken to you much, so, I thought, whilst you were ill, I could trap you so we could have a… Die Hard movie marathon!" Emmett exclaims, producing all 4 films from behind his back that were previously hidden.

"Ok then!" I giggle, and Emmett sits on the other side of the double bed.

"You don't mind me here, do you?" Emmett asks after he puts the first disk in.

"No, it's fine." I reply as we watch the first film.

*********98DAYS*********

5 hours, 3 films later, I get out of bed for a stretch.

"Loving the Die Hard marathon?" Emmett asks, smiling like a little child. I've learned, today, that even though Emmett may appear big and scary with his big muscles, he's actually such a child inside. Like a teddy bear. Ironically, his favourite animal very closely resembles him. Although, I'm pretty sure bears _are_ scary. Whatever.

It's been fun, today, though. As Emmett puts in the fourth, and, thankfully, final Die Hard, I settle back into bed, happy to have befriended another Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Emmett and Bella's bonding? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Oh, and I'm keeping my laptop safely away from my sister, so she won't be able to review my own chapter again. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**97 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 4**

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Edward asks as I'm sat in the kitchen, eating yet _another_ delicious breakfast made by Esme.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was yesterday, but I think Alice was just being cautious." I tell him. I also notice that he's not eating any breakfast. Come to think of it, I've never actually seen any of the Cullen's eat, apart from the first night when we had a mini party.

"Well, I think the plan for the day is Alice and I are going to take you shopping for school supplies." Edward says, and I groan in response. In just under a week, I have to go to school, or _high_ school, since I'm staying here so long; I need to actually still learn things. Fun.

"Ok, what do I need? A school uniform?" I ask, and Edward looks confused.

"A uniform? Uh, we don't have a uniform…" Edward says, still looking at me confused.

"Oh, well, in Oxford we have to wear specific clothes for our school. You guys are so lucky." I wish I could wear my own clothes in Oxford.

"That sucks. Well, Alice is going to want to buy you lots of clothes, since we didn't go shopping the other day, and then a new bag, pencil case, and a notebook. And probably other stuff, but I tuned that out." Edward says, sounding like he dislikes shopping as much as I do.

"Oh, that reminds me." I huff, remembering that I'm supposed to be angry with Edward. It's hard, though, because he's too nice to be angry at!

"What? What have I done?" Edward asks quickly, looking worried. Yeah, you should do. I can be scary.

"You told Rosalie what happened! You promised you wouldn't!" I tell him, poking his arm gently to emphasize my point.

"Oh, about that, Rosalie was being mean about you, so I was sticking up for you, and it just sort of slipped out!" Edward says, looking down. Good. He should feel bad.

"Yeah, I don't think Rosalie likes me very much. She doesn't want me here, does she?" I ask Edward.

"No, it's just; she takes a while to…get used to new people. That's all." Edward says, trying to reassure me. I quickly finish my breakfast, and Alice just seems to appear out of nowhere.

"Come on, Bella, we've got to get shopping!" Alice squeals before grabbing my hand in her cold one, I've got used to the Cullen's being permanently cold now, and dragged me out to her car.

"Wait, but I need to get my purse!" I protest, but Alice just shrugs me off.

"We're paying, it's our treat." Alice tells me as she ushers me into the car. Edward then joins us, and we both sit in the back again, with Alice in the front.

"No, it's fine, I can pay, honestly." I tell them both. I did bring some dollars with me, in case I wanted any souvenirs.

"What sort of hosts would we be if we didn't buy you gifts?" Alice asks rhetorically, so I sit in the back and don't reply. I'll just have to make sure they don't buy me too much, or anything expensive.

"It's only on rare occasions does someone disagree and manage to get their point across to Alice." Edward whispers and leans over to me. I giggle a bit, and Edward smiles at me in response.

"We're going to Port Angeles shopping, since Forks doesn't have many shops, is that ok Bella?" Alice asks from the front.

"Yeah, that's fine." I nod as well, to show I don't mind. I've never even heard of Port Angeles.

We arrive there in half an hour, and Alice is chattering about all the shops she going to take me to.

"Can I just wait in the car? Or at least go off on my own?" Edward pleads with his sister.

"Fine," She reluctantly agrees, "but Bella or I will text you when we're done or have too many bags, ok? Wait, do you have Bella's number?"

"I don't have a phone…" I mumble, not sure if I'm part of their conversation.

"You don't have a phone!? Why not? How do you stay in contact with people?" Alice gasps, apparently shocked at my lack of phone.

"I've never had the need for a phone; I don't need to stay in contact with people. I don't have friends." People at school avoid me like the plague when they found out I lived in a care home. I don't particularly mind, though, I prefer the quiet.

"Sorry for being insensitive!" Alice quickly says. I'm about to reply, but she continues talking. "But, you've got us to keep in contact with, now! So we'll buy you a phone!" There goes my plan of making sure they wouldn't buy me anything expensive.

"No, don't worry about it; I can just email you guys. I have a laptop." This, however, doesn't dissuade Alice. Edward was true, once she got an idea in her head, she would go through with it.

"No, we insist, don't we, Edward?" He's about to disagree, but Alice not-so-subtly elbows him. "And since Edward is so good with technology, he can take you to the phone shop while I can start shopping for you Bella! Perfect!" Before Edward or I can protest, Alice shoves us away, then speed walks into the shopping centre.

"Look, I really don't need a phone, honestly, or, if you're going to get me one, at least let me pay." Edward looks like he'd be easier to dissuade. I add in the puppy dog eyes and a small pout, as well. I'm not proud of myself, but it seems to work.

"Bella," Edward begins, looking away. "You didn't bring any money with you, anyway. And, I think it's a rite of passage in some ways, for someone to get their first phone. Come on." Damn, I was certain it worked.

I huff, but follow him anyway. I'm not a complete technophobe, I know enough about technology to be able to choose a cheap phone. We enter a phone shop, and Edward begins rambling all about apps and mega and gigabytes.

"That one's nice." I interrupt, pointing to an old fashioned Nokia.

"Bella, I know you're purposely trying to choose a cheap phone. I think you should go with this one." What is he, a mind reader now, or something? The phone Edward pointed out was over $100 more expensive.

"Edward, that's too much, really." He's just as bad as Alice for stubbornness.

"Not to sound cocky, or anything, but have you not noticed my family appear to have a lot of money?" I have, indeed, noticed that. "Just let us spoil you. Esme is so motherly, she loves having another person in her house to spoil. Please?" Now Edward's bringing out the puppy dog eyes and pout. There should be some law against him doing that. He's too damn cute and irresistible! The only way to resist is to look away, but my eyes don't seem to be listening. They're…dazzled.

"Fine." I huff, and Edward's face transforms into a big grin. He calls over a sales assistant, who talks Edward and I through the phone. I don't listen to most of it. I have no idea what he's on about, most of the time, anyway.

Half an hour later, we're walking out of the phone shop, Edward carrying my new phone.

We meet up with Alice, who already has what looks like 100 bags surrounding her.

"Hey! So, I already got some stuff…" Alice trails off, waving her hand at the bags.

"_Some_ stuff?" I question. Alice just shrugs.

When we return home…I mean, back to their house…Alice helps me put all my new clothes away. I still feel bad, but Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. And, I hate to admit it, but I love my new phone.

"Hey Bella, _still_ on your phone?" Edward smirks as he enters the living, where, I'm sat, on one of the sofa's, engrossed in my new phone. I quickly put it down when I hear his voice, though.

"I have no idea what you're on about." I reply as innocently as possible. Edward just chuckles, so I go back on my phone.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the Bella and Edward bonding? I know not much eventful stuff is happening, but I need to set the scene ;) But it was a longer chapter :D**

**Also, how's everyone enjoying the Olympics? As I'm writing this, I've been watching the synchronised (hard word to spell!) swimming! :D**

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**96 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 5**

"So, Bella, you like video games?" Emmett asks. At the moment, I'm in the living room with Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

"Uh, they're alright, I suppose… How come?" Whenever Emmett asks you something, be nervous. He's _almost_ as persistent as Alice. Seriously.

"Well, there's this game Edward, Jasper and I love, but you have to have two teams. But there are three of us, so someone has to go on their own. Which isn't fair. So… It's a really easy game to play! You just shoot loads of zombies, and do loads of cool stuff!" Emmett pleads with me.

"It's easy, huh?" I clarify.

Emmett nods excitedly, "Yeah, and you're really clever, so you'll be able to pick it up even quicker."

"Enough with the flattery, I'll play." I tell him, giving in. Otherwise, he'd just bring out the dimpled smile and pout. The Cullen's have a thing with pouting to persuade you. Damn attractive people.

"Who's my partner, then?" I ask as Emmett sets up the video game and brings out the controllers. Which are shaped like guns.

"I will be!" Edward says quickly. Emmett gives him some sort of look, and Alice raises her eyebrow, but Edward just shrugs and mutters, "I'm a good teacher…" Before coming and sitting next to me.

Emmett hands us all guns, and decides Alice will be the referee, since cheating often happens.

"Do you know how to hold a gun, then?" Edward asks. I can't help but laugh.

"Not your everyday question. And, no, funnily enough, I've never held a gun before." Edward laughs with me, before explaining how you hold it. After a short lesson, we began playing the game. I realised there was no real plot; you just shot tonnes of zombies, while trying to kill the other players.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" I shouted as I shot a zombie again and again.

"I think he's dead, Bella." Edward teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, and went back to shooting things.

In the end, Edward and I won somehow.

"Ha, Em! We beat you! Woooo!" Edward said. I laughed at his actions, he was always so polite, but he was actually acting his age right now.

"I think it was more Bella, actually." Jasper said. "You sure you haven't played this before? You were good." Jasper added.

"All I did was scream and shoot." I mutter, which is met by laughs.

After that, we have a rematch, which Edward and I win again. I'm having so much fun with the Cullen's, but I'm dreading when I start high school in the next couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: We're going to be having short chapters up until the first day of high school, sorry everyone!**

**What did you think of their gaming day? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**95 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 6**

"Hey, Esme, do you want any help cooking?" I asked as Esme was preparing lunch. She didn't actually have a job, she said she likes spending time with her children, but all she ever seems to do is cook for me. I feel a bit bad.

"You don't have to, Bella. I enjoy cooking!" Esme said, smiling as she put something in the oven. Esme is such a motherly person; she makes me wish my parents were still alive. But then, if they were, I probably wouldn't have signed up for this exchange project.

"I want to." I insisted, and went over to help her. We spent the rest of the afternoon cooking and making lots of treats.

"I know. Tonight, we can have a movie night, and eat treats and watch loads of films. Sound like a good idea?" Esme suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I told her. She went to tell everyone else the idea, and they all agreed it would be fun.

So, that night, we went into their film room, where there have hundreds (literally) of films on the walls. We watched three films all together, and I watched carefully to see if any of them actually ate anything. I know I did, but I never saw anyone eat any cookies or cakes. Strange.

After the third film, I told them all I was tired, and so went up to bed. Tomorrow will be the last day of the holidays, and so after that I have to go to high school. I'm nervous about that, because, although the Cullen's have been nice and welcoming, I don't know what everyone else will be like.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really, **_**really**_** sorry for the short chapters. Because it's an everyday thing, I have to wait before Bella goes to high school. The chapters will get longer after that, though :D Just stick with me! :P**

**Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**94 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 7**

Currently, I'm sat in on my, I mean, the _guest_, bed, while Alice does my nails. Apparently, you're allowed your nails painted in high school in America, which is just another thing to add to the list of things that makes America – or more specifically, high school in America – more awesome. Why aren't we allowed to wear our own clothes and have our nails painted in Oxford?

Alice does my nails in a really pretty style, with a dark blue background and little stars on top. She's really good at doing nails; she's done hers and Rosalie's as well.

"Are you looking forward to school tomorrow, Bella?" Alice asks me once my nails are done. We weren't allowed to talk while she was 'creating her masterpiece', she needed to concentrate. Her words.

"Yeah. It's gonna be really different, but I'm looking forward to seeing how things are in America." I told her. I was also a little bit nervous, but I was trying to keep that hidden and forget about it.

"We're looking forward to having you at school with us! It will be nice to have a friend there who's not part of my family." She didn't have any other friends? How could you not like Alice?

"You don't have other friends?" I asked her.

"No. Other people think my family and I are…weird. Especially the fact that we're adopted yet in relationships with each other." Alice said. She looked really, really sad. So, doing the only thing I could think of to cheer her up, I hugged her. She hugged me tightly back, and she seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Come on, we need to plan your outfit for tomorrow!" She was definitely happier now.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter today again, but tomorrow is definitely going to be a long'un! :D Not so sure that's a word... ;)**

**Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**93 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 8**

"Bella! You need to get up otherwise you'll be late for school!" Alice said, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes, and was met with Alice, holding a bundle of clothes, trying to wake me up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I quickly told her, before sitting up.

"Right, well, out on these, and then be downstairs for breakfast. Ok?" Alice gave me the clothes she was holding, and went out the room. She was definitely a morning person.

I walked into the en suite bathroom, I still couldn't get over how awesome it was to have your own private bathroom, and slowly got changed. Slowly, because, unlike Alice, I'm definitely not a morning person. When I was dressed, in the jeans and t-shirt Alice gave me, I walked downstairs.

Esme gave me a plate of pancakes, somehow timing it perfectly to when I entered the room. I didn't question her, though, I just dug in.

"Would you like a drink?" Esme asked.

"Yes please. Coffee, if you have it? Thank you." I smiled at Esme, definitely needing the coffee this morning.

"Of course, dear." Esme said, before going over to make the coffee. Whilst she was doing that, Edward walked in, looked hot as ever.

"Hey Bella! How are you this morning?" Edward asked cheerfully. Why are all the Cullen's so happy and cheerful in the mornings?

"Tired. I'm not a morning person. At. All." Edward just laughed at my admission, while Esme handed me my coffee. "Thank you." I told her, and took a big gulp of the coffee. It wasn't that hot.

"Bella, wasn't that hot?" Edward sounded way too worried.

"No, it's really good. Thank you, again, Esme."

"You thank me too much, Bella. I'm just doing my motherly duties." Motherly duties. I really wish I had a mother who had to do 'motherly duties' for me. My eyes welled at bit with tears, so I quickly drank some of my coffee to take my mind off it.

After breakfast, we all went out to Edward's Volvo, and Rosalie's car, which was a BMW. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper went in the BMW, while Alice, Edward and I went in his Volvo. The drive to school was short, and I vaguely remembered it from when Alice and Edward showed me around Forks. I shuddered just thinking about what happened.

When we get to Forks High School, I can easily tell the Cullen's are the richest here, as everyone else either has old or second hand cars. Or both.

We get out of the cars, and almost instantly everyone turns to gawp at me. It's a little intimidating, and I feel myself begin to blush.

"Come on, Bella, we need to get your timetable from the main office!" Alice says excitedly - heck, she's always excited - and drags me off to the main office.

Before long, I'm sat in my first lesson, English, waiting for the teacher.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. You're Isabella, right?" The girl comes and sits next to me.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Bella." I reply with a small smile. She seems alright.

"Wow! You're British! That's so cool! And how come you came in today with the Cullen's?" Jessica sounds way too amazed at me being British. Has a British person never been to Forks before?

"Uh, I'm on an exchange project with the Cullen's." She seems a bit shocked at this, but I have no idea why.

"Really? How long for? What's the Cullen's house like? They never, I repeat, never, invite anyone over to their house!" She asks a lot of questions.

"100 days. Their house is nice, I'm not sure why they'd never invite anyone round. Maybe they like their privacy?" Thankfully, before Jessica can reply, the teacher walks in and Jessica goes back to her seat.

"Now, class, we've got a new pupil in today, who will be joining us until mid-November." The teacher announces. I cringe and hide my head in my hands as a blush engulfs my face.

After embarrassing English, as it shall forever be known from now on, I make my way to Calculus. I've done maths before in Oxford, but they've never split it into different topic areas. It's weird to only focus on one aspect.

I'm finding a lot of things are different in American high school. I didn't think that there would be too many differences, but there really are. For my A Levels, I took English language and English literature, biology and maths. The course here and so much different. Some of the things I've already done, and others I've never even heard of.

When lunch begins, I'm eager to see what their food is like. At Oxford, it's pretty good, but I've heard about some schools where it's terrible.

"Hey, you're Bella Swan, right? I'm Mike. Mike Newton." I'm thankful that it's got around school that I prefer being called Bella. It's easier than having to tell everyone. The boy speaking to me now has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks like such a typical surfer. I wonder if there's a beach in the area?

"Hey, Mike." I reply awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Is it true that you're living with the Cullen's?" Ah, the question that pretty much everyone has asked. Alice was right, people seem to avoid the Cullen's, but I don't know why.

"Yep, for the next 92 and a bit days." I'm not counting down or anything.

"92 days?! That's ages! Won't you miss your family?" If only he knew. I miss my parents everyday. It's good to be away from Oxford, away from the painful memories.

"I'm in care." I tell him bluntly.

"Oh, shit, I'm really sorry! You must think I'm really insensitive!" Mike quickly exclaims.

"No, it's fine, how were you to know?" I ask rhetorically. We reach the cafeteria then, and we part ways as I go over to Alice. Mike seems alright, I guess.

I join Alice in the queue for food. Once we've paid (I actually managed to convince Alice to let me pay!) we make our way over to the table with the rest of her family. Alice sits next to Jasper, and the only other available seat is in between Alice and Edward.

"How are you finding high school so far?" Edward asks, grinning, and for a moment I forget I'm meant to be replying.

"Oh! It's alright. I don't particularly like that girl Jessica. Or Lauren." I met Lauren in Calculus, and it was very clear she had a massive crush on Edward, by telling me to 'stay away from her man'. I decided to tease Edward a bit. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend." I chuckle as his face changes from happiness to confusion and then worry. One to Bella, zero to Edward. He regains his composure, however, before leaning down to my ear.

"I can assure, Lauren is most certainly not my girlfriend. I much prefer brunettes, anyway." Edward's hand grazes my arm as he pulls away. I shudder at his words. Lauren was a blonde, so maybe he was just clarifying that he didn't like her.

Or maybe he was flirting with you.

Some part of my subconscious conjures up that idea, but I quickly push it down. I'm just being crazy.

Crazy or not, the tables have turned. One to Bella, but 10 to Edward. Damn him and his hotness.

After lunch, in which none of the Cullen's ate their lunch, I make my way to biology, which Edward also has. And, apparently, there's only one spare seat. Next to Edward.

Inside, I do an insane happy dance, with certifies the fact I'm officially crazy.

Crazy for Edward.

The same part of my subconscious adds. Am I, though? I mean, yeah, Edward's attractive. What with his unruly, possibly even sex hair, and his general good looks. And he has a nice personality. He's so kind and so much like a gentleman.

Ok, maybe I have the teeniest bit of a crush on him. Maybe.

Mr Banner, my biology teacher, thankfully doesn't introduce me to the class, instead just telling me to sit next to Edward. He's already my favourite teacher.

After a 10 minute lecture, I realise the class are just starting a topic which I've already done back home. I'm ecstatic at this, since I can show Edward how clever I am. I mean, it will be nice to recap things. Yeah...recapping...

We move on to a practical, using the microscopes, and I've already done it back home.

Edward and I quickly finish the practical, and Mr Banner tells us we can just chat.

"You're really good at biology!" Edward tells me.

"Thanks... But I've already done this topic back home." I admit, feeling bad for lying. Why does Edward make we always want to be truthful with him?

"Even so, you've remembered everything you did, and were perfect at it." AHHHHHHH! An inside voice screams. EDWARD JUST CALLED ME PERFECT!

Yep, I'm definitely crazy.

When the bell rings, I sigh for two reasons. Firstly, because I have he'll on earth next. Some people call it PE. Or in America, they simply call it gym. Whatever, I think 'hell on earth' suits it better. Secondly, because I have to leave Edward. Cue dreamy and incredibly girly sigh.

Edward, ever the gentleman, walks me to PE. I thank him, before going inside and finding that both Lauren and Jessica are in this lesson with me.

On the plus side, I see Angela Weber, a nice girl and someone I can see being my friend.

"Hey Angela." I smile, walking over to her.

"Hey Bella. Do you like gym?" Angela asks.

"Uh, not so much. It doesn't really suit my clumsy nature." I admit, laughing at myself. Once I've got changed, I go out to play volleyball.

One hour later, and everyone now knows to avoid me in PE. Firstly, I tried to hit the ball in one direction, but it went haywire and hit Mike in the face. Giving him a nosebleed. Secondly, I threw the ball and hit a boy name Eric where 'the sun don't shine'. Thirdly, I tripped over Lauren's well placed leg. Although, I'm not sure how much of an accident that actually was.

I don't think I fell hard enough to bruise, but, knowing me, I probably will.

After I got changed, Edward was waiting for me outside the PE hall.

"Did you have a nice gym lesson?" Edward asked. I gave him a look, before telling him I'd explain in the car.

Back at the Cullen house, we very nearly didn't make it since Edward was doubled over in laughter at me giving Mike a nosebleed. I don't know how he drove in his condition. Also, in pretty sure Edward doesn't like Mike. Or Lauren. Ah well.

Edward said he 'just had to' explain everything to Emmett, so that was a second Cullen doubled over in laughter. I saw Jasper looking amused, before he too became the third Cullen to be laughing so hard thy almost couldn't breathe.

High school had been much better than I expected, and I very nearly found it fun. Only nearly, because it was still school.

* * *

**A/N: First things first; I strongly apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors, since I've written most of this on my iPod to give you guys your everyday update! Also, it's just past 11 in Britain, so I'm kinda sleepy :P Oh, and I hate autocorrect sometimes!**

**Secondly, what did you think of Bella's first day of high school? :D**

**Thirdly, review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**92 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 9**

Today's my second day of high school, but its been slightly better. People aren't staring at me as much, but there is some staring still happening. Biology is easily my favourite subject, and that has nothing to do with Edward. Nothing at all.

After yesterday, I've realised that I have a pretty major crush on Edward. And although I'm staying here for 100 days, it's stupid to try anything with him. I'm pretty sure no relationship would survive the distance of Oxford to Forks. Not that Edward would even necessarily _want_ a relationship with me.

"You look like you're deep in thought?" Edward questions as we walk into the dining room, cafeteria, whatever.

"Uh, I was just thinking about…stuff?" I'm such a good liar. Seriously. You should all be jealous.

"Stuff? Care to share?" Edward smirks at me in the lunch line. After yesterday, I've decided the food here is good, so I'll keep having it.

"Oh, you know, just random stuff…" Again, another brilliant way of not having to tell Edward that I was, in fact, thinking about him.

"Your answers keeping getting more and more vague." Edward teases as we walk over to the rest of his family. I take my seat, next to him, and busy myself eating to avoid Edward's stare. "Please, Bella. You can tell me anything, you know that?" Edward pleading me is almost more than I can take.

"I know. I was just thinking about school. How not as many people are staring today." It wasn't a complete lie. I was thinking about that…_before_ I thought of Edward.

"Ok." Edward still looked at me like I was hiding something, but I just shrugged and began eating my food.

"I've never seen you, or any of your family, eat the lunch food. It's not that bad." Edward looks a bit taken aback and nervous at what I just said.

"We should, um, probably be getting to biology. We don't want to be late." Edward deflected, before standing up and waiting for me. We still had about 10 minutes of lunch left, so I frowned at him, before reluctantly getting up and following him.

I quickly look back to his family, and they practically breathe a sigh of relief. I wonder what has them so touchy about the subject of food?

Once we get to biology, Edward still looks on edge. I feel bad about bringing this up, creating this awkward tension between us.

"I'm really sorry and mentioning anything before…" I mutter quietly. Edward hears me, since we're in our classroom all by ourselves. Because Edward was worried we were going to be late. _Right_…

"Don't be. I'm sorry for how I reacted. My family and I are on a special diet." I don't believe Edward for one second, but I nod anyway.

We're silent then. I look up to Edward's face, just to admire him really. His lips are slightly curved into a smile, but not his full, crooked smile. It's more of a smirk right now, but I think that's because he knows I'm checking him out. I move up, and look at his nose next. If there is a perfect nose, he has it. I read somewhere that people finding symmetrical faces naturally more attractive. Well, his nose is pretty symmetrical.

I move up to his eyes then. I have to supress a gasp, because, while I've looked at his face before, never in this much detail. I'm not sure what I was expecting for his eyes, but not this. They are the most unusual colour of golden. I've never seen golden eyes before. Maybe he has contacts? I've never heard him mention contacts though.

The bell rings then, and I jump a little. I didn't realise how much time I'd been staring at his face. Students and the teacher filter into the classroom, and I try and listen to Mr Banner's lecture, but I can't concentrate.

How could I not notice Edward has golden eyes?

I wonder if the rest of his family have golden eyes?

No, they can't. They're not related.

I will check their eyes later, though. Just in case.

After school is over, thankfully with no accidents in PE (I avoided Lauren); I walk with Edward to his car. He waited for me again after PE. Sweet.

Once we get to his car, I subtly (well, I _try_ to be subtle) look at Alice. This time, I can hold in my gasp, because some part of me was expecting this. She has golden eyes. The exact same shade as Edward.

And when we get home, I look at everyone else's eyes. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Esme all have golden eyes. I can't work out why, though.

What's more of a coincidence? The whole family needing contact lenses and deciding to go with the exact same shade of contact lenses? Or Carlisle (I don't know for certain, but I'm pretty sure he'll have golden eyes too) and Esme decide to adopt a bunch of children all with the same, unusual eye colour?

Something's going on with the Cullen's, and they clearly don't want me to know.

But I'm gonna find out, somehow.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's seen their eye colour! :O I left it out 'til chapter 9, because when I first meet someone, I don't check to see their eye colour. Also, as soon as I said their eye colour, people would get suspicious ;)**

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**91 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 10**

I was bored in English, so I started thinking about all the things odd with the Cullen's.

They all have golden eyes even though they're not related (I checked Carlisle's eyes this morning – they're gold too). They never eat. They have cold hands (could just be because of the weather in Forks).

It's not a very good list. None of this proves there's something strange going on. What am I hoping to find, anyway? That there's a group of superhero's in Forks? Who would believe me, anyway?

I sigh, and go back to listening to the teacher. He's talking about Shakespeare, Othello, I think. It's not that interesting, but the lesson is almost over.

As I walk to maths (screw calling it Calculus), Jessica ambushes me.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica says happily. This might be a good time to start my plan of finding out the Cullen's secret.

"Hey Jessica. How are you?" It might seem weird if I start off suddenly asking questions about the Cullen's.

"I'm good. How's living with the Cullen's going?" Perfect. She mentioned them first.

"Great. You mentioned the other day something about them never inviting anyone over?" I think that was fairly subtle.

"Yeah, it's weird! For a while, we all thought they lived in a really bad house or something. And Edward _never_ dates. Like, seriously, he has _never_ had a girlfriend." That's weird. I mean, Edward's pretty attractive (cough, hot), so surely he's had plenty of offers?

"Really? How come?" Maybe that wasn't as subtle as it could have been, but Jessica doesn't seem to mind.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like people haven't…approached him. Lots of girls like him, even with his weird quirks." Jessica explains.

"Weird quirks?" I question her. We've reached our maths classroom, but Jessica still talks to me. She even comes and sits next to me.

"Yeah. I mean, firstly, he's freakishly pale. I get, like, that we live in Forks, but still. Oh, and all his family, like, never show on sunny days. Dr Cullen pulls them all out to go hiking, or something. And, they don't even make an effort. They keep to themselves, and like, don't even _try_ to make friends." The teacher comes in, stopping our conversation then. Even though I don't particularly like Jessica, she seems to know everything about everything.

This definitely improves my 'Things That Make the Cullen's Strange – wait, strange sounds too harsh, and weird is definitely mean, ok – Different List'. It's a very good list title, too.

When lunch begins, I slowly walk towards the dining room. By day 3 of school, the staring has almost completely stopped. I think because I sit with the Cullen's, people class me as weird.

"Oh, Bella, I forgot to ask. We were wondering if you'd like to come to the beach, La Push, with us at the weekend?" Jessica practically shouts at me since I'm quite far down the corridor.

"Uh, I'll have to ask, but that sounds good." I smile at her, and then walk into the dining room. Alice catches up to me in the line, and we buy our lunch before going to our usual table.

"What was Jessica asking you about?" Edward asks once I sat down.

"She was asking if I wanted to go with them to the beach at the weekend. La Push, I think she said." I looked up to Edward and saw him frown, and his eyes slightly darken.

"Did you say yes?" He asks, but it sounds forced and angry.

"I said I'll have to ask." I told him before going back to eating my food. I don't get why Edward was so angry about me going to La Push.

Thankfully, Edward doesn't make us go to biology 10 minutes early. However, unthankfully (I don't think that's a word…) Edward storms off at the end of lunch to biology. Like a lost sheep, I quickly follow him, and trip a little from walking too fast.

Finally, I make it to biology, without falling over, and see Edward sat at our desk. Once I get closer to Edward, I see his eyes are really dark. Ever since I noticed his eyes were golden, I've been paying special attention to looking at them.

"Someone get out of the wrong side of bed?" I blurt before I really realise what I'm doing. Edward looks at me, like he's questioning 'did I really just say that?' before laughing either at me, or at what I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Just having a bad day, I suppose." Edward says. I sit down next to him, still watching his reactions.

"You seemed fine before I mentioned La Push." I whisper, since Mr Banner has started talking. Once again, Edward's eyes darken, before he shakes him head.

"I just…it's nothing." Edward murmurs. Mr Banner seems to catch us talking, though.

"Edward, since you don't seem to be listening, do you mind telling me which one the answer is?" Mr Banner demands, looking angry.

"It's option 3, sir." Edward says, smiling like the perfectly innocent student who wasn't just talking to his lab partner. Whatever. He's probably wrong, anyway. I have no idea what Mr Banner was on about.

"Uh…yes, that's right. Yes." Mr Banner stutters before going back to his lecture. I look at in disbelief, who is sitting there smiling cockily.

"How did you do that?" I whisper, making sure Mr Banner is listening.

"Do what?" Edward's still smirking.

"Whatever. And there's something about La Push." I still want my answers!

"Look, I'll explain later. For now, let's focus before Mr Banner calls us out again. You're stubborn, aren't you? You're not going to let this drop." Edward says, turning back to the front. I nod, because, of course I'm not going to let it drop! But I'm not stubborn…am I?

PE goes slower than ever, but I think that's because I'm waiting for Edward to explain himself. Even after PE, Edward says he'd rather talk at home.

"Really? God, you like the suspense." I groan as I get in the car. Alice just laughs at me, and Edward rolls his eyes. I see him driving slowly, much slower than he usually would. Most of the time he drives _way_ above the speed limit. It's scary.

When we get back to the Cullen house, I very nearly jump up and down in happiness. Edward gives me a look that says 'you are way too excited and a little crazy'. I just shrug and motion for him to go inside.

"We, uh, can we talk in my room?" Edward asks. I just nod, scared that if I open my mouth I'll squeal. No, I don't know why I'm this excited.

We walk up the stairs to Edward's room, and when we get inside he motions for me to sit on his sofa. I look around a bit, and notice one wall is completely glass, and the other is filled with books and CDs. He has a lot of books and CDs.

I sit on the sofa while Edward paces around his room.

"So…" I mutter as it's been 10 minutes and all Edward has done is pace.

"Sorry." He begins, before sitting on the end of his bed, facing me. "I…I've really liked spending time with you Bella, and getting to know you." Edward starts.

"Uh, thanks?" I smile at him, but I don't really know where this is going. Edward smiles, as well.

"I…I was so angry, and upset, about you going to La Push, because, well, there was something I wanted to ask you." Edward stops then. He seriously loves building the suspense.

"What did you want to ask me?" I ask him quietly, giving him a gently nudge to tell me.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Edward whispers, sounding extremely nervous.

"Really? Yeah, I'd, uh, like to." I stutter out.

"You would?" Edward sounds genuinely shocked.

"Yeah…I'd really like to." I admit, blushing.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward says, and he moves to sit next to me. He puts his arm around me, and I snuggle into him.

I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen!

* * *

**A/N: Who expected Edward to ask Bella out on a date? I didn't! :P**

**Also, I'm annoyed. Facebook is making me change to the new timeline :( I don't like the timeline! And, I ache after going swimming today...I'm so unfit ;)**

**Anyway, review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**90 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 11**

Thursday. Today, it's Thursday, which means I still have to wait two days for my date with Edward. I still can't quite believe I'm going on a date with him. He hasn't told me what we're doing yet, he says it's a surprise. I don't particularly like surprises. Especially if I have to wait two days for something.

I'm still trying to look for suspicious things, though. See, I'm not sure if I can add to the 'Things That Make the Cullen's Strange – wait, strange sounds too harsh, and weird is definitely mean, ok – Different List' that Edward doesn't date. Because, he asked _me_ out on a date. Does that count as dating? That can go in the maybe pile.

I've considered question Jessica again, but for one, that will look suspicious for me, and two, I'd probably end up screaming at her that Edward asked me to go on a date with him. Neither of which are good.

So, I settle for trying to pay attention in lessons, because ever since I moved to Forks, living with the Cullen's, my attention span has been diabolical. Ok, maybe not that bad, but…

"Have you decided what you're wearing for your date with Edward yet?" Alice asks loudly as we're walking to lunch.

"Shhhhh!" I quickly say, tempted to cover her mouth with my hand, but I think that might cross some personal boundaries.

"Why? Are you not telling anyone? Because, this is Forks. Everyone will know by Monday that you two went on a date, how it went, and people will probably be making up stories about you two having sex in the backseat of Edward's Volvo!" Alice squeals, still loud. I blush furiously at Alice mention me, Edward and sex in the same sentence.

"He didn't specifically say _not_ to tell anyone, but he didn't say I could, either. And no, I have no idea what to wear." I was too busy thinking about how awesome it was to go on a date with Edward. I didn't think about the specifics, like what to wear.

"Well, that settles it. We're going shopping on Friday." Alice says.

"Shopping? Again? We only went shopping like a week ago!" I protest.

"But, we didn't get any dark blue dresses, did we?" Alice smirks.

"Why a dark blue dress?" I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"Edward's favourite colour is blue. And, he likes dark blue on you." Alice states. We're in the lunch queue now, but I'm still processing what she's saying. I've only worn dark blue once, an old shirt I had. Edward liked me in it? I might have to wear it for school tomorrow… Wait, no, why would I do that? I've never gone out of my way to impress a guy. I've been on dates before, but… I never specifically wore a coloured dress because I knew they liked the colour.

Well, I didn't know he liked the colour. Alice did, though, apparently.

After getting our food, we go and sit on our usual table. I sit next to Edward, who grins at me when I sit down.

"I hear you have been keeping our date secret? Are you ashamed of me?" Edward asks, mocking hurt. I blush a little, because he looks cute.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to tell anyone." I mutter.

"You think I would be ashamed of you?" Edward asks more seriously this time. I just shrug. "Why would I be ashamed of you?" Another shrug. "Are you going to answer all my questions with a shrug?" I shrug again, but only to wind him up. "Alright." Edward mutters. When lunch ends, Edward offers me his hand, which I gladly accept.

He begins to lead me to biology, but we pass Mike Newton on the way.

"Oh, Mike, hey. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a date with Bella." I blush, Mike stutters, and Edward just grins. He does this with every single person we pass on the way to biology. By the time we get to biology, I'm bright red, and there's no sign of me returning to my pale self anytime soon.

"You didn't have to do that!" I tell him as soon as we've sat down. We're a bit late, because Edward insisted on stopping and talking to everyone.

"Yes I did, Bella." Edward smirks at me. When biology is over, we were just watching a boring video on cells, my face has almost returned to normal.

"Come on, we have to take you to gym! I might have missed some people." Edward grins excitedly. Great.

Turns out there were some people Edward missed, so my face is bright read by the time we're at the sports hall.

Angela asks me about it when I get inside, and I'm honestly surprised she hasn't heard about it already.

"So, Bella, I hear you're, like, dating Cullen." Lauren sneers, walking over to me after I've changed.

"Cullen? Mind saying his first name? See, there are several Cullen's, so I don't know which one you mean." I reply, not bothering to be polite. She isn't polite to me.

"You, like, know who. Edward." Lauren says.

"Oh, yeah, _Edward_. We're not dating." I tell her honestly.

"Yes you are. I heard, like, that you guys were going, like, on a date." Lauren looks down at me, glaring.

"Yes, we are. Going on _one_ date doesn't mean you're dating. Well, in doesn't in England, anyway." Maybe it does mean it in America? Who knows?

"What did you, like, do to get him to go out with _you_? Did you, like, offer up sex? That's the only, like, reason that he'd go out with you. An easy, like, lay." Lauren sneers when she says me.

"Whatever. I'm not some whore that has to offer sex to get a date!" I blurt, and then can't believe what I've just said. Thankfully, the bell has gone, so I scurry off to the changing rooms. I quickly get changed and practically run out of there. I pray that Edward won't be waiting for me, but, like always, he is.

"Hey, woah, what happened?" He asks when I practically run into him.

"I…uh…I said some harsh things to Lauren, and, I just…I don't know why! She was just winding me up, and then…I just blurted out some really harsh stuff!" I don't realise I'm crying until Edward hugs me, and asks me what happened. I explain everything that I said to Lauren and everything she said to me.

"She deserved everything you said and more. She said some really harsh things. Please don't cry, Bella." Edward pleads as he leads me to his car. Alice asks what happens, and Edward explains, while I wipe away the tears. I'm so sensitive sometimes.

"Good for you, Bella! She was getting too big for her boots! It was about time someone put her in her place!" Alice says, before awkwardly hugging me across the seats in the back of the car. Edward starts driving, and once we get back to the house, he goes off to get Esme to make me a hot chocolate.

"I know exactly what will make you feel better, Bella. A MOVIE MARATHON!" Emmett shouts, pulling me into the living room. Emmett goes to get the Bourne films, while Esme brings in my hot chocolate. It's probably the best hot chocolate I've ever had.

Soon, Edward joins mine and Emmett's movie marathon. They have three sofa's in their film room (their house is so big they have a film room – it's awesome) and Emmett is on one, and I'm on the other. Edward, however, decides he wants to sit on the sofa with me. Inside, I squeal, but on the outside I settle for just grinning cheesily.

In the end, I fall asleep, lying on Edward's chest. I know it's his chest I'm lying on, because it's hard and muscular. He doesn't seem to mind, though, because I swear I feel him stroking my hair.

Yep, I _definitely_ have a little crush on Edward. Ok, more than a little. A very big crush.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward telling everyone about his date with Bella? :D**

**Oh, and, check out the sequel to my story High School Hell, called High School Disappearances! If you haven't read High School Hell, read that first! :P**

**Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**89 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 12**

So far today, I've avoided Lauren. After last night, Edward assured me Lauren was in the wrong, and I believed him. Mostly because at that point I was lying on his chest and he was stroking my hair so peacefully I didn't know whether I was going to fall asleep again or start purring.

Still, I thought it was safer to stay away from Lauren. And it has been. According to Angela, she told the whole school I slapped her. Everyone in our PE/gym class then told the whole school that, yes, I called Lauren a whore, but no, I did not slap her.

"Hey Bella." Mike said, speaking to me as I walked to lunch.

"Hey Mike." I replied back awkwardly.

"So, I heard you got in a fight with Lauren over Cul- Edward." I'm glad he changed his mind and called Edward 'Edward', not 'Cullen'. I feel like I'm in some really low budget gangster film when people call each other by their last names.

"Uh, sorta." I reply with a shrug.

"I also heard that you're going on a date with Edward." Mike then said. Where was this going exactly?

"Ok…" I was tempted to ask him what his point was, but I thought that might be a little rude.

"I know you've got a date with Edward, but I was wondering if you'd consider going on a date with me sometime?" Mike asked.

"Um, well, I don't think any sort of relationship with anyone would work, since I have to back to England in 89 days. And I think first I'll see how my date with Edward goes…" I trailed off.

"Well, if your date with Edward doesn't go so well, you know where I am." Mike smiled. It was a little bit creepy.

"Why wouldn't my date with Edward go well?" I felt a bit angry with Mike.

"Just, because, you know, he doesn't really have any dating experience. He might try something, you know, since you live together." Mike said before walking of casually, while I was frozen in my spot. What. The. Hell.

When I finally unfroze, I walked into the dining room, sat down with the Cullen's, and banged my head on the table. Thrice.

"Are you alright? Don't bang your head! Didn't you get any food? Why were you so late to lunch?" All Edward's questions just added to the pounding in my head. Although, I think that was mainly due to banging my head on the table.

"I'm alright. I've stopped banging my head. I didn't get any food. Mike Newton." I think I answered all his questions.

"You don't look alright. Good. Have some of my food. What in the hell has Newton done now?" Edward replied in the same way I did, so I smiled a bit. Then I took some of his food. A cookie. And then I gave him a gentle shove.

"Please, _please_, don't call people by their surnames. You sound like you're from a bad gangster film." I swear I heard Rosalie laugh. I looked up at her, and she smiled a bit instead of her usual icy glare. I smiled back, and then returned to Edward. "Mike asked me out of a date, then said you we're going to try things with me after ours." I then swear I heard Edward growl. "Did you just growl?" I ask, stopping my laugh by shoving some cookie in my mouth.

"I hate…_Mike_. You should eat a more nutritious lunch than just a cookie." Edward said.

"Is that all you're going to say? Not going to deny that you, and I quote, 'might try something, you know, since you live together'. And I don't feel like being nutritious." Again, Edward growls. "And you didn't answer my growling question." I huff.

"Fine. No, Bella, I'm not going to try anything with you, just because we happen to live in the same house. I didn't growl, either." Edward says, smiling at me. When he says 'anything', does that include kissing? I mean, do you kiss on first dates in America? Is it wrong that I hope so?

"Ok…sure sounded like you growled, though…" I mutter while I finish the cookie. It was a good cookie. Chocolate chip.

As usual, Edward and I walk together to biology. We take our seats, and have to endure another lecture. The hours passes by quickly, as does PE/gym, but I think the main reason for that is the fact I'm going shopping with Alice. I am glad, secretly, that I'm getting something special to wear for Edward.

Once we get back home, the _Cullen's home_, Alice drags me off into their garage, and into her Porsche. Yes, she has her own Porsche. As I have said before, it's clear to see the Cullen's are rich. But, they're not spoilt; it's not as if they show off about their money.

"Right, now, we only need one outfit for you. That will mean a dark blue dress, a new bag, jewellery and some dark blue high heels." Alice says as we start driving to, I presume, Port Angeles. Was that what it was called? I think so…

"Uh, Alice, I don't know if you've noticed my clumsiness but me plus high heels equals disaster." I'm willing to beg to not have to wear high heels.

"If we see some nice flats, ok." Alice says.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I tell her. I would hug her, but she's driving, and I don't really want her to crash.

When we get to Port Angeles (I was right on the name) Alice quickly hurries us off to the shops. We visit so many shops, and in every single one, Alice picks up practically every single dark blue dress, and I try it on.

"Oooooh! This one!" Alice exclaims to the 10th blue dress I've tried on in the 6th shop. The dress I'm wearing right now is fitted at the top, with short sleeves, is backless, and it flows out at the bottom. "It's perfect! It shows off your curves without making you look slutty! We're getting this one!" Alice says firmly.

She insists on paying, and I'm not sure I even want to know how expensive it is. After that, we go to accessory shops, and Alice buys me a matching blue handbag and, thankfully, flat shoes.

After that, Alice says we should probably go home, because I need to be fully rested for my date tomorrow. I don't even know what time the date starts, but I'm sure Edward will tell me tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Date tomorrow! What do you think Edward and Bella will do? :D**

**Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**88 days to go…**

**Bella:**

**Day 13**

I was woken up by Alice at 9 a.m. on Saturday morning. Had it not been for my date with Edward, I would not have been happy at not having a lie-in on a Saturday.

"Come on, we need to get you ready for your date!" Alice squealed excitedly. I swear she's on drugs.

"Isn't it going to be at night, though?" I asked.

"Edward told me it starts at midday." Alice exclaimed before ushering me downstairs.

"Starts? Does it have an end time, too?" I joked.

"That depends." Alice said, smiling slyly.

"On?" I asked as Esme gave me a plate of breakfast. I started eating the waffles as Alice explained.

"How well the date goes." Alice said, just as Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, you've already said enough, pixie." Edward muttered. I finished my breakfast, said a quick 'good morning' to Edward, and was ushered upstairs by Alice. She sent me into the bathroom, told me to brush my teeth and wash my face, and then put my dress on.

I did all this, and went back out into the bedroom. Alice had set up all her make-up and hair stuff on the bed, and she instructed me to sit down. About half an hour into her doing my make-up, there was a knock at the door.

"If your name is Edward, then go away!" Alice shouted.

"But, I just wanted to see if Bella was alright. And ask her if she likes ham!" Edward shouted back.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And I like ham." I shouted to him.

"Ok, see you later!" Edward shouted before, I presume, walking away. After another hour passes, Alice is still working on me.

I ask her if she's sure it's not too much, but she assures me Edward will love it. I just nod along, but then I'm shouted at for moving.

Finally, Alice finishes me, and I'm ready for my date with Edward. I'm so nervous right now, especially since Alice won't tell me what we'll be doing.

"You're free to go now. Edward's waiting downstairs." Alice says. I walk out the door, trembling a bit, and extremely thankful I won the battle of high-heels-or-flats.

When I get downstairs, Edward is sat in the living room. He's wearing smart trousers and a dark blue shirt. We match.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward says when he sees me. I blush, and think back to what Alice said when she was doing my make-up. _"You don't need any blusher; you'll probably just end up blushing."_

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I tell him. He smiles at me, and I smile back, before he takes my hand and leads me out to his car. He opens my door, before getting in his side and driving.

"Where are we going then?" I ask. Edward looks over to me and smiles slyly before replying.

"It's a surprise." Edward says and keeps driving. He pulls over, and stops completely by the forest.

"We're going hiking!" I ask a little excited. What, I like hiking!

"That's part of it." Edward smirks. He reaches into the boot of his car, taking out a picnic basket.

"We're having a picnic?" I exclaim excitedly.

"Yeah. You know, I think you've been spending too much time with Alice." Edward teases as we start walking together in the forest. I trip on a loose twig, and Edward immediately grabs my hand to stabilise me. "I think it's safer if I keep hold of your hand." Edward swings my hand for emphasis. I don't mind him keeping a hold of my hand.

We walk for another half an hour, just talking and getting to know each other. Edward told me that Carlisle and Esme adopted him when he was younger, because his parents died from an illness. He said he doesn't remember much of his parents, since he was so young when they died.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I tell him as we keep walking.

"I'm sorry about yours, too. What, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" Edward asked. We had just reached this amazing little clearing in the forest, filled with flowers. It was really beautiful. "Oh, we're here!" Edward announced. He put down a picnic blanket, and sat down next to me. Unfortunately, it was really cloudy today. This place would look even more beautiful in the sun.

"They…They were killed. In a car crash." I muttered to Edward. I felt bad for lying to him; I desperately wanted to tell him the truth. But I wasn't allowed to. Everyone else thought they were killed in a car crash, so it wouldn't hurt if I told the lie to one more person. Even if it was Edward.

"I'm really sorry. And sorry for bringing it up." Edward wrapped his arm around me, in an attempt at a hug, but it didn't really work since we were sitting down.

"Don't be, it's fine. It was…it was a long time ago." After that, we focussed on lighter topics. Edward showed me all the food he'd brought with him. Complete with ham sandwiches.

We sat, eating, joking, and having fun. This is a really great date, and Edward is so much fun. And the food is really delicious. I'm guessing Esme helped in the making of it.

"I, uh, I got you a gift." Edward stuttered.

"I've never heard you sound nervous or stutter before." I tease him.

"I did when I asked you out." Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah…" I mutter, while Edward quickly gets out my gift. I think it's to distract me. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to." He tells me as he hands me a small black box. I open it and see inside a beautiful necklace. It has a silver chain, and the pendant is a small heart locket.

"It's beautiful. Could you…could you put it on me?" Edward nods happily, before gently brushing the hair away from neck. His fingers graze my bare skin, and I can't help the shudder. He fixes the necklace around my neck, and I turn back around.

"It looks even more beautiful on you." Edward tells me. I, of course, blush at this. Edward's face is really close to mine, and, for a moment, I think he's going to kiss me. Suddenly, he pulls away and stands up, away from me.

"We, uh, we need to get going. For the next part of our date. Ok?" Edward says all in a hurry. He quickly packs up our picnic stuff, and we walk back through the forest. I try not to think about what happened, but a part of me feels slightly rejected. He seemed in such a hurry to get away from me. To…to _not_ kiss me.

Once we reach Edward's car, he opens the door for me. He gives me a warm smile, and I try to return it, but the feeling of rejection is still there. Edward gets in his side and drives off, back into the town area of Forks. It's not that large, but there are a couple of restaurants, a cinema, and a few shops.

Edward opens my door and takes my hand instantly, and I feel a little better. He leads us inside the cinema.

"What would you like to watch?" Edward askes.

"I honestly don't mind. Although, after Emmett, I'm not sure I can handle any more action films." I joke to Edward. In the end, he picks some romantic comedy, that I don't see what it was called. I tease Edward about sitting on the back row, so he makes us sit there.

The film starts, but I don't really pay attention. That's because I have Edward sitting next to me, still holding my hand, and tracing little circles on it.

"This film is rubbish." Edward murmurs to me. I nod, but then, because it's dark, realise he probably won't be able to see me.

"I agree. But, this has been an awesome date, so that makes up for it." I tell him.

"Really? You liked the date?" Edward sounds shocked at me.

"Don't sound so shocked. I'm not that hard to please." I joke, but Edward starts apologising. I roll my eyes at him, and tell him it's fine. The credits start after about another 20 minutes, which is good.

When Edward and I walk outside, it's now gone dark. Edward drives us back home, and parks his car outside the house.

"Since we live in the same house, we can say goodbye outside your bedroom." Edward tells me, grinning. He opens my door for me again, and takes my hand. We walk in silence to my room, where Edward has promised to say goodbye.

"Thank you for an amazing date. Best date ever." I receive one of his smirks in response.

"You're welcome. And that is a major ego booster." Edward teases. "Thank _you_ for an amazing date." Edward smiles. Again, his face is really close to mine. I'm scared he's going to suddenly jump away.

"And thank you for the necklace. Any other thank you's?" I joke a little. The way we're talking is a bit awkward, since I think Edward wants to keep talking to me, but has nothing to say.

"Nope. But, I definitely think we should do this again some time." I squeal _a lot_ inside at that. He wants a second date?

"Are you asking me on a second date?" I need him to confirm this.

"I believe I am. Are you free Tuesday evening?" Edward asks, being all formal.

"Well, I'll have to check in my diary, but I might be able to fit you in." I joke.

"Sounds good to me. So…this is goodnight, then." Edward looks a little sad at saying goodnight.

"Yes, goodnight to you too." After I say goodnight to him, Edward begins to walk off to his room. I turn and open my door, happy with how the date went. And I get a second date! Yay! Just as I'm about to step in my room, I feel a hand on my arm. I turn and find Edward, looking at me in a pleading way. I raise my eyebrow to question him, but he doesn't answer my query with words.

Instead, he very gently, like I'm the most fragile person in the world, brings his lips down to mine. It's a sweet kiss, not that I have experience kissing. Holy shit, this is my first kiss! Edward slowly brings his face away from mine, and looks at me closely.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Edward says, but I'm still staring at his lips.

"That was my first kiss!" I blurt. I don't really understand what's going on right now, I'm still in an Edward induced haze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" I kiss him to stop him apologising. He apologises too much.

When we break apart again, I giggle like I'm drunk and Edward smiles widely, crookedly.

"Goodnight, Bella. I promise this time I won't suddenly stop you and kiss you." Edward teases.

"Oh, I don't mind." He gives me a quick peck on the lips, before leaving again. I get inside my room and jump onto my bed. Edward Cullen asked me on a second date _and_ he kissed me!

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of their date? :D**

**Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**87 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 14**

When I wake up the next morning, everything from the day before feels like a dream. And when I go downstairs and see Edward, I immediately blush remembering last night.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" Edward grins at me knowingly, knowing exactly why I was smiling.

"Yes, I did. Did you?" I ask as I sit across from him at the dining room table. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and slowly begin to eat it.

"I did also." Edward says. Alice glides into the room then, and comes and sits next to me.

"How did your date go?" Alice smiles at both Edward and I. I blush again, and thankfully Edward decides to answer for us both.

"It went _very_ well, Alice." Edward grins widely at us both.

"Awesome! Are you finished with breakfast, Bella? We need to prepare the place!" Alice squeals.

"Uh, yeah. Preparing for what, exactly?"

"Did Edward not tell you? We're having our relatives visit from Alaska today!" Alice beams, briefly scowling at Edward. Carlisle walks into the room then.

"You don't mind meeting a few of our relatives, Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"No, that's fine with me." I'm actually quite happy with that. I'll get to know more about their family.

"Oh, how did yours and Edward's date go?" Carlisle asks, and I blush again.

"It was great, dad." Edward answers. I smile at him in thanks. I wash up my cereal bowl, before Alice takes me into the living. She has some banners and balloons, which I help her blow up and stick around the room.

It doesn't take too long for everything to be decorated, so Alice leaves me to go and hang out with Jasper. I go up to my room, and just relax on the bed before the Cullen's relatives come. There's a knock on the bedroom door, so I shout for whomever to come in. Edward walks in, and smiles at me when he does. I can't help but smile back.

"Hey." He mutters, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Hey." I say back. Edward carefully leans over, and gives me a quick, chaste kiss on my lips. He pulls away a bit, so I lean him and give him a peck on his lips.

"Our second date might have to be postponed a bit, because of the Denali's. Are you ok with that?" Edward grins.

"More than ok." I give him another peck on the lips. "Are the Denali's your relatives then?" I ask him.

"Yes. There's Eleazar and Carmen, Carmen is Esme's sister. Then, they have three adoptive children, Tanya, Kate and Irina. They are around the same age as me and my siblings." Edward says.

"Your family adopts a lot. That's nice." Personally, I think more people should adopt.

"Esme and Carmen have an issue…which means they can't have children. But, they're very motherly, they love children." I have noticed that by Esme. She would be such a wonderful mother to have.

"Yes. I can tell Esme loves children." I tell Edward.

We hang out in my room for a bit, just talking about random things, before the Denali's come. Soon, we're being called downstairs by Esme. Edward gives me a quick kiss before we go down, and we walk into the living room hand in hand.

"Aren't you two all loved up!?" Esme squeals. So that's where Alice gets it from. I blush, and hide behind Edward. We take a seat on one of the sofas as there is a knock on the door. Carlisle goes to answer it, and I hear him exchange a greeting with the family.

They walk into the living room, and I'm startled by how beautiful they are. If Edward hadn't told me they were adopted, I would never have guessed they weren't blood related. Tanya, Kate and Irina are sisters, Edward told me, and they definitely look alike. They all have strawberry blonde hair, pale skin I'm presuming from Alaska, and all incredibly beautiful. Carmen does look quite like Esme, and Eleazar is very handsome.

"Hello! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Alice squeals before going up and hugging everyone. Everyone hugs each other, while I just stand there awkwardly.

"You're Bella, right?" One of the three sisters asks. I'm not sure if she's Tanya, Kate or Irina.

"Yes. Hi." I smile at her. I feel so…plain, compared to everyone in this room. It's like I'm in some sort of gathering of beautiful people, and I've gate crashed their party.

"Hello. I'm Tanya." She smiles at me, before embracing me in a gentle hug. "This is my sister Kate, and this is my other sister Irina." Tanya introduces me to them. They both give me small, gentle hugs, and I smile at both of them.

"So, how are you enjoying living with the Cullen's?" Kate asks me.

"It's been really great. I've had a lot of fun." I tell them.

"I hear you've become particularly close with Edward and Alice. But Edward mostly." I blush when Tanya says about me being close with Edward. They don't know about the date, do they?

"Uh, yeah. Alice has been really kind to me, and Edward has become a great friend." I'm still blushing, so I'm pretty sure they can tell that Edward is more than my friend. But what exactly is he? I mean, are we dating? Because, we've gone on a date, and we're going on another. And we've kissed. But does this mean we're dating? I wouldn't say we're boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Yet? Who says we'll ever become like that. I want to. Does Edward? Shit, Tanya's saying something but I haven't been listening. I should probably focus on what she's saying now.

"…and I told Edward of my feelings, and-" I hear Tanya say. What? Her feelings? What feelings?

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch the last part?" I ask. I did, but I want to know more about it. In detail.

"I was just saying how when I first met Edward I was attracted to him. But, he turned me down." Tanya said casually. Before I could reply, Edward had slipped into the conversation. She was attracted to him? He turned her down? Why would he turn her down? She's clearly very beautiful, and she seems nice. Man, I'm so confused.

"Tanya, hey, I see you've met Bella." Edward smiles, but he looks like he's warning Tanya about something. Does he not want me to know of her attraction to him? Is she still attracted to him? So many questions!

"Yes, she's very kind and beautiful." Tanya smiles. I blush, it's my natural reaction, but I still want answers.

"Yes, most definitely. Mind if I steal her away for a word?" Edward says, smiling. Him and Tanya are smiling a lot at each other.

"Go ahead." Tanya walks off then, and Edward asks if he can speak to me. We go out to the hallway just outside the living room.

"About what Tanya said…" Edward starts.

"You heard that? You were the other side of the room and heard it, and I barely heard it though I was standing right next to her!" I tell him.

"What did you hear?" He asks, sounding a little hopeful.

"What did Tanya say? All of it." I demand. I feel bad though, so I say sorry for being so demanding and whiny.

"Don't be sorry. She said how when she first met me she was…attracted, to me. We went out one night, and she thought it was more than it was. That's that. I told her I didn't feel the same way." Edward said.

"But why not? I mean, she's beautiful, she seems nice, why would you turn her down?" Edward looks a little stunned at my question.

"You're beautiful. You're kind. I just…I was just waiting for the right person." Maybe that is true. I mean, Jessica said he never dated.

"Jessica said you never dated." I blurt, and then cover my mouth with my hand to stop anymore words flying out. How could I say that? I just basically admitted to Edward that I questioned Jessica about him.

"When did you speak to Jessica about me dating?" Edward doesn't sound mad. Just curious. And a little bit amused.

"It was when you went parading round the school telling everyone we were going out. I-in PE, gym, whatever, she said about you never dating, and so why was I any different." I lied, I think, fairly successfully.

"Ok. And you're different because you're so much better than all those other girls." I blush at his words, like always. He leans down and kisses me, before we go back into the living room. Everyone looks at us when we walk back inside, and I can tell they heard our conversation.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking to each other, and getting to know each other. Kate asked me a lot about the exchange project, and why I decide to do it. That then leads to me telling them about living in care.

It's been a fun afternoon, and I find that Kate, Tanya and Irina are just as welcoming as the Cullen's have been.

Just as I'm about to go up to bed, since it's been a long day, I notice something about all of the Denali's.

They all have the same golden eye colour as the Cullen's.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the arrival of the Denali's? :O**

**Review please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**86 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 15**

It's currently 2 a.m. I can't sleep. I have so many thoughts running through my head right now.

Eleazar, Kate, Tanya and Irina aren't related to the Cullen's by blood. I mean, I can understand Esme and Carmen having the same eye colour. They're related. Albeit, it's an unusual eye colour to share, but they're sisters. But, for them both to pick husbands who share this weird eye colour. Maybe Carlisle and Eleazar are related? No. They are completely different. Eleazar has very dark, brown hair, and Carlisle has very light blonde hair. They are just different in general. Then, for both Esme and Carmen to go on and adopt children who have this same, unnatural golden eye colour? No. That stuff doesn't happen.

Which brings me back to contacts. Maybe, just _maybe_, they all have golden coloured contacts. That could happen. Right? I mean, it is a nice colour. Unusual, yes, but it's nice. Different, you could say.

Also what I've noticed about the Denali's is they are all as equally pale as the Cullen's. Part of me says it's just because they live in Alaska, a cold place like Forks, but another part of me thinks there's something more to it.

Then there's the fact they're beautiful. Tanya, Kate and Irina, I've been told, are actually sisters. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. But, it's still…it's like; they're the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Ever. I can't explain it without overusing the word unnaturally.

Unnatural golden eyes.

Unnaturally pale.

Unnaturally beautiful.

Unnaturally smart (well, the Cullen's at least).

Unnaturally rich (ok, maybe I'm pushing my 'unnaturally' list just a tad…)

We have school tomorrow. Well, today. I really should be sleeping, but my brain is going crazy.

Finally, I manage to get some rest, but I'm cranky in the morning. Only getting about four and a half hours sleep does that to you.

I throw my hairbrush at the wall when I can't get the tangles out of my hair, and then I stub my toe on it when I go to pick it up. I huff and moan when there's no toothpaste left in the tube. I also am very tempted to go back to bed when I see that's it's absolutely chucking it down with rain outside.

I am so not in a good mood.

I don't talk much when I eat breakfast, except to say thank you to Esme and ask for another coffee. Maybe feeling less sleep deprived will make me less moody.

I stay quiet during the car journey to school, and I can see almost constant glances from Edward. I can tell that as soon as we get to school he's going to ask if I'm alright.

We pull up to school as another thought hits me. Everyone knows about mine and Edward's date, so I'm probably going to have a lot of questions. Great.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Wow, I should be a future teller. That was, of course, Edward asking me. Who else, seriously?

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine." Ok, maybe that was a bit rude. "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm cranky."

Edward just nodded at me, and then I walked off to my English lesson. I sat down, but then I was approached, more, _confronted_, by Jessica. Could this day get any better?

"Did your date with Edward go well, then?" Well, least she didn't start with pleasantries and just got straight to it.

"Good." I answered briefly.

"Good? You went on a date with _Edward frickin' Cullen_, and all you say is good?!" Jessica pretty much shouts, drawing everyone's attention to us.

"Fine, it was _great_." I tell her a little sarcastically. Truthfully, it was amazing, but I want to keep it private.

"Well, I heard that it didn't go too well because you and Edward were arguing with each other in the parking lot!" Jessica tells me.

"Who did you hear that from?" I seethe. Whoever told her that, I'm going to hunt them down and murder them. Ok, the coffee definitely _didn't_ improve my cranky mood.

"Mike." Jessica smiles, like she knows she's getting him in trouble. The teacher walks in, unfortunately stopping me from strangling Jessica. Shame.

Once English is over, I rush out to avoid more questions from Jessica. Somehow, I managed to avoid the question of whether Edward and I kissed. I'm not sure if Edward wants people to know, or whether I do. Especially considering the glares I got from Lauren when she learnt I was _just_ going on a date with Edward. She'd probably kill me if she found out he kissed me. I wonder if he's kissed other people before. If he hasn't dated, maybe he hasn't kissed anyone. No. Someone that attractive has _got_ to have kissed someone before.

"Hey Bella!" I groan. Loudly. I hope he hears, but even if he does, it doesn't deter him.

"Hey Mike." I replied not half as excitedly. Actually, I'm not excited at all.

"I heard your date with Cullen didn't go too well, and…" Why, why is it that everyone gets called by their surnames? Is it something Americans do? Or is it just boys who are jealous or whatever. I don't know, but it's- "Bella? So?" Mike suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, having not heard a word of what he said after he used surnames instead of first names.

"Do you want to go on a date? With me?" Mike asked hopefully. I felt bad just plain shooting him down.

"I can't…I'm really busy with homework and stuff…" I lied pathetically.

"We could do homework together!" Mike is so damn hopeful all the time.

"Maybe…" I muttered before rushing off to maths.

Thankfully, I managed to get through the next few lessons, up to lunch, with no more people talking to me, and making me crankier. If that's possible.

My good luck didn't last too long though, as I saw Lauren when I was walking to the cafeteria. I hid in the nearest bathroom, feeling pathetic for doing so. I peek out the door and see she's turning a corner somewhere far away, so I quickly walk into the cafeteria.

"How come you're so late?" Edward asks once I've bought my food and sat down.

"I…uh, I went to the bathroom." So, that wasn't a complete lie. I was just leaving out parts of the truth.

"Ok. How has your day been so far?" Edward asks. I feel like laughing hysterically.

"Great, just great. First I have Jessica questioning me about our date in English, then I have Mike stopping me on the way to maths and asking me _again_ if I'll go on a date with him. I tell him no, but he asks again so I relented and said maybe. Then I saw Lauren and hid pathetically in the bathrooms to avoid her." I rant out, all in almost one breath.

"Wait, what did Jessica ask? You said _maybe_ to Mike?" Edward looks angry at me now.

"How our date went and whether we kissed." I ignored the Mike bit for now. Hopefully I could make him forget about that.

"What did you tell her?" Again, he looked angry. Maybe it was the Jessica thing that made him angry?

"I told her it was great, and I avoided the question about us kissing. Apparently Mike has been telling people are date went bad because we were, and I quote, 'arguing in the _parking lot_'." I tell Edward.

"So why did you say maybe to Mike?" Damn, he didn't forget.

"Because he was persistent and I felt bad shooting him down again and again. Maybe doesn't mean yes." I told Edward, trying to make him feel better.

"Do you _want_ to go out with him?" Ah, that's why he was angry. He's jealous.

"Is someone jealous?" I tease.

"What? Who, me? No, I'm not…I'm not jealous. You can…you can go on dates with whoever you want." Edward stumbles. He is totally jealous.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I went on a date with Mike?" I tease, but I pretend to be serious.

"With Newton? What do you even see in him?" Edward seethes.

"So you're not at all jealous?" I mock. It's the end of lunch now, so Edward and I walk to biology together. When we walk past Mike, Edward makes a show of holding my hand and very loudly talking about our date, and asking what I'd like to do for our second.

"Such a typical boy…" I mutter as we sit down in biology.

"Why is that?" Edward asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"You're jealous of Mike, so you make a show of holding my hand. I was afraid you were going to pee on me at one point." I laughed, but Edward just feigned hurt.

"You don't like me being jealous?" Edward smirked. The lesson began then, but about halfway through Edward grabbed my hand under the desk. I blushed, although, thankfully, no one could see because the lights were off. We were watching a film.

I almost cheered in relief when school was over. Lauren just glared at me throughout PE, but I was thankful she didn't say anything. As of yet, looks _couldn't_ kill, so I was safe. For now.

I spent the evening talking and playing board games with the Cullen's and Denali's, with Esme watching to make sure no one cheated. Apparently, Emmett and Jasper cheated a lot. I had fun just playing games and hanging out with them, and I felt like I was being crazy earlier this morning.

There I was, thinking there was some big secret this family was hiding from me. They were just a normal family. So what if they had a different eye colour? If anything, they were nicer to me than other teenagers at school, so I should just be happy they were so accepting of me.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella's cranky mood today? :P**

**Cranky Bella is fun to write ;)**

**Review please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**85 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 16 – 9****th**** September 2012**

"You still up a date tonight?" Edward asked after school was over. It was another relatively boring day, but, that's school for you.

"Uh, yeah? I thought you said we might have to postpone it, though?" I questioned. At the moment we were both sat in the living room, watching some random program on TV.

"I'm sure the Denali's can manage without us for one night." Edward smiles over at me.

"Ok, where are we going then?" I ask hopefully.

"It's a surprise." Edward smirks when he sees the look on my face.

"I guess I'll go and get changed then." I get up to leave, but Edward stops me. He walks over to me and kisses me, and then leaves me to go get changed.

I spend 10 minutes looking at the clothes I have in the wardrobe. I have no idea what to wear, but at least I'm looking. Five minutes later, I'm knocking on Alice's door and asking her for advice of what to wear.

"I'd say jeans and a very nice top." Alice comments almost straight away. She leads me back to my room, and picks out some dark blue skinny jeans and a nice top to go with it.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I tell her, and then hug her. I honestly have no idea of what I'd do without her. I've never been big on fashion, because I've never really had reason to.

Alice finishes off the look by giving me a small bag of hers, and making sure the necklace Edward gave me is straight. She smiles at me, wishes me good luck, and goes back to her own room. To be with Jasper, I presume.

I go downstairs in hopes of finding Edward, since he didn't mention a time for our date.

I see him in the living room, so I walk over to him.

"Hey. I spoke to my mum and dad, and they said it's fine we go on a date. So, you ready to go?" Edward asks. "Oh, and you look very beautiful." Edward adds, kissing me.

"Yep, I'm all set to go. Still keeping it a surprise?" He probably still wouldn't tell me, but it's worth a shot.

"Nope." He pops the 'p' as he takes my hand and leads me out to his car. We drive for a bit but, since I don't know Forks, I have no idea where we're going.

We drive for about half an hour, so I gather we must be going to Port Angeles. This, if anything, makes the possibilities for our second date even larger. I have no idea what we will be doing, but I don't really mind. I'm just happy I get to go on a second date with Edward.

After a while, Edward pulls into the car park of a building. I look out the window and see we're in the car park of a bowling centre.

"We're going bowling!?" I half-ask excitedly. I thought we'd just go out for a meal or something. Not that I wouldn't mind that, it's just this is so much more fun.

"Yeah, you ok with that?" Edward looks quite nervous. And cute. But he's always cute.

"Of course!" Edward laughs at my enthusiasm before getting out of the car and opening my door.

We go over to the main desk, where we have to get out bowling shoes. I have no idea what a British size 5 is in America, but, according to Edward, it's a 7.5. I have no idea what shoe size Edward is, since he says it in the American numbers.

Once we have our shoes, we go over to a bowling alley. Edward paid for us to play two games, since there's only two of us so the games will go quickly. Edward types in our names, while I go looking for the lighter bowling balls. I can't even lift some of the heavier ones.

"Have you been bowling before?" Edward asks when I come back with the lighter bowling balls.

"Uh, yeah, once. But I love it! I want to go more!" I smile at him.

"You've only been once? Well, I'm going to take you bowling more often." Edward states. He tells me he let me go first, so I pick up one of the lighter bowling balls and throw it down the alley with as much force as I can muster. Which isn't a lot.

Surprisingly, it knocks down six pins. I pick the other bowling ball, and somehow manage to know down the other four, earning me a spare.

"Are you sure you aren't a professional bowler in your spare time?" Edward jokes.

"I think someone's just scared I'm going to beat them." I joke back.

"I'm positively terrified." Edward pretends to be scared while he picks his bowling ball. He picks one of the heaviest – that I couldn't even lift, let alone throw down a bowling alley – and easily rolls it down to the bowling pins. He knocks down seven on the first throw, and then the final three to get a spare. When he walks back, he's smirking a little. I pout.

"No fair. I bet you go bowling like, every day." I mock frown at him. In response, he just kisses me. I go up and have my turn and, soon enough, we've played through the first game. I'm having so much fun with Edward; he just seems so much more carefree today.

He suggests we get some food in between the two games, so we order some chips to share.

"What would you like to drink, Bella? They have Coke, Pepsi, Fanta, Gatorade…" Edward lists them off. What the hell is Gatorade? I have no idea…

"Uh, do they have apple juice? I don't really like fizzy drinks." I ask.

"You don't like fizzy drinks? But, every teenager likes fizzy drinks." Edward looks at me curiously.

"Honestly, I think they're pretty disgusting." I tell him. He smiles a bit before ordering me an apple juice.

When the chips, or fries, are delivered, I quickly dig in. I don't notice Edward eating that many, but maybe it's just because he's being a gentleman and letting me dig in first. I don't know.

We start up our second game, and I vow to win this one since Edward won the first.

The second game goes better for me, and I even manage to get a strike. I do a mini celebration dance when I win, although I'm pretty sure Edward let me. Ah well, I can still say we're even.

"This has been a great date, Edward!" I smile and lean down to give him a quick peck on the lips. I have no idea what time it is, but I have a feeling Edward and I have been out for a while.

"Well, if you've had such a fun time, how about we do it again some time?" Edward grins at me.

"Hmm, well, maybe. I mean, I _could_ be busy having a date with Mike…" I tease. I notice Edward's eyes go darker. They do that when he's angry. "I would love to go on a third date with you, Edward. I'd much prefer to be in your company than in Mike's." At that, his eyes go back to their usual, golden colour, and his trademark bright smile comes back. He leans down to kiss me again.

"Good. Because, you know, I've had fun too." Edward comments as we walk over to the place to get our shoes back. Edward insists on untying the laces of the bowling shoes I've been wearing. I let him, because Edward will just dazzle me into going with what he says anyway. He's way too dazzling for his own good.

After we've got our shoes back, Edward wraps his arm around my waist as we walk out to his car. He's never done that before, but I like it. It feels nice and snug, even if he does have a cold arm. We get in the car, and I look at the time and see it's just after 9 p.m. We've been out for almost 4 hours! Time definitely flies when you're with Edward.

I look over at Edward, puzzled when he doesn't start driving. He looks nervous, for some reason.

"Bella, I really like you." Edward starts. I get a little nervous. Is this the 'I like you but let's just be friends' speech? I mean, I've never personally had that speech, but I've heard about people who have.

"Yeah?" I ask, sounding unsure. Heck, I _am_ unsure.

"I don't know a lot about dating, I mean, you were my first date and the first girl I've ever kissed-"

"Seriously? You were my first kiss too!" I exclaim excitedly before I can stop myself. "Sorry for interrupting." I add.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I have no dating knowledge. I don't know if you have to wait a certain number of dates for this, but, I really want to ask you something. So, right. Um, yeah. So, do you want to make things, uh, official? With me? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Edward finally just says. Inside, I want to jump with joy and squeal, but I also feel a bit…sad?

"Are you sure?" I mutter after a long silence. One that I can tell Edward hated.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Edward asks.

"I live in England. I'm only going to be here for…84 more days. I just…I really like you too, but I don't know if it will work. Not because of us, but because of the difference in countries." At this, Edward puts his face in his hands. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything? Just said, 'yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend' and pretended I didn't have to go back to Oxford. As each day passes, I dread more and more about returning to Oxford. I've only been in Forks for just over two weeks, but it already feels like more of my home than Oxford ever can. I don't have friends in Oxford; I don't have any ties there. But here, in Forks, I have Alice, who is such a good friend to me. Emmett, and all his jokes and general misbehaving. Esme, who is so motherly. All the Cullen's, really.

Most importantly, though, I now have Edward. Yes, I've been on dates before, but I've never felt this strongly for any male before.

"I don't…I don't care about that. We can enjoy these 84 days, and worry about that when it comes to it." Edward smiles. I sigh in relief. I sigh louder than I thought, and Edward looks at me.

"I'm so glad you said that. I thought about what I said, and…I have no ties to Oxford anymore. I don't have any close friends there, and I don't much like my care house. I much prefer Forks, and the people in it." I tell Edward honestly.

"Even Lauren?" Edward jokes, and laughs when I scrunch my nose. "You look cute when you do that." He comments, then kisses said nose. "Anyway, does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" Edward grins like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Yes. Although, I'd prefer if you called me Bella." I tease.

"How about sweetie?" Edward bargains.

"I could go with that." I smile. Edward takes my hand and starts driving then.

The drive to back to Forks is mostly silent. I think we're both thinking about what I said. About how I have no ties in Oxford, and how I only have about 84 days left in Forks. If I could, I would stay in Forks, or more, with the Cullen's, forever.

Once we get back to Edward's house, we ask to speak to his family. We tell the rest of the Cullen's, and the Denali's, about how we're now together. Alice 'awww's', Rosalie actually properly smiles at me, Tanya, Kate and Irina tells us we're a cute couple, and Esme and Carlisle say they're glad their son has finally found someone.

I go to sleep happy that night, with thoughts of Edward.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella and Edward's second date? :D**

**Also, I'm going to go back through the chapters and add in (along with the countdown, POV and day) what the date is in the story. This is because _I_ was getting confused what day it was, but I knew Bella's birthday was coming soon, but I had no idea what the date was :P**

**Review please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, I honestly was planning on going back through all the chapters and adding in the date (like I said in the previous chapter) but it was incredibly time consuming and I realised I'd also have to copy in all my previous authors note. I will do it eventually, I promise, but for now you'll only know the date from now on :)**

**Oh, and I've also added the days of the week to each start of the chapter, because, again, even **_**I**_** was getting confused :P**

**84 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 17 – Wednesday 10****th**** September 2012**

Unlike after our first date, when I wake up this morning I know that last night wasn't a dream.

Ok, that may be because he wakes me up, gives me my breakfast in bed, and a kiss.

"Why didn't I get this treatment after our first date?" I joke once I'm out from my Edward-daze.

"You weren't my girlfriend then." Edward smirks. I tuck into my breakfast, and talk to Edward. "You don't mind telling people at school we're together, do you?"

"Are you just saying this so 'stake your claim' of me, and stop Mike asking me out?" I pretend to be serious.

"That may be part of the reason." Edward smiles before kissing me again.

After breakfast, I insist on washing up, we drive to school. I asked Edward that I'd prefer if we didn't specifically announce we're together, but just not hide it. Yeah, that's confusing.

Soon enough, I'm in English, being asked a million and one questions by Jessica. Again.

"So, apparently you and Edward were seen at the bowling place in Port Angeles last night." _Seen?_ Do we have people watching us? Are we the celebrities of Forks? Does Jessica have nothing better to do than watch us?

"Yes…so…?" She didn't actually ask a question, but it looks like she's looking for answers…to something?

"What were you doing there!?" She squeals. Isn't it obvious?

"Bowling." I reply. She doesn't seem happy with that, but, ask an obvious question, get an obvious answer.

"I know that! I mean, what were you doing with Edward?" Jessica huffs, obviously getting frustrated with the lack of information I'm giving her.

"Didn't your people see what we were doing?" I ask sarcastically. With one final huff, Jessica storms off. That was actually quite fun.

Mike, again, asks me on a date. However, this time I have a good excuse.

"I'm really sorry, but I've recently started to see someone else." I tell him, and he looks a little disheartened.

"It's Cullen, isn't it? Your boyfriend? Does he even know how to kiss; actually, has he even kissed you? He's just frigid and prude!" Mike seethed. Woah, he got angry quickly. Even if I wasn't with Edward, I _certainly_ wouldn't want to be with Mike.

"Yes, _Edward_ is my boyfriend. Even though it's none of your business, yes we have kissed. And he's very good at it, actually. Definitely not a _'frigid_ _and prude'_." I practically shout before speed walking to lunch.

Thankfully, Mike doesn't follow. I think he gets the message that I'm pissed at him right now. How dare he call Edward frigid and prude? I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Mike, that is. Not Edward.

"Hey sweetie." Edward kisses me then as I sit down.

"Mike called you frigid and prude." I hear a very loud, booming laugh as soon as the words are out of my mouth. I don't even know why I look up, but I confirm my suspicions that it's Emmett who's the owner of the loud laughter.

"He…when…did he…why?" Emmett gasps out between laughs.

"He asked me out, but I told him I had a boyfriend. Then he said that Edward probably hadn't even kissed me because Edward was frigid and prude." I explained.

"I'm not frigid. Or prude." Edward muttered before kissing me. I think he was just proving to himself that he wasn't prude. "See?" He muttered again.

"I know, and I told him that. Well, I more _shouted_ at Mike that you were a good kisser." This time I was the one muttering.

"You've got balls, Bella! High-five!" Emmett shouts before raising his hand. I hit his hand, and he grins even wider in response.

"Uh, Bella? I have to go to the library instead of biology next. I have some…work to finish." Edward says as we get up to walk to biology.

"Oh, um, ok then?" Couldn't he just go to the school library after school? Something seems a little…off? I don't know; this doesn't seem to add up.

I walk in to biology alone, feeling quite lonely. It just feels plain weird to sit at my desk alone, without Edward next to me.

Man, he's been gone two seconds and I'm already being whiny and missing him.

"Right, today class we'll be doing blood typing!" Mr Banner announces. My stomach rolls.

I hate blood. I hate everything about it. I hate its colour. I hate its smell. I just hate it. It makes me feel sick.

Mr Banner goes around the room, handing out the equipment needed for blood typing. I'm tempted to say something, but I'd probably just look like a wuss.

I can do this. It's not _that_ bad…kinda…

Other people start pricking their fingers, so I do the same to mine. I can see the blood pooling out of the small cut. My stomach lurches again. I can't tell whether I'm going to be sick or faint. I'm not sure which I'd rather.

"Are you alright, Bella? You don't look too good." Angela, I think, asks. I nod back, but that just makes me feel dizzier. Right, fainting it is.

I stand, I don't know why though, because I just sway. The room becomes so much more dizzy, and I can't focus on anything. So, I close my eyes.

That's when I faint. I know this, because I can feel my body falling. Someone, I don't know who, catches me. I only know this because I don't hit the floor.

After that, I stop trying to figure out what's going on. I feel a cold body carrying me, but I just let myself sleep after that.

********84DAYS*********

I slowly open my eyes, and have no idea where I am. It has white walls and it looks like I'm on a doctors bed, but I'm pretty sure I'm not in hospital.

"Bella? Bella! Are you alright?" Edward asks hurriedly.

"Yeah…ah shit, did I faint from the blood?" I think I did. The last thing I remember is seeing the blood on my finger. _Don't think about it!_

"Yes, are you alright though? No concussion? I mean, they told me you didn't hit your head, but I just want to make sure." Edward rambles on. He actually looks quite worried.

"I'm fine, honestly. And no, I don't have concussion. I've had it enough times in my life to know what it feels like." Judging by the look on Edward's face, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"How many times have you had concussion before?" If anything, he looks more worried now.

"Only three times…anyway, how long was I out?" I ask, hoping to distract him.

"Half an hour. We were waiting for you to wake up before we took you home. Carlisle can check to make sure you're alright." Edward says. I start to get up, but he stops me.

"Edward, I'm clumsy and have a phobia of blood. I wonder what that phobia's called…I've never looked… Anyway, with those two traits I've fainting more times than I like to think about. I'm fine and, if anything, this has got me out of PE. So, we're good." I get up then, and I think Edward's a bit stunned at what I said, but doesn't complain.

He does wrap his arm around me while we walk to his car.

"Wait, don't you have lessons you'll miss?" Although, he was just in the library.

"I'll only miss one; anyway, I need to look after my girlfriend who forgot to tell me they had a phobia of blood. And, a fear of blood is called hemophobia." Edward says. I should be surprised that he knows what the fear of blood is called, but I'm not. With Edward, you have to expect the unexpected.

Once we get to the Cullen house, Edward insists on having Carlisle look over me and make sure I'm ok. After just five minutes of asking questions Carlisle realises I'm fine.

"Now, Bella, there's something you didn't tell us." Carlisle says. He smiling, but he was speaking sternly. Edward looks just as confused as I feel. "I was looking through your medical record – which, by the way, took a while – when I saw it said your date of birth. How could you not tell us it was your birthday in three days?" Carlisle mocks shock and upset.

"You looked through my medical record? I bet that took _ages_! It just never really came up. And, when you're 18 in America you're not even allowed to drink, so it's not like it's a big deal." I joke.

"But you're still turning 18. It's a big deal; Alice will want to throw a party!" Edward says, sounding hurt that I didn't tell him.

"I'm fine without a party." I tell them quickly.

Soon enough, the rest of the Cullen's are home from school, and Edward quickly tells them about my impending birthday. Alice insists on throwing a party, and although I don't manage to dissuade her, she did agree that it would just be a family event, meaning just the Cullen's and me. Though, I didn't miss the fact that she included me in with the 'family'.

And, I quite liked it.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella fainting in biology? ;)**

**I think everyone already knew about Bella's fear of blood, but do any of you guys have any phobia's? I do! I have a fear of spiders, dogs and veins :P**

**Also, I kept getting interrupted writing this chapter! First, I discovered Netflix has Walking with Giants (I frickin' love that program!) and then, I don't know if any of you are House of Night fans, but on the website the first chapter for _Hidden_ has been released! It's so awesome! :D**

**So...after that quite, random, authors note, review please? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**83 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 18 – Thursday 11****th**** September 2012**

Since my fainting incident yesterday, Carlisle and Esme decided it would be wise to keep me off school for the day. Edward completely agreed, even wanting to stay off school with me, but Esme and Carlisle told him no. I was not gloating.

"But I just want to make sure you're alright." Edward whines. Right now, I'm lying across the Cullen's sofa with a blanket wrapped around me. Although I protested at first, having the day off school is actually quite nice. And it means no PE.

"I'm fine. Anyway, Carlisle is a doctor. He's more qualified to make sure I'm ok." Edward snorts at this, but I don't know why. Before I can question it, Alice bursts into the room.

"Right, what do you think the colour scheme of your party should be? See, I was thinking of going for an elegant party, with dark blue and silvers. But is that too boring? I mean, purple might be a _bit_ more colourful. Or red?" Alice rambles on. Ever since she found out it was my birthday soon, she's been going crazy with party plans. I told her I didn't want anything too big or fancy, but she insisted on a family gathering. The Denali's wanted to stay in Forks for a few extra days to attend my party, but they had things to get back to. They did say they would send me a present, though I told them not to. "…and we'll need to go shopping to- wait, Bella? Are you even listening?" Alice suddenly says. Or maybe she just speaks louder to get my attention.

"What? So, I blacked out for a minute." I think I used a bad choice of words then.

"Are you alright? Blacked out? Did you faint again?" Edward pauses his ramblings to check my forehead. "You do have a bit of a temperature. Carlis-" I ram my hand over Edward's mouth to stop him calling his father.

"In England, we use the phrase 'blacked out' in the same way as daydreaming. I didn't faint again. I faint when I see blood. Not when Alice talks about party planning." Alice giggles at what I say, but Edward just scowls.

"I really think I should stay home." Edward protests. I just roll my eyes at him, and lie down.

"I'll see you when you I'm back from school, Bella. We need to go shopping!" Alice waves as she walks out to Edward's car.

"I…If anything happens, call me." Edward relents, before leaning down to kiss me. I kiss him back, but then tell him to go before he's late.

After Edward leaves, I get off the sofa and walk around a bit. Esme said something about going to the grocery store and Carlisle said he was doing some work in his office. I walk into the kitchen, and decide to bake some cookies.

Esme comes home later, just as I've finished baking. I eat some, ok, _a lot_, of the cookies, and do some homework.

A couple of hours later, I get bored of homework. So, I decide to watch a film.

Once the film is over, I eat a couple more cookies before everyone comes home from school.

"Have you been alright today? I missed you." Edward practically runs over to me, and doesn't seem to care for my answer as he kisses me.

"Get a room, little brother!" Emmett shouts, and Jasper high-fives him. I roll my eyes as Edward stops kissing me to glare at them.

"Come on Bella, now you've kissed Edward let's go shopping!" Alice squeals. Edward turns his glare on Alice, then. For a moment, I'm worried for her, but then she returns an equally – if not more terrifying – glare.

"I'm coming too." Edward says, quite firmly, actually. Alice continues her glare, so he adds, "I need to get Bella a birthday present." Alice sighs, before nodding. I can tell Edward is just itching to do a victory dance.

"Ok, Rose, we're leaving!" Alice shouts.

"Rosalie is coming?" I ask, trying to hide the fact that I'm scared of her. She seems to hate me, but I don't know why.

"Yeah, she's my helper in the party planning. Oh, we'll have to ditch you at some point, Bella, to buy you your present!" Alice does this little happy dance thing in which she jumps up and down and claps excitedly.

Rosalie comes downstairs, so we all head out to Edward's car. Edward and I sit in the back, and Rosalie and Alice sit in the front and immediately begin discussing my party.

"You feeling ok?" Edward asks while kissing my cheek.

"Yeah. I baked some cookies today." I reply, before adding, "and ate most of them." Edward chuckles at that.

"Are you alright being ditched by Alice and Rose?"

"I'm fine with that; I can go to a bookshop or something." I smile at him. "You know, before coming to Forks, I never would have gone shopping three times in less than three weeks."

I'm dragged off by Alice once we get to Port Angeles, with Rosalie following us close behind.

An hour and a half later, Alice and Rosalie tell me they have all the party things. They have hundreds of bags, so I would hope so. Also, I've got a little bit closer to Rosalie. By that, I mean she's stopped giving me death glares, and occasionally smiles.

They go off to go and get my present – which I make them promise not to spend too much on – so I go to the nearest book shop. I look around the aisles, seeing if there are any books, American books, which I haven't read. I find myself wondering into the section where they have books about so called mythical creatures. I flip through a couple, but some of the things written are almost laughable.

I pick up this one book, which seems different from the others. On a whim, I buy it. I don't really know why. Well…I do. A part of me thinks that maybe this will explain what's going on with the Cullen's. But I don't want to admit that. Not even in my thoughts.

I also but another book, which is just some random action book.

"Bella! There you are!" Edward says, walking over to me.

"Been looking for me?" I tease him.

"Yep. I got your present. And before you ask, no, I'm not telling you what it is." Edward smirks, knowing that was exactly what I was going to ask.

"Whatever. It's only two days away." I mutter, before leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: Are you looking forward to Bella's party? :P**

**Also, I just totally have to say this! I was in Manchester today, and I saw a restaurant called Bella Italia! I took a picture and everything! It was so awesome! :D**

**Review please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to all the guest reviews, who I can't send messages of thanks to! So, thank you for reviewing :D**

* * *

**82 days to go…**

**Bella:**

**Day 19 – Friday 12****th**** September 2012**

I'm allowed to go back to school today, so, as much as I enjoyed having a day off, I was glad to be getting back and doing some work. Also, last night I read some of the book I bought. The mythological creature's one. So far, I haven't found anything of interest. I've only read about shape shifters and werewolves yet, though. I'm pretty sure Edward isn't a werewolf. Firstly, because he's pale, secondly, because he's cold, and thirdly, if I thought Edward was a werewolf I'd have to be mentally unstable. Which I'm pretty sure I'm not.

Once I'm in English, Jessica comes over. I think this has become some sort of tradition, now. Something of vague interest happens in my life, so Jessica comes over and asks me millions of questions about it. I don't very much like this tradition.

"Are you alright? I heard you fainted in biology!" Jessica exclaims. I really wish the teacher would for once be on time so I didn't have to endure this questioning.

"Yep. I don't like blood." I answer.

"Really? And I heard it was your birthday tomorrow! Are you having a party?" Jessica squeals. Only, her squeals are like Alice's squeals. Alice's squeals are of pure excitement for you or something. Jessica's squeals are way too high pitched, loud and annoying.

"No, sorry, I'm not having a party." I half lied. I was; it was just a family event. Sort of.

"Oh, that's a shame. You should though. It would be awesome." I think Jessica just wanted a party, rather than to celebrate my birthday.

I told her I'd think about it – which I wouldn't – before the teacher _finally_ came in. I swear, half the lesson has usually passed before the teacher ever actually arrives. Oh well.

The whole day passes by in somewhat of a blur. I think, deep down, that I'm actually quite excited for my birthday tomorrow. I'll only ever turn 18 once, so I may as well make the most of it.

"Hey Bella, happy birthday for tomorrow, by the way." Angela says, smiling at me in gym. Wait; did I just call it gym? I'm becoming more and more American…soon I'll have an American accent and everything…I like my British accent though…

"Thank you Angela!" I smile back, because Angela is too nice not to smile at.

"You'll be 18, right?" Angela asks.

"Yep. In Britain, that would mean I could drink. But, unfortunately, the drinking age here is 21." I tell her, faking upset. Angela chuckles in response. "We should meet up sometime, out of school I mean." She does seem really nice; I'd like to get to know her more. Besides, the last time I was meant to meet up with her in La Push I ended up going on a date with Edward. Not that I was complaining about a date with Edward.

"Yeah, ok. You free Sunday? I'm presuming you're doing birthday stuff tomorrow." Angela smiles.

"Yes, Alice is forcing me into having a family meal thing with the rest of the Cullen's. But Sunday sounds good. Hey, we could go to the cinema or something?" I smile at Angela.

"Ok! We could exchange numbers or something?" Angela suggests. So, after PE (thank _god_ I didn't call it gym again) we give each other our numbers, and plan to meet up.

I see Edward outside the sports hall, so I wave a goodbye to Angela and grab his hand.

"Looking forward to your birthday?" Edward grins at me.

"I think you're more excited than _I_ am. But yes, I am. Oh, and I have plans with Angela on Sunday." I tell him as I get in the car.

"Oh yeah, what are you two doing?" Edward starts backing out of the car park while Alice leans over to ask what we're talking about.

"I'm going to the cinema with Angela on Sunday." I say to both of them.

When we get back to Edward's house, I immediately begin to do my homework. I probably won't get chance or won't want to do any on my birthday tomorrow, and I'm busy on Sunday, so it's best to get it over with now. Still doesn't make me want to do it anymore.

"Do you have to do homework?" Edward whines while sitting on my bed. I've literally been sat down doing homework for five minutes.

"As much as I'd like to make out with you, yes. Unless I do homework on my birthday." I turn around and see him begin to pout, so I quickly turn around again.

"No fair." Edward says, and I can tell he's pouting. I roll my eyes, though he can't see, and do the rest of my homework.

Every half an hour Edward asks me if I'm done. Each time I tell him no, he looks a little bit more depressed.

"Are you finished yet?" Edward asks for about the millionth time.

I turn around to face him, because, I'm not missing his reaction to this. "Yep." I smirk at him. He looks like a little boy, the way his face lights up.

Abruptly, he stands up, and walks towards me. He leans down, since I'm sat at the desk, and kisses me. I'm not that small. Although, even when we're standing I think he has to lean down.

We spend the rest of the evening talking about my upcoming birthday and, well, making out. Which reminds me…

"Edward, have you ever kissed anyone?" At first he protests about me stopping kissing him, before he answers.

"Yeah, you." Edward replies before kissing me. Like I would have forgotten that.

"No, I mean, _before_ me." I clarify.

"Uh…no…why, am I doing it wrong or something?" Edward stops the thoughts of kissing me and shuffles away a bit.

"No, you're doing it perfectly. I was just wondering. I've never kissed anyone before. Wait, shit, am I kissing you, like, _really badly_?" Now I'm the one shuffling away. Edward wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me back to him.

"You're a good kisser." Edward tells me before kissing me.

And that's how we spend the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella and Angela's plans? :D**

**I'm really excited right now because...THE HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT ON DVD A WEEK ON MONDAY! Can't. Wait. SQUUUEEEAAAAALLLLLL!**

**Review please! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**81 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 20 – Saturday 13****th**** September 2012**

"Bella…wake up…Bella? Bella!" I try to push away whoever is the owner of the voice, since I want to stay asleep.

"Bella, love, it's your birthday." That wakes me up. Not the fact it's my birthday, the fact they called me love. Or, more specifically, the fact _Edward_ called me love.

"I'm awake!" I announce before they pull off my covers. It looks freezing outside them.

"Good. Now, you need to get dressed and then go downstairs to the living room to get your presents!" Alice squeals before shooing Edward from the room. He quickly kisses me before he gets shoved out of the room. "Right, I've got you a special birthday outfit! It's part of your present from me." Alice hands me a bundle of clothes, telling me to put them on, and then leaves.

I do as she says, and see the outfit is a really comfy pair of jeans and a really cute little jumper. I'm glad it's a warm outfit because it's absolutely freezing today.

In the living room, I see several big happy birthday banners, balloons and decorations all over the living room. The Cullen's are all sitting on the sofa's, with fancily wrapped presents on their laps.

Since being in care, I've never really had a big birthday celebration. The care home gets a child a present on their birthday, and birthday cake, but that's about it. Birthdays have never really bothered me.

The only spare seat is, of course, next to Edward. I sit down there, and Edward wraps his arm around me. A part of me is surprised that his parents seem perfectly fine – happy, even – that Edward and I are together, and Edward isn't even trying to hide it.

"Here, Bella, these are from Esme and me." Carlisle says, handing me two rectangular wrapped presents.

"Thank you." I smile as I open them. The one is a black, old fashioned looking diary, and the other is a desert cookbook. "Thank you, both of you!" I flick through the cook book, already planning on making some of these treats.

"After you made the cookies I figured you liked baking." Esme says, smiling warmly at me.

Next, Alice and Jasper give me a present, from the both of them. I open it and see that it's a digital camera. I try to tell them it's a too expensive gift, but they don't listen.

"You can take lots of pictures of Forks and us so you can remember when you have to go back to Oxford." Alice said, and I agreed. Although, I didn't like thinking about having to go back to Oxford. I didn't look over at Edward, because I know he'd have that sad look on his face that breaks my heart.

Next, Rosalie and Emmett handed me their gift. It was a really nice satchel bag, with a really pretty floral design.

"Thank you so much! It's amazing." I smiled while looking through the bag.

Edward handed me the gift he'd got me then. I smiled at him, happy that he was happy again. I opened it, and saw a blank CD case with a CD inside.

"I, um, I play piano, so I played a couple of songs and composed some of my own." Edward muttered.

"It's perfect, Edward. I can't wait to listen to it!" I looked on the back, and saw he'd wrote down the names of the tracks. One of them was called 'Bella's Lullaby'. I smiled widely at that, before giving Edward a quick kiss.

"Hate to break up the in love couple, but we've got to move on with our plans!" Alice claps her hands together happily. I'm still focussed on the part of her sentence that said 'in love' and how Edward called me 'love' this morning. Does Alice know something I don't?

"Ok, um, what are we doing next?" I ask, just a little nervously.

"Esme, Rosalie and I are going to make you a big breakfast, while Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle set some stuff up outside." Alice replies, before everyone leaves the room but Edward and me.

"Having a good birthday so far?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, all the gifts are great." I really want to ask him if he meant to call me love this morning. "Your parents are really great with accepting that you and me are together." I settle for saying.

"They just want me to be happy." Edward replied.

"Even so…how come you've never dated before?" I immediately look down then. I probably shouldn't be prying into his private life so much.

"Because I've never found anyone I wanted to be with before." Edward kissed me once he finished speaking.

"You sound really serious about this…so, why me? You seem to want a serious relationship, but you can't have that with me. I have to go back to Oxford." Ok, I really shouldn't be getting into this now. I just can't help it.

"I am serious. I just…even when you go, I want to stay in contact with you."

"Really?" I slightly squeal. Just a little bit.

"Of course, Bella. I lo- I really like you." Edward sighs. Was he going to say what I think he was going to say? That he loves me? I mean, I know I like him. A lot. But do I love him? I have no idea.

Alice brings in my breakfast, smiling like she heard every single word of mine and Edward's conversation.

I eat my breakfast, wondering about what we'll be doing next. It's nice to actually do something for your birthday, instead of sitting around eating cake. I do love cake, though.

After I've finished, we go and join the rest of the Cullen's.

We spend the whole afternoon playing board games (like Monopoly and Cluedo) and watching films (which thankfully Emmett doesn't choose).

I have such a fun birthday, and I love all my presents. I honestly plan on doing some baking tomorrow morning, writing in my diary tonight, listening to Edward playing piano, using my bag and I've already taken some pictures using my new camera.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, love?" Edward asks. I restrain from gasping in shock at him calling me love again.

"Uh, yeah, it was really great. I can't wait to use all my presents!" We're currently sitting on my bed, with most of my presents on the desk.

We sit in silence for a minute, before I blurt; "You called me 'love' twice." My hand immediately covers my mouth.

"I…I know." Edward mutters quietly.

"You know? Why?" I blurted again. I have a problem with blurting things.

"Isn't it obvious why?" Edward moves closer to me, so that I'm almost sitting in his lap.

"Uh…I mean…do you? You _know_…" I stutter stupidly.

"Do I what?" Edward teases, so I just scowl at him. "Fine. I…I love you, Bella." Even though I thought he felt like that, I still sit in shock. He loves me?

"How can you love me…so soon?" I can tell Edward's relieved I've said something after spending a while in silence.

"I've kinda liked you from when I first saw you, and it's almost been three weeks now, and I just…I just love you." Edward smiles. I lean over and kiss him.

"Um… I don't love you _yet_, but I'm sure I will soon." I tell him.

"I'll wait for you forever." Edward smiles before kissing me again.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella's birthday and Edward telling her he loved her? :D**

**Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**80 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 21 – Sunday 14****th**** September 2012**

I'm pretty sure yesterday was a dream. I mean, Edward told me he _loved_ me. Really? No, that can't have happened.

And, I had a really awesome birthday, with lots of awesome presents. Also unlikely to be real.

My phone buzzes across the room, on the desk, I think, forcing me to leave the warmth of my bed. When I get to the desk, I see some of the presents from my supposed dream last night. Maybe it was real?

**Hey, did you have a good birthday? :D How about I pick you up at 12 for the cinema? You don't mind me driving, do you? ~Angela xx**

I smile, a bit annoyed that I can't drive in America. But, there's no point getting an American driving license when I'm only here for 100 days and don't have a car.

**Hey! Yeah, my birthday was awesome! I feel old, now, though ;) 12 is fine with me, and it's good you're driving since, legally, I can't in America :P ~Bella xx**

I get dressed and put things in my bag ready for going out with Angela. It's only 11, but I can't wait to use my new bag and meet up with Angela.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" Edward asks, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, very well, did you?" I reply, as Edward comes and sits down next to me on the sofa.

"Uh, yes, thank you." Edward averts his eyes as he speaks. Maybe he regrets telling me he loved me last night?

"Good. That's…good." I turn my attention back to the TV, and watch as some random advert (or, _commercial_) plays.

We're silent for a few minutes and, for the first time between us, it's slightly awkward. I can feel that Edward wants to say something, but he's either holding back or doesn't know how to phrase it. I feel like I should break the tension, but what can I say?

"What time are you and Angela meeting up today?" Edward sighs, seemingly not saying what he really wants to say.

"12, she's picking me up. Is that ok?" I don't know why, but I feel like I should have asked permission to go.

"Yeah, that's fine." Edward is silent after that, and it becomes awkward again. "We…westillneedtoplanourthirddat e." He blurts, and I have no idea what he said.

"What was that? The only words I heard was 'we', 'plan' and 'third'." I laugh a bit, some of the tension going.

"Sorry. I'm nervous. We still need to, um, _arrange_ our third date. If you still want to, that is?" Edward adds the last part on, somewhat as an afterthought. Of course I still want to!

"You're nervous about asking me about our third date but you're calm when you tell me you love me?" Do they have medication for word vomit? Because, I need some. Really soon.

"I…yeah, I guess. Sue me." Edward pulls me into his lap and kisses me then. We spend the rest of the morning until 12 making out, all talk of our third date forgotten. I hope it happens soon, though.

The doorbell rings, bringing us out of our make-out session. Edward can hold his breath for ages, because I had to keep resurfacing every couple of minutes.

"Hey Angela!" I walk over where Alice has already opened the door.

"Hey Bella! Happy belated birthday!" Angela gives me a box and smiles at me.

"Oh, you didn't have to, Angela." I open the gift, quite excited to see what it is. Once the wrapping paper is removed, I see it's a really warm looking scarf. "Thank you so much!" I hug her tightly to show my thanks. I've only know her a couple of weeks, yet she got me a birthday present.

I say a quick goodbye to the Cullen's (except for Edward, who insists on kissing me goodbye) and make my way to Angela's car. It's a really nice colour blue, and that's about all I can say about it. I have no idea what type of car it is, but it's cute.

"Anything in particular you want to see?" I ask Angela as she sets off driving.

"I saw a commercial for Face Punch, that looks quite good." Angela suggests.

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

We chat about random topics for the rest of the journey, and talk about things different between the UK and America.

When we arrive at the cinema, we both buy our tickets, and Angela buys salted popcorn for us both. I'm surprised she likes salted, most people like sweet. Actually, I think she's the first person I've met who shares my love of salted popcorn.

"Where should we sit?" I ask Angela, as I remember how I teased Edward about back row kissing.

"Near the back!" Angela announces before running up the steps. She almost has as much energy as Alice. I laugh as I follow her – not running for fear of tripping.

Most of the popcorn is eaten during the film adverts before the film starts. Angela and I chat, and I find it nice to have a girl to confide in about girl talk…that's _not_ Edward's sister.

"Last night, Edward told me he loved me!" I whisper-squeal to Angela.

"Really? That's so sweet! Do you love him?" Angela whisper-squeals back. We mustn't be doing a very good job of whispering since some people are glaring at us.

"No, and I told him this, but he said he'd wait for me forever!" I sigh, remembering him saying those words, as Angela awwws.

"He is just too perfect." Angela says, but not in a jealous way. Angela would never be so rude or hurtful like that.

"So, anyone at school you like?" Angela's face immediately reddens, and she looks away. "Finally, someone who has to go through the horror of blushing as well." I add, feeling a bit bad for embarrassing her.

"It truly is horrific." Angela teases, before adding in a proper whisper. "Ok, there is someone I maybe like, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise I'll never tell a soul." I swear truthfully. Angela is the only nice (non-Cullen) person I've met in Forks.

"Ok, I may have a slight crush on Ben Cheney." Angela admits shyly.

"Really? He totally feels the same for you!" I squeal, quickly remembering to lower my voice. I haven't paid much attention to the film so far, but every time I look up it's just some random zombie being killed or punched. In the face.

"What? No." Angela shakes her head, as if to emphasize her thoughts.

"I'll admit, I've only spoken to Ben a handful of times, but I've seen the way he looks at you. Just, try and flirt with him. I think he's as oblivious as you." I tease, and I see Angela smiling.

"I don't know how to flirt." She sighs.

"Neither did I. Just, don't act fake, but try and subtly let him know you like him." That's all the advice I can give, since I've only ever been out with Edward.

"Yeah, I can do that. Be myself and be subtle." Angela decides firmly. We watch the rest of the film (which is pretty bad) and have some more girly conversations. It's nice and comfortable.

While we walk out of the cinema, we both agree the film was pretty bad. I still had fun, though, and that's the main thing.

It's only 4 in the afternoon, but it's already getting a bit darker. It looks like there'll be a storm tonight.

"Hey, Jacob!" Angela suddenly calls out, startling me a bit. A big, burly guy walks over to us. His face looks quite young, a year or two younger than Angela and me, but he has insanely large muscles covering his chest and arms. We're talking Emmett size, here. Only, this guy is really tanned. He mustn't be from around here, then.

"Hey Ange! And who might this be?" Jacob asks, motioning to me.

"Jacob, this is Bella, Bella, this is Jacob." Angela introduces us, and Jacob shakes my hand. He has a really warm hand.

"Hi." I mutter.

"Woah, you're English? What brings you to Forks?" Jacob asks, looking a little shocked at my accent. I didn't think it was _that_ noticeable.

"I'm on an exchange project. I'm staying with the Cullen's." I tell him, smiling a little, but he just frowns. Does he not like the Cullen's?

"The Cullen's? Really? Well, make sure you stay safe." What? Stay safe? Why would I need to stay safe? What's wrong with the Cullen's?

"Jake, she's perfectly safe. She's even going out with Edward." By the look on Jacob's face, Angela shouldn't have said that. He looks furious.

"You're going out with one of them!" Jacob fumes. I'm a little scared.

"Bella and I have to go; now, I'll talk to you later, Jacob." Angela says firmly, before walking me off to her car.

I'm so utterly confused right now.

"What did I do? Why was he so angry?" I ask, trying to clear some of the confusion.

"He's one of the Quileute's, they live at La Push. For some reason, their tribe has banned the Cullen's from coming to their land. No one knows why, though." Angela's explanation just gave me more questions.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"My father married his sister." I raise my eyebrows at Angela. So what relation does she have to Jacob, then? "No, not like that! My father is the pastor in Forks, he performed the ceremony. God, no. Jacob's sister is _waaaay_ too young for my dad."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry for presuming!" I feel bad, but surely lots of people could make that mistake?

"Don't be, I phrased it wrong." Angela smiles, waving her hand dismissively.

10 minutes later, we reach the Cullen's house. I thank Angela for a fun day out, tell her we'll have to do it again some time, and remind her about things with Ben.

I get inside, and am about to head straight to my room, when Edward stops me.

"Did you have a good day, love?" Edward smiles.

"Yeah, it was great." I don't know why, but I decide not to tell him that I met Jacob.

I walk into my room – after kissing Edward – and reach for the legends book. I know I heard the name 'Quileute' somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the first introduction of Jacob Black? :P**

**Random question; do you prefer salted or sweet popcorn? Or maybe there's a different flavour you like? :D Personally, I love salted, but the rest of my family are sweet lovers!**

**Also, it's 11:34 here in the UK. I'm posting at this late hour since I was with my friend all day, so I could only write in the dark. I apologise for spelling errors, but the only light I had was from my laptop, and it hasn't lit up the keyboard very well. But, I promised daily updates, so we've just about had a daily update! :D And it's a long chapter, so, that makes this extra awesome. Ok? ;)**

**Review please! :) Although, I won't be able to reply until the morning. I need my beauty sleep ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**79 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 22 – Monday 15****th**** September 2012**

The werewolves I were so openly mocking about how they couldn't exist? Apparently the Quileute tribe are descendants. I spent all last night reading over the stuff in the book.

Heated temperature – check.

Tanned skin – check.

Insanely musclely (and slightly intimidating) – check.

Banning supposed 'cold ones' from their land – possible check.

I'd skipped part of the books, until I got to the chapter about 'cold ones'. They were mentioned as the reason werewolves existed; to destroy them.

This is what the book says;

_Cold Ones, or more commonly referred to as Vampires, are despised by the Werewolves. As you may have read (on page 22) Werewolves exist still today to protect humans. One of the true human myths is that Vampires drink human blood. Naturally, the Werewolves are sworn enemies, as they have to protect humans.  
Some features of Cold Ones are that, like their name suggests, they have unnaturally cold skin, are very pale, they are very fast runners, have super strength and – possibly the most distinguishing factor – blood red eyes. These features are much the opposite of Werewolves. Werewolves are remarked as friendly creatures, whereas Vampires are cold hearted and evil. This is reflected in their characteristics, as Werewolves are warm blooded, since they have blood running through their veins, while Vampires are cold since their heart stops beating. They are the living dead._

So, no guesses as to whom this book prefers?

Parts of the things about the 'cold ones' or 'vampires' do sound like the Cullen's, but not the blood red eyes. The book even says that's basically the most important factor! Golden coloured eyes are nowhere near similar to red.

The Cullen's can't be vampires, anyway. Surely they would have eaten me by now?

*********79DAYS*********

Several people at school today wish me a happy birthday for Saturday. I suppose some of the students are nice, I just haven't really gotten to know them.

Once again, however, my mind isn't focussing on lessons. No, I'm more concerned about the fact that I'm fairly certain that scary Jacob guy was a werewolf.

Hypothetically, if Edward _is_ a vampire (which I'm not saying he is) I feel far more comfortable with him, kissing him, than I did standing with Jacob for just 5 minutes. Who, as a werewolf, is meant to protect me. Instead, he just got angry. Strange guy.

I wonder if Angela knows he's a werewolf? Or maybe he isn't one, and I'm just completely crazy. Ah well. Everyone is allowed to go crazy at least once.

Speaking – well, _thinking_ – about Angela, I wonder if she's spoken, or flirted, to Ben yet? I hope so. They'd make an awesome couple. They could double date with Edward and me!

"Hey Ange, you don't mind me calling you Ange, do you? Anyway, you spoken to a certain someone whose name begins with a B yet? And I don't mean me, but I am awesome. Although, technically, my name begins with an I. But whatever." Angela looks a little taken aback by my ambush of her on the way to lunch, but she just laughs.

"You can call me Ange. I call you a nickname too, in calling you Bella. Or maybe I should call you Bell. Or Bells? Or Izzy, even? Yes, I spoke to him a little. I think I flirted, I mean, I'm pretty sure he was flirting back. Hopefully." Ange (as I can now call her) tells me.

"I'm sure he was! I'm fine with Bell or Bells, but not Izzy. It sounds…weird. I don't know. Anyway, flirt some more, 'cause then Edward, you, B, and me can go on a double date!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that right away.

"I like the codename for him; B. A double date would be so totally awesome!" Ok, maybe it wasn't too early to say. I've never been on a double date before!

"It's not a very good codename. I mean, how many boys at this school have a name that begins with B? We could call him…he who must not be named!" I laugh at my own joke. I'm just _that_ cool.

"There's Ben, a boy in the year bellow called Ben_jamin_. Uh…I think there's another guy called Barry? Maybe…" Ange mutters. I have no idea of anyone called Benjamin or Barry at this school, but I have only been here a couple of weeks.

Once we buy our lunch, we part ways as I go over and sit with the Cullen's-who-may-or-may-not-be-vampires. Who knows?

"Hey sweetheart." Edward smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek as I sit down. Is it bad that I flinch a bit for fear of him biting into my cheek and drinking all my blood? _No, Edward wouldn't do that. He loves you._ Right, yes. Listen to conscience. If you split up conscience, it makes out _con science_. Does that mean it is the science of conning? Like, your brain plotting against you? Ok, I'm officially crazy.

"Hey. Sorry about the flinch, I thought you were going to steal my cookie." I joke. I knew he saw the flinch, so why try and cover it up?

"That's good. You can have my cookie, as well, if you'd like?" Did it say in the book anything about vampires not eating? _Well, it said about eating humans…_ Conscience, make your mind up whether you like Edward or not! Damn, not I'm arguing with myself. And my conscience is arguing with _itself_. That's confusing.

"I'm good, you have it." I smile as I bite into my own cookie. Edward, surprise, surprise, does the same. I see him chew – and grimace – before swallowing very reluctantly. It wasn't like he didn't like the cookie, though. It was like he hadn't eaten in a long time, and didn't know what he was doing. And the cookie tasted of dirt, it looked to him.

Maybe Esme starved them? They were all pretty thin (with the exception of Emmett's _huge_ muscles). She did say she had only recently started cooking again. Surely they would have to eat sometimes, though? And I honestly can't imagine Esme, caring, motherly, Esme, starving her children.

There was something dodgy about the food thing.

In biology we were – ironically – doing about heart conditions. More specifically how a human being could not function without their heart beating, without blood in their system.

Well, vampires have blood in their system. Just, in their stomach rather than their veins. How could they survive without blood in their veins, though? _The living dead…_ That's a little bit creepy.

Since they're undead, does that mean they can't die? Again, creepy.

After biology and a torturous PE, we were finally heading home. See, I felt safe calling it home. I wouldn't feel this safe if I really thought the Cullen's were a bunch of vampires.

I went straight to my room and re-read the 'cold ones' chapter again. Still, nothing about not eating human food or having golden eyes. Maybe I should check Edward's pulse… How can I do that? Maybe when he's asleep…

_Since Vampires or Cold Ones are the living dead, they cannot sleep. They are in a state between being alive (in which the body can sleep) to being dead (where the body eternally sleeps). Their brains don't function like humans, meaning they can't shut down. They can't sleep._

Well, this is better than checking Edward's pulse. I'll check if he sleeps.

Tonight, I'm going on a stakeout.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella thinking she's going crazy!? :P**

**Tomorrow, we'll have the stakeout, since it'll be early in the morning (Bella-time). Will she find out the truth about the Cullen's? :D (Right now, I really want to add 'Tune in tomorrow to find out!'. But, I think that is both cheesy and a bit old...but still...read tomorrow...please? :P)**

**Review please! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Planned to spend all day writing lots of chapters for my other stories - ended up writing this monster chapter and watching Harry Potter instead :P**

**78 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 23 – Tuesday 16****th**** September 2012**

It's 1:30 a.m. Time for my stakeout to begin.

Now, if the Cullen's don't sleep, I'm going to have to think of a reason as to why I'm wondering around their house in the middle of the night.

My brilliant excuse? I'm just getting a glass of water. Brilliant, I know.

As quiet as I possibly can, I creep out of bed, and pull the door open. Thankfully, it doesn't creak. I look down the hallway, seeing total darkness. Darkness and being clumsy do not go well together.

With my one hand on the wall so I can feel where I'm going, I walk along. I'm slow moving, but if anyone questions it, I can claim I'm getting a drink of water and don't want to trip.

I reach the stairs, but I still see darkness. Maybe they all sit around in darkness?

Once I'm safely downstairs, I decide to check the living room first. That's the most likely place, right?

Sitting in the darkness, I almost gasp when I see Alice. She looks over at me, and puts her finger to her lips, silently telling me to keep quiet. Then, she hands me a book with large writing on it.

'_FOLLOW ME SILENTLY!'_ It's says. I nod a little, quite scared, and do as she says. We walk slowly and quietly out to their back garden. I'm about to speak, but Alice's puts her finger to her lips again. This is really weird.

We continue walking, and walk right into the forest. We seem to swerve about a lot, and create a path that can't be easily followed. Once Alice seems to decide we're far enough away, she stops. And, finally, she talks.

"I hope I haven't scared you too much." Alice mutters, and then she sits down on a fallen tree trunk.

"What the hell is going on? I mean, we've walked out to the middle of the forest in the middle of the night! Why?" I don't mean to sound so angry with Alice, but I'm so confused. It's a natural response, you could say.

"You've become suspicious of us." Alice sounds sad as she says this.

"What? I don't know what you mean." I'm so confused right now.

"Look, I can't tell you everything. Edward would kill me if I did. But I know about your suspicions, and I know about your plans for tonight." Alice doesn't really explain anything, except create more questions.

"H-How do you know what I was…uh, planning? And why does Edward want you not to tell me. Seriously, what the hell is going on!?" I feel like screaming. Shouting. Whatever.

"I can't answer many of your questions without telling you everything. I'm really sorry Bella. But, I can tell you one thing. I knew what you were planning because I can see the future, and the decisions people make." She can…what?

"You can see the future! Ok, see when Edward tells me, then?" Alice laughs at my question.

"It's not that simple. He…he hasn't decided on when to tell you, because, I don't think he wants to tell you." Alice says, becoming serious.

"What, so he was never going to tell me something this important?" Now I'm angry at Edward, and not Alice. At least she _wants_ to tell me.

"It's so complicated. Look, we better go back now. Oh, I think it would be better if you didn't tell Edward about this conversation. And, it's early in the morning and you need sleep." Alice begins to walk again.

"You don't though." I mutter, not trying to be anywhere near as quiet when we first came here.

"You already know it, don't you?" Alice asks over her shoulder.

"I have strong suspicions." I reply as we reach the house. Once again, Alice puts her finger to her lips, and we become quiet again.

However, when we enter the room, we're met with an angry looking Edward. All the lights are on, so I'm guessing they know about mine and Alice's disappearance. Shit.

"Oh, there you are Edward. We were just looking for you." I mutter a bit sarcastically.

"How funny, I was looking for you too." Yep, definitely angry. But I'm angry at him, as well. For not telling me that…that he's a vampire. I still can't believe it.

"Hilarious. Now, I need my sleep, unlike some people." I turn to walk away, but Edward starts this weird growling thing.

"What did you tell her, Alice?" Edward seethes.

"Nothing. I worked it out on my own. I would say the phrase 'bite me', but I think you might take it too literally." Alice giggles and tries to cover it up, while the rest of the Cullen's walk into the room.

"Bella, how much do you know?" Carlisle asks calmly.

"Enough. Look, the reason I was awake tonight was because I was going on a stakeout. To, uh, see whether you guys slept. Like the book said. But, Alice saw that I was going to do that and…well, she talked to me." Edward just looks angrier now.

"What book? And you said Alice never told you anything!" Edward growls.

"Just a book I bought a few days ago. Then, I met this guy called Jacob – I think he's a werewolf – and all the pieces fit together." They all openly gasp at that. Guess it's true about the hatred between cold ones and werewolves.

"What did that dog say to you?" Rosalie is almost as angry as Edward.

"He told me to stay safe, then Angela said about Edward and me…and then he said 'you're going out with one of them!'. Angela and I left quickly after that." Rosalie looks a bit calmer at that.

"I told you I smelt dog on her!" Rosalie huffs, glaring at Edward. Does that mean she's on my side in this?

"I'm sorry, smelt?" I try to subtly sniff myself.

"I thought you said you knew about us." Edward is still just as angry.

"I don't know everything!" I shout back.

"What do you know?" He retorts.

"That you're all vampires? That you have cold skin, you're pale, you can run really fast and you're really strong. That you don't sleep and drink human blood." I shudder when I say the last one.

"You don't even know half of what there is to know about us." Edward smiles, but it's a sinister smile. It's creepy and, for the first time, I'm actually scared of Edward.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I ask timidly.

"Yes, sure, darling." Esme smiles, but it's warm, not creepy.

I walk into the kitchen, and look through the cupboards for a glass of water. I heard voices from the other room, but I can't make out what they're saying. I see a rack of keys, so I grab one at random. I quietly walk into the garage, through the door in the kitchen.

I press the button on the keys, and a yellow Porsche flashes. I run in, and the garage door opens. The Cullen's must know by now.

I drive quickly, while the laws I'm breaking rush through my mind. Driving without a license…driving a car that isn't yours…going over the speed limit.

All I want to do, though, is get away. They say when faced with danger you have a fight or flight instinct. Vampires are pretty dangerous, right? Well, my instinct is flight. To run away. I see the image of Edward's sinister smile, and my foot presses down further on the accelerator. I have no idea where I'm going; I just need to get away. Damn not living in Forks to be able to know my way around.

I vaguely remember the way to Port Angeles. That could work.

I follow the road, glad that it's night so there aren't any other vehicles on the road. I take the road I think leads to Port Angeles.

I keep going, driving for another 20 minutes, before I finally admit to myself that I'm lost. I really thought I could make my way to Port Angeles.

I pull over, and look through the car to see if there's a map of some sort. Nope, no map. But there is a phone. I look at it and see it has a text message from me, supposedly.

**Bella, it's Alice. Great escape, by the way, I genuinely didn't see that coming. Anyway, I see you getting lost, please just come home. You don't know everything about us. I'd never hurt you :) At least just tell me where you are. Edward's going crazy, but I won't tell him. I promise. ~Alice xx**

I don't know whether to believe the text. I mean, it could be Edward trying to trick me. _He wouldn't do that_, my conscience tells me. Yes, but he did smile at me creepily.

**I don't know exactly where I am, but there is a sign saying something about Bremerton. :S ~Bella**

I have no idea where this Bremerton place is, but I hope it isn't too far away.

**Ok, I'll be there in 5 :) ~Alice xx**

Right. I can relax, now. It is a bit creepy being all alone at night, in a place you don't know.

10 minutes pass, and there's still no sign of Alice. I'm getting more nervous, now. I would drive more, but I'd probably get more lost. And I'm cold. And tired. I'm still in my pyjamas.

I lean against my seat, and close my eyes. Just for a few minutes. Just until Alice comes.

*********78DAYS*********

When I open my eyes, I see bright sunlight shining down on the car. What time is it?

I check the phone and see it's now 13:24 p.m. Where is Alice? I've missed most of school by now. Since I'm scared and alone, even though it's light, I call my phone. I'm guessing this phone is Alice's.

"Bella?" It's Rosalie who answers.

"Rosalie, I need your help. I'm such an idiot, I'm lost." I start sobbing, even though I've tried to hold back tears.

"Right, Alice said something about going to find you, but Edward said he would have to go too. I'm guessing you don't want him around. So, where are you?" Rosalie is actually being nice.

"The sigh nearest to me says Bremerton. That's all I know. Sorry." I'm still sobbing, but Rosalie tries to soothe me.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm coming now. Just, hang in there. Bye for now." Rosalie hangs up, and I pray she comes here quickly. I'm so scared.

10 minutes later, there's a tapping on my window. I jump, and then realise it's Rosalie. I open the door for her and get out. It feels nice to stretch my legs.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asks.

"Not good. I feel like an idiot for running away and getting lost, I feel hungry, and my back aches from sleeping in the car. How's Edward?" We get back in the car, with Rosalie sitting in the driver's seat.

"He's paranoid that he's to blame for you running away, and that you'll hate him forever." Rosalie starts speeding off, back to Forks I'm hoping.

"Well, he is to blame. That smile…" Cue shudder. "That was the first time he properly scared me." I admit, and I start crying again.

"Don't worry, Bella. He's calmed down now. He was just scared of losing you." Rosalie says, trying to soothe me.

"Scared of losing me?! We haven't even been going out that long!" I whine, still crying. I look out of the window, but that just makes me dizzy from the speed Rosalie's driving at. "Whose car did I steal, then?" I ask her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alice's. Don't worry; she's more pissed at Edward. He would have been pissed if you'd taken his car." Rosalie laughs about her family. See, when she says that, they sound almost normal. Rich, but normal.

"I wish I had taken his." I mutter. That would have really narked him off.

"Yeah, that would have been hilarious!" Rosalie laughs along with me.

The rest of the car ride is quiet, but it's not long before we're at the Cullen house. I wonder what they said about my absence?

"What did they say about me not being at school?" I ask as Rosalie parks in the garage.

"They said you were ill. They've all skipped their last lessons so that we can talk properly." Rosalie replies while getting out. "I'm actually glad you chose Alice's Porsche, I've always wanted to drive it but she would never let me." Rosalie sighs, looking at the car in admiration.

"You're welcome." I reply, a little bit sarcastic. She just laughs.

We walk out into the kitchen, where Esme is preparing some food.

"You must be starving, dear." She smiles warmly at me, while handing me a bowl of pasta.

"Thank you, I really am." I quickly dig in while Rosalie walks into the living room. "Um, Esme?"

"Yes, dear?" She replies, still smiling that motherly smile.

"Do you…um, I don't mean to sound rude, but I've never seen you or anyone of your family eat?" It's not really a question, but Esme still answers me.

"No, since we're…well, you know about us, we don't have to eat." Esme stutters a bit. I can see she's uncomfortable with my questions about vampires.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's fine, dear. It's just…strange having someone else know." Esme replies, and then starts washing up. I still feel bad, though.

I eat the rest of my pasta in silence. I try to drag out how long it takes me, since I'm dreading the conversation I'm about to have. However, I can't drag it out too long, and much more sooner than I'd like, I'm walking into the living room.

Alice immediately runs over and hugs me, apologising again and again. But it's not her I'm mad at.

"It's alright, Alice, I forgive you." After I say this, Alice looks over to Jasper.

"She's being honest, honey. It's Edward she's angry at." Jasper says. What, is he a mind reader or something? I raise my eyebrows at him in questioning. "Oh, sorry, Bella. I'm an empath. I can feel and manipulate people's emotions." He explains. I nod dumbly.

"Now, Bella, we'll try to be more gentle in explaining our nature, after what happened this morning." Carlisle begins, but I stop him.

"That's not why I ran away. Sorta. I was mad at Edward, and I guess a little scared. I mean, don't you want to drink my blood, or something?" I question them.

"No. That's one of the things we need to explain. We, uh, we read that book, and that only said about vampires drinking human blood. Well, we're different. We drink animal blood, since we all still have morals, and don't want to kill humans." And now, I feel even worse. If I'd just stayed and listened to what Carlisle had to say, before running off like some idiot and getting lost. I'm overwhelmed with emotions so, naturally, I cry. It helps. A little.

"I'm such an idiot! Here I was, running away from you, when you've been nothing but warm and welcoming to me! And then you come and rescue me but I still insult you! I'm just an idiot." I'm not sure how much you can understand of what I'm saying, due to my tears that have now become hysterical.

"You're not an idiot, Bella. Anyone would have done the same. I'm just surprised you didn't run when you first thought we were vampires." Edward says, coming over and hugging me.

"I am. So, do you guys not like human blood, or something?" I ask as Edward hands me a handkerchief. I wipe away the tears and snot from my face. I bet I look very attractive right now.

"No, we just chose not to. Since I haven't had human blood ever in my long life, I've become sort of immune to it. That's what allows me to work at the hospital." Carlisle explains.

"Um, you don't look a day older than 30 at the most, so, without being rude, exactly _how_ long is your long life?" I ask as politely as possible.

"I was born around the 1640s. I don't remember the exact date." I gasp. Quite loudly, actually, at that.

"So you're over 300 years old! Woah…" I mumble. "You look good for your age." I add, earning a small chuckle from Carlisle.

"When a vampire is changed, they stay forever at that age, never growing older. I was 23 when I was changed." Carlisle tells me.

"Sorry for saying you looked 30." I apologise.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt. It's why we never stay anywhere too long, due to our appearance not changing." Carlisle says, chuckling at my apology.

"How old are the rest of you? Both physical appearance and actual age? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was born in 1895, and I was 26 when I was changed." Esme smiles at me.

"I was born in 1901 and I was changed when I was 19. I can't remember much of my human life." Alice smiles.

"Unfortunately, I can remember the worse parts of my human life. Anyway, I was born in 1915 in Rochester, and I was changed by Carlisle when I was 18." I'm curious about her past, but I won't ask. I can see it hurts her to think about.

"I was saved by Rosalie, my wife." Wait, _wife?_ "I was born in 1915, and Rosalie saved me 20 years later." Emmett smiles adoringly at his…_wife_.

"I'm a bit older than these young'uns, but not as old as Carlisle. I was born in 1844, and was changed when I was 19, by a girl named Maria." Jasper explains. Maria? Who's Maria?

"I was born in 1901, and Carlisle changed when I was dying of the Spanish influenza. I was 17." Edward – who I'm still angry at – said.

"You know, I'm still angry at you Edward." I glare at him, trying to be scary. I'm pretty sure it's impossible for a human to scare a vampire.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything I did. I really am." Edward says, but I keep up my glaring.

"Edward, I think you should tell her about mates now." Alice says. The rest of the Cullen's nod, before leaving Edward and me alone.

"Fine. Annoying pixie." Edward mutters, while Alice shouts back whatever. Do vampires have supersonic hearing? They must do.

"Um, when you say mates, I think animals." I admit since Edward's been quiet for a bit.

"It's not like that. Vampires have mates. They only ever have one mate in their life time. I guess you could say mates are more like soulmates, in human terms. Alice and Jasper are mates, Rosalie and Emmett are mates, and Carlisle and Esme are mates." Edward explains.

"In the most non-rude way ever, what does this have to do with me?" I ask, trying to sound polite. I mean, he's not saying what I think he's saying, is he?

"You're my mate." Edward says quickly.

"Really? How do you know? I mean…doesn't it have to be a vampire to be your mate?" I'm still in shock. A little.

"I just know, Bella. It's a thing vampire just…know. I love you, and that's why it's so soon me telling you this. Mates love each other…" Edward looks sheepish.

"Shouldn't I know, then?" I ask.

"It's more a vampire thing. But, the fact you, um, like me…in that way…is a good sign." Edward smiles. Damn him and his romantic mate stuff, making me forgive him.

"Damn you. Why do you have to be so romantic when I'm meant to be mad at you?" I huff, jokingly.

"Well, we can't have you staying mad at me." Edward smirks, before leaning down. "Can I kiss you?" He asks quietly. I just nod, afraid of what I'd say if I open my mouth. He leans down fully, and kisses me.

The rest of the day is spent with the Cullen's telling me all about being a vampire. They tell me everything, and, although I began the day horribly, it's ended well.

"So, what have you been doing at night while I've been asleep?" I ask Edward before I go to bed. We talked about everything that happened, and he apologised profusely.

"Hunting sometimes, reading, doing homework." Edward replies. I lie down on my bed, and motion for him to join me.

"I'm not tired." I whine, as he tries to coax me to go to sleep.

"You need some sleep. Esme said you have to go back to school tomorrow." I snuggle up to Edward, and lie on his chest.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask. He looks worried, like he's not going to, so I pout. That works.

"Fine. Damn mate having me wrapped around their little finger." Edward pretend huffs.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." I say sleepily as I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think Bella took the revelation? :D**

**So, I didn't actually plan having the big revelation in this chapter. I was thinking more around chapter 35, but this sort of happened :P**

**Review please! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**77 days to go...**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 24 - Wednesday 17th September 2012**

I'm allowed back to school today. I dread to think what my current grades are, considering how much I haven't been paying attention and how much time I've missed.

I'm still in shock, really. Ideas in your head aren't very realistic. But, hearing the truth? Scary. And I completely overreacted. I mean, how could I ever think Edward would hurt me?

I know I won't be able to focus today in lessons, though. I mean, it's not every day you find out you're super-hot boyfriend is a vampire, who's also your mate. What would my parents think? I think they'd like Edward. If only they were around to meet him.

"Hey, Edward, least we don't have to go through the awkward 'meeting your boyfriend/girlfriends parents'!" I tease him.

"I would have liked to have met your parents, though. And, you'll never be able to meet my real parents." And my light, teasing mood is gone.

"Guess that's one thing we have in common, then. Both our parents are dead." I sigh sadly. Edward nods sullenly, before kissing me.

"Hate to break up the love, but we are in a public place." Alice teases.

"Whatever, you're just...jealous!" I tease back. Now that they've told me they're vampires, everything is more relaxed around us. It's like they can finally stop worrying about accidentally revealing themselves to me.

Alice tells us the bell is about to go, so Edward and I walk off to biology.

"We never got round to planning our third date." Edward grins as we take our seats.

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?" I smile back, because, his smile is so infectious.

"Ah, well, that depends on whether you are free tomorrow night, my lady?" Edward asks in a formal, English accent.

"Why of course, sir. I'm sure I could fit you into my busy schedule." I add a bit more poshness (is that even a word?) to my English accent. Although, I have heard people say that people from Oxford are posh. I wouldn't consider myself posh.

"Great!" Edward grins, all formal and Englishness gone, back to charming, American Edward.

The lesson is just a lecture, on which I do actually listen and take notes. The first time I have been properly listening since I arrived at Forks High.

When we get home, I see Esme making some cookies, using the recipe I told her.

Emmett and Jasper go outside to wrestle, which Alice referees. Apparently they cheat a lot.

"I'm glad you and Edward sorted things out. It's not nice having him mope around the house." Rosalie jokes. I didn't realise she was in the living room with me.

"Did he mope a lot before I came?" I ask her, genuinely curious.

"Uh, yes. I don't think he realised it. He just wanted his mate. And, I'm sorry I was such a bitch when we first met." Rosalie says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." I smile, though I am curious to know why.

"If you're wondering why, it's because I'm jealous of you." What? Jealous of me? But I thought she was happy with Emmett?

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, why, exactly?" I phrase it as politely as possible.

"I'm jealous of your humanity. I love being human, having children. I feel like it was all ripped away from me." Rosalie looks like she's about cry. She goes on to tell me about how her human life came to a brutal end, with her being raped by her fiancé and his supposed friends. I feel so sorry for her; no one deserves to be treated like that.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her once she's finished her story.

"Don't be. It happened long before you were born. Besides, you've had troubles in your life; everyone has had something hard to deal with." After that, Rosalie leaves to find Emmett. I'm left thinking of my parents, but not of the happy times. Of the moments before their brutal deaths.

Thankfully, Edward soon comes and takes my mind off things. For now.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the day after the big revelation? :D**

**So, all of this was typed on my iPod, but then, last night when I came to update it using my iPod, the fanfiction website was being stupid, and it wouldn't let me :(**

**Now, I'm off to read Alice in Wonderland, which my friend leant me. Anyone else read it? Is it any good? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**76 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 25 – Thursday 18****th**** September 2012**

I'm going on my date with Edward, tonight! Yay! It'll be nice to get out of the house. As much as I love all the Cullen's, as soon as I learnt they could had amazing hearing, I've been blushing even more. I mean, now I know why they were all so accepting of Edward and me. Firstly, because we're mates, and secondly, because they could hear us.

"Right, I think you're ready." Alice tells me finally. She insisted on making sure I looked amazing for my date with Edward. Rosalie even did my hair, while Alice chose my clothes and put on nail varnish.

I look in the mirror, relieved with what I see. This date, it's more casual than the others. Alice has given me skinny jeans and a pretty patterned blue top. Of course it's blue.

Rosalie, or Rose, as she now tells me to call her, has lightly curled my hair. It falls down my back in soft waves. It's getting quite long, now, my hair.

"Thank you, both of you!" I hug both of them, and it soon merges into a group hug. I've been close to Alice since day 1 – well, probably since before then – but it's nice to be close to Rosalie, as well. And, after being told about vampires, I've learnt that Jasper has been more distant with me because he's not as good with human blood. I understand that, and I don't mind.

I walk downstairs to meet Edward, who still hasn't told me where our date is going to be.

"You look beautiful, as always, Bella." Edward compliments, leaning down to give me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. So, where are we off to?" I'm presuming somewhere in Port Angeles, but what, exactly, I don't know.

"It's still a surprise." He opens the door of his Volvo for me, and I get inside. Despite them being skinny jeans, I have a fair amount of movement.

We drive off, chatting about everything and anything. I'm right – we do go to Port Angeles. I make note of the way we go, and see that when I made my great escape I went in the completely wrong direction. Ah well.

"Here we are." Edward announces. It's become dark, now, so it takes me a few minutes to see where we are.

_Port Angeles Aquarium_.

"An aquarium! I've never been to an aquarium before! Did you know my favourite animal is a starfish! I don't know why, I've just always thought that were cute and awesome!" I ramble on and on, feeling like a giddy child at Christmas. I've always wanted to see a starfish up close.

"Really? What other places haven't you been to? Because, I'm going to make it my mission to take you to all those places." Edward leads me up to the entrance, taking my hand.

"I've never been to a zoo before, or the beach, or ice skating, but with my clumsy nature that's probably not the best of ideas. And I've always wanted to visit a planetarium, but I don't think they have them in the UK. Do they have them in America? I hope they do…Sorry, I'll stop rambling." Edward probably thinks I'm pretty crazy right now.

"You're crazy," See, I told you, "but I love all of your craziness. And, I promise to take you to a zoo, a beach – but not La Push – and a planetarium." Edward pays for us both to enter the aquarium, before we start wondering around.

"Have you ever…_drank_ any sea creatures?" I lower my voice when I say 'drank'. Edward chuckles a bit before replying.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. I've never even thought about trying. Maybe one day I'll wrestle with a shark." Edward jokes.

"No! That's dangerous!" I quickly blurt before thinking.

"I've wrestled with lions before. And bears. Although, Emmett prefers bears. I think that's from his human life, though." Edward says as we walk past a really large tank. There's loads of fish in there, and I take a moment to watch them. Aquariums are fun.

"What happened in Emmett's human life?" I ask Edward as we continue walking again. It's quite dark in the aquarium, so I can't see Edward's face that clearly.

"As you know, Carlisle only _helps_ people close to death. Rosalie found Emmett when he was being mauled by a large bear, just seconds away from death. Carlisle _helped_ him, and ever since he's had an appetite for bears. Can't say I blame him." Edward laughs, and I laugh with him. Emmett does remind me of a bear. Well, they do say you are what you eat.

We wonder around some more, and we get to a tunnel thing. We walk through, and a turtle swims right above us.

"Wow…" I mutter, and then a shark swims by us.

"Yeah, I could take a shark on…" Edward says, flexing his muscles. I laugh and kiss his cheek. What, him being cocky is kinda cute.

We get to another tank full of fish, where I stop and look. I'm a bit sad I haven't seen a starfish yet.

"Watch this." Edward tells me, leaning closer to the window. Some of the fish look at him, but they mostly carry on swimming. I wonder what he's going to show me for a bit. Then, he grins, flashing his teeth. I laugh loudly as all the fish quickly swim away, going nowhere near the window.

"Evil!" I tease him as we keep walking. "Edward! Look over here!" I squeal in delight.

Edward rushes over, and I point out the tank with starfish. They are so much cuter in real life!

"Awww! They're so adorable!" I coo at the starfish. Edward looks at me like I'm crazy.

We come to the end of the aquarium then, with a gift shop near the exit. Edward and I look through the soft toys and other items.

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet." I tell Edward after seeing a toilets sign. I walk over to the toilets, and am as quick as possible.

This has been such an awesome date. Every date with Edward just gets better and better.

I walk out from the toilets and see Edward. I walk over, and it's only when I'm closer that I notice he's holding a bag with the aquarium logo on it. I raise my eyebrow at him, but he says he'll show me in the car.

He opens the door to the car for me, and then he quickly gets in his side. He hands me the bag, and waits for me to look inside.

Inside the bag is a large, soft toy starfish, that I could probably use as a cushion. Also inside the bag is a pair of orange starfish earrings with a matching starfish necklace.

"Edward, I love them all! Thank you! I feel bad, I never buy you anything." I put in the earrings, and get Edward to put on my new necklace. I now have two necklaces from Edward, and I don't care if they don't match, I'm gonna keep wearing them.

"Don't worry, my little starfish. Having you is enough for me." Edward smiles and starts driving back. The whole journey back I hug the starfish cushion. I see Edward look over and grin at me occasionally.

Once we get back, we see everyone else in the living room. Emmett looks at my starfish cushion – which I'm still hugging – and I just shrug.

Edward and me just head up to my room, and lie down on my bed. Hopefully he'll let me fall asleep on him again. That was the best night's sleep I'd ever had.

"Did you have fun, Edward?" I ask while I lie down on Edward's chest. Yes, I'm still hugging my starfish. I think I should name my starfish.

"Of course, and I'm glad you did, little starfish." Edward grins, kissing my forehead.

"Is starfish my new nickname? And do you have a middle name?" I ask him, while taking off my necklaces and earrings. I lie back down with Edward then.

"Yep, starfish. I have two, Anthony and my human surname, Masen. Why? And, don't you think it's best to put on some pyjamas, knowing you, you'll fall asleep soon." Edward grins.

"I wanna name my starfish. I think I prefer Masen, for my starfish. I'll change in a minute." Edward chuckles when I tell him about naming my starfish.

"Go and get changed, then we can talk until you fall asleep." Edward kisses me, before sitting up. I pout in protest, before sighing heavily and getting changed in the bathroom in record time.

I quickly lie back down on Edward, and true to his word we talk until we fall asleep. Well, until _I_ fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of their aquarium date? :D**

**I love starfish. Although, they're not my favourite animals. Cows are. For many, _many_, strange reasons :P Do any of you have favourite animals? What are they? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**75 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 26 – Friday 19****th**** September 2012**

"Don't you ever get bored in PE, having to go at human pace?" I ask Edward at lunch time. I'm wearing my starfish earrings and necklace today, which Jessica has already inquired about. I got asked where I got them from, who gave them to me, did I like starfish. Crazy. I feel like a celebrity around Jessica sometimes, which is _not_ a good feeling.

"Yes, but we have our own game to play!" Alice squeals, so I just raise my eyebrows. "Whenever there's a storm – which there will be tomorrow – we play baseball!" Everyone looks more excited at this.

"Why does there have to be a storm for you to play?" I ask no one in particular.

"You'll see tomorrow!" Emmett grins, while they start deciding on teams.

"You'll probably have to be a referee, along with Esme." Alice leans over and tells me. "We have a tendency to cheat a bit." She giggles.

"Are you ok with that, starfish?" Edward asks as a wide, cheesy grin appears on my face. Yeah, I kinda like being called starfish. It's weird, but cute. Like starfish.

"Yep!" The grin is still on my face, so Edward clearly knows I like the nickname. I lean up a bit – I'm still much shorter than him even when we're sat down – and kiss him. Just a quick peck, since we're in public. And, Edward told me last night that I'm his singer, which means that he wants my blood more than any other human. So, I don't push the romantic boundaries, since I don't want to make him uncomfortable with the smell of my blood.

It's the end of lunch, so we walk together to biology. I see Angela on the way, so I tug on Edward's arm so we can walk over and say hi.

"Hey Ange!" I smile and give her a quick hug.

"Hey Bells! I love your necklace by the way – starfish are so call! Guess what?" Angela is hopping from foot to foot, and grinning largely. She's either excited or on drugs.

"I love starfish! What?" I ask back, hoping for excitement rather than drugs.

"Ben asked me out! We're going on a date tonight!" Angela squeals, still hopping from foot to foot.

"Oh that's so cool! Text or call me to tell me how it goes, ok!" Angela nods quickly, and then Edward and I walk off. We walk a bit faster, so that we're not late for biology.

After boring biology and…pointless PE, we can finally go home. It's the weekend, which means extra homework, but that can wait.

"Hey, Esme, is it alright if I cook tonight?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Of course, dear. What were you going to make?" Esme smiles, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Uhh…jacket potatoes, I think. I just feel bad making you cook all the time, and I quite like cooking." I rummage around the cupboards, getting everything I need.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to cook, even if the food does look disgusting to me." Esme jokes, and I laugh along with her.

The Cullen's really do feel like family to me.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to baseball? :D**

**Warning for the next chapter - I have never played baseball before in my life, so the stuff I write about it may be wrong! You've been warned! :P**

**Review please :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**74 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 27 – Saturday 20****th**** September 2012**

I'm buzzing right now. Ever since I've been little, I've loved storms. I have no idea why. I mean, a lot of people are afraid of thunder and lightning. Why afraid of thunder though? It's just sound. Lightning, I can get. It could be seen as scary, but I love it.

"I still don't understand why you'd need a storm. Because you're lightning fast?" I joke. We're all gathered in the living room, waiting for the storm. Alice said it should start in about half an hour, so everyone got changed into sports stuff. I'm wearing Edward's jumper! It's a bit big, but I love it. I don't think Edward is ever going to get it back.

"Yep. Blink and you miss us." Emmett jokes back. Just then, I hear a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Can we go yet?" I plead, but Alice shakes her head.

"We need to wait for it to get a bit closer." Alice says. Edward has also given me his baseball hat, but I have to wait to wear that until we go outside. Damn it.

Finally, Alice says it's ok for us to leave. Apparently we're running to our destination, so Edward carries me. It's begun raining outside, and the thunder rolls more regularly. I haven't seen any lightning yet, but it can't be too far behind. Dark clouds have filled the sky, making it look like night-time.

All the Cullen's stop running once we meet a large clearing in the middle of the forest. The teams are Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie and then Edward, Jasper and Alice. Carlisle's team bats first, while Edward's fields. Rosalie is batting, and Alice is the bowler.

Alice does a little leg lift thing, before throwing the ball so fast at Rosalie. I don't think there's any possible way she can hit it, but just as I finish that thought a loud cracking sound – which sounds so much like thunder – and the ball flying through the air. Rosalie sets off running at lightning speed.

"That's gotta be a home run." I say to Esme, watching Rosalie easily pass second base.

"Watch out for Edward." She replies, smiling. Suddenly, Edward bursts through the forest, carrying the ball. Rosalie's running full out, but Edward's faster. Just before – less than a second – Rosalie gets to the final base for a homerun, Edward gets there. "Told you." Esme says.

The game goes on in the same fashion, though Emmett does manage to get a couple of homeruns, as does Edward. I've never been a fan of watching sports, but watching vampire sports is a whole new thing.

Now I know why they needed the thunder.

I have no clue who's winning. I don't know the rules of baseball, and everything's too fast for me to see what's happening. After a while, they take a break, and Edward comes right over to me.

"You having fun?" He asks me while wrapping his arms around me.

"Yep. You're really fast!" I smile up at him while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

We chat for a minute or two, before they go back to the game. Just before they start playing again, Alice freezes.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asks quickly.

"I can't…I can't see the future anymore." Alice replies, though she sounds distracted. Why can't she see the future now?

Before anyone can say anything else, several wolves – that look more like bears – appear from the forest. What the hell?

"Why are you here?" Edward asks, walking towards them. Is he crazy? He's talking to _animals_?

"What's going on?" I subtly ask Alice, who's run over to me.

"They are the werewolves. Edward communicates with them because he can read their minds to hear their answer. When the wolves are involved, I can't see the future. Oh, and to vampires, they _stink_." Alice says quietly, but the last bit louder obviously for the wolves benefit.

"Don't you think it would be more polite to change to your human forms to speak with all of us?" Edward asks angrily. He's walked right up to them, and he seems to be speaking more to one man than the others. "We're not going to hurt you, and we're nowhere near your territory." Edward sighs while Carlisle goes over to join him.

"The rest of my family would just like to speak to you, which would be much easier than using my son as a translator." Carlisle reasons. The wolf looks as though it's sighing, before they all go into the forest. They're leaving?

A few minutes later, men in place of the wolves walk back, just wearing shorts. I spot the boy Angela knew…Jacob! I knew it! I almost shout out wolf at him, but I manage to restrain myself.

"We came here with a warning." A man, who I assume the leader is, says.

"Bella, this is Sam, by the way." Edward wraps his arm around me, and the wolves – I mean, men – look shocked. What?

"And what would that warning be?" Carlisle replies calmly. He seems to be the only Cullen or wolf to remain calm.

"Remember the treaty. As long as you live here, you are not allowed to bite any humans. For killing or otherwise. If you did, we'd have to declare war with you." Sam the leader wolf says. Why would anyone be biting anyone else? Jacob looks over, and sees the confusion on my face.

"Sam, it doesn't seem we need to give a warning. Bella seems completely unaware as to whom they'd bite." Jacob says, laughing sourly at the end.

"What in the hell are you on about? You guys have a treaty? I thought it was just at La Push they weren't allowed to go or bite people?" I huff out angrily. I'm tempted to stomp my foot, but I think that would be a bit too childish.

"Yes, we have a treaty stating that nowhere in Forks can the Cullen's bite any humans, but are specifically not allowed to step foot in La Push." Sam tells me.

"It seems the Cullen's don't plan on keeping this girl around seeing as they haven't told her anything." One of the other wolves says. Edward is about to say something, but I get in there first. I'm fuming.

"This girl has a name, you know. Look, I don't know why you decided to come now, when we were having fun, to give a warning that they already know about. I feel perfectly safe with the Cullen's, living with the Cullen's, but within five minutes of meeting Jacob I was scared! Don't you dare pretend to protect me, I can protect myself pretty damn fine." Now that I've said my piece, I lose my confidence. I hug more into Edward's side, and feel comfortable.

"Bella, I'm liking you more and more each day. You heard her, wolves, be gone. We hear your warning; you've said your piece, now you can leave. We haven't broken any rules." Rosalie says firmly, they all turn to leave, but not before a wolf mutters 'yet'.

"You've got balls shouting at wolves like that, Bella!" Emmett cheers, to which a wolf in the distance howls in response. I laugh. Loudly. And hope they hear me.

"Seriously, though, why were they worried you'd bite me?" We all begin walking back to the Cullen's home, and soon they break into a run. Edward picks me up and joins them running, so we're back at the Cullen house in no time.

"They know you and Edward are mates." Alice says, finally someone replying to what I said.

"But still, why does that mean you'd bite me?" I'm still confused, but Edward's looking at me like it's obvious. Which it isn't.

"They think we're going to change you into a vampire, so you can be with me forever." Edward sighs, finally explaining.

"I didn't...I didn't even think about that...are you going to change me?" The room falls silent, everyone waiting for Edward's response.

"I don't know. I don't want to lose you, but at the same time I can't be so selfish to condemn you to this life." Again, Edward sighs once he finishes speaking.

"Condemn me to this life? Have you thought about what I might want?" I ask everyone, really. It seems they are the ones making all these big decisions about my future, while I have to go along with what they say.

"You can't want this life, Bella." Edward says, obviously being serious since he doesn't call me starfish.

"Who says I can't?" I question with anger left over from the wolves.

"I do." Edward replies fiercely.

"You can't read my mind, you don't know what I want. I know that I don't want to be apart from you, or any of the Cullen's." I reply, hopefully as fierce.

"What about your life back in the UK? Your friends there, and your friends here?" Edward is slightly calmer now, as am I, which I think is mostly to do with Jasper.

"My life in the UK? What life? I don't have friends, I don't have family. I went on this exchange trip to have a temporary escape. Now, it can be made permanent. Here, other than you guys, my only friend is Angela. Yes, I'd miss her, but I'm sure you all had people you missed." I can see some of them are starting to reason with me. But not Edward. Not yet, at least.

"I can't take away your humanity." Edward says, not shouting but sounding frustrated.

"Carlisle could do it? Or anyone of you who agrees with me. I'd be safer as a vampire, too." I probably shouldn't have said that. The last part, I mean.

"It's not like your clumsiness is going to kill you." Part of me is relieved Edward doesn't know what I truly meant, and another part is angry he thinks my clumsiness could kill me.

"I don't think she meant her clumsiness." Alice says slowly and quietly to him, but I still hear her.

"What did you mean, Bella?" Edward asks, eyeing me curiously.

"You know, it's been a really long day," I take a fake yawn here for effect, "so I think I'm gonna take a shower then get some sleep." Another fake yawn. I should be an actress.

"Bella, it's 4 p.m. What did you mean?" Edward sighs, but I'm already walking off.

"I got really wet outside," cue shivers, "so I should probably shower an change out of my wet clothes before I get hyperthermia or something like that." I mutter the last part before running off. I know I can't outrun vampires, so someone must restrain him.

I trip as I'm running up the stairs, but quickly get up again. That is, before shouting "See! Clumsiness could kill me!" I couldn't resist.

I've avoided this for now, but I have a feeling I'll get lots of questions tomorrow morning.

After showering, I lie on my bed. It's really bad that I slipped up, and even worse that Alice realised (damn clever vampires). The worst bit, though? I'm not at all tired.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of baseball? And the wolves? :D**

**Any ideas about Bella's past, and why she says she'd be safer as a vampire (other than her clumsiness ;D)?**

**Review please! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**73 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 28 – Sunday 21****st**** September 2012**

I spent what felt like hours last night, just lying on my bed before falling asleep. I have no idea what to tell Edward about yesterday.

There's a knocking on the door, followed by Edward's nervous voice asking, "Can I come in?"

"Depends." I reply, not raising my voice since with his vampire hearing he'll hear me.

"On what?" He asks, a little less nervous.

"You don't mention last night." There's a long pause, and then the unmistakeable sound of Edward sighing.

"But we need to talk about it." Edward finally says, sighing again.

"Then you can't come in." This could buy me some time. At least until I get hungry.

"Fine. We'll continue this conversation through the door." Edward replies, and I can tell he's smirking since he's got me there.

"Ok. Change me." Cue another Edward sigh.

"Tell me why it's dangerous for you to be human." Edward replies.

"I will do. _Once_ you've changed me." I hear a bang, and presume Edward hit his head on the wall.

"Don't dent the walls!" Esme shouts out, and I laugh in response.

"I'm not bargaining with you through a wall." Edward replies ignoring his mother's comment.

"Fine, you can come inside. But we're still going to bargain." I walk over and open the door, to find Edward sat on the floor. He's look like such a child. He quickly stands up and wraps his arms around me and kisses me. "No dazzling me to get your own way, mister!" I poke him in the arm to prove my point.

"I wouldn't dream of it, starfish." Edward smirks, leaning down to kiss me again but I turn away.

"We came in here to bargain. So, bargain." I tell him firmly while sitting back on the bed.

"Maybe if you tell me what's so dangerous it will tempt me to change you." Edward begins, sitting next to me.

"_Tempt_ you? So, you'll only change me if I'm in danger? Not for love or anything like that?" I question angrily.

"Like I said last night; I don't want to be selfish and take away your humanity." This is getting old.

"Like _I_ said last night; my only life is with you and your family! You wouldn't be taking me away from anything!"

"This is just so…permanent. Don't human couples usually date for a few months, move in with each other after a while. Then, after a year or two get married? If I change you, it'd be forever. No going back." Edward takes my hand in his and traces circles on the skin.

"Firstly, we don't have months or years, since I'm leaving in a couple of months. Secondly, this isn't a completely human relationship. And finally, I don't want to go back. I want to be with you! Get that into your head!" I tap the side of his head while he swats my hand away.

"Right, fine, I get it! Stop your attack!" Edward jokes, holding my hand to stop the tapping. "But, being more serious, I think you should at least think about it for a few weeks or a month. Please? For me?" Edward brings out the pout, while I roll my eyes.

"Fine. But you dazzled me!" I protest, before we kiss again. My phone beeps, so I get off the bed to go and answer it.

**Date was awesome! And he kissed me! He's sooooo sweet, Bella! Man, I think I love him already :D We're definitely gonna have to double date sometime :P You free tomorrow night? ~Ange xx**

**Wow! That's sounds amazing! Yeah I'm free, I'll make sure Edward is ;) xx ~Bella**

"Edward, you free tomorrow night?" I ask him across the room.

"Yep. You asking me on a date, starfish?" Edward smirks, lying on my bed like he owns the place. Well, he does. His family does, really.

"Uh huh. Along with Angela and Ben." I walk over and sit next to him.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to eat some human food?" Edward asks, pulling a face of disgust.

"Awww, my poor vampire boyfriend!" I coo, kissing his cheek. He playfully scowls at me, so I grin back.

After a while I get dressed (I'd completely forgotten I was still in my pyjamas) and we go downstairs. All questions about yesterday are thankfully avoided, apart from a few comments from Emmett. Which, if I'm honest, was to be expected.

"When you become a vampire, you're going to be fierce!" Emmett jokes, referring to the wolf incident. Carlisle hasn't heard anything more from them, so we're presuming we'll receive no more warnings.

It's weird, when I think about it, how quickly I've got used to everything. I mean, it's not every day you get told/find out vampires and werewolves are real. But, it's ok. Because, hopefully, one day I'll be like Edward. That would be much better than go back to lonely Oxford.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of how they negotiated Bella becoming a vampire? :P**

**Unfortunately, I'm going back to school tomorrow :( I'm going to _really really_ try to keep with the every day updates (since that's a big part of this story) but sometimes it might be a bit too crazy. Hopefully I'll manage it!**

**Review please! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**72 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 29 – Monday 22****nd**** September 2012**

This morning, again, all talk of Saturday was avoided. I know I can't avoid this forever, but it's nice to spend just a few days trying not to think about it.

"Hey Bella!" Ange shouts from across the car park. I speed walk over to her, and give her a bit hug.

"Ange! How are you?" I smile brightly at her while Edward walks at normal pace over to us, as Ben joins us as well.

"I'm good. Yep, all good here." Ben takes her hand as she speaks, making her blush. "How about you?" Angela adds at the end.

"I'm good too. Still on for tonight?" We all begin wondering towards the main building.

"Of course! You ok with that, Edward?" Angela asks.

"Well, I _am_ being forced into this by Bella," cue me elbowing him in the ribs, "but I'm looking forward to it!" He smiles brightly. Angela chuckles at him, then goes off with Ben to her lesson. I give Edward a quick peck on the lips before going into English.

I completely avoid Jessica – she's stopped talking to me now anyway – and just pay attention. For once. Mike has also stopped talking to me, I think he's realised I'm not leaving Edward.

Quickly, the day flies by, and soon enough I find myself being dressed by Alice for the double date tonight. She said since we were going to a fairly posh restaurant, I had to be dressed up nicely. I was still going to wear the two necklaces and earrings from Edward, though.

"Perfect." Alice smiles after Rosalie had done my hair. Alice was better with clothes and Rosalie was better with hair styling, I'd found out.

"Thank you. Both of you!" I hug them both before going down to find Edward. As everything seemed to be, the restaurant was in Port Angeles, where we were meeting Angela and Ben.

"You look divine." Edward leaned down to kiss me before taking my hand and leading me out to his car.

We joked on the way there about Edward having to eat human food, and then having to, um…get rid of it, later. Lovely.

Angela and Ben were waiting inside when we arrived, both looking completely in love. They had that gooey, distant look in their eyes, which were locked on each other.

"Hey guys!" Angela smiled, actually looking away from Ben. Edward held out my chair for me as I sat down, then sat next to me.

"Hey, sorry we were late. I blame Edward." I joked. A waiter came over, then, so we ordered our drinks.

"I'll have orange juice, please?" I ask. Angela orders a coke, as does Ben, so then Edward orders an orange juice like me.

Angela and Ben are talking about something, so Edward takes this as an opportunity to whisper to me, "I have no idea what to order." I chuckle at that.

"Order the pasta, that way I can try some and then you don't have to eat as much." I whisper back, before turning my attention back to Angela and Ben.

We order our food and, like I suggested, Edward orders the pasta. I order the mushroom ravioli, since I adore mushrooms. I have no idea why, I just love them.

"So, Bella, how are you finding America so far?" Ben asks me from across the table.

"I really, really like it. Oxford is a relatively big city, so it's nice to be somewhere smaller, and surrounded by forest." I reply.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave." Angela smiles sadly.

"I'll miss you too. Heck, I'll miss everyone. But we'll have to try and stay in contact." I smile back, while Angela nods eagerly. I give her my Oxford address, so that she can send me letters, and we also exchange email addresses. I see Ben and Edward talking, and they look like they're getting on quite well.

The food is delivered, then, and I almost laugh out loud at the slight grimace on Edward's face. I dig into my mushroom ravioli – which is full of lovely mushroom-ness – and take a couple of bites of Edward's pasta. He smiles in relief, but keeps trudging through. Ange and Ben don't notice Edward's distaste, I only see because I know about it.

Edward looks utterly relieved when he's eaten enough, and I have to stifle another laugh. Edward wraps his arm around my waist, and kisses my cheek.

"You two are so cute!" Angela gushes.

"What do you mean?" I reply, blushing.

"You two are so…couple-y. It's clear you love each other." Ange says, making me blush even more.

We decide to get a desert, so Edward and I share a piece of chocolate cake. Although, he ends up feeding me, and managing to not eat any himself. Ange and Ben don't notice a thing.

After that, we all talk a bit more before deciding to leave. It's just after 9, and we still have a half an hour drive back. I give Ange and Ben a hug each, before I get in the car with Edward.

"I love you." I blurt once he's in the car.

"You don't have to say that just because Angela said we look in love." Edward sighs, looking straight forward, not at me, and gripping the steering wheel so tightly I fear it'll crack.

"I'm not. That wasn't the response I was hoping for. In my head, you exclaimed you loved me too, I cried of happiness, you kissed me, and then we were blissfully happy." I'd prefer that response.

"I do love you; I just don't want you to feel you _have_ to say it." Edward actually turns to look at me a little bit.

"Do I seen like the person who'd say something because they thought they had to?" I ask, turning in my seat so I can look at him fully. I put my hand over his, which releases its grip slightly. Just slightly, though.

"You are pretty stubborn." He teases.

"Right you are. So, I love you, you've sorta said you love me too, just not in the right order. Now, you kiss me." I stop talking and lean over to press my lips against his. This, he doesn't fight, but does protest when I pull away. "And now, we drive back blissfully happy." I grin at him. He grins back, and is about to drive when he kisses me one last time.

"So, you love me, huh?" Edward gives me a sideways glance as we drive down the motorway, well, highway.

"Yep. I love you." I smile still looking at him. I can't take my eyes off him. It's great being in love.

"I love you too, starfish."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the first 'I love you's'? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**71 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 30 – Tuesday 23****rd**** September 2012**

"Angela! You're never going to believe this! But, I told Edward I loved him! And he loves me too, and it was so cute, and gah! I love him!" I'm squealing by now and attracting some strange stares, but I don't care. I love him. He loves me. So I'm telling Angela.

"That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you! I so wish you didn't have to leave." I ambushed Angela on the way to lunch, so now we're both walking towards the cafeteria.

"I know; I wish I didn't either. I love Forks, and the people in it." I reply, knowing full well that since we're in the same room as the Cullen's, they'll have heard me. Good.

"Least we can stay in contact, right?" Angela confirms, to which I nod furiously in response. Of course we can, even if I'm a vampire, or a human.

"Yep!" Once our food has been bought, we go to our separate tables. She sits next to Ben, becoming completely oblivious to the world around her.

I sit down next to Edward, who's grinning at me. I give him a peck on the lips, before eating some of my food. I hear Edward sighing, so I'm presuming someone has thought something he doesn't agree with. I'm so happy he can't read my mind.

"For the record, I want you to stay too, JingleBell." Emmett finally blurts, and receives a menacing glare from Edward in response.

"Thank you, Emmett. For both the thought and the nickname." Emmett grins at me, completely ignoring Edward's glare.

"I thought we spoke about this. If after a month or so of getting use to this, then you can make your decision." Edward says, turning to face me fully.

"Yes, we said we'd have a month or so before we finally decided whether or not I want to be a _vampire_." I whisper as I say the word. "But, never did we say anything about where I would be living during that time." I add, smirking just a little. I _think_ I just outsmarted a vampires. One to me, nil to Edward.

"Haha! Nice one, JingleBell!" Emmett almost shouts, before Rosalie reminds him to use his inside voice. He has the mind of a child, I swear.

"Does this mean you're going to move to Forks permanently?" Alice squeals, clapping her hands.

"I hope so, yeah." I smile at them, while I can just tell Edward is rolling his eyes.

"Look, you may have outsmarted me on one thing, but there's so much you'd need to plan. Firstly, you'd have to make sure your care home is ok with you moving out. Secondly, you've got to get a visa to stay in America, which are hard to get. Thirdly, you've got to find a place to stay. It's not an easy decision, as well, considering you would need to pack up all your belongings and get them shipped over here as well." Edward explains, acting like the responsible, boring adult. That's what you get for being alive for over 100 years.

"I _do_ have a plan. I'm now officially 18 years old, so the care home can't hold me against my will. I'd have to move out when I got back anyway. The visa? Well, the one I got for the 100 days permits be to be in the USA for a year, so I have plenty of time to apply for a ten year one. I barely have any belongings, probably one suitcase full. Oh, and I figured I could stay with you guys?" I reply, silencing Edward for a minute or two while he processes what I said.

"I just think you're making rush decisions. What would you do if I said you couldn't stay with me?" Edward finally says. Truthfully, I have no idea, but I know I'd move to Forks. Maybe Angela would let me stay with her until I get a place? I try not to show that I have no idea what I'd do.

"She can stay with me!" Alice replies happily.

"But we live in the same place!" Edward sounds confused…and frustrated.

"I know. But if we did a vote for Bella staying with us, you'd be seriously outvoted. Majority rules, Eddie boy." Alice teases, while I high five her. She giggles as we high five, claiming she's never been high fived before.

"Don't call me that." Edward growls. "Fine, Bella can stay with us." Edward sighs.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you even though I'm stuck with you for the next 70 or so days." I say sarcastically. While rolling my eyes.

"I love that you want to stay with us, I just think you need to not make rash decisions." Edward leans forward and kisses me, just trying to get back in my good books.

"I may not have much dating experience, but I'd say you're sucking up to me. I'm staying whether you like it or not, capiche?" I chuckle as he pouts at me.

"Capiche." Edward nods. I roll my eyes, before we get up to walk to biology.

"You're only agreeing with me because you were forced into it. If you _really_ don't want me to stay, just tell me." We've arrived at biology, but, once again, Mr Banner is late.

"No, I do. I just…I feel selfish, alright. The time that you've been here has been the happiest time of my life, and you've only been here a month. Before you'd come, I'd pretty much realised that I'd never find my mate. But now? I never want to let you go, but I accept that you need space." Edward melts my heart. Literally. He just knows the perfect words to say, all the time.

"I love you. How did you get so good at saying romantic stuff?" I ask, pretending to look annoyed. I wouldn't have him any other way, though.

"Well, a century listening to the thoughts of Carlisle, then Jasper, you tend to hear the romantic things they think of telling their beloved." Edward chuckles, then cringes, obviously remembering the things he'd heard.

Mr Banner finally comes into the classroom, and the lesson begins. He's talking about something like mitosis and meiosis, which I don't really understand. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

Ever the gentleman, he walks me to PE, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then walks off. I watch him for a few seconds, before finally retreating to PE. I see Angela, and wave to her before quickly getting changed.

"So, I heard you and Edward are going well." Lauren sneers, while both her and Jessica walk over to me.

"Annndddd…?" I drag out the word, roll my eyes, and walk off. I'm done with those two. They are the only negative thing about Forks.

Angela walks next to me in the sports hall, while the coach tells us we'll be playing basketball. Great. Angela is on the same team as me, but Lauren and Jessica aren't. Which is bad, because they look like they'd happily tackle me. I'm _definitely_ staying away from them and the ball, then.

Our team goes first, against Jessica and Lauren's. They push and shove everyone out of the way, but the coach doesn't seem to care.

"Maybe Bella isn't running around much because she's still aching." Lauren shouts to Jessica, obviously trying to garner a reaction from me.

"Yeah, I heard her and Edward did it for the first time last night!" Jessica shouts back, giggling at my shocked expression.

"Just ignore them. They're probably just jealous that you're with Edward and they're not." Angela whispers, trying to reassure me. It just gives me an idea, though.

"Jealous? Because, you look it." I smirk at them, seeing _their_ shocked expressions. I can give as good as them.

"Slut! You're such a bitch!" Lauren screeches once the coach is out of the room. Playing has basically stopped, since someone injured themselves.

"Slut? He's my boyfriend; I can do whatever I like with him. And now I'm pretty certain you're jealous." I'm not as confident now that the coach isn't in the room, but I'm not backing down. I'll admit, I can be argumentative. Sometimes.

"Me? Jealous of _you_?" Lauren spat out. "You're just an ugly duckling. As soon as you move back to England, you'll be forgotten."

"And he'll come running to you? That's what you think in your head, isn't it? I don't see that happening." The ugly duckling comment hurt, but I can forget it.

"Whatever, bitch!" Something in Lauren snaps. It's like she finally lets the anger that has been overpowering her out, unleashing the full force on me. _Great_. She storms over to the person who is holding the basketball, and yanks it off them. The person is left literally shaking in fear.

She marches back to me, holding the ball menacingly. Without warning, she launches the ball at me, barely giving me time to defend myself. I'm guessing that was the plan. The ball smacks into my left leg, making me wobble, then fall to the ground. The unmistakeable sound of a bone, or several, cracking reverberates around the room, which has pretty much gone silent.

Oh, except for the sounds of me screaming in pain.

Apparently, the coach had witnessed all of this, and is now shouting at Lauren. Not that I'm upset about the shouting, but I'd rather he attended to the poor, screaming, and crying girl who's lying on the floor with a possible broken leg.

"Bella? Are you alright? Bella! I'm going to call an ambulance, ok?" Angela speaks gently to me, but quite loudly over the screams. I can't help it. My leg is bloody killing me. I give her a short nod while the coach comes over.

"We'll get you to hospital soon, Bella. And Lauren, I swear to god, she's going to be excluded for at least two weeks, and she's not going to be in my gym class. Honestly." The coach mutters, and if I weren't in so much pain I'd laugh. He seems like one of the nicer teachers.

Finally, the ambulance arrives, and I'm put on a stretcher. The man gives me reassuring words, but I'm not really listening. I've lessened on the screams, though. That's a bonus.

As I'm being wheeled through the car park, Edward comes running up. I bet he heard everything that happened, including the screams; he just couldn't come earlier as it would look suspicious.

"Who are you, sir?" The ambulance man asks.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend, please, I need to come with her." The ambulance driver lets him come with us, as I grasp his hand.

We start driving, just as the pain becomes unbearable.

"It hurts!" I manage to gasp out. Edward looks so hurt by my pain; I'd feel bad if it didn't hurt so darn much.

"I know. It looks like you're about to pass out soon, so I'll just give you a bit of morphine." The ambulance dude says. He gives me this stuff, just as I start to feel tired. My eyes blearily close, and soon, I'm asleep.

Well, I think I'm more passed out than asleep. Ah well, they're the same to me. Everything is back.

"Looove yoouuu, Ed-ard…" I mumble before relenting to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Lauren's purely evil act? :O**

**Slightly random question; anyone have the Words with Friends app? If you do, start a game with me! My username is: Katylr23**

**Also, I'm watching the new Dallas with my mum. Anyone else watching it, or watch it when it was first on TV? (My mum did ;D)**

**Review please! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Anyone else seen the small part of the trailer that's due to be released tomorrow or saturday, I think? If you haven't, watch it! :D**

**70 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 31 – Wednesday 24****th**** September 2012**

Ow.

I may be asleep, but I hurt. Well, my leg hurts. So, again I think, _ow_.

"Her heart beat is picking up; she'll be waking up soon." Edward, I think, says.

"Good. She looks too pale." A chirpy, slightly less excited voice adds, which can only be Alice.

"I'm always pale." I mumble, still with my eyes closed.

"Bella?" Edward questions. "Can you open your eyes?"

Instead of verbally replying, I slowly open my eyes to the bright lights and white of the hospital. I rub my eyes with my hands, partly to block out the light, and partly to awaken myself more.

"How long was I out?" I ask, since neither of them are speaking.

"A day. You were in a lot of pain. Angela came after school today, she left you some chocolates, but she had to go home." Alice answers while Edward takes my hand in his.

"A day's the longest I've been out, I think. I broke my arm once, but I just had morphine for that." Alice chuckles, while Edward just looks worried. Carlisle enters the room in a doctors coat then, and begins to tell me about my leg.

"The ball Lauren," cue growl from Edward at the mention of her name, "threw was pretty hard and thrown with a lot of force, which has caused a break in your leg. It's not a complex break, but you'll still need to be in hospital for a few days, and then move on to a wheelchair or crutches. Probably a wheelchair, first, since you'll need physiotherapy to gain upper arm strength to support yourself on crutches." Carlisle finishes, chuckling at his sons antics.

"A few days? Fine. Do I _have_ to have a wheelchair?" Carlisle smiles as he nods, before going on to explain.

"Yes, you'll have to. I'm sure Edward would happily help you out by pushing you round." Carlisle smirks. "Now, I'll leave you to catch up with Edward and Alice." Carlisle leaves then, and I look to Edward who's rolling his eyes.

"I see what you mean about it being dangerous for you to stay human." Alice jokes, giggling as she does.

"Hey! This time it wasn't my fault! Mostly… I mean, it wasn't like a tripped or anything, but I may have made Lauren angrier. Slightly." I protest at first, but end up mumbling.

"Ok, I believe you. Now, I'm going back home, but I presume you're staying Edward? Right, shouldn't have needed to ask that." Alice leaves the room, leaving me with just Edward. He stands up from the chair – still holding my hand – and leans over and kisses me.

"What was Lauren saying?" Edward asks, pulling the chair as close to the bed as possible and sitting down in it.

"Oh, nothing important…" I thought he would have heard. Or maybe he wasn't listening in.

"I can tell when you're lying, starfish." Edward grins, while his thumb runs concentric circles on the back of my hand.

"Fine. Her and Jessica were making up a rumour that we'd…done…stuff… So, I didn't _really_ deny it or confirm it. I just said she was jealous. Then she said how could she be jealous of me, I'm an ugly duck, blah, blah, blah." I explained, but Edward's grip on my hand tightened. "I'm fine, honestly." I add.

"No you're not, Bella. You have a broken leg just because some teenage girl was jealous!" Edward looks really angry.

"Look, coach was just as angry as you, and he said he would make sure Lauren was excluded for two weeks, and that he'd try and get her expelled." Thankfully, Edward's grip loosens, and he looks more relaxed. "Uh, could you pass me the chocolates?" I ask.

"What? Are you hungry? I can go to the cafeteria and get you some food, if you want." Edward says in a hurry.

"No, I'm not _that_ hungry. I just want the chocolates, they look nice." I admit sheepishly. Edward grins at me, but hands me the chocolates. I quickly begin devouring them, while Edward looks on amused. "What? I'm ill, sorta; I'm allowed to eat crap food."

"If you're ill, I'm going to have to push you in your wheelchair!" Edward smiles triumphantly.

"No! No! I'm fine! I can push myself!" I quickly protest.

"Well, if you're fine, then surely you don't need the chocolates?" Edward smirks, even more triumphant.

"What a shame, I've already eaten them all!" This time, _I'm_ the one smirking triumphantly.

"Whatever, starfish. I'm still going to push you." Edward kisses me again, and the rest of the evening is spent with us just talking and…well, kissing.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the Edward and Bella fluff chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**69 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 32 – Thursday 25****th**** September 2012**

This is now the second day of me being in hospital, but I'm already bored and want to leave.

Firstly, the food here is revolting. I much prefer Esme's cooking.

Secondly, not being at school is making me even further behind on my school work.

And thirdly, there's nothing to do. During the day, when Edward and Alice and everyone else is at school, I have nothing to do. I've been reading Wuthering Heights a bit, but I'd much rather be at school. I know, I'm crazy, but I'm actually missing school.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" Carlisle asks as he comes in to check on me.

"Bored. Can I go home, yet?" I huff, pleading with him. Hopefully he'll reason with me.

"I'm not sure, Bella, you _did_ break your leg." Carlisle looks over my charts while continuing to talk to me.

"But, I'll be living with a doctor! And I'll be in a wheelchair! I'm already so behind in school, it's only getting worse. Please, pretty, pretty please!" I beg, since I'm desperate to be out of this place.

"Maybe. I'll have to speak to Dr Friedman, but I'll see what I can do." Carlisle leaves the room then, so I check the time. 4:15. Edward and Alice should be coming soon.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door, before the door opens to reveal Carlisle and Dr Friedman, who has basically been my doctor.

"Hello Bella, I understand you'd like to be released soon?" Dr Friedman asks.

"Yes, please! I mean, I'm living with Carlisle at the moment, and he's a doctor, so he can make sure I'm fine. And I'm using a wheelchair to begin with, so it's not like extra strain will be placed on my leg." I plead, hoping he'll relent.

"Well, if you're not in too much pain, it's silly to keep you in hospital. Just make sure to rest your leg as much as possible. If you come in next week for a check-up, we can get you started on crutches and physiotherapy." Dr Friedman explains.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll rest!" I'm so happy I get to be out of here. Granted, I've still missed some school, but it'll be easier to catch up, now.

"What are you thanking them about?" Edward asks, while walking over to me.

"I'm being let out from hospital." I grin at him, but he just looks a bit worried.

"Is it not too soon?" Edward questions, more to Dr Friedman than me, I think.

"With Bella, it's been a relatively clean break. The least complex a leg break can be, which means it'll spend less time to heal." Dr Friedman explains, before saying something about going to get discharge papers.

Edward leans over and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek, before Dr Friedman returns. I sign some papers, and then I'm free to go.

"I'll go and get a wheelchair." Carlisle leaves to get a wheelchair from…wherever wheelchairs are kept.

"How was school today?" I question Edward.

"Good. Lonely without you in biology. Oh, and Lauren has been excluded for two weeks, since it wouldn't be practical to expel her as the nearest high school other than Forks in a 40 minute drive away. The principle has, however, told her if she steps one foot out of line again, she'll be expelled." Edward tells me.

"She better stay away from me." I shudder a little, remembering the anger in her eyes when she threw the ball at me.

Carlisle returns with a wheelchair, then. Edward helps me get into it by lifting me in, and making sure I'm comfortable. It's handy having your boyfriend be a vampire, sometimes.

He pushes me through the hospital, saying that he heard me promising Dr Friedman I'd rest, which means not pushing myself. This is one of the times when it sucks to have a vampire boyfriend with super hearing.

I'm helped into his car, and left there while he says a quick goodbye to Carlisle, who still has his shift to finish. Edward gets in, and soon we're driving home.

"I'll have to text Ange when we get back, and tell her I'm out of hospital." I say, since neither of us have said anything yet.

"Aren't you going to miss her…You know, if I change you?" Edward asks quietly.

"_When_ you change me, I won't miss her. I've thought it through. After 100 days, she'll think I've gone back to Oxford, and we've agreed to email and send each other letters. Surely when you change me, we'll have to move from Forks, since I won't be able to be around humans for a bit. So she'll just think I'm back home, and we can continue to send letters and emails, though mostly emails, for the rest of her life." I have thought about this because, this way, I can remain friends with Angela, even if I can't always see her. Yes, I'll be sad when she eventually dies, but least I'll have stayed in contact with her. Hopefully, her and Ben will have lots of children, who I can keep check on.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Edward is grinning a little, but still looks ahead at the road.

"Yes. Because, even though I have no real family or friends in Oxford, I do in Forks. I'm sure sometimes in my life I'll have to lie to Angela about thinks, but it's better to lie about small things rather than her think I'm dead." I know I'll spend the rest of my life, heck, all of eternity, with Edward, but I still have to think about Angela. She's my friend, and I genuinely care about her.

"I'm glad you've thought about this. But, how will you cope when she dies?" Edward asks, and I can see this turning into another one of his reasons-why-I-shouldn't-change-you arguments.

"I'll be happy that she had a long and happy life. It'll be a celebration of her life, that sort of thing. Of course I'll miss her, but I'll watch over her family. Her children, and their children, and all the new Weber-Cheney children." I tell Edward.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Edward pulls up in front of his house, but neither of us begin to get out. Well, I can't.

"That's a stupid questions. It's like asking if I'm going to give up on you, which is an obvious no." I lean over and kiss him, grinning as I do.

I may have one this battle on the changing of me, but I'm sure he'll think of more things.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella's plans to keep in contact with Angela? :D**

**Also, at school today we found out our progress review day (a day in which we don't have to go to school aside from about 20 minutes) is on November 16th, which means I can see Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 as soon as possible! My friend and I are seriously considering going to the midnight viewing! :D**

**Review please! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**68 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 33 – Friday 26****th**** September 2012**

We've just arrived at school, and already people are staring at me. Or, more specifically, my leg. And the fact I'm in a wheelchair.

I push myself away from the car, and weave through the people. Most of them move out of the way for me, but some I nearly crash into.

I go up the small ramp into the main building, and push myself to English. When I go down the corridor, I see how fast I can go, which is pretty fun. Although, I have no idea how to slow down. I take my hands on the wheels, and thankfully slow down quite easily.

I turn into my English classroom, and go over to my seat. Jessica is there, however, waiting for me.

"Bella, I wanted to speak to you." She announces, looking a bit nervous. I think that's the first ever time I've seen Jessica nervous.

"Ok…" I mumble, not knowing if she's going to start shouting at me again.

"Right, ok, well, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened on Wednesday. I'm…I'm really not jealous of you and Edward. It's clear you love each other, I mean; I _used_ to have a crush on Edward, but not anymore. Anyway, Mike asked me out, and he's cute, so, yeah. But, what I wanted to say was that Lauren took things too far, and I shouldn't have said those things about you." Jessica says, still looking nervous.

"Thanks. For the, um, apology. I accept that, and I'm glad Mike asked you out." I smile at her, because her apology seemed really genuine.

"Ok, good, well, maybe we could go see a movie sometime?" Jessica suggests.

"Yeah, ok, I'd like that." I tell her honestly, and we then exchange phone numbers.

Well, that was definitely unexpected, but I'm glad we made up. I have a feeling I won't be making up with Lauren any time soon.

I spend most of my time wheeling myself to all the classrooms, it feels like. By lunch time, I will admit my arms are aching. Quite a bit. I get my lunch, and balance my tray of food on my lap while I go over to the Cullen's table.

"Hey, starfish. How are you feeling? Not in any pain?" Edward asks as he moves the chair that was there before out of the way. I put my food on the table, then pull his head down a bit so I can kiss him.

"I'm good. I'm gonna have massive muscles in my arms by the end of my wheelchair and crutches stint." I joke, but it just seems to worry Edward.

"See, this is why you should let me push you around." Edward huffs.

"I need to get used to it, though. I mean, once I'm on crutches that'll be even more achy on my arms." I reply while beginning to eat my lunch.

At the end of lunch, Edward insists on pushing me to biology. When we go down the long corridor, however, walking turns to running.

"AHHHHHHH! EDWAAAARD!" I screech as we speedily go down the corridor.

"This isn't even the fastest I can run." Edward says quietly as we keep going down the corridor.

When we get to biology, I'm tired out from screaming, and Edward is just smirking at the fear he just induced in me. We quickly take our seats, while receiving strange looks from teacher and students alike.

"_That's_ why I won't let you push me around." I whisper to Edward, who responds with smirking at me.

After biology, Edward pushes me at a more respectable speed. Once in PE, I just have to sit on the sides and watch. At least there's no danger of me breaking anything else, due to my clumsiness or other people.

When PE is over, I wheel my way into the car park.

"Bella! How are you?" Angela shouts, jogging to catch up with me. I turn around, a little too fast, and get a teensy bit dizzy.

"Hey! I'm good, thanks. Well, I've been better, but I could be worse." I smile at her as she walked over.

"You're out of hospital so quickly!" Angela comments.

"Yeah, that was partly due to the fact I assured Dr Friedman that I was living with a doctor, so if there were any problems Carlisle would be there." I tell Angela.

"That's cool! Oh, my mum is going to be sending me round with soup tonight, is that alright?" Angela asks.

"Of course! Although, it _does_ depend on the soup…" I joke.

"Vegetable, I think. My mum didn't know if you were a vegetarian or not, so she played it safe." Angela said, as Edward walks over.

"Vegetable soups great, even if I'm not a vegetarian. Tell your mum thanks." Edward pushes me off to the car, and lifts me in.

Later in the evening, true to her word, Angela does come with some vegetable soup, which is pretty delicious.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Jessica's apology? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**67 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 34 – Saturday 27****th**** September 2012**

Today, I'm being made to stay inside. Apparently, I need rest. Which means another movie marathon. With Emmett.

"We could watch the Batman films…or Spiderman…or James Bond! Oh, yeah, let's watch the James Bond films!" Emmett jumps up and down, and I'm worried the floor will break or something.

"I have an idea!" I shout, because, really, that's the only way to get him to hear you.

"The Superman films?" Emmett asks, grinning. I just roll my eyes in response.

"No, I was thinking we watch all the Harry Potter's!" I reply happily. I've always wanted to do a Harry Potter movie marathon, though it will last quite a while. Most of the films are about two and a half hours long, and there are eight. Meaning it's almost a whole days' worth of films.

"Won't that be about a days' worth of watching?" Emmett asks sceptically.

"It would make me feel much better." I pout, pointing to my leg.

"JingleBell, that pout only works with Edward." Emmett grins.

"Pretty please!" I plead with him.

"Only if you agree to have an arm wrestle with me when you become a vampire." Emmett says, pretending to be serious. He even holds his hand out for me to shake.

"Deal!" I giggle, shaking his hand. He runs over at vampire speed to the many shelves of DVDs, right over to where Harry Potter is. Figures he would know exactly where they are. I see him run over and put the film in, before lying on the other sofa.

As we watch the film, I say some of the lines with the characters, which earns me funny looks from Emmett.

"Are you sure you don't have vampire memory?" Emmett asks after I've recited the speech Olivander says to Harry about his wand having the only other phoenix feather, as Voldemort had the other.

"Uh, no. Just a Harry Potter geek." I grin at him, before turning back to the film.

We watch the first two before my stomach starts rumbling, so Emmett goes to get Esme to make some food. He offered to make me some food, but I told him I'd rather not get food poisoning.

"Hey starfish." Edward startles me, I didn't realise he'd entered the room.

"You scared me!" I huff, pretending to be annoyed. He runs and crouches in front of me, so I lean over and kiss him.

"I hear you're a Harry Potter geek." Edward smirks, so I stick my tongue out at him.

"Possibly. You're just jealous of my awesome Harry Potter knowledge. Oooh! When I become a vampire, I'm totally going to watch all the films in a row, without any breaks for food because I won't need human food or sleep! And then, I'll learn all the words to all of them!" I squeal, maybe just a little bit slight excited. Just a bit.

"Sounds like you already know most of it. And that's your goal for being a vampire? Watch all the Harry Potter films to learn them off by heart?" Edward teases.

"And to read the books. And to go to the Studio Tour in England. Oooh! And to go to the Universal Park where they have a Harry Potter section! When I can handle humans, that is." Being a vampire is gonna be _sooooo_ awesome!

Edward rolls his eyes, before replying, "I didn't realise you were _this_ obsessed with Harry Potter. I feel like I'm being replaced by a wizard." Edward mocks hurt.

"I never replaced you with a wizard! You replaced Harry." I laugh at the expression on his face.

"You're crazy." He laughs, joining in with me.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way!" I reply, kissing him.

Emmett comes back with a tray of food, so Edward leaves us to our movie marathon, huffing something about my obsession with Harry Potter. Which just makes me laugh more.

We start the third film, and so begins me reciting the words again. Emmett doesn't seem to mind, in fact, he just joins in.

"I've never actually seen any of these films, aside from the first and second." I gasp.

"What the hell, Emmett? I'm ashamed of you. He's _Harry freakin' Potter_ and you haven't seen the films!" How can anyone not have seen the films?

"Calm down, Bellatrix. I mean, I've heard about them, hence knowing about Bellatrix, but I've never seen them. They're actually pretty good." Emmett says while I scowl at him for calling me Bellatrix. "I actually quite like the nickname Bellatrix. You shall forever be known as Bellatrix from this day onwards!" Emmett declares.

We watch the fourth film, the Goblet of Fire, and then decide we'll watch the last four next weekend or tomorrow. Emmett thinks he might be going hunting tomorrow, so it'll probably be next weekend.

"Starfish! How were the films?" Edward grins at me.

"They were awesome, as always!" I grin, before adding. "You know, I've never noticed how attractive Harry is…" Edward growls in response, making me laugh. "Jealous of a fictional character?" I tease him.

"No, jealous of the actor that plays him!" Edward growls.

"Edward, in the fourth films, he's only like 15! Too young for me, Edward. Although, he _is_ now 20 something…" I mutter, while Edward growls again. I lean forward and kiss him, just to ease him worries. "Don't worry; I plan on being with you for eternity."

"Good, because I plan on keeping you with me for eternity."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the Harry Potter movie marathon? Anyone else a Harry Potter fan? *raises hand quickly***

**And, is it just me, or does Edward sound like he's _finally_ coming around to the idea of changing Bella? *gasps* :O**

**Review please! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**66 days to go...**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 35 - Sunday 28th September** **2012**

After last night, I feel more hopeful about the thought of Edward changing me. He actually seemed to be ok with the idea. I mean, he basically said he'd change me. Keeping me for eternity pretty sounds like it, anyway.

"JingleBell! Guess who's not going hunting today!" Emmett shouts, bursting into my room. Thank god I hadn't been sleeping, I probably would have had a heart attack or something.

"Ummmm...Carlisle?" I joke.

"Nope! Me! That means we can continue our Harry Potter movie marathon!" Emmett grins widely at me.

"I think you're a secret Harry Potter fan!" I tease him.

"JingleBell, get your butt out of bed and downstairs in half an hour, which is when the fifth film will begin!" Emmett leaves then, but I still reply, knowing he'll hear me.

"The Order of the Phoenix." I tell him, just because he needs to know.

I get dressed in comfy clothes, then join Emmett in the living room (after having Edward carry me downstairs).

The rest of the day is spent watching the remaining four Harry Potter films. I will admit, I do get a bit emotional in the final one. And when Dumbledore dies.

"I've uncovered your secret Harry Potter addiction!" Emmett announces.

"It wasn't secret, per se, I just don't go shouting it from the rooftops." I tell him, before lying back down on the sofa.

Doing nothing all day really makes you tired.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter! What did you think of more Emmett and Bella bonding? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**65 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 36 – Monday 29****th**** September 2012**

School today…_yay!_ Can't I stay at home and watch Harry Potter?

"Bella, how do feel about shopping tonight!?" Alice squeals at me on the way to school.

"Tonight?" I question, though I don't really know why.

"Yep!" Alice nods her head quickly.

"Ok then." I smile at her.

"_Ok?_ You're actually, willingly, agreeing to this?" Alice asks, feigning shock.

"Oh my god! Maybe I hit my head when I broke my leg and it's affected my thinking?" I ask, feigning shock also.

"Whatever, Bella. For whatever reason, I'm not gonna complain. Ooooh! I'll get Rosalie to come too!" As soon as Alice says this, she pulls out her phone to call Rosalie. Crazy vampire girl.

Alice talks hurriedly with Rosalie on the phone, and soon enough we're arriving at school.

"Rose said she'll come! Yay! Girly shopping spree!" Alice claps her hands together and dances over to Jasper, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, you actually _agreed_ to go shopping, starfish?" Edward smirks while pushing me along to my first lesson.

"Well, I was thinking about buying some lingerie." I tease, but try to sound serious. From the sound of Edward's gasp – and the fact vampires don't actually need to breathe – I'd say he's quite shocked. I mean, the furthest we've got…sexually is just making out. I hope I haven't made things awkward between us.

"Really? Who for?" Edward chokes out.

"Myself." I laugh. The only way to outsmart vampires is to shock them. I'll have to make sure I remember that little bit of information. Vital.

"Right. Yes. Ok. Well. Yes. So. Um. English?" Edward mumbles, pushing me into the classroom then quickly going off. That was way too much fun.

Is it sad that I'm looking forward to lunch? Just to wind up Edward more?

When lunch finally comes, I'm almost as excited as Alice is about anything. I get my lunch, and then roll over to the Cullen table. Why is it that they always get to lunch and get their food first? I don't take that long getting to lunch.

"Hey Bella!" Alice smiles when she sees me, while Edward just looks as though he would blush if he were human. Man, this is going to be fun.

"Hey. How was your morning, Edward?" I smile sweetly while setting my food down next to his.

"It was good. Yep. Good. How about you?" He says, definitely still in shock. How long do vampires stay in shock?

"Good too." I lean over and kiss him, just because I haven't for a while.

"Anything in specific you want to get today?" Alice asks, while Edward coughs.

"Well, I _have_ thought about a couple of things." I'm vague, but there is something I want to get. And no, it's not lingerie. Though it is for Edward.

"What like?" Alice prompts.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" I smile, while Alice nods in response.

After lunch, I get pushed to biology by Edward, and then after that he pushes me PE.

Finally, the day is over, and I no longer have any homework left since I did it all instead of doing PE. See, breaking your leg _can_ be good. Sometimes. Well, for homework.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice squeals as we drive back to the Cullen's house.

I roll my eyes, but I'm a little excited too. As soon as we get to their house, we all say goodbye to our other halves, and then get into Rosalie's BMW.

"So, what do you want to buy, then?" Alice asks once we're a safe distance away.

"Uh…something for Edward." I mumble, just feeling a little embarrassed.

"Like what? Is it underwear?" Rosalie asks, and though she's in the back, I can tell she's grinning.

"What? No! Just a present!" I splutter. And, yeah, I'm blushing.

They spend the rest of the journey teasing me about buying underwear for Edward. Once we get to Port Angeles, Alice pushes me around a few clothes shops, before I let them give me some time on my own to buy the present for Edward.

When I re-join them, they have about ten more shopping bags. Each.

"What did you buy for Edward?" Rosalie asks.

"It's a secret! Since he can't read my mind, I'm the only one allowed to know." I smile at both of them, before asking if we can go home.

"Fine. I knew the good luck of us going shopping wouldn't last too long." Alice sighs jokingly, before leading us back to the car.

I'm not giving Edward his present today, but I hope that when I do he'll like it. And appreciate it.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think the present is? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Please forgive me for not updating yesterday! I was just having a generally bad day, and just couldn't and didn't have time to write :( Anyway, the good news is that you get two chapters today though! Yay! :D**

**64 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 37 – Tuesday 30****th**** September 2012**

"What did you get last night?" Edward asked, yet again.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you. Man, you're as impatient as me!" I tease him, but still roll my eyes. I'm not _this_ bad.

"Fine. Whatever. But, I have a surprise for you during half term, that you don't get to find out about." Edward sticks him tongue out at me as I roll my eyes again.

"I don't mind. Wait, how long away is half time?"

Edward smirks before answering, "A week. And, I know it must be pretty important, since Rosalie is thinking about her looks even more than usual."

"Well, I was planning on giving you your gift tomorrow, but whatever." I roll off a bit from Edward, since we're supposed to be walking to biology, but he easily catches up to me.

"And what is the gift? Lingerie?" Edward whispers in my ear once he catches up to me. Which makes me blush. I guess he got over his shock, then.

"Maybe." I reply, hoping to instil some more shock in him.

"Right. Ok, well, how about we both give each other our gifts tomorrow? Deal?" Edward asks as we reach the classroom.

"Deal." I smile up at him.

"Oh, I'm going hunting tonight, by the way." Edward adds once we've taken our seats.

"Oh right. Well, I can talk to Alice and Rosalie about my plans." I take my seat, and then try to pay attention to biology.

After that and PE, we're on our way home, and then Edward has to leave to go hunting. I take the opportunity to speak to Alice and Rosalie.

"What can we help you with?" Alice smiles as she sits on my bed, along with Rosalie and me.

"Firstly, I'm scared Edward won't like the present, and secondly, I want to know what he's planned for half term." I say to them both.

"I can't tell you what he has planned, it would ruin the surprise." Alice grins at me. "But, I can tell you that Edward will love the present, and you'll love what he's done for you." Alice says.

"Now I'm going to be _more_ impatient! Wait, you said what he's done for me? As in, not a material item, more a thing?" I ask.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd catch that slip up." Alice mutters.

"Oh god, please tell me he hasn't spent too much! My present will look stupid in comparison!" And I really want to know what he's planned for me, now.

"Don't worry! Like Alice says, you both love each other's presents. See, Alice, I told you talking to her would just cause more worries!" Rosalie says.

"Wait, who else knows about the presents?" Rosalie knows? I presumed Alice knew just because of the mind reading, but Rosalie?

"Everyone knows about Edward's, but only Alice and I know about your present, because of Edward's mind reading annoying skills." Rosalie tells me.

"Right. Well, it's always good to have some weird thing meaning he can't read my mind. Oh, and today, he said it was strange since you were thinking about yourself even more, Rosalie." I laugh as she scowls.

"He will pay. I'll just think about Emmett and me from now on." Rosalie huffs, while Alice and I laugh.

We spend the rest of the night being general girly together. It's a pretty fun night.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Edward's arranged? :P**

**Oooh! Has anyone seen the trailer for Breaking Dawn Part 2? Also, I really really want to go see the all five movie's in one day thing, but that would probably mean missing school. Which my mum wouldn't let :( Damn it :'(**

**Review please! And the next chapter should be up within the next half an hour :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**63 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 38 – Wednesday 1****st**** October 2012**

"Present time!" I shout once we get home from school. I swear; this day has been so long. I spin around my wheelchair a few times in excitement.

"Alright, calm down." Edward laughs before carrying me and the wheelchair upstairs. Tomorrow I have to start physiotherapy, which I'm dreading.

Once we get upstairs, I wheel myself into my room while Edward goes and sits on my bed.

"I'm giving you your present first!" I shout out to Edward as I search through my walk in wardrobe to find his gift.

"You do realise you don't have to shout, right?" Edward shouts back.

"It's a habit!" I shout back, much more loudly than necessary, just because.

I wheel myself back out, and stay next to the bed where Edward is. He then lifts me up onto the bed, so I'm sat next to him.

"Here." I smiled, handing him his gift.

I got him quite a few things, because he's been showering me with expensive presents ever since I got here, so I decided it's my time to give back. So, firstly, I got him some sheets of music lines, since he's said how he likes composing piano songs, so now he can write them down. Then, I got him a journal, because from the times I've been in his room I've seen a cupboard full of diaries, and so I decided it would be useful. Finally, the last and, my favourite of all the presents, a soft toy mountain lion. Well, it looks a lot like a normal lion, but for the purposes of the present, it's a mountain lion, because Edward said that's his favourite animal blood to drink.

"Wow…" Edward grins, looking through the items.

"You hate them, don't you?" I mutter, looking down.

"Hate them? No, Bella, I love them! They're so thoughtful!" Edward picks up the mountain lion, growls, and pretends to make the toy attack me.

"You're so childish!" I giggle, batting the toy away playfully.

"Now it's time for your present!" Edward runs off to his room, I presume, and comes back all within a couple of seconds. "Here." Edward hands me an envelope as he sits next to me again.

I slowly open the envelope, and find two tickets inside. What? There's a note inside, as well, which tells me that they're two tickets to London. Again, what?

"Edward…are you sending me back or something?" I ask, a little, no, a lot confused. He just laughs.

"No! I just thought we could visit in half term. And, well, get the rest of your belongings." Edward smiles at me; looking…dare I say, nervous?

"Really? I mean, tickets to London are expensive!" I mutter, looking over the tickets.

"Are you making sure the tickets are real?" Edward smirks.

"Maybe." I blush. "I only spend like, $30 on you! And you spent thousands!" I'm shocked. But it also makes me feel loved.

"I love you, Bella, and if you're certain about becoming a vampire and moving in, well, I want to see where you grew up. And I don't mean the care home." Edward smiles at me.

"My other home? I don't know if I could go back there…" It holds too many memories…

"Look, I get that there was something in your past that upsets you, but I want to see. I want to know, ok? And when you're ready, I'll be here. Just know that I love you." Edward smiles, and then leans over to kiss me.

"I love you too. Just…maybe when we're in Oxford?" I smile at him, while Edward turns back to his mountain lion toy.

Big kid…

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the London tickets gift? :P**

**Secrets will be revealed in Oxford! Looking forward to it? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**62 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 39 – Thursday 2****nd**** October 2012**

"I'm going to Oxford in the half term!" I shout to Angela while speeding over to her in my wheelchair.

"What? How come?" Angela asks, grinning at me while reaching out to stop me since I was going too fast.

"Edward got me tickets to go there! I can't wait!" I squeal with delight. I think I'm more excited by the fact Edward and I will get some privacy, something that's hard to come by in a house of vampires.

"That's so awesome! You have to take _loads_ of pictures; I've always wanted to visit England." Angela sighs, smiling to herself.

"You should try and go some time, Oxford is pretty nice." I still prefer Forks, though.

"I'll have to. I hope you have a good time, though. When are you flying out there?" Angela asks.

"Uh, Saturday, I think. I think Edward was planning on us stopping overnight in New York. I can't wait!" I grin as we approach the lunch room.

"I'm so envious of you right now!" Angela jokes.

"You better be!" I laugh. I go over to the Cullen table, and take my usual place next to Edward.

"So, did you like Edward's present for you?" Alice asks, grinning because she knows exactly how much I loved it.

"Of course. I can't wait to go!" I smile back at her. Edward leans over and kisses my cheek, making my smile widen.

I eat some of my lunch, thinking of Saturday. I know that during Edward and mine's week long trip, I'll have to at some point tell him about my past. He knows I lied, in part, about the car accident, but I'm pretty sure he has no idea what the real reason is. That's going to be the not so fun part of the trip.

Once we get home after school, I begin packing up some things. I use the same sized suitcase as the one I originally packed my stuff in to come here, but I made sure to leave some room. After all, I was going to bring back all my other things, making my move to Forks seem more permanent.

"Packing already?" Edward asks, startling me a little.

"Unlike you, I have to sleep, so it's now or tomorrow night. And, I know I'm going to be too excited to function tomorrow night, so now is the only time." I shove in a couple more tops, and then I'm pretty much done.

"Right. I didn't realise you were this excited." Edward walks over and sits on the bed next to my suitcase.

"I'm going to New York, for crying out loud, of course I'm excited!" I grin at him, before motioning for him to help me up onto the bed next to him.

"Where about are we staying in New York? Is it going to be really high up? Like a skyscraper!" I squeal to him while he just rolls his eyes.

"My god…I'm even using human mannerisms now! I've been around you for too long!" Edward says in mock horror, while I lock my arms around his waist.

"Well you're not getting rid of me that easily!" I grin and kiss his cheek.

"Good, because I plan on keeping you. Maybe it's good that I'm becoming more human, more like you." Edward smiles down at me.

"Soon you won't have to be more human to be like me." I fire back quickly.

"You're not giving up on this, are you?" Edward sighs, running his hand through his hair. Yet another human mannerism.

"Nope. You're my future, I know it. I want to be like you, completely. I love you so much, I'm never leaving you." I kiss him fully on the lips then, and relax into his arms.

"I love you too, starfish."

"Love you more, mountain lion." I tease. He just rolls his eyes again, then kisses me.

* * *

**A/N: Just realised in yesterday's chapter I said August was the month instead of October...I have no idea how I got the months wrong! :P**

**So, excitement begins in two chapters! Yay! Looking forward to the Oxford trip? :D I know I am!**

**Review please! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**61 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 40 – Friday 3****rd**** October 2012**

"I can't wait. I can't wait. I can't wait. I can't-" I'm cut off by Edward kissing me.

"Love, I know you're excited, but it's only 8 in the morning. You've still got the whole day to go yet." Edward grins at me.

"But I can't-"

"Wait?" Edward finishes, while chuckling at me.

"Can't I just, you know, skip school today?" I suggest hopefully.

"You'll just be bored sitting around at home, and the day will go slower. Anyway, you're missing part of school for physiotherapy." Edward reasons with me.

I huff, before replying, "Do I _have_ to go to physiotherapy?"

"Yep. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair." Edward grins, spinning me around in said wheelchair.

"Or, you could just change me, thus fixing my leg!" I exclaim, which stops the spinning.

"Bella, I'm not changing you into a vampire _just_ to get you out of physiotherapy." Edward laughs while I scowl at him.

"Well, not _just_ that. It'll be so we can be together forever and all that jazz, but missing physiotherapy is just an added bonus!" I grin, tugging on his shirt to get him to lean down so I can kiss him.

"Nice try, starfish, but I'm not that easy to win over." He smirks, so I pout. I even make my eyes water a little, which definitely wins him over, quickly leaning down to kiss me.

"Bella one, Edward nil." I tease him after we kiss.

"Demon woman!" Edward groans, chasing after me when I try to make my escape. I make it about two meters before he catches up.

"You love me, so it's all good." I grin up at him.

"You'll be the death of me." Edward sighs, rolling his eyes and running his hand through his hair.

"Woah. That was, like, four human-isms in one sentence." I joke to him.

"Four? I counted three." Edward protests.

"Let the human explain for you." I begin, while Edward laughs. "Firstly, the sighing. Vampires don't need to breathe, so they wouldn't sigh." I hold up one finger. "Then there was the eye rolling." I hold a second finger up. "The hand through the hair – human." I hold up a third finger. "Finally, your sentence. Vampires can't die from stress, whereas a human could have a heart attack and die from that." I finish by holding up four of my fingers.

"Fine, oh mighty human master." Edward spins me around once more in my wheelchair before wheeling me into the kitchen-dining room.

After I eat breakfast and get ready for school, we leave. I'll be leaving after lunch, due to the fact I have to go to physiotherapy. Edward's coming with me, and so is Carlisle, but I'm still nervous. I have no upper body strength what-so-ever.

"You have to send me a postcard from New York and Oxford!" Angela squeals when I see her at lunch.

"Of course I will! I'll get you a present, too!" I smile at her, before going on to tell her how excited I am about going.

Once I'm finished with lunch, Edward steers me out to his car, and then we're off to the Port Angeles hospital. Apparently there isn't a physiotherapy unit in Forks because it's very rarely needed, and Port Angeles isn't too far away.

"Isabella Swan?" A woman calls out, so Edward, Carlisle and I get up (well, I get pushed, but whatever) and follow her into the room.

"I prefer Bella." I mutter, since I'm so used to saying it.

"Right, ok then, Bella. I understand you broke your leg just over a week ago, and have been in a wheelchair ever since." I nod in response, still staring at the two bars across the room.

I'm pushed across the room, right next to the start of the bars. I know what you basically have to do. Use your arms, holding onto one bar each, to support your weight, and try to move your legs. It should be slightly easier for me, since I have my other leg to support my weight as well as my arms.

"Ok, if you grab onto the bars now, Bella." The woman, who I heard saying was called Dr Weber, tells me. I wonder if she's Angela's mother. Anyway, I grab onto the two bars, like I was instructed to do. "Now, Bella, I'm going to lift you up, so try and remain steady. Edward will be standing in front of you if you think you're going to fall."

After Dr Weber says this, she slowly lifts me up out of the chair. I feel tall. Really tall. It's weird. I instantly shift my weight to my right leg, away from the broken one.

"You're doing really good, Bella." Edward smiles at me.

"All I'm doing is standing up." I tell him.

"Bella, you are doing extremely well. I think you should try walking a bit, now." Dr Weber tells me. I move a bit, and cringe when my broken leg has pressure on it. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to go and get some crutches." Dr Weber says.

"Crutches? Already?" Even though it seems too soon, this hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be.

"You're doing great, Bella. It's not that soon, and Dr Weber just wants you to try them." Edward smiles before leaning forward and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

Dr Weber comes back with crutches, then. She spends a couple of minutes adjusting them so that they're at the right height for me, and then she hands them to me carefully. I walk around the room a little, surprised at how easy it is. My arms ache a bit, but with the crutches I have more freedom, it feels like.

"How are the crutches, Bella?" Dr Weber asks.

"Great…they feel easier than I thought they would." I smile at her while still wondering around the room. "Are you Angela's mum?" I ask, because it's been bugging me the whole time.

"Yes, she told me all about what happened. Personally, I think Lauren should have been expelled." Dr Weber says to me.

"Same. Oh, and thanks for the soup." I tell her, because it was pretty delicious soup.

"That's fine; it was no trouble to make. So, back to the crutches. How do they feel?" Dr Weber asks.

"They feel good." I walk back over to the three of them.

"Well, if you like, you could try with crutches for a couple of days." Dr Weber suggests.

"Would it make a difference since we're going away tomorrow? First to New York, then off to Oxford." Edward asks.

"Well, crutches might actually be easier with all the flying, since it wouldn't be too easy having a wheelchair on an aeroplane." Dr Weber says.

"Ok, are you alright with that, Bella?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah, I don't mind being on crutches. They're quite fun!" I reply.

After that, I have to fill in some forms, as does Carlisle, before we can go home. I walk out to the car on crutches, but we also have a wheelchair in case my arms get too achy.

**Just finished at the hospital (your mum was my doctor!) and I'm now on crutches! :P – Bella xx**

I text Angela on the way back, but I'm sure her mum will probably tell her about today as well.

**Awww! That's so cool! :D When Lauren comes back to school you can fight her away from you with them ;) Have a good trip and remember the postcards! ;D – Ange xx**

I smile as I read her text, and even laugh at the image of me attacking Lauren with my crutches. No. I'd never do that. Honestly…

When we get back home, I check over everything I've packed, and show the rest of the Cullen's my crutches. Emmett tries them and very nearly breaks them, so I quickly take them back.

"Come on, starfish, you should probably go to sleep a bit earlier since we have an early flight tomorrow." Edward kisses my forehead while I nod sleepily. I am quite tired.

"Ok then." I yawn widely, prompting Edward to insist on carrying me upstairs. I almost fall asleep in his arms, but he wakes me up so I can get changed into some pyjamas.

Once I'm changed, I snuggle into bed next to Edward.

"Can't wait. Can't wait. Can't wait." I mumble before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella's excitement? :D**

**We're on our way to New York tomorrow! Woooo! :P**

**Review please! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**60 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 41 – Saturday 4****th**** October 2012**

If I could, I would be running around the house right now. However, I've had to settle for walking around as fast as possible on my crutches.

"Bella, are you going to be like this the whole plane journey?" Edward sighs, walking over to me and picking me up to stop my fast walking.

"No…I'm going to be even worse!" I giggle while Edward sighs again. See, this morning after I'd woken up and got dressed, Edward told me we were going on a private plane, since he probably wouldn't be able to cope with all the humans.

"You're cute when you're excited." Edward says, leaning down to kiss me.

After that, our suitcases are loaded into Edward's beloved Volvo, and we're headed for the airport.

"You know, this is only the second time I've been on an aeroplane." I tell him as we begin driving.

"Really? So your first time on a plane was an incredibly long flight all on your own?" Edward asks.

"Uh huh. It wasn't so bad, though. I watched some films and played some games. But now I have you to keep me company!" Edward mocks annoyance at this, and I know he's only joking since I can see him smiling a little bit.

"And what exactly will we be doing?" Edward asks.

"Well, firstly there's eye-spy, then there's going through the alphabet and naming an animal for each letter, and-oh, let's start that one now!" I grin over to him. The drive to Seattle is about two hours, so we have plenty of time to play games.

"Ok, you go first." Edward agrees.

"A…anteater!" I say happily.

"B, bear. Emmett's favourite food." Edward grins back.

"C for caterpillar." Caterpillars are cute.

"D for dog."

For the rest of the journey to Seattle, we carry on this game. Edward gives his opinion on which of the animals are his favourites to eat.

"V for vampire!" I giggle at him.

"Vampires aren't animals." Edward protests.

"But you were allowed human, so I'm allowed vampire." I say victoriously. Edward lets me have vampire.

"W for werewolf." Edward says.

"X for x-ray fish." I reply, though I have no idea if it's a real animal. Judging by Edward's reaction, it is.

"Y for yeti." Edward says in a serious voice.

"Seriously? A _yeti_? Yeah, because they're real." I scoff.

"What, so you believe in vampires and werewolves, but not in a yeti?" Edward asks, smirking.

"No, I believe in them because I have _seen_ a man turn into a wolf, and I've _seen_ you and all your non-human things. I've never seen a yeti." I tell him. "And, z for zebra."

Once we reach the airport, we go through the usual security things, before going somewhere else for the private plane. I'm glad Edward knows where he's going because, quite frankly, I have no idea.

"Wow…this is so cool!" I say when I see the private plane. It's bigger than I thought it'd be. We both go up the steps to the inside of the plane, although Edward helps me since stairs and crutches don't go well together.

The inside of the private plane is even better than the outside. There are ten seats, each with plenty of leg room (good for people on crutches) and they all have mini screens in the back of the seats. The seats themselves look insanely comfy, so I hobble over to try one out. Yep, I could live in this seat it's so damn comfortable.

"What do you think?" Edward comes over and sits next to me. I took the window seat, since then I can look down and see all the towns and cities go past.

"It's great, I love it! Your family is really rich!" I joke to him.

"Only the best for you, my love." Edward smiles down at me.

"You're too sweet sometimes." I lean up and kiss him, only for us to be broken apart by someone coughing. Oops.

"Sir, we are about to take off, would you like anything?" The woman, who I presume is the air hostess, asks.

"I'm alright, is there anything you'd like, Bella?" Edward asks me.

"A mint would be nice." I squeak out, embarrassed at being caught making out with Edward.

The lady walks off and brings me a whole bag of mints, before going through the safety talk. After that's finished, she walks off again, presumably to go to the part of the plane she sits in while we take off.

"Are you ok?" Edward takes my hand as the plane begins to move. I pop a mint in my mouth before replying.

"Yep." I smile as the plane picks up speed. I turn my attention to the window, watching as we race down the runway.

Soon, we're up in the air, everything through the window getting smaller and smaller.

"How long is the flight?" I ask Edward. The seatbelt sign flashes off, so I take off my seatbelt and pull my one leg up on the chair.

"About five and a half hours." I nod, and turn my attention to the screen in front. I don't really feel like watching a film, though. "What were your parents like?" I ask Edward.

"Um, I don't remember too much about them. I do know that my mother was, in a way, much like Esme in the sense she was nurturing. My parents weren't as strict as other parents around that time. And, I didn't have an arranged marriage, even though I was 17. What were your parents like?" Edward replies.

"They sound nice. My mum she…she was the complete opposite of my dad. She was loud, confident and had so much energy. She was like my best friend. My dad was calm, relaxed, and seemed to balance out my mum. Even though I was young when they…when they died, I still have vivid memories of them both. The one thing I remember is both of them being so happy." I smile, thinking back to the happier times with my parents.

"I'm sorry you lost them." Edward mutters.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." I tell him.

After that, we talk about happier things, less heavy topics. The five and a half hours go so quickly, and soon we're landing in New York. To say I'm excited is an understatement.

"We're actually _in_ New York, Edward! I can't believe it!" I squeal loudly as we get off the plane. It's warmer here, even if it is a cloudy day.

We quickly go through the airport, and soon enough we're getting in a taxi to go to the hotel. As we're in the taxi, I remember the episode of CSI: New York, where a man killed people in the back of his taxi.

I try to forget about it though, and so I just look out of the window. I see all the skyscrapers, and it feels so unreal. New York is awesome.

The taxi pulls up to a really posh looking skyscraper/hotel, and Edward helps me out. We take our suitcases, and wheel them towards the ultra-posh building. I take a minute to look up, seeing the tall building for what seems like miles.

Once inside, Edward heads straight over to the main desk, while I wonder around the lobby. The floor is marble, and all the décor screams expensiveness. I dread to think how much this cost Edward to get us to stay here for a night. I would complain, but I love it, and can't wait to get to our room and take pictures of the view.

"Come on, Bella." Edward grins, seeming to know what I was just thinking. I swear he lies about not being able to read my mind, sometimes.

I walk over to the lift with him, and once we're inside he presses the button for floor 14. Out of a possible 18. Woah.

We go to our room, then, and once again I'm left thinking…woah. There's a floor to ceiling window, showing amazing views of New York. In the middle of the room is a double bed, and there is a separate room for the bathroom.

"This is amazing, Edward." I tell him while grabbing my camera to take some – ok, a lot – of photos. "It's so beautiful."

"I know you are." Edward walks over and wraps his arms around my waist. That was cheesy but…yeah; I'm more thinking about the part where Edward called me beautiful.

"Says you, handsome." I take a few more pictures before turning around in his arms.

"I love you, Bella. You're just so…perfect for me." My eyes water at his emotion.

"I love you too, my vampire boyfriend."

"Right, we've got some sightseeing to do!" Edward says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I quickly grab my phone, camera and purse before willingly going with Edward.

We don't get a taxi this time; instead we walk along the streets. I take several pictures along the way, and even ask to go in a couple of shops.

Along the way we go in a touristy shop, where I buy a postcard for Angela. On the postcard is the Statue of Liberty, something I really want to see.

"Edward, can we see the Statue of Liberty?" I ask after I've bought the postcard.

"Ok, but tomorrow, since tonight I thought we could go to Central Park and get something to eat tonight." Edward says as we arrive at Central Park.

"Wow! This is so much better in real life!" I, once again, take out my camera and take lots of pictures. I even manage to get Edward to let me take a couple with him in it, only that them makes him ask someone if they wouldn't mind taking a picture of the two of us together.

We wander around Central Park for about an hour; before Edward says we should go and get something to eat.

"Could we go to a coffee shop or something?" I ask, hoping he'll know where one is.

"Of course. A traditional New York one, right?" Edward grins down at me as he takes my hand again.

"Uh huh, like in Friends." I beam at him while he rolls his eyes. What, I love Friends!

Even with the eye rolling, Edward still leads us to a coffee shop, where I get a sandwich, cookie and a hot chocolate. We even manage to get sofa seats.

"Out of me, you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, who'd you think would be who out of friends?" I ask Edward while drinking some hot chocolate. It's delicious, by the way.

"Hmmm… I'd say Emmett would be Joey." Edward begins.

"Definitely! Then…I'm stuck between you being Chandler or Ross…see, I think Jasper would be Ross, so that leaves you with Chandler." I tell him, pretending to be completely serious about this.

"Right. So, I would say Rosalie to be Monica, Alice to be Rachel, then you for Phoebe." Edward finishes.

"Why am I Phoebe?" I ask.

"Because you're a little bit crazy." Edward snickers, making me scowl at him.

"Fine, fine, call me crazy all you like, but you're Chandler because you make loads of jokes that aren't funny!" I tease him.

"I'll have you know, I'm hilarious." Edward states confidently.

"Oh yeah?" I laugh.

"Yes, yes I am." He replies coolly.

It's getting late, so Edward and I head back to the hotel. Tomorrow, we're going to the Statue of Liberty, and then overnight we're flying out to Oxford. I'm nervous, because I know that once in Oxford Edward's gonna want answers.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of their first day in New York? I've never actually been to New York, but I'd love to go! :D**

**Right, I'm a bit stuck with part of this story, so I'm asking for your help! Do you want Edward and Bella to have children? Because, I'm not sure if they should or not, so some suggestions would be nice :) Leave your thoughts in a review or PM, and I'll decide once I've heard your thoughts. If you really don't want them to have children, fine with me, and if you really do, that's also fine! I just want to know, because I have no idea :P**

**Oh, and, if you haven't seen or heard of Friends, it's basically this American sitcom about 6 friends who live and work in New York. I love it! :P**

**Review please! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Um, so, yesterday, after sending out one review reply, my internet crashed. Complete meltdown. Sorta. So no homework was done, and no fanfictions were updated. Sorry :P**

**59 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 42 – Sunday 5****th**** October 2012**

"Wake up, beautiful." Edward coos in my ear.

"Mfgthr." I groan in response.

"So you don't want to go sight-seeing and shopping today then?" Edward asks.

"I do! I do!" I reply quickly, opening my eyes and sitting up. "Woah…head rush." I mumble.

"Steady." Edward grins, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

We decide on getting a taxi to the Statue of Liberty, since it's quite a while away. On the way there I take more pictures out of the window of New York as we pass by.

When we get to the Statue of Liberty, I take even more pictures than before. It's so much bigger in real life than the pictures.

"Edward, can I take a picture of you and the Statue?" I ask, pouting at him. He agrees, so I take several, before he stops me.

"Meanie." I tease before we walk off. There's a tour guide who tells us part of the history about the Statue of Liberty.

We spend a couple of hours at the Statue of Liberty, before we decide to go off shopping into the main part of New York.

"Where to first?" I ask Edward, having no idea where to go.

"Alice insisted we go to the seven floor Macys." Edward says, leading the way.

"Seven floors? Woah, this would be Alice's heaven." I mutter as we fight through the crowds. It's insanely busy in New York.

We get inside the shop and wonder around aimlessly for a bit. A sly grin crosses my face as I see a sign for the lingerie department, so I heard in that direction.

"Bella, I know what you're doing." Edward whines once we get closer to the lingerie section.

"And what am I doing, exactly?" I grin slyly back at him.

"You know what you're doing." Edward sighs, wrapping his arms around me.

"Again, what would that be?" I grin, though he can't see me.

"I think you're trying to seduce me." He whispers in my ear.

"And what are your feelings on that?" I squeak out, shocked he can even understand me.

"I think it would be dangerous." Edward replies, all whispering gone. Damn it.

"Why would me…why would it be dangerous?" I'm confused with Edward's emotions, one minute he's being all romantic, the next he's totally against me seducing him.

"Because you know what I am." Edward says.

"Damn it, Edward, you can't use that as an excuse for everything!" I groan, thoroughly frustrated right now.

"An excuse? It's the _truth_, Bella. I could hurt you…or worse. I can't risk that, Bella." I roll my eyes at Edward's reply.

"Or maybe you just don't want me in that way…" I huff, unravelling myself from his arms and pretending to be upset.

"Bella, of _course_ I want you. Every bit of you. I'm just…I'm scared, alright. And I'd really rather not have this conversation in the lingerie department of Macys." I can't help it, I burst out laughing at the absurdity of what's just been happening.

"Fine, but this isn't over." I give him the I'm-watching-you signal, before walking off.

We continue our shopping – I actually buy some clothes! – and buy some presents for other people, soon, though, we have to leave to get our plane to Oxford. This plane journey is going to be so much longer than the journey from Forks to New York, but it shouldn't be so bad.

"We're travelling on the private plane again, ok?" Edward smiles at me.

"That's fine. Does this mean we can talk on the plane?" I ask excitedly.

"Only after you've had some food and slept a bit. Then, we can talk all you want." Edward helps me onto the plane, and we take the same seats as the ones we did before.

After taking off, I'm given some food to eat (which was much better than the other aeroplane food). As soon as I'm finished with that and we're up in the air, I fall asleep.

Partly because it's been a long day, but mostly because I want our talk to come sooner.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the belated chapter? :D**

**Just to keep you updated, I'm still undecided on the baby matter. It's just, with each chapter being one day, Bella wouldn't end up having the baby until after the story was over. Then there's the issue of maybe doing a time-jump, but it just doesn't feel right. Gah! I'm too indecisive! Just when I think I'll do one thing, I think of a reason not to do it. So, it'll be a surprise to both you and me as to whether or not Bella gets pregnant. ;D**

**Review please! And another chapter will be up later tonight :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**58 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 43 – Monday 6****th**** October**

When I wake up, I can't see Edward so, naturally, I get a bit worried.

"It's alright; I was just speaking to the pilot." Edward chuckles, taking his seat next to me.

"What time is it?" I ask; ignoring the fact he knows me too well.

"Three a.m." Edward replies after looking at his watch.

"Can we talk now?" I grin while Edward sighs. "You promised!" I add in a whine.

"Fine. You can start." Edward turns to face me more directly.

"So…um…well. Yeah. You know." I mumble, blushing instantly. I guess this stuff is easier to talk about in the lingerie department in Macys.

"I know what?" Edward smirks.

"You're doing this on purpose! I swear; you're like Jasper with your emotions manipulation sometimes!" I whine, playfully hitting his arm.

"What emotions would I be messing with?" Edward is enjoying this way too much.

"You're making me embarrassed!" I mutter, still embarrassed.

"You know, if you're so easily getting embarrassed by this topic, maybe we shouldn't be discussing it?" Edward grins victoriously.

"Fine. Why is it dangerous for me to seduce you?" I huff.

"Because, like I said before, I could hurt you." Edward huffs also, more dejected at the fact we're back on topic than anything else, it seems.

"How could you hurt me?" I ask him, determined to not get embarrassed.

"If I…if I lose control, which could very easily happen. Since I've been with you, I've realised how bloodlust and lust have become very similar." Edward explains.

"Right…I'm guessing me being your singer doesn't help either, then?" I ask, to which Edward just shakes his head. "Can't we at least try? I mean, we can always stop." I reason with him.

"It's not that easy. I'm not sure I _could_ stop." Edward raises his eyebrows to emphasize this. I blush.

"Really? _Really?_ You _could_ stop? Well…" I grin at him as he runs his hands over his face.

"I should have phrased that differently." Edward sighs, but then he just starts laughing with me.

"So you're saying it's not because of me that you wouldn't be able to stop?" I gasp out.

"Well, that too." Edward leans over and kisses me, and I happily kiss him back.

"Does this mean we can try?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't want to hurt you." Edward replies, turning serious again.

"I trust you, Edward, you won't." I take his hand in mine, trying to reassure him.

"Even if we do try – I'm not saying yes yet – but after you've spoken to me about your past." Edward relents.

"Ok, I agree to your terms." I smile to him and give him another peck.

"Good, now you need more sleep, so sleep before we land." Sleep does feel like a good idea right now. So, I lie my head on Edward's chest, and fall back asleep. At least we've talked.

*********58DAYS*********

"Bella, wake up starfish, we're about to land." Edward whispers in my ear.

"Five more minutes…" I mumble while trying to push his head away.

"We don't have five minutes, sweetie, we have to land now." Edward chuckles, while I huff and blearily open my eyes. I attempt to stretch out, but I'm soon being buckled in.

When we land, I look out of the window and see it's pitch black.

"It's night time? I didn't realise we were flying for that long?" I question to Edward.

"There's a time difference, Bella." Edward says as we get up and stretch. It feels good to stretch.

After we get off the plane, we have another long car journey up to Oxford, and the hotel we'll be staying in.

As soon as we're in the car, I'm asleep again, and remain in a state of pretty much unconsciousness for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think to their talk? :D**

**Also, I'm thinking of getting a Twitter account, anyone have one? Yeah, I'm undecided. Like I said before, I'm insanely indecisive :P**

**Review please! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**57 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 44 – Tuesday 7****th**** October 2012**

After I woke up this morning, Edward told me about how I'd slept through the whole car journey, so he'd carried me up to our hotel room. We were staying in a fairly posh hotel in the middle of Oxford, but we were currently on our way to my old house. There was a park nearby, which was where I was to tell Edward about my past.

"Take a left, here." I instruct Edward.

"But the directions say right!" He replies, looking at the directions instead of the road.

"But the woman who used to live here is telling you left, so we go left." I chuckle at him while he reluctantly turns left.

Ten minutes later, we arrive at my old childhood home, which currently stands empty, with a couple of windows smashed and graffiti on the walls.

"It looks nice." I raise an eyebrow at Edward. "What I mean is, I can tell before, when it was lived in, it would have been a nice house."

"Right. Well, after my parents died, the house was taken over, for reasons I'll explain later. It was always my dream to one day earn enough money to re-buy the house, and redecorate it. I know my mum wouldn't have wanted it left like this. Her house was her second child, I swear." I laugh, remembering my mum's fondness of the house.

"Come on, let's go to the park. I can see you're ready to talk, and I'm dying to know." Edward smiles warmly at me, while taking my hand and walking off. I tell him which way to go, remembering the short five minute walk I travelled many times as a child.

We take a seat on one of the benches overlooking the river, and sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Edward breaks the quiet.

"The story about your parents dying in a car crash…how true is that?" Edward asks, somewhat apprehensively.

"When I said that's what everyone believed, I meant it. That was the cover up story but, no, my parents didn't die in a car crash." There's a road running on the other side of the river, and I find myself constantly checking it for signs of suspicious cars, well, that _I_ find suspicious.

"Why was a cover up story needed?" Edward asks, taking my hand and tracing small circles on it. It does help to calm me down, slightly.

"Because it wasn't, and still isn't, safe for other people to know what happened. Saying this makes it sound like my parents were the bad guys, but they really weren't. They were so loving and kind to me, they just…using the clichéd phrase, they got in with the wrong crowd. Only, the adult version of the wrong crowd. Does that make sense?" I begin with the explanation, but I fear I'm just confusing Edward further.

"No, I understand. So, you say you're parents aren't the bad guys then, who are?" Edward asks. I take a deep breath before going on to explain, since it's a pretty long story.

"It'll be easier if I start at the beginning. Anyway, I don't know if I've told you about my parent's jobs, but my mother was a secondary school teacher, and father was a police officer. My dad…he loved his job. Truly loved it. He took great pride in it, and eventually moved up the rankings. We were your typical family, really. The community loved us, I was a good kid, and my mum would volunteer at different charities when she had the time. Then, I remember distinctly a case my dad was working on. Usually, he would tell me about all his cases, but with this one he was so secretive.  
Later, I found out that the case my dad was working on was huge. I'm talking drug dealer, illegal weapons, and fights. Basically, it was about gangs. Turns out, my mum's brother – that I never even knew she had – was in one of the gangs. He was a drug dealer but, since he knew my mum was married to a police officer, he tried to get her to make dad change the evidence, clearing him.  
Of course, my dad disagreed, but then my grandparents, my mum's mum and dad, began pressuring my parents. They didn't want their only son and favourite child going to prison, so they threatened to have court order given against my parents, saying they weren't fit to look after me." So far, Edward has been silent, but at this he speaks up.

"Wait, what kind of parents would do that? I mean, why would they threaten to take you?" Edward asks, sounding outraged.

"Because it seems the whole of my mum's family has been involved in gangs, but my mum didn't want to. She wanted a normal, calm life.  
Anyway, because of what my grandparents threatened, they agreed to change the evidence. They didn't want to lose me, since they knew my grandparents would involve me in the gangs. The evidence was changed, and my uncle walked free, along with several other members of the gang." I tell Edward, who still looks appalled.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward says, hugging me.

"It isn't over yet." I mumble weakly, just content to relax in Edward's arms for a bit.

"Take your time." Edward kisses my temple, before I continue.

"Thank you. So, after this gang walked free, the other gang somehow managed to find out what my mother and father had done, and realised that my uncle was in the one gang. This, of course, outraged them, since they walked free.  
Instead of taking legal action – they hate all police officers – they took matters into their own hands. Firstly, they killed about four of the gang members that were supposed to go to prison, including my uncle. This angered my grandparents, who blamed my mother for his death.  
Then, both the gang and my grandparents started threatening my parents. The gang wanted my dad to help them destroy evidence, but he point blank refused, stating that it has only caused more trouble. My grandparents, on the other hand, were threatening my parents to create false evidence, to be able to convict the people who killed their son.  
My parents disagreed to both of them, knowing that they couldn't satisfy one of them without leaving the other unhappy, so they didn't do either. This, of course, lead to more threats, mostly directed at me. Caught in the middle of all this mess, my parents considered fleeing the country, and starting a new life." I take a break, needing time before I tell Edward the next bit.

"Why didn't they flee?" He asks quietly. I almost don't hear him.

"They didn't get chance." I mutter sadly, before continuing. "We were in the process of backing up our stuff, when there was a knock at the door. My father picked up his gun and answered it, fearful of who was there. He was right to be fearful. Five members from the gang that had been threatening my parents barged into our house, right into the living room where my mother and I were.  
All of them had guns, and all of them had murderous looks in their eyes. My dad entered with them, a gun pointed to the back of his head. I screamed, since I was only 9 and this was the first time I'd seen my dad look scared. My mother wrapped her arm around me, but she was trembling and tears were running down her face.  
I remember, vividly, the cruel way the man commanded my mother to sit down on the floor. My father was instructed to sit next to her, while I was held away, staring at them. Then, the man, who seemed to be in control, took his gun and shot firstly my father, and then my mother, right in front of me. I screamed and I screamed; horrified at what I'd seen."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm ever so sorry. But, why didn't they kill you? I mean, I'm glad they didn't, but why not." Edward questions, wrapping his arm around me securely.

"My grandparents. They arrived at the house; their knocking on the door seemed to scare the hell out of the gang members, so they fled. I opened the door, hoping for police officers. Instead, my grandparents took me, not giving a shit that their daughter and her husband had just been brutally murdered." I reply, while tears begin to fall down my face.

"Shhh, Bella, don't cry. You don't have to continue if you're not up for it." Edward coos, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

"No, I want to. I _need_ to get this out, to tell someone." I'm determined, since Edward thoroughly deserves to know the truth. "Two days later, police discovered the bodies of my parents, and I was reported as missing. Living with my grandparents was hell, as all they ever talked about was the son they lost. I just spent my time alone, crying.  
However, since this was such a big police case, MI5 was involved. Apparently, not only were the gangs smuggling drugs, but they were also hacking into secret police computer systems all over the world. Way bigger than my mother and father ever thought any of this case was, or was going to be.  
They somehow worked out my grandparents had, in effect, kidnapped me, and so they raided the house. My grandparents were taken to prison, where they still are, for working with gangs, and for kidnapping. MI5 also managed to catch two of the men at the scene of my parent's murder, but they never had enough evidence for the other three." I finish to Edward, who still appears to be in shock.

"How come you had to use a cover story?" Edward asks.

"Because the gangs are still out there and still want me. They gave me a new identity, but it wasn't safe enough." I tell him.

"You had a new identity? So Isabella Swan isn't your birth name?" Edward sounds pretty shocked at that.

"Nope. My real name is Bree Tanner." I smile at him.

"Bree…Bree…Bella. No, I still think Bella suits you more. Who chose your name?" Edward says.

"Charlotte, this kind woman who worked at MI5. She said I should be called Isabella, since then I can shorten it to Bella because I'm beautiful. And, she said swans were her favourite animal. Apparently, starfish is too bizarre for a surname." I tell him and he chuckles at it.

"I'm really, truly sorry, Bella. Now I see why you said it would be safer for you to be changed." Edward sighs, pulling me closer. Just as he's doing so, I spot a black car with tinted windows across on the road.

"Edward, remember how I had that panic attack?" I feel him nod against me. "Well, it was because, completely typical, but the gang that killed my mother and father had black cars and tinted windows. Back then, no one else had cars like that in Oxford, which showed their power, I guess." I tell him.

"Ok, I'm really sorry about that. I think you're safe though, definitely in Forks. After eight years, they've probably given up their search." Edward says, just as the car window begins to roll down. Shit.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" I mutter, cowering into Edward.

"Wh-" BANG! Edward doesn't even finish his sentence as a gunshot goes off. "Bella, get behind the bench, behind me." Edward commands. I do as he says, but still protest against it.

"Edward, I don't want you to get hurt." I whine.

Cocky as ever, he replies, "Baby, I don't think I ever told you this, but vampires are bullet proof."

"Edward, I think people will be suspicious if you get shot and don't get injured." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"It's ok. Wait, they're driving away. Is there a forest near here?" Edward asks.

"Why?" I reply; cringing as another gunshot goes off.

"Because I'm planning on running, and I definitely need to be hidden for that." Edward says. I give him directions to the nearest forest, and then we run at human pace there. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I know Edward can hear it since he keeps looking at me. Once we get to the forest, Edward helps me onto his back and then we're running at full vampire speed.

We keep going through the forest, until we come to the main road outside our hotel. We run again, only at human speed, though I'm still on Edward's back. When we get inside the lobby we don't relax, going straight to the lift and up to our room. Once we're inside, we both let out a simultaneous breath, though mine is more from being out of breath from the running.

"Well that was a big coincidence." I mutter, and then flop down on the bed.

"Coincidence? No, that can't have been a coincidence. I don't know how, but they must have known you were coming back to Oxford. I'm so sorry for bringing you back and endangering you." Edward says, sitting next to me on the bed.

"How were you to know when I refused to tell you about my past? What we need to focus on now is what we're going to do next." I tell him, leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder.

"We call MI5." Edward says seriously.

"Yeah, because I have them on speed dial." I reply sarcastically.

"I can get hold of their number; I just need to phone Carlisle." As soon as Edward's sentence ends, my phone begins ringing. I check the number and see that it's Alice, so I answer quickly.

"Hey Alice." I say cheerfully.

"What the hell just happened? Yours and Edward's future just went, then came back, then went, and now it's blurry! What have you done? I'm so worried right now!" Alice screeches down the phone.

"We were shot at." I mumble to her.

"Um, you're gonna need to explain that." Alice replies, sounding shocked.

"I'm going to pass you over to Edward." I hand the phone over to Edward, who briefly explains my past to Alice. After he's done, they continue speaking for a couple of minutes.

While they're speaking, I go over and peer out the window. I'm relieved when I don't see any black cars with tinted windows, and so go and sit next to Edward again.

"Right, I've got MI5's number, but I think it's best if you call them. Alice is going to keep us posted on any visions she has regarding our future." Edward hands me back my phone, with a number typed in.

I press the call button, and then wait for the other end to pick up. I have no idea if they even remember me, let alone take me seriously.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A receptionist voice asks.

"I'm…I'm Bree Tanner. I need to speak to someone. Uh, does Charlotte Harris still work here?" I ask uncertainly into the phone.

"Yes, I'll put you through right away." The receptionist says, and some music plays then. I'm surprised how easy it was to get through.

"Bree! Or should I call you Bella? To what do I owe the pleasure of having a call from you?" Charlotte says into the phone.

"Hi…you can call me either, really. Um, you know that you told me people were after me? Well, I was shot at today." I tell her, laughing a little at her gasp.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll send someone to pick you up right away. How did you get away from them? Wait, aren't you in Forks at the moment?" Charlotte says in a rush.

"My boyfriend was there to help. And, how did you know I was in Forks?" I should be surprised, but since this is MI5, I'm not too much.

"Oooh, boyfriend? What's he like? And, you should have known we'd be keeping tabs on you, Bree." Charlotte replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"We'll talk more once my life is no longer in danger." I chuckle to her.

"Ok, someone should be there to collect you and your boyfriend in about five minutes. In a blue car, by the way. If you see any black, tinted windowed cars, get out of the hotel. We'll hopefully find you before they do." Charlotte hangs up then, but not before telling me she'll be in contact tomorrow.

I tell all of this to Edward, while we wait for the car to pull up. When we see it, we take our suitcases down to the lobby and walk outside.

"Bree Tanner?" The man in a suit asks.

"Yeah, that's me." I smile weakly at the man, who still takes my finger prints. Once he's satisfied, another man takes our luggage into the boot, and Edward and I get into the back of the car.

We drive for a while, taking many twists and turns. I'm guessing to throw off anyone who might be following us. I grab Edward's hand and squeeze it tightly, while looking out the window. The drive takes about 45 minutes, before we finally reach a secluded house.

"We shall be staying here tonight, along with 6 other guard men. We have been instructed to keep you here overnight, until MI5 officials will arrive here tomorrow. Understood?" The man says as he opens the door for us and leads us into the house. I hear a low growl, and so look at Edward questioningly.

Inside the house, Edward and I go upstairs to our bedroom for the night. Once again, I flop down on the bed and just lie there for a few minutes.

"What was with the growling, mountain lion?" I grin at him.

"That jackass was checking out your ass!" Edward growls again, making me laugh at his possessiveness.

"Over here, we say _arse_." I giggle at his scowl. "Awww, you know I have eyes only for you!"

"Good." Edward mutters, before walking over and kissing me. We're broken apart by a coughing at the doorway.

"Miss Tanner, Charlotte Harris told me to tell you she will be coming to speak with you tomorrow. Ok?" The man – who apparently was checking out my _ass_ – says.

"Ok, thank you." I smile at him as he awkwardly excuses himself. "You knew he was going to come in here, idiot!" I hit Edward on the arm while saying this.

"I'm sorry, I can't predict the future. I had no idea." Edward smirks.

"Whatever, Mr Un-Smooth." I roll my eyes at him.

"I was just making it sure to him that you were mine." Edward says, lying down next to me on the bed.

"Yours, huh?" I mutter, snuggly up to him despite my small annoyance at him.

"Yep." Edward smirks as I drift to sleep against his chest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be another long day.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella's past? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Oh, and follow me on Twitter (I'll follow you back probably!) katywonderland_**


	45. Chapter 45

**56 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 45 – Wednesday 8****th**** October 2012**

"Bella!" Charlotte says, running over to hug me. "What happened? Why are you on crutches?"

"Charlotte! Um, it was an accident. In Forks. A girl got mad at me and threw a basketball directly at my leg." I explain to her.

"Right, are you ok after yesterday? After what…happened?" Charlotte asks me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just…in shock, a little. Edward helped a lot." I smile at her, while gesturing to Edward. I introduced them earlier, and both seemed to get along so far.

"Ok, now we need to start working out how they found you. Obviously, they worked out you were Bella Swan, but we had suspected that for a few months. Any ideas?" Charlotte asks both Edward and I.

"No, I have no idea." I mumble, trying to think if I've ever let anything slip. "Edward's the only person I've told the whole truth, which was just before we were shot at. Talk about coincidence." I add.

"We can worry about this later. Now, though, we need to focus on catching these gang members, as they're obviously a problem. Can you tell us anything about their description?" Charlotte asks, again to Edward and me.

"All the men had very dark, brown hair, almost black. The one had a dark green hat on. He was the one who shot. The other two were in the passenger seat and back seat, and both of them had facial hair." Edward continues to describe them, since he could see them from far away due to his eyesight.

"That's really good, a really good description of them. We'll get an artist to draw a rough sketch of what you described, and then try to match them against our files. I'll just go make some calls, and then I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Charlotte says, taking out her phone and making the calls in another room.

"Has Alice had any visions?" I ask once she's gone.

"Nope, not yet. Although, Alice, Esme and most of my family want us back to Forks as soon as possible." Edward told me.

"We need to stay here. At least until these men have been caught. Plus, we haven't been back to the care home to get the rest of my stuff, yet." I reassure Edward while taking his hand. He relaxes a bit more, so we decide to turn on the TV to fill the silence.

After searching through a few channels, we settle on the 12 o'clock news.

"_We have just been given news that Thornbury House, the children's home in Oxford has been set on fire. It is yet unknown whether or not this was arson, and if any people have been injured."_

Oh god…

"CHARLOTTE!" I shout, while Edward looks at me in confusion.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She asks, slightly out of breath from running to the room.

"No. Thornbury House, my children's home…it's been set on fire. That can't be a coincidence!" I shout, scared more than ever before. Bullets, Edward can protect me from. Fire, neither Edward nor me can survive.

"I'm going to need to make a lot more calls. We need agents and police there straight away, and firemen. They were probably hoping you were stopping there." Charlotte begins hurriedly dialling while I listen intently to the news.

Edward wraps his arm around me, silently reassuring me. I just keep praying that no one was in there, or they all manage to get out alive. I couldn't bare it if someone died because of me.

"We're changing location; we're not safe here anymore." Charlotte announces while the men from yesterday carry our suitcases down.

"What? Where are we going?" I ask.

"To MI5 headquarters. About an hour away from here." Edward and I reluctantly follow her out to the car, and Edward texts Alice to let her know.

**I had a vision, but DON'T TELL EDWARD THIS! Anyway, it's not really about what's going on at the moment, but I'm confused. I've been looking ahead to your futures and in three weeks your future goes blurry and…weird. Yeah, I'm confused too. Any thoughts on what it could be? ~Alice xx**

I have no idea what she means. It couldn't…it couldn't be because of Edward and I trying…things, for the first time.

**Why aren't I telling Edward? Oh right, his over protective nature ;) I honestly have no idea…I mean, can you see anything in our future leading up to then? ~Bella xx**

I don't want to tell Alice what we're planning, just in case it has nothing to do with it. It would just be embarrassing and awkward.

"Who are you texting?" Edward asks from inside the car.

"Angela. Just telling her about New York." I lie, rather successful, I think, to Edward.

**Well, yes, he **_**can**_** sometimes be slightly over protective. Just a little ;D But, no, I can't see anything. Anything you want to tell me? I won't tell, I promise :D ~Alice**

She knows. She knows what we're planning. Evil, devious little pixie.

**Fine. Evil, devious, manipulative pixie. Edward and I were thinking of, um, you know-ing, or at least trying, for the first time in the next week or so. We didn't really decide a time. But I don't understand how that could affect my future? ~Bella**

I text her back, feeling myself blush as I talk about mine and Edward's conversation.

**Ok, I'm going snooping in Carlisle's study. He's at work and the others are hunting – they'll never know! :P ~Alice**

I giggle at the text before putting my phone away.

The rest of the car journey feels long, but I know it's necessary. I'm so scared about what happened at Thornbury, I know I'll feel safer once we're in an extremely safe place.

I let out a small gasp when we reach the building place. Firstly we have to go through a security gate, where Charlotte provides her ID, and then there are about five other stages of security before we finally reach the main building. Well, least we know it's safe.

"It's a lot, but it's secure." Charlotte says as we walk into the building. Edward is sent to a room with an artist, and I'm sent to a bedroom, to relax. I take the opportunity to call Alice, though.

"Found anything?" I ask once she picks up.

"Not yet. So, why did you and Edward decide this, then?" Alice asks.

"Um…we just sorta did, you know. It was just-" I'm cut off by a loud gasp from Alice. "What? What is it?"

"I just…I found in one textbooks about vampire-human pregnancy." Alice gasps.

"What? How is that possible? I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant?" That's what Edward told me, anyway.

"Vampire females can't get pregnant, but apparently vampire males can get human females pregnant." Alice explains.

"Wait, so if Edward and I _do_ have sex, we'll need to use a condom?" I ask her.

"That wouldn't work. I'm pretty sure a thin bit of plastic couldn't stop that. What's more shocking is the strain the mother goes through. The pregnancy is _twice_ the length of a normal pregnancy, with high chances the mother could die." Alice reads from the book.

"I need to speak to Edward about this. Once everything has calmed down." I explain to Alice more about the fire, before ending the call.

When Edward returns, he tells me that as yet no one has died from the fire at Thornbury house, but three children are in critical condition, and seven other children and adults have minor burns.

"I can't believe this…this is all my fault…" I murmur into Edward's chest, while crying a little.

Edward hugs me to him as we lie on the bed, and, slowly, I begin to fall asleep early once again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the chapter after all the drama of yesterday? :O**

**Also, I've never been to MI5 before (surprise, surprise) so I have no idea what it's really like :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter: katywonderland_**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Yesterday, I had _yet another_ Internet failure. Sorry :)**

**55 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 46 – Thursday 9****th**** October 2012**

"We have a lead." Charlotte announces. Currently, we're all sat in a board room, with some other MI5 staff who are apparently working on the case.

"You do? Who?" I ask, because I can't wait until these people are caught. Thankfully, we've been told that the children in hospital are in a more stable condition, but I still feel so guilty. I think I always will.

"They are called George, Harry and David, we believe, and they are all brothers. The drawings Edward described to the artists really helped us in identifying them. Now, we have to find them, though we have a pretty good idea where they are, and bring them in so Edward can see if they are the people he saw." Charlotte explains to us.

"That's great! Have you worked out how they found out who I was?" I ask her, it's been bugging me to know how they worked out I was, in fact, Bree Tanner.

"No, not yet, but after questioning them, we should have a better idea." Charlotte tells us.

"Right, so what are our plans?" One of the agents asks.

"We're sending out a large team to where we think they are based, and then we're bringing them back here." Charlotte orders, and then Edward and I are told to go elsewhere and wait for more information.

We go back to the room we've been staying in, and sit and talk.

"So, I've been thinking about extending our trip." Edward tells me as we enter our room.

"Really? How come?" I ask.

"Well, since most of our trip has been spent hiding from people trying to kill you, I thought it would be nice for us to spend some time…relaxing more." Edward smirks at me.

"Alright, smartass. Wouldn't that mean we'd miss some school?" Edward is such a bad influence on my school work, honestly.

"We've got eternity to catch up on school work, starfish." Edward leans down to kiss me, reminding me about what Alice said.

I break the kiss, making Edward pout, but I need to speak to him. "If we are staying longer, does this mean we can try for the first time?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Edward insists.

"I want our first time to be with me as a human, and I want to be changed soon. So, no, I don't want to wait." I smile at him, but I still feel bad for not telling him what I spoke to Alice about.

"What's bothering you?" Edward asks.

"What? Me? Nothing. I don't…are you _sure_ you can't read my mind?" Edward chuckles in response to my questioning.

"No, it's just something seems off with you. Don't feel like we have to try just because of me. If you don't want to, that's fine with me." Edward tells me.

"No! No, it's not that." I sigh, thinking of how to phrase this. "Um, yesterday when you asked me who was texting? I lied." Edward frowns at that. Shit, he's mad already. "It was actually Alice. Don't worry, but, she said that in the next couple of weeks my future goes weird, kinda blurry." I begin, but Edward cuts me off. Shit.

"What? And you didn't think to tell me?" Edward seethes. Double shit.

"Let me explain! Anyway, she asked me if I had any idea, and I reluctantly revealed our…plans." At this, Edward runs his hand through his hair. Triple shit. "Anyway, while the rest of the family were out hunting, Alice went into Carlisle's library to look through his books for more information." Again, Edward interrupts.

"So both of you were going behind people's backs?" Edward asks angrily. Quadruple shit (I sincerely hope he doesn't make me think shit again, as I have no idea what the word is for five times something).

"No, it's not like that! So, while you were with the artist, I called Alice, who said she found something. Apparently, vampire males can get human females pregnant." Silence. That's what my statement is met with. Damn.

"What? And you _still_ wanted to go ahead with having sex?" Edward is really angry now. Quintuple shit. Is quintuple right? Let's hope so.

Just then, the door opens, revealing Charlotte. "Hey, Edward, could you come down to identify who it was that you saw?" She asks.

"Of course." Edward smiles at her politely, any traces of anger gone. Charlotte leaves, giving Edward and me a minute.

"This isn't over; we're talking about this later." Edward glares at me, and then stalks out of the room.

My phone rings abruptly, so I answer it without checking who it is. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Bella, it's Alice! What just happened? Your future is playing up again." Alice says in a rush.

"Edward and I just had a fight." I tell her, at which she gasps.

"What? What about?" Alice asks nervously.

"I told him about calling you yesterday, and he was mad that I still wanted to try despite the fact I could get pregnant." I mutter sadly, just hitting me how serious this is. I've never really thought about having children before, and when I found out about Edward, it was never a possibility. Now, though, there's a chance. And I thought Edward would want children, like I feel like I do now.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see anything like this happening!" Alice says to me.

"Don't be sorry, how were you to know?" I ask rhetorically.

"I know. Do you…do you _want_ children, Bella?" Alice asks.

I sigh, before answering, "Before, I would have been fine being a vampire and not having children. But, now that there's a chance I could, I want to. Edward clearly doesn't, however."

"Just, speak to him, try and convince him." I don't want to have to convince him, though. I don't want to make him have a child, just because I want to.

"I'll talk to him." I reply, before saying my goodbyes to Alice.

*********55DAYS*********

It's evening, and Edward still isn't back. I don't know whether he's avoiding me or something went wrong, but either way, I'm worried.

And, since I'm getting so stressed and have been pacing for a good part of an hour. Now, though, I'm getting tired, and it's obvious Edward isn't coming back any time soon.

Reluctantly, I curl up into bed, and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Bella and Edward's fight? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**P.S. The next chapter will be up in about half an hour :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**54 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 47 – Friday 10****th**** October 2012**

Edward still isn't in the room when I wake up, making me even more nervous.

If he were human, I'd be worried about him being drunk in a bar and hooking up with some random girl. Thankfully, I know he's so anxious about sex that he wouldn't do that, and I'm pretty sure vampires can't get drunk. They can't…can they?

**Quick question; can vampires get drunk? ~Bella**

Alice seems the best person to ask about this sort of thing.

**Um, no. :P Care to explain why? ~Alice**

Right. Ok. So, I don't have to worry about Edward coming home drunk, right? But I am still worrying about where the hell he is.

**Edward didn't come back last night, I'm worried. Least he can't get drunk and hook up with some nameless girl, right? ~Bella**

Damn, it was only a minor fight. He said it wasn't over! He said we'd talk about it later! Whenever the hell later is!

I pace again, and check the time. 10:30. Where the hell is everyone?!

Or maybe something did happen? Maybe something went wrong down there? But Edward's a vampire, surely he'd be fine?

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing Edward. He has mud on his jeans and a couple of rips in his t-shirt. What. The. Hell.

"Oh, hi." Edward says and goes over to the bed to sit down.

"'Oh hi'? That's all you're going to say! Are you for real right now?" I demand, stopping pacing and glaring at him.

"What else do you want? A hello, a hey, good morning, perhaps?" I don't give a shit if he was mad at me before, because right now I'm fuming.

"Are you _fucking_ serious?" I screech at him.

"I don't appreciate that language, Bella." Edward sighs, not even looking at me, just on his phone.

"I don't give a fuck what language you appreciate right now." I seethe at him.

"I'd prefer for you not to swear." Edward replies.

"I'd prefer for you to actually care about us, not just do shit on your fucking Blackberry!" I can't even control my swearing right now. In a way, I hope it upsets him. Then he'll show some emotion.

"I do care, Bella, that's why I'm so mad!" Edward replies, finally looking at me. "Don't cry…" He murmurs.

"Now you care! You don't…you don't seem mad to me! This is mad, _I_ am mad!" I shout at him, hoping for some sort of reaction. None.

"I think it's better if we don't have sex with you as a human in case of pregnancy." Edward says calmly.

"So you don't want me to get pregnant?" I ask, trying to remain as calm as him. Unsuccessfully.

"I don't want to risk your health just to be selfish and have a baby." Edward tells me, showing at least _some_ emotion.

"How is it selfish? Who says I don't want a baby?" I huff.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not going to risk losing you. Not now I've just come around to the idea of changing you." Edward explains.

"With us, it's actually like two steps forward one step back. Just as you agree to change me and try, you then say no, we can't try because, heaven forbid, I'd get pregnant." I sigh, back to my pacing.

"I'm not losing you." Edward says.

"Who says having a baby is going to kill me?" I ask him, going back to being annoyed.

"I do. I can't…I can't risk it." I roll my eyes. I'm pretty sure Edward's said that about ten times already.

"I want a baby." I blurt, just as there's a knock at the door.

"We've questioned the men, and they've admitted to it. A court date will be set later in the year, but since they've admitted to it, you two won't need to present evidence. We can take you back to Oxford, now, is that ok? We'll call you telling the verdict." Charlotte says to both of us. I quickly wipe the tears off my face, and when Charlotte asks I tell her they're happy tears.

*********54DAYS*********

We're dropped off in Oxford, right outside the hotel we stayed at for one night. I quickly get out of the car and head straight inside, only pausing to grab my suitcase.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward shouts, quickly stopping the lift and jumping inside with me.

We ride up to our room in silence, as we have been since my outburst.

"Bella, talk to me." Edward pleads.

"I've said enough, don't you think?" I mumble, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm glad you said that." Edward says as he sits next to me.

"Why? So you can point out more reasons why it's a bad idea?" I hide my face in my hands in a weak attempt to cover up my blush and stop my mouth saying things. It has a mind of its own, I swear.

"No, because now I know how you feel. I'd love a child, Bella. I never thought it was possible, and now it is." Edward begins, and I can feel there's going to be a 'but'. "But, I love you more than anything, and I can't risk losing you."

"You're acting as if it's certain that I'll die from being pregnant. You don't know that. Alice just said my future went blurry and weird, she never said it went. It. Won't. Kill. Me." I try to emphasize it, hoping he'll believe me.

"It's just too risky." Edward complains.

"But you just said you wanted a child! You're contradicting yourself!" I whine, uncovering my face.

"I want you more." Edward replies, taking my hand in his.

"You already have me. You don't have a child, though. I can give you that. Please." Now I'm down to _begging_ him.

"But-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that you can't risk losing me." I warn him.

"Fine." Edward relents.

"Does that mean we can try?" I ask excitedly, while jumping on top of him and kissing his face.

"The idea of having a baby makes you this excited?" Edward asks, holding my head to stop me kissing him.

"Yep!" I grin widely at him.

"Ok, then, we can try. But, I'm only saying try. I'm not keeping you human just until you get pregnant." Edward says, releasing his hold of me so I can kiss him again.

I never before desperately wanted a baby, but now I do I'm glad Edward has agreed.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the end of their fight? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**Oh, and I've forgotten to say this for the past about four chapters, but...WE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! WOOOO! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**53 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 48 – Saturday 11****th**** October 2012**

"I called Alice, so she's going to get Carlisle to call school telling them we'll be back on Wednesday instead, due to personal circumstances. Basically, saying that you want to spend time with the children from the care home that were in the fire." Edward informs me when I wake up the next morning.

"Uh huh." I mumble in response.

The rest of the morning, things are still awkward between Edward and me after our fight.

"Where…where were you that night you didn't come back?" I ask, since it's been bugging me for ages.

"I went hunting. I needed some time to clear my mind, away from others." Edward grunts out in response.

"You're still angry with me." I state, since it's so painfully obvious.

"No." Edward huffs.

"I'm human, not stupid." I sigh, frustrated with our disjointed conversations. "Clearly you were only saying about having a child to make me happy, a spur of the moment type thing, and you don't want a child. I understand."

"I'm not angry with you." I'm about to shout something at him, but he quickly keeps speaking. "I'm angry with myself." Edward runs his hand through his hair and begins pacing around the room.

"Why? Because it was a spur of thing you said?" I ask carefully.

"No!" Edward shouts, making me instinctively flinch. "No, it's not like that, Bella!" Edward quickly says, running over to me at vampire speed and cradling my face in his hands. "I love you, Bella." Edward kisses me, as if to prove his point.

"Ok, we're not really getting anywhere." I giggle a bit, while Edward gets back on track.

"Right. Yes. I just…you're only 18, just, are you sure you're ready for a child? I mean, I'm technically over 100, but…" Edward mumbles.

"Are you doubting me?" I'm a little outraged.

"Shit, no!" I laugh.

"Did you just swear?" I chuckle while I ask him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean. Honestly, I'll never do it again, I promise." Edward says.

"Edward, it's fine. I was just shocked after how you reacted to me swearing yesterday." I kiss his cheek to reassure him.

"Ok. What I meant was, are _you_ ready? Not that _I_ don't think you're ready. Do you feel ready?" Ooooh, I get it now!

"I get what you mean! Yeah, I'm ready. I'm more than ready!" I grin at him, but he's still frowning.

"Are you sure? I mean, people at school will think horrible things when they find out you're pregnant." Edward grimaces.

"Good thing I can't read minds then!" I joke, but Edward just scowls. "Alright, being serious now. Most pregnant women don't start to get a noticeable baby bump until they're 4 months along. But since a vampire-human pregnancy is double the length, I shouldn't start showing for at least another 8 months after I'm preggers."

"Preggers? I sometimes wonder about this generation…" Edward mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Not swearing? I sometimes wonder about your generation…" I retort, laughing as I do so.

"Anyway, I can see you've really thought about this." Edward replies.

"I have. Now, when can we try?" I ask, smiling at Edward.

"How about tomorrow?" Edward suggests.

"Why not today?" I pout in response, but Edward just rolls his eyes at me.

"Because today we're doing some sight-seeing!" Edward grins.

I get ready to go out, and then we visit all the tourist-y points around Oxford, and even take a glimpse at the outside of the University. When I was younger, I'd always dreamed of going there one day for university.

"Oh! I need to buy Ange a postcard!" I suddenly remember, so I drag Edward off to the shops. I manage to get one, and Edward and I sit in a park (not the same one as the one we got shot at in) and I write it.

After that, we find a post box and head back to the hotel. It's getting late anyway, and, well, I want to be fully rested for tomorrow. Sue me.

I get changed into pyjamas, and quickly text Ange telling her I'll be back on Wednesday instead due to the fire.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to tomorrow? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	49. Chapter 49

**52 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 49 – Sunday 12****th**** October 2012**

"I just need to go out. To get a few things. Will you be ok?" Edward asks, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, sure." I smile reassuringly at him. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door.

As soon as he's gone, I run into the bathroom and begin running a bath. Firstly, I'm going to shave my legs and underarms, then wash my hair, actually, wash my whole body. Next, I'm going to attempt to give myself a manicure. Or, my version which involves cutting my nails and filling them to make them smooth. After that, I'm thinking about painting my toenails and finger nails. I'm considering painting them red, to signify both lust and blood lust. Then, I'm going to choose some hopefully seductive clothing; though I don't really own seductive clothing…I've never really had a need for it…

I'm hoping Edward will be gone awhile, since it's a pretty big list of things I need to do.

Once the bathtub is filled up, I undress and get in. I start by shaving my legs, and then wash my hair and body. I can check that off the list.

I stay wrapped up in a fluffy robe after I get out, since I'm going to be getting changed later on. After locating my nails scissors and file, I set to work on my toe and finger nails.

Another thing I can check off the list.

I watch the TV for half an hour while I let the nail varnish dry, and contemplate what on earth I can wear. So far, Edward's been gone for over an hour. I'd really prefer to be in somewhat seductive clothing than a bath robe when he comes back, though.

Rooting through my suitcase, I huff a few times before I finally find a dress that could be classed as 'sexy'. I put on the dress and some underwear, and then I think I'm ready.

Still, though, I have to wait for Edward to come back. Another half an hour of waiting, and there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella, I- woah…you, uh, you look nice." Edward stutters.

"Awww, thank you." I step to the side to let him in, but instead he leans over me and kisses me right on the lips.

"I've got something to show you." Edward says as he steps back. I raise an eyebrow at him. "No, not like that! I…yeah." We walk into the main bedroom area of the hotel room, both of us sitting on the bed.

"What is it?" I ask as Edward reaches inside one of his bags of shopping. I didn't realise he enjoyed shopping so much.

"This." Edward hands me a brown, relatively thick folder. Cautiously, I open it up and read the front page. It's…house deeds?

"Edward…" I murmur.

"Yes, starfish?" Edward asks, and even though I'm not looking at him, I can tell he's smirking.

"Have you bought me a house?" I ask stupidly.

"Yes. Look at the picture on the next page."

I do. Then gasp. Then cry. And throw myself at Edward.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BOUGHT ME MY PARENTS' HOUSE?" I screech while kissing all over his face. He just lies there looking a little bit dazed.

"It was horrible to see it just being run down. You know, I own my old childhood home in Chicago. I rent it out." Edward tells me as I continue kissing his face.

"I love you so much! We have to do it all up, and redecorate! I can't wait!" At the moment, I'm lying on top of Edward due to the kissing spree.

"I'm just glad I can make you happy." Edward smiles warmly at me. Carefully, I reach forward and begin unbuttoning his shirt. Surprisingly, he doesn't stop me, but watches me carefully as I do so. Edward holds his arms out so I can fully take his shirt off.

I run my hands over his hard, muscular chest. I slide partly down Edward's body, so that I can undo his jeans. I undo the button, and slowly slide down the zip, earning a groan from Edward.

He lifts his hips slightly so I can pull his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Which have a noticeable bulge.

Quickly, Edward flips us over so I'm lying beneath him. I gasp a little, while Edward smirks. He runs his fingers over my sides before locating the zip and pulling it down, equally slowly as I was. I help him slip the straps off my arms, and soon enough both of us are left in just our underwear.

"Can I…?" Edward trails off, motioning to my bra. I nod apprehensively, nervous at the fact that no man has ever seen me naked before.

I giggle a little when Edward has problems undoing the clasp, so I do it for him.

"Damn human inventions…" Edward mutters as he takes off my bra. "Woah…um, yeah." Edward says sheepishly.

"Touch them." I instruct, since I can see Edward's hands at my sides tightly gripping the sheets. Slowly he moves his hand to my left breast, giving it a tentative squeeze. I moan a little.

"Am I…am I doing this wrong? I don't…I've never had a woman lying almost naked over me." Edward nervously chuckles.

"You're doing fine. I've never had a nearly naked man lying on top of me." I chuckle back.

Edward's hands leave my breasts and move towards the hem of my pants. He hooks his fingers around them, and pulls them down my legs. My instinct is to cover myself up; especially with the way Edward's eyes appear to be drinking me in.

I move my hands to the hem of his boxers – Calvin Klein, I notice – and hesitantly begin pulling them down. Once they're off, I drink in Edward just as he did to me.

Now, I'm not saying I'm a penis-expert, but Edward's looks pretty big. Not too big, though, it just fits his body…is that an appropriate way to describe it? I have a momentary worry that it won't fit, but then I realise it's a stupid worry.

"Are you ok, Bella? You seem, nervous?" Edward comments.

I shake my head and add, "No, I'm good. Just, admiring the view." I smirk at Edward, who smirks right back.

Without thinking about it, I reach down and touch his penis.

"Oh god…Bella…" Edward moans.

I move my hand up and down a few times, feeling how long he is.

"Belllaaaa…I, oh god…" Edward moans again. He moves his hand, and begins touching me.

"Ooooohhh!" My hips move against Edward's hand of their own accord, but he suddenly takes away his hand. I pout.

Before I can say anything, Edward lines up his penis with my entrance.

"I'll go slow." Edward promises.

"No. Just…for the first, um, _push_, just go quick. It'll be more painful if you draw it out, I think." I tell him.

He nods shortly, before pushing in a bit. We both moan at the sensation. It feels…full. Weird. Unlike anything I've ever felt down there before.

Suddenly, he pushes forward, producing a squeak from me. It hurts. It felts tight, and I've heard that the first time a girl experiences little to no pleasure. But, Edward seems to be enjoying it, which is all I really care about.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward grunts out.

"No, I'm good. Keep…keep going." Edward doesn't need any more encouragement as he begins moving his hips again, moving inside me. It doesn't feel so painful now.

Edward moans again, picking up the pace a little.

"Oh god…" He grunts, making me moan seeing him completely lose himself in pleasure. I hear a fairly large crack, but it soon goes to the back of my mind when Edward reaches between us to touch me. "I want you to feel pleasure to…" He informs me.

"I'm good…we can worry about that next time…" I wink at him.

"Bella, I'm gonna…" He trails off, but I know what he means.

His thrusts become erratic, until he finally comes inside me and collapses on top of me.

"Wow…that was…wow." Edward mumbles, kissing me ear and cheek.

"Uh huh." I reply sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks, resting his hand on my stomach and pulling out of me.

"I feel empty, now that you're not in me." I kiss Edward again, before snuggling into his chest.

Losing your virginity really makes you tired.

* * *

**A/N: So...um...what did you think? *blushes***

**I've, uh, never written a lemon before, though I tried to make this more romantic than...hot :S**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	50. Chapter 50

**51 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 50 – Monday 13****th**** October 2012**

When I wake up the next morning, I expect to be in pain and am pleasantly surprised when there's just a subtle ache. I do, however, find myself surrounded in feathers. Um…what?

"Bella, are you ok? I'm so sorry I hurt you." Edward quickly says, and I notice he's standing on the other side of the room, as far away from me as possible.

"What?" I sit up and brush some of the feathers off me, noticing a pillow with a tear in it, which I'm presuming is where the feathers are originally from.

"Last night…I sorta broke the bed." Edward answers sheepishly.

"It doesn't feel broken to me." I look around me, before noticing the headboard has a crack in it. Oops.

"See. And look at your arm." Edward commands. I do as he says, seeing the tinniest bruise imaginable there. I jab it, not even feeling anything when I do. Apart from noticing my hands are cold.

"Edward, I'm _fine_." I emphasize it while getting out of the bed and walking towards him. "All that matters is we both enjoyed it, right?" Edward nods, looking to be in shock. "So, no more 'oh poor me, I'm a vampire, a monster, and I gave my human lover a bruise the size of a pea!'" I put on my best Edward impression when saying this.

"I…uh, I am, um, sorry?" Edward stutters. What's with the shock?

"Why are you suddenly in shock, or something?" I question, because not even a minute ago he was hating himself.

"You're still naked." Oh. Right. Yeah. I blush. Didn't realise that… How did I not realise I was naked?

"Oh. Um, yeah, I somehow didn't realise that…" I mumble, if anything blushing more so.

"Don't blush, starfish. You're beautiful." Edward takes a step towards me, locking his arms around my naked waist.

"You've changed your tune. First you accuse yourself of hurting me, and now you're…" I trail off in a squeak as Edward's hand comes to rest on my right breast.

"I'm what, Bella?" Edward questions, lazily drawing circles around my nipple.

"Shit…you're…seducing me." I stutter out, having lost the ability to speak, apparently.

"It's not too soon, is it?" Edward asks, stopping his movements.

"Too soon after what? Too soon in the morning?" I whine, wanted him to continue the movements.

"After losing your virginity. I just want to make sure it's not painful for you." Edward rests his forehead against mine as he speaks.

"Nope. I'm fine." I grin, and then lean up a bit to kiss him. Edward's hands move to my ass to pick me up, so I wrap my legs around his waist for more stability.

"Oh god, Bella…" Edward groans into my neck between kisses.

I move my hips a bit, already feeling the bulge through Edward's jeans. As fast as lightning, we're back to the bed and Edward's shirt is off. Not that I'm complaining, or anything.

"Can I try something?" Edward asks, moving down my body. I nod, in a complete daze from Edward.

Once he's in between my legs, he stops his decent. Tentatively, he moves his finger to my overly sensitive area, and touches me. I moan. Loudly. Edward smiles in a mixture of relief and cockiness, I think.

He moves his finger fast, increasing the volume of my moans. I arch into him, trying to get more friction. He brings his other hand forward, and pushes first one finger, and then two, inside.

"Eddddwaaaard!" I moan, feeling a tension building in my lower abdomen. It all feels too much and yet not enough. I don't think I'll ever get enough of the way Edward makes me feel.

"Are you close, Bella?" Edward asks, looking up at me while continuing the movements with his fingers.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes!" I whimper, getting closer and closer to the edge. After Edward adds a third finger, though, I topple over the edge and orgasm.

It's intense, and for a few seconds I feel a bit dizzy. I think I'm screaming out Edward's name, though I'm not too sure.

Edward crawls up so we're face to face, and kisses me sweetly on the lips. One minute he's giving me more pleasure than I've ever experience, and the next he's treating me like I'm the gentlest, most innocent person in the world.

"I love you." I feel the need, in this moment, to tell him it. Now, I get why people exclaim their love for someone for the first time during sex or after an orgasm, because I feel so close to Edward right now.

"I love you too." Edward replies, holding me tightly to him.

We stay like that for a few minutes, before I reach between us to try and take off Edward's jeans. He sees what I'm doing, so helps me by pulling off his jeans and boxers together. Once again, I'm shocked by his size. Though, I'm not worried about him not fitting, since he did yesterday. Today, though, there shouldn't be any pain.

Edward's about to push in when I stop him. I shove lightly on his chest, silently asking him to roll over. He does so, looking confused, but following my instructions.

Lying on his back, I climb on top of him, smirking when he realises what I'm doing. I can tell he realises as his mouth drops open a little, and his eyes widen. It would be comical if I wasn't so turned on.

I take his penis in my hand so I can align us, but it causes Edward to groan. I sit up, hovering right over Edward's penis, before quickly pushing down.

We moan in unison.

Edward's hands reach for my hips, helping me move up and down. To begin with we take it slow, but soon Edward's hands start moving my hips quicker. Even though I'm on top, Edward's still in control of the pace.

I go right down a few times, taking all of him inside me.

"Shit, Bella, starfish, you feel so good. So tight." Edward grunts as I push down more forcefully.

I carefully lean down, while still moving, so that my chest is resting against Edward's chest. I reach forward and kiss his soft lips, which only adds to the pleasure.

"You're…you're even tighter like this." Edward moans, so I pick up the pace.

Edward's hand wriggles between our bodies, searching out for the place where we're connected. He begins rubbing circles there, much like before, only faster. Shit, I don't think any human man could achieve this speed.

"I'm so close…need you…cum…" Edward moans out, going impossible faster. I kiss Edward one last time before literally exploding. I clench down as my orgasm tears through me, Edward's fingers still moving quickly on me. Soon, though, Edward's movements become jolted. Sometime during my orgasm he must have flipped us over, as he's now on top and controlling things. I feel him pulse inside me before cumming, filling me up even more.

He collapses to the side of me, so now we're lying face to face with my leg over his, since he's still inside me.

"Fancy waking me up like that every day?" I joke, still panting from the sex. Even Edward's panting, and he's a vampire that doesn't need to breathe.

"That was hot." Is Edward's intelligent reply. I chuckle, shaking us both and reminding us that's Edward's still inside me. He slides out of me, partly covered in a mixture of his and my cum. "I was planning on taking us to your house. You know, so we could assess what work needs to be done." Edward adds.

"We can still go! Although, maybe after a shower?" I add, motioning to my sweaty body. Damn vampires for not being able to sweat.

"I'll still be able to smell it, though." Edward sighs.

"Smell what?" I ask, even sniffing to see what there is to smell.

"Your arousal. And mine, actually. Vampire sense of smell can easily smell that." Edward winks at me. I'm still tired, yet my body is telling me it wants round two. _Later…_

"Shit, does that mean when we go home the others will smell it?" I blush as I question him.

"Bella, Alice already knows we're trying, and, if I know Alice – which I do – she's probably told everyone. _And_, if we're to have sex at home, they'll hear. Oh, and finally, if you get pregnant, I'm pretty sure they can work out how it's happened." Edward explains. "One last thing, you called Forks home." Edward grins cheesily.

"Alright, there's just a lot of vampire stuff to get used to. Anyway, I'm going for a shower now." I crawl across the bed, not before receiving a light slap to my ass from Edward, and begin to walk towards the bathroom. I stumble a bit, my legs feeling like jelly, but finally manage to get inside and shut the door.

A minute later, however, the door opens again, "Room for another?"

*********51DAYS*********

45 minutes and shower sex later, Edward and I are headed my childhood home. We drive in the car we rented, and this time Edward goes the shortcut without me even having to remind him. That's one of the pluses of being a vampire; perfect memory.

"I've sent Esme an email and she said we should re-do all the windows, the roofing will probably need re-doing, and she's thinking about a different room layout, which would mean knocking down and rebuilding walls. Is that ok with you?" Edward asks, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Of course. How are we going to do the work, though?" I ask as we wonder around. Some people might think I'm crazy for going back to the scene of my parents death, but instead of remembering that one, horrid memory, I just remember the happier times.

"We're going to hire an architect and a team of builders, and then every week or two weeks Esme will fly out to check up on the progress. And, of course, the architect will regularly send us emails showing us how it's going." Edward explains.

"Wow…you've really thought about this, haven't you?" I grin at Edward, and then go on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I know what it's like, to buy your childhood home. Esme helped me redecorate that, too." Edward wraps his arm around my waist as we look around a bit more.

"Do you think I will get pregnant?" I blurt out, since it's been going around and around in my mind. I mean, if Edward was human and we continually had sex without protection, I'd be sure I'd get pregnant. But…does vampire sperm work differently?

"I'd say the chances are high. I mean, I definitely plan on having sex with you again, so that's at least four times we won't have used protection." Edward says this so calmly, I can't help the moan. He wants sex again? It's nice to feel…wanted, I guess. That Edward finds me sexually attractive, as I do for him.

"What are your feelings on that?" I don't want Edward to feel pressured into having a baby.

Edward, who's standing behind me, wraps his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach. "Before, I would have said no. Now, though, I get a silly grin on my face every time I picture a boy or a girl with your chocolate brown hair and big, hopefully brown, eyes running around."

"You're perfect, you know that?" I twist around in his arms so I can cup his cheeks and kiss him right on the lips.

"People have mentioned it in the past…" Edward jokes, kissing me again.

"Come on, let's go to the hotel." I suggest, tugging on his hand.

"What have I done?" He questions in mock horror. "I've turned a once innocent young girl into a sex fiend!" Edward exclaims.

"Would you prefer I be innocent, then?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Um…no?" Edward says, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder, carrying me fireman style. I squeal and feebly attempt to hit his back so he'll put me down, but he only does so when we get to the car.

"What are your thoughts on car sex?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? :D**

**You know, I didn't actually plan on the lemon to begin with, but the characters sorta decided it for me. Guess they just wanted some action ;D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	51. Chapter 51

**50 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 51 – Tuesday 14****th**** October 2012**

Ughhh…my stomach…I'm so hungry…

"Bella, I can hear your stomach rumbling, why don't you get up and get some food?" Edward questions, chuckling. I open my one eye to glare at him.

"Because I'm comfy." I moan, rolling over on my side to face him.

Edward leans over and kisses me, before running over to the kitchen area and bringing me some food.

"Here you are, starfish." Edward hands me a tray of food, so I sit up a bit and begin eating.

"Thanks." I mumble while stuffing my face.

After breakfast in bed, Edward and I get dressed since today we're interviewing for some architects to help with the house. Since we're flying back tomorrow, we want to make sure everything will be fine before we leave.

We're going to be holding the mini interviews at my old house, since we want them to see what they'll have to be dealing with. Edward spoke to Esme in the night, so he knows more of what we need to ask the possible architects.

"You look beautiful, starfish." Edward grins, leaning down and kissing me. Ever since we had sex for the first time he's been more…frisky. It's like he's not so worried that he's going to hurt me anymore. "We better go before we get side-tracked." Edward sighs, taking me hand and leading us out.

We make the short drive to my old house, and wait for the first man.

"Hello, I'm Kevin." The man greets us, shaking both our hands.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan." Edward says, introducing both of us.

"Ok, should we take a look around?" Kevin suggests, so we lead him into the house.

"No one has lived in this house for about 10 years, so there's going to be a lot of work." I begin, motioning to the large mess.

"Yes, and we're thinking about changing the original layout. My mother, Esme, loves home designing, and has suggested some ideas." Edward adds.

"Hmm, yes. I think a change of layout would be good. You could make the kitchen and dining room all one room, which would mean you could enlarge the lounge area." Kevin suggests, looking around the rooms carefully.

"That's exactly what my mother suggested." Edward smiles, clearly liking this first guy.

"Then she has a good eye." Kevin chuckles.

We go through the rest of the house, and most of the things Kevin says both Edward and I agree with. It seems like Edward's certain he's the best, but we still talk with the others just in case.

The guy after Kevin – I can't remember his name – didn't last long with the way he was looking at me, causing Edward to growl.

The third guy said it would be better to just demolish the house and start again. I completely disagreed with that, so again, he didn't last long.

Then, the fourth, and final guy, was alright, but he didn't seem to have the same passion as Kevin did.

"Thank you for your time, we'll be in contact." I tell him politely before he drives off.

"I think Kevin was the best." Edward says as we're sat in the car, ready to go back to the hotel.

"I definitely agree." I smile over and peck his cheek.

Edward gets his phone out to call Kevin, telling him he's got the job. They discuss a few things, and Edward says he'll bring over some paperwork later on in the evening. After that, we drive back to the hotel and begin to pack some things.

"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow." I sigh, flopping down on the bed. I'm bored of packing.

"We can stay for another few days." Edward suggests, crawling up onto the bed and lying over me.

"As tempting as that sounds, I've already missed enough school." I'm pretty sure Edward didn't hear a word of that, as all his attention seems to be focussed my neck.

"Mmhmmm." Edward replies as he takes off my top.

And he says _I'm_ the sex fiend.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the architect? :D**

**I actually based him off Kevin McCloud from this British program called Grand Designs...he's awesome ;D**

**Shorter chapter today and tomorrow, but soon we'll be back in Forks!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	52. Chapter 52

**49 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 52 – Wednesday 15****th**** October 2012**

"Bella, your phone's over there." Edward sighs, reminding me about yet another item I almost forgot to pack.

"Oh, yeah, thanks!" I run over to grab it, and then walk back over to where Edward is standing with our suitcases.

"I think that's everything." Edward nods in approval, surveying the room just to make sure.

We make our way downstairs to the lobby, before driving the short distance to the airport. Edward tells me we'll be using the private aeroplane again, something I'm happy with since those seats are so darn comfortable.

Two hours later, we're all seated and ready to take off. We listened to another safety demonstration by the air hostess, and then we're off.

"How do you feel about returning to Forks?" Edward asks once we're safely up in the air.

"Part of me is happy, since that's my home now, you're my family. But…" I trail off, a bit embarrassed by my other reason.

"But what?" Edward encourages me to continue.

"But I dread to think of what Emmett will say…about us. And they'll be able to hear us." I mumble, feeling myself blush.

"I wouldn't worry about Emmett, he's harmless." Edward jokes reassuringly. "About the other thing? I can buy us a house the other side of Forks for us, if you'd like?"

"No! I can't make you do that just because everyone can hear us having sex!" I blurt, giving Edward the glazed look he gets every time I mention the word sex. Men, honestly.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Edward takes my hand in his, kissing the top gently.

"I'm certain. It'll just take a bit of getting used to, and a lot of blushing." I joke, and then lean over to kiss Edward.

"Good, because don't think I'm going too long with seeing you naked." Edward whispers in my ear.

"You call me the sex fiend." I giggle back, because, truthfully, I don't think I could wait too long either.

**********49DAYS**********

Hello, Forks! I think as we depart from the plane. It's night-time here, though I'm not actually sure of the exact time. We had to make a quick stop in New York to fill up with fuel, but then we were back up in the air and headed to Forks. Well, Seattle.

"Ready to go home?" I can't help but grin when Edward calls it home.

"Of course." I reply instantly, and then go on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Just 'cause.

We drive the two hour journey back to Forks, where I fall asleep a couple of times. I can't help it, doing nothing makes you tired.

When we've parked, Alice comes shooting out of the house and pulls me into an incredibly tight hug.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" She squeals while keeping her arms firmly wrapped around me.

"Remember the neighbours, Alice." Jasper teases lightly. Alice releases me, so we all go into the house to see all the other Cullen's sat in the living room.

"Bella, I was so worried we'd lose you." Esme mumbles quietly, before coming over and hugging me.

"Don't worry; your son was my protector. I never knew vampires were bullet proof." I chuckle, hoping to lessen the tension.

"Um, Bella, I know we've never gotten on so well, but I am glad you're alive." Rosalie tells me.

"That's the best you can do? That you're glad she's alive?" Edward asks her, before adding to me in a whisper that everyone can hear. "In her head, she's thinking of how sadden she'd be if you had died, and how she thinks of you as a sister."

"That seemed too soppy!" Rosalie jokes.

"Now, JingleBell, I've heard about what's been happening through Alice. Can I just ask one question?" Emmett asks, so I nod hesitantly. "Why on earth would you want a child that looks like Edward? I mean, the poor kid would have crazy, red-"

"It's not red! It's bronze!" Edward interrupts.

"It's so red! And messy!" Emmett retorts. It's quite comical to watch two grown men fight like 7 year olds.

"It's not messy!" Edward pouts, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's _sex hair_." Emmett says. I blush. Edward looks outraged. Rosalie and Alice try to hold in their giggles.

"Whatever, I like his hair." I give Edward's hair a ruffle for good measure, causing Edward to lean down and kiss me. I may slightly forget his family are still all staring at us.

"Get a room!" Emmett makes fake gagging noises and everything, "I don't wanna see that!"

"A room sounds like a good idea, let's go to bed, starfish." Edward says, making Emmett gag a couple more times.

Edward picks me up and runs upstairs with me, right to my bedroom. I'm guessing because his doesn't have a bed.

He lies me down, and says something about going into the walk-in wardrobe to get me some pyjamas. I'm so tired, though, that when he comes back I'm half asleep.

"Bella, you need to get changed. Then you can sleep." Edward tries to convince me, but I just lazily try to push him away.

So, he decides to take off my dress (since jeans and a large cast don't really work) and changes me himself.

After that, I fall asleep, looking forward to seeing Angela tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the Cullen's reaction to having them back? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	53. Chapter 53

**48 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 53 – Thursday 16****th**** October 2012**

Is it sad that I'm looking forward to going back to school?

Actually, I think it's more the catching up with Angela that I'm looking forward to. I'm definitely not looking forward to walking around all day on my crutches. My poor arms!

"Ready for school, starfish?" Edward asks, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Yep! I'm looking forward to seeing Angela again!" I smile up at him, then lean up and kiss him.

We drive the short distance to school, and when we arrive Angela runs right over to me.

"I was so worried about you! I heard about the fire at your old care home! That's such a bad coincidence!" Angela exclaims, hugging me tightly and slightly awkwardly due to my crutches.

"I'm fine! I…I do have something to tell you, though." On the flight back, I'd decided to tell Angela everything about my past, since the people are in jail now, and so can no longer try to hurt me.

"Ok, how about at lunch?" Ange asks so I nod in response.

"Oh, and, guess what!" I squeal excitedly.

"What?" Ange squeals back just as excited.

"Edward and I…_you know-ed_…for the first time!" I tell her, a bit worried I'm saying too much.

"Really? That's so awesome! Ben and I exchanged our first I love you's in the holidays!" Ange says, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy for you." I give her another hug before hobbling to my first lesson.

I sit down in English, and listen to the teacher for once. I take lots of notes to try and catch up, and even stay behind a few extra minutes to get the work I missed the past few days. I do the same for the rest of my lessons, since I really want to do well.

At lunch, I grab some food then go outside to sit on the grassy area with Angela to tell her my story.

"So your real name is Bree Tanner?" Angela asks, a bit in shock, after I've told her anything.

"Yep. But I've gotten so used to being called Bella that Bree doesn't really feel like my name anymore." I explain to her.

"Wow…that's…I didn't expect that." Angela murmurs. "I can't believe you got shot at!"

"I know! Edward was so helpful, though. He was so brave." I think back to how he only cared for my safety.

The rest of the day passes fairly quickly, and in PE I catch up on some of my homework. It's weird going back to normalcy, when I've just spent a week and a half immersed in crazy action with being shot at and finding out that vampires and human can have children.

"Everyone's going hunting tonight." Edward leans over to whisper in my ear as we're sat in the living room watching TV.

I shudder, knowing what he's insinuating. But, I decide to play dumb, "Oh, so I'll be all alone tonight then?"

"No, I…well, if you _really_ want to be alone, I guess I could go too…" Edward replied, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well…EDWARD!" I shriek as his cold hand slips under my top.

"Already screaming my name?" Edward smirks, moving his hand higher, making me squirm.

"Stop being cocky! I was _shrieking_ because your hands are cold!" I whine to him.

"If you don't want my hands on you, fine with me." Edward huffs, retracting his hands from under my top.

"Later." I promise, laying my head on his chest and watching TV again.

Half an hour later, Jasper tells us they're going hunting, with Emmett adding that 'the sexual tension was way too high'. I rolled my eyes and Edward sighed at him.

As soon as they're gone, Edward picks me up and shoots upstairs, right into my room. He lays me on the bed before jumping on right next to me.

"Eager?" I smirk, though Edward responds by tearing off my top. He actually rips it. "Edward!" I shriek again.

"What?" He asks, pretending to be innocent while unzipping my skirt and pulling it down my legs.

He quickly discards his own t-shirt and jeans while hastily kissing me all over. My bra is soon unclasped – Edward made me give him a mini lesson a few days ago on unclasping them – and so are my pants. I pull down Edward's boxers as well, taking a moment to admire them.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I love you so much." Edward coos as he kisses me softly before pushing his penis inside me in a rough thrust.

"Oh god!" I moan, since sex with Edward seems to get better every single time.

His thrusts are fast and hard, and I can tell he's not going to last long. I'm not either.

"Shit, Edward…close…" I mumble. I'm a sweaty, panting, moaning mess, though Edward looks the same as always. Apart from his hair. Which has somehow got messier.

I begin to clench, trying to hold on but eventually falling over the edge, cumming hard. I trigger Edward, who thrusts in deeply before stilling and releasing inside me.

"I don't mind you swearing during sex. Swearing during sex is hot." Edward rests his forehead against mine as he says this.

I chuckle, before replying, "Shit, that was good."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? :D**

**So, I'm excited, because I can order tickets for Breaking Dawn Part 2 on Monday! Midnight viewing here we come! :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Sorry for no chapter yesterday, I was at my friends house all day and then at another friends party last night! Even I'm surprised at how sociable I was being yesterday! :P**

**47 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 54 – Friday 17****th**** October 2012**

"Oh my god this is so awesome Bella!" Alice squeals.

"Really, Alice? Running out of a cafeteria to vomit is 'awesome'?" I ask, and then quickly return to vomiting since just thinking about it makes me queasy.

"Yeah! This could mean you're _pregnant_!" Alice whispers the last word, though I managed to clear everyone out from the vomiting. Funnily enough, people don't want to be in the same bathroom as you when you're throwing up. Apart from vampires. But vampires are just weird.

"Still, I was hoping since it was a weird pregnancy morning sickness wouldn't happen!" Up until lunch, it had been a pretty normal day. I hadn't felt even the slightest bit queasy. I mean, how is it morning sickness when it's now two in the afternoon!? I was just eating chicken when bam, I felt sick! "Maybe it was the chicken? Undercooked or something?"

"If that was the case then everyone else who ate the chicken would be alongside you throwing up. Besides, food poisoning doesn't work this fast! Oh, this is so cool! I'm gonna be an aunty! We can go shopping all the time; it's going to be so great!" Alice rambles on happily when the bathroom door opens. Shit, don't be Jessica!

"Morning sickness?" Thank god for Rosalie!

"More like afternoon sickness." I mumble, closing the toilet lid and flushing it.

"Well, Edward's going crazy right now. He wants to come visit you but that would look too suspicious, and people might suspect that you're pregnant. Then, if they suspect that, they'll wonder why in nine months you don't have a baby." Rosalie says, walking over to us.

"Thank you, both of you. I just…I couldn't do it without either of you." Then, I start sobbing. Damn it, hormones shouldn't be affected this early into the pregnancy!

When the bell goes for next lesson, Alice and Rosalie walk with me out to the car, saying I shouldn't be here the rest of the day in case I get the urge to vomit again. Great.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" Edward asks, running over to me. I hug him tightly, just to reassure him.

"I'm good. Don't worry; I'm not going to vomit on you!" I smile at him. He leans down to kiss me then, so I turn my head, causing him to kiss my cheek instead on my lips.

"What was that about?" He asks, looking a bit hurt.

"My breath stinks of vomit. We can kiss when we're home and I've brushed my teeth." I tell him, walking over to the car.

When we get home, Edward insists on carrying me upstairs, stating that he doesn't want me straining myself to use my crutches when I'm in this condition.

I brush my teeth quickly, and then Edward carries me into my room and places me on the bed before lying next to me.

"Can I kiss you now?" Edward asks, grinning like crazy.

"Ok." I mumble, leaning over and kissing him first. We kiss for a few minutes, before Edward leans away from me.

He lifts up my top, peering closely at my stomach before placing a few, gentle kisses on it.

"There won't be a bump yet, silly! Remember, double length pregnancy!" I ruffle his hair as he continues to look at my still relatively flat stomach.

"Do you reckon there are any other side effects to the pregnancy?" Edward questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think there'll be extra strain on the mother? Or maybe she'll adopt some vampire tendencies?"

"What, so I may get a sudden urge for blood?" I tease.

"Maybe." Edward says, completely serious.

"Oh…um, yeah, lets speak to Carlisle when he's back from work." I say, just a little bit worried.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father! I never thought that would happen!" Edward grins widely, still staring to awe at my stomach before looking up at me and kissing me deeply. "I love you so much, Bella." Edward says between kisses. "You've given me so many things I never thought I'd have. Love, a reason to live, a child…" Edward completely takes off my top now, and rest's his hand over my stomach. "I love you, little baby. Just make sure you don't hurt your mummy, ok?" Edward says to my stomach.

"I love you, you crazy vampire." I grin, rolling over to that I'm on top of Edward.

"Good, because you're with me for eternity now, ok?" Edward smiles.

We kiss for a bit more, until we here a coughing from the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle." Edward mutters, rolling over so I'm behind him since I'm currently topless. Well this is awkward.

"Never did I think I would end up walking in on my son and his girlfriend." Carlisle chuckles. Edward hands me my top, which I hastily put on, before turning back to Carlisle.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. I guess I was, uh, lost in the moment, you could say." Edward replies, chuckling a bit at the end. Sometimes I wish I was a vampire right now just so my embarrassment wouldn't be as obvious. Least Edward can't blush.

"That's alright. It's just Alice called so I figured you two might have some questions." Carlisle explains. "How about we all meet in my study in 15 minutes?" We both nod, so Carlisle quickly leaves the room.

"Hey, it could have been worse." Edward tells me as I'm hiding my face in his chest.

"How?" I ask, already dreading the answer.

"We could have been wearing _fewer_ clothes." Edward smirks, leaning over to kiss me again.

"We're meant to be meeting Carlisle in 15 minutes!" I protest as Edward tries to take off my top again.

"There's a lot we can do in 15 minutes." Edward whispers, making me shudder. Why does he have to turn me on in times like this?

"No! Carlisle can hear! Come on, let's go down to the office now, then we can celebrate later." Edward huffs but reluctantly agrees, so we walk down to the office.

We both go inside and sit at Carlisle's desk, while I'm still blushing. Damn it.

"We can do this another time, if you'd like?" Carlisle offers, smirking at us.

"Actually, ye-" I cut Edward off quickly.

"No, we'll speak now." I say firmly, making Edward sigh again.

"Right, so, we'll start with any questions either of you have." I look over to Edward, but he's still sulking, so I speak for him.

"Edward was wondering if there would be any other side effects to me from this pregnancy?" I ask Carlisle.

"Well, I've done some research, and found that there may be some changes in the mother. For example, if she gets a scratch it will heal within a few minutes, seconds even. This is so that the baby will stay safe, as the mother will heal quicker." That might come in handy due to my clumsiness.

"So my leg will heal faster?" I question, since humans might get a bit suspicious of that.

"Most probably. However, no changes take effect in the first month of the pregnancy; they only begin to show in the second month. Hopefully, humans won't get too suspicious." Carlisle explains.

"Ok. Will there be any negative side effects?" I ask, thinking back to the blood thing.

"So far, not that I know of. But, vampire-human pregnancy isn't very well documented, so no one can be certain." Carlisle says.

"I think that's everything for now, then. Thank you." I smile at Carlisle and stand up, but Edward stays put. "Edward?" I question.

"Um, give me a minute." He mutters, before running off. I didn't realise I had upset him _that_ much.

"What was that about?" I ask Carlisle.

"I have no idea. Oh, I was also thinking, in a couple of month we could maybe try to do a sonogram to see the baby." Carlisle suggests.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" I smile to him. I use my crutches to make my way up to my room, and see that I have a text from Angela.

**Are you alright? Everyone is saying you were vomiting in the bathroom! Hope you're ok, my mum can send more soup ;) ~Ange xx**

She's such a great friend to have; I wish I could tell her the truth.

**Yeah, I think it was something I ate (don't trust the cafeteria food ;D) I'm sure I'll be back at school tomorrow, I've already missed enough! ~Bella xx**

When I've sent that, I lie on my bed wondering where Edward's gone. Maybe he went for a hunt? I don't know. Hopefully he'll be back soon.

"Hey, Bella." Edward mumbles as he re-enters the room. He's not having second thoughts about the baby, is he? Instinctively I place my hands over my stomach.

"Where did you go?" I question, backing away a little as he comes to sit on the bed.

"Something Carlisle said had me thinking…" Oh god, he's regretting it, "How he said the pregnancies weren't well documented? Well, I thought we could document this." Edward smiles, holding up a navy blue baby book. I sigh in relief, and a few tears fall down. "You don't like it? I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Shut up! I love it! Oh, it's so sweet!" I run my hands over the cover and flick through the pages. There's space for writing things and pictures, and everything else.

"Then why are you crying?" Edward questions, wrapping his arm around me.

"Right now, I'm blaming hormones." I chuckle, rolling my eyes at myself.

"Look, there's a bit where the mummy and daddy can write things down, and then there's space for other relatives. I just know Alice is going to want to write an essay every day. But I just thought that we could write a couple of sentences every day, to say how the pregnancy is progressing." Edward explains.

I reach over to the cupboard by the bed and grab a pen, before writing.

_Hello baby,  
So, today is the first day of us properly knowing about you, I guess. It all happened at lunch after I ate some chicken, and then I was sick. Your Aunty Alice was crazy excited, and your other Aunty Rosalie looked tearful (don't tell her I said that!). Your daddy took me home, then, and was so excited too! I think we all are excited for your arrival, though we have a long time to wait.  
I think Aunty Alice has already decided you're a girl, since she's planning shopping trips. Don't worry, I'll help get you out of them.  
Other than being sick, that's all that's really happened. Oh, and I've been crying a lot. They may be happy tears, but they're still annoying. In human pregnancies hormones aren't affected this early, but I guess that's a side effect of your vampire daddy.  
But, we can thank your daddy since due to him being a vampire my injuries will get cured quicker. I'm very clumsy, but I guess you won't inherit that trait, which I'm thankful for. I'd just be constantly worried!  
~Love, mummy_

Edward reads over what I wrote before adding his own few words onto it.

"I can't wait 'til our baby comes into the world." Edward sighs, resting his hand on my stomach.

"Neither can I. And I don't mind if we have a boy or a girl, I'd be happy with either." I sigh happily.

When everyone comes home from school, we fill them all in on everything that's happened, including the baby book. Alice immediately says she'll write, so we decide the rest of the family will take it in turns during the week to write in an entry.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the pregnancy announcement? :D**

**The next chapter will be up in an hour or so, hopefully!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	55. Chapter 55

**46 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 55 – Saturday 18****th**** October 2012**

Luckily there's no school today, but I'm not sure Edward would let me go anyway. The morning sickness today is actually morning sickness, since it 7:30 a.m. and I'm throwing up.

"You know, you could have waited 'til _at least_ 9 before making me sick." I tell my stomach before brushing my teeth and hobbling back to bed awkwardly since I didn't grab my crutches.

"Are you alright, starfish?" Edward asks once I get back into bed.

"No, I'm not tired anymore, and I really want a McDonalds!" I whine, flopping back on the bed.

"Wait here." Edward runs out then, and returns half an hour later with a McDonalds.

"How'd you know what I want?" I ask, digging into my large chips and McNugget meal.

"I called Alice." Edward admits, watching as I stuff my face.

"This is so good!" I moan, eating another chip.

"Doesn't your lovely boyfriend get a thank you kiss?" Edward asks.

"Food first, kisses second." I mumble, and hear him chuckle in response.

Once I've finished my McDonalds and strawberry milkshake, I lean over and kiss Edward, as promised.

"So, we never got round to celebrating yesterday…" I trail off, already beginning to unbutton Edward's shirt.

"We don't have to if you don't…oh…" Edward stops speaking when I take off my top, since I wasn't wearing a bra.

*********46DAYS*********

Later in the morning, Edward and I head downstairs with matching grins on our faces. We join everyone in the living room, where Emmett and Jasper are having competition on the X-Box.

"So, Bella, we're gonna need a nursery, right? I was thinking we could have a colour theme with it." Alice begins.

"Yeah, I mean, we thought we could go for a neutral colour theme, like green or something since we don't know the gender of the baby." Rosalie adds.

"Um, are we even going to be _in_ this house when the baby arrives? I mean, won't we have to move on soon?" I question, since most people think I'm heading back to Oxford in just under 50 days.

"Well, Rose and I have been thinking that, like the Denali's, we should have one permanent house somewhere, and then we can stay there every couple of years. Because, even though we live in many houses, we don't really have anywhere we call home." Alice explains to me. During our discussion, everyone seems to have turned their attention to us.

"I'd like that. I mean, I'm happy wherever we are, but it would be nice to have a house that's always ours." Jasper comments.

Esme enters the room then, seemingly having something to add to our conversation, "Well, I've been thinking about this for a few months, before Bella came into our lives, but I think with Bella here we should definitely look into it. When Carlisle and I got married, his wedding present to me-"

"Please don't be anything sexual! You're my mum!" Emmett quickly interrupts.

"No, Emmett," Esme chuckles at her sons' behaviour, "His present to me was an island. Now, that island, called Isle Esme, has a large house on it, and a large area of wildlife. I thought that we could turn that into our home, and fly out to America whenever we'll be attending school or acting more…human." Esme finishes.

"Are you sure? I mean, you'd be giving up your island." Edward asks.

"I'm certain. Carlisle and I rarely travel there anyway, and it's large enough that if we were at one end and you kids were at the other you wouldn't hear us." Esme grins.

"What did I say about talking about sexual things?" Emmett groans.

"Sorry, son." Esme laughs. "I'll have to speak to Carlisle, but-"

"But what, my lovely wife?" Carlisle asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"I was wondering if you would be ok with turning Isle Esme into a permanent home for us, and then travelling to America when the children would attend school? It would be the perfect place to raise the new baby." Esme asks Carlisle.

"Of course, if that's what you want." Carlisle smiles, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Yep." Esme grins while Alice lets out a squeal.

"Does that mean we get to redecorate?" Alice asks quickly in one big squeal.

"Of course. You can each redecorate your own room." Esme says, so Alice and Rosalie run off to get their laptops to begin planning.

"If we move after Bella is supposed to leave, that'll give us time to prepare everything." Carlisle says.

I lie back on the sofa and rest my head on Edward's chest, who proceeds to play with my hair.

"I hope our child gets your hair." Edward mutters running his fingers through it.

"No, I like your hair. It's unique." I reply.

"So, um, don't you want to plan out your room?" Edward says nervously. _My_ room? Not ours? Does Edward not want to share a room?

"I…I'm alright. Don't you want to plan _yours_?" I blame the baby for making me act like a bitch.

Edward looks stunned at me, so I get up and walk upstairs using my crutches. Once in my room, I take the baby book to write in it.

_Hey baby,  
We've just decided to move to Isle Esme, a gift to your grandma from your grandpa. You'll probably never know the Forks home, which was where I first met daddy. Anyway, your two Aunties are already planning your room. Let's just hope you like the colour green!  
So far today, my morning sickness was actually in the morning, I had a craving for McDonalds and my hormones are still going crazy. But, I do still love you, so we're all good.  
~Love, mummy_

"Bella, what was that all about?" Edward asks, though I didn't realise he'd come in.

"Hormones." I mutter, since it's technically not a lie.

"And the real reason?" Edward sighs.

"Just hormones." I reply, turning my attention to the baby book.

"Bella, I mentioned the new house and you ran off. Do you not want to move?" Edward questions.

"No! Of course I do!" I quickly say.

"Then tell me what it is!" Edward runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

"It's stupid." I mumble into my hands.

"Just tell me, Bella, starfish, please?" Edward pleads.

"You asked me if I was going to decorate _my_ room." I tell him, not looking at him.

"Do you not want to decorate the room?" Edward asks, clearly not getting what I mean.

"That's not it! I don't want to decorate a room that's _just mine_!" I basically shout at him.

"Oh…do you…do you want to share a room with the baby?" Edward mutters.

"For god's sake, Edward! We're having a child together! I want to share a room with _you_, idiot!" I shout since I'm fed up with him not understanding what I mean.

"Oh…" Edward mutters looking shocked, again.

"Look, we don't have to if you don't want to; I'm just saying what _I_ want." I explain to him.

"For god's sake, Bella, we're having a child together. I want to share a room with you." Edward grins, imitating me from before.

"Then why didn't you just say so in the first place!" I smirk at him before leaning over and kissing him. His hand rests on my stomach, as it seems to be doing quite a lot recently.

Afterwards, we talk about what we'd like for _our_ room, what colour we'd like. We also talk a bit about the nursery, though it'll be a while before it can be put to use.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their plans for Isle Esme? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	56. Chapter 56

**45 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 56 – Sunday 19****th**** October 2012**

"So, blue walls for our room, and then a green theme for the nursery?" Edward confirms with me.

"Yep. I can't wait to visit it!" I reply, thinking back to Isle Esme.

"Well, you've got a long wait, still about 45 days." Edward replies, leaning over to kiss me.

"I've been thinking about us renaming Isle Esme." Esme comments, as we're all in the living room discussing our new house.

"What would you call it?" Rosalie asks.

"I was thinking how about Isle Cullen? Then it's more about all of us rather than just me." Esme says.

"I like that." Carlisle says as we all nod in agreement. "How are you feeling today, Bella?" Carlisle adds.

"I'm feeling alright, I was a bit sick this morning but that's to be expected." I tell him.

After that, we just relax for the rest of the day, watching films and playing video games. Oh, and we write in the baby book and plan a bit more of the rooms, but there's still plenty of time for planning.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, many reasons as to why I haven't had much time to write. Sorry!**

**Anyway, review please? I promise tomorrow's chapter will be so much better :)**

******Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

******P.S. I've just reposted this chapter since I just found out my other story I'm Gonna Make You Mine has been nominated in the Top Ten Completed Fics for September 2012 at www . twifanfictionrecs . com (remove spaces) - PLEASE VOTE FOR ME I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :D**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I promised you a longer chapter, and here it is! Over 3000 words :D Anyway, this chapter is going to cover 7 days, since I realised that I wanted to cover Bella's entire pregnancy, but didn't want the story to be over 100 chapters, as I had originally planned for it's length. So, for the next few chapters there will be 7 days in each, and then afterwards there'll probably be 14 days since we've got ages to cover until Bella's pregnancy.**

**44 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 57 – Monday 20****th**** October 2012**

I'm a bit worried about going back to school today. Mostly because I don't want to have to run out of a lesson to throw up, because that would just start teenage gossip. Not that I mind, it just might make some things awkward.

"What are you going to say as your reason for leaving?" I ask, thinking it's probably going to look suspicious that they leave around the same time as me.

"That I can't bear to be apart from my girlfriend so I commit suicide!" Edward replies dramatically.

"And the real reason?" I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"That is!" I glare at him, "Fine, Carlisle gets offered a new job in another part of the country, and so we all have to move with him. The reason we're leaving at the same time as you is because Carlisle held back taking the job since you're with us." Edward explains, "Ready for school?"

"No. I feel sick." I whine, hiding my face in his chest.

"You'll be fine. I promise you." Edward kisses my forehead and takes my hand as we walk out to the car.

"And I feel bad lying to Angela." I groan. I sit in the back next to Alice, who puts her arm around me in a sort of hug thing.

"Just keep thinking about the little baby growing inside you, and how cute it's gonna be. Well, it'll be cute if he or she gets mostly your looks, not Edward's." Alice giggles while Edward turns around and pouts.

"See? Cute!" I grin, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Alright, it's too early in the morning to see my brother making out with his girlfriend!" Alice covers her eyes with her hands as well.

"But you don't sleep…surely don't all the days just merge in to one?" I question, since I know if I didn't sleep I'd lose track of time.

"At the beginning, yes, but you'll have a new baby to look after so maybe it's best you don't need sleep!" Alice chuckles. That _is_ a good point. I mean, I'd heard horror stories from my mum that when I was a baby I was a screamer. Thank god I won't need sleep.

"Edward, does that mean you're changing me as soon as I've given birth?" I ask, but it's met with a gasp. What? I mean, it's not like he can decide not to change me _now_. It's too late for that.

"You want me to change you?" Edward asks sounding in shock.

I sigh, loudly, before replying, "We've been over this! I'm pregnant, there's no going back and not changing me!"

"Bella, what I think Edward means is that you want _him_ to change you. As in, for him to bite you, therefore turning you into a vampire." Alice tells me, clearing things up a little.

"Why? Do you not want to?" I mean, I just presumed he would.

"No, of course! It's just; I thought maybe you'd want Carlisle to…" Edward mutters just as we arrive at school.

"Um, in the politest way possible, I don't understand the big deal about who would change me? I just presumed it would be you." I tell Edward as we get out of the car. Which is still awkward due to the crutches.

"Basically, people have a…special connection, I guess you could say, with who changed them. Like, I feel closer to Carlisle because he changed me. And since Esme is his mate, and he changed her, she feels a very strong connection to him. I guess I'm just glad you'd want that with me." Edward admits sheepishly.

"Edward, I'll want you forever. Get that into your head!" I tap the side of his head a few times before he swats my hand away.

We walk to our first lessons then, and I see Ange who asks me how I'm feeling. I tell her I'm all better now, and blame it on the chicken.

After school, I do homework, trying to make the most of my last few weeks of school. Once we get to Isle Cullen – as it's now officially called – Edward said he'd tutor me, and then we'll enter me in end of year exams. Though, I'll still have plenty of time for high school, I'll get bored if I don't learn anything.

* * *

**Day 58 – Tuesday 21****st**** October 2012**

Today, Esme is going out to Oxford to check up on how my house renovation is going, since it's been a week since we last spoke with Kevin in person.

"I hate morning sickness! Wait, is it going to last doubly as long due to the double length pregnancy? How long does morning sickness last anyway!?" I ramble after I've finished throwing up. After the first day of morning sickness, it has been just in the early mornings, so thankfully I haven't had to run (while on crutches) out of my lesson to vomit.

"Morning sickness lasts varying lengths for different women in the pregnancies." Edward tells me, giving me a hug to try and cheer me up.

I go downstairs and make some waffles for breakfast, since I seem to be craving them. I can't believe cravings have started this soon, though I'm glad I'm not craving blood.

During lessons, I try to focus but find myself just picturing what my child will look like. Will it have my hair or Edward's? Part of me is hoping for Edward's, just because it's so unique.

Then I think back to our new home, which leads me to think about Edward tutoring me. If I can't focus on lessons normally, how on earth will I learn anything with Edward teaching me? Oh god, I haven't thought this through.

* * *

**Day 59 – Wednesday 22****nd**** October 2012**

Another day, another round of morning sickness.

Edward holds back my hair lovingly, giving me yet another reason of why he's so perfect. He's perfect to me, anyway.

At school, all the talk is about the upcoming holiday of Halloween. I realise that it's a much bigger and more celebrated holiday in America then it is in Britain. Though, I do love Halloween. It's just such a fun holiday to celebrate.

"Can we get a pumpkin?" I ask Edward at lunch time.

"Um, I guess so… Why do you want a pumpkin?" I gasp in mock horror at Edward.

"For Halloween, of course! And since you didn't really get what I meant, I think I deserve two pumpkins." I tell him, acting serious.

"Oh, right. You know, when I was human Halloween was completely different than it is nowadays." Edward comments.

"Most of the time you don't seem as old as you are, but just then you sounded like an old man. Halloween is awesome, though!" I grin at Edward, lightly teasing him.

"Ooooh! We should have a party!" Alice squeals.

"And we can dress up!" I add.

"But we're already creatures people dress up as." Rosalie chuckles.

"Ok, rule for the party – no one is allowed to dress up as a vampire. Bella included." Alice grins at us.

"So, is it going to be just us guys then?" Emmett asks all of us, but I think it's mainly directed at Alice.

"How about we invite the rest of our year?" Alice suggests.

"Yeah, ok." We all agree with Alice.

"Oooh! We'll have to go costume shopping! We need totally unique costumes!" Alice squeals, clapping her hands together. I can practically see the wheels turning in her head. Oh god.

As soon as we get home Alice runs straight to her laptop, hunting down the 'perfect costume'. Her words, not mine.

"Bella, how do you feel about being a witch?" Alice shouts to me.

"Too clichéd. How about a ghost so I can cover myself up?" I reply, which is met with a snort. What's wrong with a ghost costume?

During the last two lessons Alice apparently managed to somehow inform every one of the upcoming party, without even asking Esme and Carlisle. She said she looked ahead and saw they were ok with it.

"Looking forward to the party?" I ask Edward.

"Yes, it'll be my first ever Halloween party." Edward replies.

"Any ideas for your costume yet?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm leaving that all to Alice. I don't think I'd be allowed to, anyway." Edward chuckles.

* * *

**Day 60 – Thursday 23****rd**** October 2012**

"Right, so Jasper and Emmett are going as Ghostbusters; Edward is going as Edward Scissorhands because, well, his name's Edward and he has mad hair. Then, Bella is going as a zombie, Rose is going as Frankenstein's bride and I'm going as a fairy!" Alice tells us all after school. Pretty much everyone at school today said they'd come to the party, so now Alice is going planning crazy.

"Are you ever going to let me forget the whole wedding dress incident?" Rosalie sighs.

"What incident?" I question, since I have no idea what they're on about.

"Well, when I was human I had a fiancé, Royce, who basically attacked me with his friends and left me to die. After I was a vampire, I killed each one of his friends, so he'd know I was coming, and then, one night, dressed in a wedding dress I went into his room and killed the idiot." Rosalie explains.

"Oh, I'm…sorry? I do see now how Frankenstein's bride would be appropriate, though." I tell her.

"Anyway, on Saturday we're going to Seattle to go shopping, since Seattle has better shops than Port Angeles and Forks." Alice tells us all.

We all go to our rooms then, and I see I have a text from Angela.

**Looking forward to the party! Ben and I are going as vampires! What's your costume? :D ~Ange xx**

I giggle at the text, purely because of the irony, before replying.

**According to Alice I'm going as a zombie! But shhh, I may have to kill you if you tell anyone ;) ~Bella xx**

I go on Google just to look at some of the costume possibilities.

"I like that one."

"Oh, god, Edward! Don't scare me! And…what? No! I am _not_ wearing that!" You can hardly call it a costume. It's an incredibly short ruffled dress with a low cut. The only way you could tell the model was meant to be a zombie was the minimal amount of make up on her face.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Edward questions, smirking at me. I hit in the stomach before turning around to face him.

"If Alice buys me a costume that looks even remotely like that or as short as that, I will never, ever wear it." I promise him.

Edward just leans over to kiss me, still smirking.

* * *

**Day 61 – Friday 24****th**** October 2012**

"I can't believe the Cullen's are throwing a party. They never throw parties. I mean, like, what's up with that? Anyway, I'm going as a sexy witch. Sexy because it's gonna be a short dress. Maybe I'll get Mike's attention… You know, Mike is totally, like, not gonna be able to take his eyes off me at this party." Jessica rambles on and on and on. Ever since her apology after the leg incident, she's gone back to her annoying, rambling ways.

"Awesome…" I mumble, sighing in relief when the bell goes. Pretty much everyone is going to the party, and I've heard that most of them are bringing alcohol. Not that the Cullen's mind, as they don't get drunk (as I found out) and I'm hardly going to be drinking in my condition.

The rest of the day passes by much the same as English, with everyone telling me about what costumes they're planning on wearing. Lots of people are going for vampires, which just makes me laugh. Though, I do try to restrain myself.

The Cullen's don't manage to, though.

* * *

**Day 62 – Saturday 25****th**** October 2012**

I'm woken up early by a mixture of Alice wanting to go shopping and morning sickness. Let me tell you now, it's not a very nice combination.

After throwing up and getting dressed, we each pile into separate cars and start the drive to Seattle. It's a long drive, which is why we're leaving fairly early in the morning. Again, it's a good thing my morning sickness is really early in the mornings. Even if it means I don't get any lie ins.

"Firstly, us girls are going to get our costumes, then I'll go with the boys to get theirs." Alice tells Edward and me, since the others are in the other car.

Edward and I both nod in response. Eventually, we arrive in Seattle and Alice leads Rosalie and me off straight towards the fancy dress shops. Since it's Halloween soon there seem to be more than ever, though Alice insists on going in every single one.

"Oooh! I like this!" Alice squeals, holding up a zombie outfit. It's a long dress (though Edward won't be happy, but I am) with some tears in it to make it more authentic. She also finds a Frankenstein's bride dress for Rosalie, complete with a veil as well.

Alice finally manages to find a fairy costume, and then we head to a make-up store, since Alice says that make-up will be better. Rosalie and I go to get something to eat while Alice meets up with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. It shouldn't take her as long, though, since she's already seen some ideas while looking with us.

I do think it could take her quite a while to get an Edward Scissorhands costume for Edward, though.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunty!" Rosalie grins at me while I'm eating lunch.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother!" I counter with me own large grin.

"When I was human it was always my dream to be a mother." Rosalie admits sadly.

"You know, I'd never really thought about it before. But when I was given the chance, it was kinda a now or never situation, so I took it." I tell her.

"I'm glad Edward has you. He was more mopey than me before you came here!" Rosalie teases.

"I can imagine that." I chuckle. Rosalie gets a call from Alice, then, telling us that she's finished shopping with the boys so we can all meet up again.

We meet up with them, seeing them all laden with shopping bags. Well, Alice isn't, but everyone else is.

"Ready to go?" Alice asks us all. I sigh happily in relief, thankful that I can rest my leg.

"Is your leg ok?" Edward asks me as we all pile into the car.

"Just ache's a bit. It'll be fine after it's rested." I tell him.

"We should probably make another physiotherapy appointment. Begin trying to walk without crutches, possibly." Edward says, making me groan in response. "You can't put it off forever. You have to start trying to use your leg again."

"Fine. But I'm not happy with you." I inform him.

"I'll speak to Carlisle when we get home." Edward replies happily.

"Don't look so happy with yourself, mister, I'm not putting out tonight." At this, Edward pouts.

"Ew, guys, please!" Alice whines. We both roll our eyes at her, but stop the couple-talk until we get back home.

"Did you all get your costumes?" Esme asks as we get inside.

"Yep!" Alice grins before launching into a full description of everyone's costumes while Edward goes to talk to Carlisle.

I go upstairs to my room and lie on my bed to rest my leg. I roll up my shirt to look at my stomach, hoping to see a small bump. Sadly, like I expected, I couldn't see anything. Well, except from my stomach.

Suddenly, Edward enters the room and is lying on top of me, his hands immediately going to my stomach.

"What was that about not putting out?" Edward smirks, kissing all over my face.

"Technically, I never put out. You just lay on top of me and began kissing me." I reply.

"And do you have a problem with that?" Edward asks, pulling away a bit.

"Not at all." I lean up to kiss him, which soon leads to more. A lot more.

* * *

**Day 63 – Sunday 26****th**** October 2012**

On Sunday, Alice spends the day practising getting our make-up perfect by trying out lots of different styles. Even though I'm pale, Alice still puts on a bit of pale foundation. Then, she puts dark eyeliner and eye shadow around my eyes, which only seems to make me paler. And more zombie-like.

Some scars and extra details are added, until I look positively zombie-like. For Rosalie, she gets some pale foundation, and then some stitching detailing on her face.

Rosalie does Alice's make-up, which entails bright eye shadow, rosy red lips and generally over the top. It looks amazing!

"Wow! You really do look like a fairy, Alice!" I grin at her as she grins back.

"And you look like a zombie!" Alice replies.

"Why thank you." I giggle at her.

"Only you would take being called a zombie as a compliment, Bella." Rosalie jokes while Alice and I laugh along.

"Everyone at school seems to be looking forward to the party. Though, lots of them are coming as vampires." I comment as we sit in Alice's room with all our make-up on. We probably look ridiculous right now, but I don't care.

"I know! It's so hard not to laugh when they say about their costumes! I wonder who'll look most realistic." Alice says to us both.

"I think Ange and Ben will look good as vampires." I offer as to who would look the best.

"Yeah, definitely." Rosalie nods while I take a sip of my orange juice.

"Right, now we can move on to hair styles!" Alice squeals excitedly to Rosalie and me.

After an hour of having my hair done, I realise a zombie hair style basically means back-combing my hair. I dread to think of how long it will take to re-brush my hair after this.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the new chapter layout? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	58. Chapter 58

**43 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 64 – Monday 27th****October 2012**

At school the next day talk is still mostly about the upcoming party. Everyone seems to have got their costumes by now, and I can't wait to see a lot of them. Apparently, Alice has told me that Esme is going to spend most of the day making food for the party, which I can't wait for.

What, I'm eating for two, now!

"You've got another physiotherapy session tonight, ok?" Edward reminds me once we get home.

"Yesssss…" I sigh, since I really dislike it. But, if it makes Edward happy, I'll try.

So, we drive up to Port Angeles later in the evening, and wait for Dr Weber again. Once we're called, Carlisle comes down to join us to watch over everything.

"How has your leg been feeling recently, Bella?" Dr Weber asks me.

"It's been alright. Not too much pain, and the crutches are going well." I tell her.

"That's good. Ok, now, if you just come over here and attempt walking without the crutches." Dr Weber instructs me. I walk over to the two bars, and grab them as Dr Weber takes my crutches. Edward stands in front, to catch me if I fall, I'm guessing. I attempt to walk a little, but have to forcefully bite my lip to keep from shouting out in pain.

I try to take another step, but I slightly stumble, causing Edward to jump forward and catch me before I fall.

"Thanks." I mutter, blushing against his chest.

"Maybe if we call it a day here, since it is going to take a while before you're fully recovered, and we don't want to injure you further." Dr Weber hands me back my crutches, which I greatly welcome.

* * *

**Day 65 – Tuesday 28th ****October 2012**

The next day, I get lulled into a false sense of security as my morning sickness seems to go, but then I get queasy just before we're about to leave.

"Do you want to have the day off?" Edward asks me.

"No, I'm good. I've got to go to school." I tell him, so we set off to school.

I manage to take down a few notes and do my homework in PE, so then my evening is free to spend with Edward.

* * *

**Day 66 – Wednesday 29th ****October 2012**

The next day, everyone is even more excited for the party on Friday, which is making me more excited. Pretty much as soon as I get home from school on Friday Alice is going to start getting us all ready.

Though, I am quite excited to see Edward's costume.

* * *

**Day 67– Thursday 30th ****October 2012**

It's the day before the party, and so we're all putting up the decorations after getting home from school. There are cobwebs everywhere, some coffins, a ton of pumpkins and big pictures of ghosts and skeletons on the walls. It looks pretty damn awesome.

It looks fairly spooky, though several jokes are made about the coffins.

"I'll sleep in here tonight!" Emmett grins, flashing the fake plastic teeth he sneakily bought when we got the rest of the decorations.

"You can't sleep, idiot!" Rosalie teases, squeezing his cheek like he's a child. Which, I sometimes swear he has the mental age of.

"If I could, I totally would! Hey, Bella, sleep in the coffin!" Emmett shouts over to me, re-emerging from the coffin.

"Um, no thanks. I'm kinda claustrophobic." I admit to them all.

"Really? I never knew!" Alice says, hugging me because…I don't know, really.

"Ok, so no one's gonna sleep in a coffin?" Emmett sighs.

"No, Emmett, no one is sleeping in a coffin." I tell him, before laughing.

He's such a child.

* * *

**Day 68– Friday 31****st**** October 2012**

It's the day of the party!

As predicted, as soon as I got back from school Alice dragged me up to her room to begin applying hundreds of layers of make-up to turn me into a zombie. After that was done, I was instructed to put on my costume – which was a knee-length green dress, with some rips in it, brown colouring to look like dirt and some fake blood. Once my hair is done, I'm allowed to leave the room so I go to find Edward.

"Ah! Save me!" Edward pretends to be scared, hiding behind Emmett.

"Woah, JingleBell, you almost scared me! Top marks for costume!" Emmett exclaims, giving me a high five.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want to ruin the zombie look." I tease Edward, who pouts.

Soon, we're all in our costumes with Alice taking hundreds of pictures of us all dressed up. Esme and Carlisle see us before they leave, but not before telling us how scary we look.

Shortly afterwards the first guests begin arriving who, as thought, have brought alcohol. We turn on some music – which I think is rubbish but the others seem to enjoy – and soon the lights are out and people are dancing.

"Bella! You look scary!" Ange giggles, running over to hug me.

"Don't suck my blood!" I giggle right back, admiring her vampire costume. Ben walks over then, and they both look cute in their matching costumes. Which I tell them.

I wonder over to Edward, then, who looks amazing as Edward Scissorhands. His hands aren't actual scissors – that would just be dangerous – but they do look very realistic. His hair is combed back and made a little messier than usual. Overall, he looks hot.

I walk up and kiss him, right on the lips since I can't resist for much longer.

"What about your make-up?" Edward chuckles, looking but shocked and amused at my sudden kiss.

"You look delectable. I couldn't resist." I grin at him, pecking his lips a couple of times.

"Delectable, huh? Or is it just my brains you want?" Edward teases, so I hold on to his head and begin to inspect it, and then sniff.

"Hmm…it _does_ smell quite nice. Or that might just be your hair." I joke, kissing him again. He really does look delicious.

"Tonight will be fun. Well, when the party's over." I'm pretty sure I moaned quite loudly at that.

"Now I'm all hot and bothered!" I moan in his ear, hoping to make him feel like I do. Judging by the low groan, I succeeded.

"Touché." Edward smirks, gently grinding against me.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna go speak to someone else before I pin you down in front of everyone." I moan, backing away a little.

"I didn't think you'd be the exhibitionist type." Edward smirks as I walk away.

I walk over to Rosalie, who looks a little bit lonely.

"You look beautiful, Rosalie." I compliment her while taking the seat next to her.

"Thanks, Bella, you too. And you can call me Rose." Rosalie – well, Rose – smiles at me.

"Ok, Rose. Enjoying yourself?" I question, though the answer seems obvious.

"It's…alright. I just don't get why people enjoy blatantly grinding up against each other so enjoyable." Rose says, gesturing to all the people on the make-shift dance floor. I blush, remembering Edward and I. "I saw you and Edward, but you two were subtle. Besides, you are young, in love, and pregnant. I dread to think what that combination does to your hormones."

"Sometimes I think Edward thinks I'm crazy…then I realise I most probably am." I chuckle.

"How is the pregnancy going?" Rose asks me.

"Good…so far the only thing I'm really experiencing is morning sickness. Oh, and I _swear_ my hormones are going crazy!" I tell her, being completely serious. But she just laughs.

"This early? I bet Edward doesn't mind! Oh god, I sound like Emmett!" Rose says, making both me and her laugh, "Anyway, what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" As soon as the question is out, Emmett comes straight over to join in the conversation.

"A boy! I can teach him football, and how to get girls, and how to be awesome!" Emmett grins, doing a little fist punch. I'm not sure why.

"And a girl wouldn't be awesome?" I ask, though I know I'll love the baby no matter what gender he or she is.

"No, it's just; a boy would be _more_ awesome." Emmett explains not very well.

"I'm pretty sure Alice is hoping for a girl, though. To take shopping." I sigh, though it's more in humour than in annoyance.

After that, Alice drags me up to do some dancing, though for me it's more swaying due to my leg. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, which is great.

When it's about 1 in the morning, people begin leaving after getting quite drunk. Well, not quite drunk. I think absolutely hammered is a more accurate description.

"Ok, so if we clear everything up while Bella sleeps?" Jasper suggests, to which everyone mostly agrees. Though I do feel bad for not helping, I'm too tired to complain.

"Um, I need to help Bella to bed, you know? She looks a little drowsy from lack of sleep, so I should probably keep watch of her." Edward lies pathetically. Help me to bed? More like help me out of my clothes.

"Fine. But at least take off the make-up before sex." Alice sighs, shooing us away.

Edward picks me up and runs us upstairs, where he quickly gets a packet of make-up wipes and begins work on my face.

"Damn! How much make-up did Alice put on?" Edward huffs, quickly becoming impatient.

Once all the make-up is off, he makes quick work of discarding my outfit, then his.

"I love you." Edward mumbles before thrusting inside me.

"I…oh god…I love you too!" I moan back.

I really do love him, even if he is a bit sex obsessed recently. Ah well, so am I.

* * *

**Day 69** **– Saturday 1****st**** November 2012**

I'm only allowed to sleep until six, before the baby inside me decides it's a nice idea to make me throw up. I run to the bathroom, throw up, brush my teeth, and return to Edward.

We kiss, which ends up in us having sex again before I fall back asleep on his chest.

Both the baby and the party seem to be making me tired, so most of the day is spent sleeping or being with Edward. He doesn't complain, though.

I wonder why.

* * *

**Day 70** **– Sunday 2****nd**** November 2012**

Exactly one month left until we'll go to Isle Cullen. I honestly can't wait, though I am freaking out a bit.

"We need to get more things ready! I mean, we don't have _any_ furniture decided for our room, and we don't have any paint! All we've decided on is the colour to paint it, but we haven't even really sorted that out!" I ramble on to Edward, who listens closely until I've finished.

"Starfish, the only piece of furniture I'm worried about getting is a bed." I huff. And roll my eyes. And think sarcastically; _men_. Very reassuring, Edward. Sometimes I wish he could read my mind, just for the sarcastic comments.

"Edward, I'm being serious right now and all you do is think about sex! God, if I were the mind reader in this situation I bet all you'd ever think about would be sex!" I run my hand through my hair, a trait I probably picked up from Edward. Damn him.

"I'm sorry. It's just, we've still got ages, Bella." Edward says, a little more reassuring this time.

"Ages? You know, Alice has already picked out _everything_ for her and Jasper's room! All we have is a possible colour! And Rose and Emm-" I'm cut off by Edward kissing me, breaking my ramblings. That's probably a good thing.

"Bella, we have _tonnes_ of time, alright. Just relax. With me. Preferably naked." Edward smirks while I push against his shoulder.

"Fine, no sex for a week." I state firmly.

Edward pouts, before replying, "Oh, what? You won't stick to that. Nuh uh."

"_Reeeaaaal_ mature, Eddie." I giggle as he scowls at me.

"I'll show you how mature I can be!" Edward tells me, and before I know it my no sex for a week rule is longer forgotten.

I totally meant that the 'no sex' thing would start tomorrow. Honestly.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the party? :D**

**Um, so, you may have realised that some of the days don't have much information in them, due to the fact that having to write 7 days in one chapter takes a helluva lot longer than only having to write one. As I'm not realising. Hope you're all ok with that :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Yet another change in chapter layout, I'm sorry, but I thought it was better :)**

**42 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 71****– ****Monday 3****rd ****November 2012**

"You've only got, like, a month left!" Angela sobs, hugging me tightly at lunch time.

"I know! I'm gonna miss you!" I sob back, getting emotional. I really will miss Angela.

"Aren't you going to…miss Edward?" Ange asks hesitantly. Shit, I probably should have expected questions about what Edward and I will do when I have to return home.

Thinking on my feet, I lie, "Well, we've both decided that we'll finish our education, and then we're going to meet up again." I hope she buys it, though I feel bad lying to her. I can hardly say, _actually, we're running away to a private island where I'll have Edward's baby_. Man, that sounds creepy.

"Won't that be hard? To, um, be apart from him for that long?" Angela asks, again hesitantly.

"I suppose so, but, I know I love him, as he does me, so we'll wait for each other." I tell her, being honest about the love part.

"That is kinda sweet. So, once you've finished British school you'll move back to Forks?" Angela asks, looking happier. I can't crush her dreams!

"Yep, I'll move back to Edward." Technically, I'm not lying. I just didn't specify not being in Forks.

I feel so guilty right now.

Once home, I still feel guilty after my chat to Angela. It's just, I don't want to upset her, but that means I have to lie to her. But I don't want to lie to her. However, I _can't_ tell her the truth, because I can't tell her about vampires.

Damn!

"Hey, starfish. You look deep in thought." Edward comments, coming to sit next to me. "You're not still stressing over furniture, are you?" Edward suddenly asks, backing away a bit.

"No, I'm stressing out about Angela." I sigh to him, resting my head on his chest.

"What's happened? Did you fall out?" Edward soothingly rubs my back, calming me a little.

"No, it's just; she asked me what would happen to me and you when I had to go. So, I lied that we'd said we would stay together until we'd finished our education. Then, though, she thought that meant I was moving back to Forks, and I felt too bad telling her straight out that I wasn't, so I told her yes, I'd move back to you." I explain to Edward.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Edward replies, kissing my forehead.

"Don't be, I choose this. It's just some people will be hard to leave behind." I smile up at him. "I just need cheering up or distracting." I add as an afterthought.

"I can think of something to distract you with." Edward smirks, flipping us so he's hovering over me on the sofa.

"I meant that no sex rule!" I warn him.

"You didn't seem to mean it last night." Edward begins to unbutton my top.

"Well I mean it now!" I don't know why I'm protesting, since part of me wants Edward to speed up unbuttoning my top.

"Hey guys…woah! Oh god, my eyes! My eyes! Put it away!" Emmett shouts upon seeing us. I blush. Edward growls. I laugh at him.

I quickly button up my top and nudge Edward off me, since he's _still_ growling.

"Well, I think I'm going to go upstairs…" I mumble, backing off a little.

"With Edward?" Emmett says with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, making me blush even more.

"Yes, with me." Edward states, seemingly snapping out of his growling trance.

"No, by _myself_." I state just as firmly. No way am I doing anything with him now after being so embarrassed to be caught, and then there's the no sex rule. Well, that isn't as big an issue, but whatever.

"Oooh, trouble in paradise!" Emmett sings, earning himself a slap on the head from Rosalie and a death glare from Edward.

"Everything's fine." Edward hisses; clearing showing it's _not_ fine. He marches off them, leaving us all confused and a little amused.

"Did he _really_ just get in a hissy fit due to not getting laid?" Rosalie questions, giggling a bit.

"It seemed something more than that. It was more…worry. Though, there was anger there." Jasper informs us all.

"I guess I should go find him." I sigh, walking towards the glass doors and out into the back garden where Edward ran off to.

I see him sat on the ground, at the opposite end of the garden, just staring at the ground. I walk over to him, and sit next to him. I expect him to say something, or shout and run off again, but he just stays in silence.

"Hey." I mutter, nudging his shoulder with mine.

"Hey." He mumbles, still not looking at me.

"Mind explaining to me what just happened in there?" I question a little hesitantly.

"Emmett caught us making out of the couch." Edward replies, so I roll my eyes at him despite the fact he isn't looking at me.

"No, I meant mind explaining why you went totally crazy and ran off?" I huff.

"I was just annoyed, you know." Edward vaguely replies.

"No one gets that annoyed at being interrupted when making out. What was the real reason?" I ask him, hoping for a proper answer this time.

Edward sighs loudly before replying to my question, "Do you regret this? Leaving everyone behind just to be with me?"

"Where's this coming from? Of course I don't, if I did that would mean I regret getting pregnant, which I sure as hell don't." Is this why he was getting so angry and worried?

"About Angela. How much you said you'd miss her… I just, I feel like the most selfish person in the world just to keep you to myself." Edward finally admits.

"Yes, I'll miss her. But I can still send her letters; she'll never need to know what happened. I love you, Edward, so please, _please_, don't ever call yourself selfish again. I can never regret you, or our baby, or your whole family. It's not just you I'm spending eternity with; it's all of the Cullen's." I tell him sincerely.

"Really?" He questions with hope in his eyes.

"Most definitely." I confirm, leaning over to kiss him.

"Thank you, Bella, for being so understanding." Edward mutters against my lips.

"Thank you for being so loving." I grin back, leaning forward again to kiss him deeply. Once again, I'm rolled over so Edward's hovering above me.

"Is the no sex rule still in place?" Edward questions with a chuckle as he quickly discards of my shirt.

"No, but…out here?" Even though it's dark, I'm still a bit apprehensive about someone seeing us.

"No one can see; we live at the edge of a forest." Edward promises, slipping my skirt down my legs.

I take off his top and make quick work of his jeans before pausing a bit. He nods for me to continue, so I run my fingers along the hem of his boxers before pulling them off. He quickly takes off my bra and underwear, leaving us both lying in his garden naked.

I laugh a little at the situation, causing Edward to give me a strange look.

"I've never had garden sex." I giggle to him, leaning up to kiss him.

"There's a first time for everything." Edward smirks, thrusting into me.

I abruptly stop giggling, replacing the sound with moans instead. I dread to think how muddy I'm getting, and the jokes we'll receive from Emmett. But, right now I just focus on the pleasure Edward is giving me.

We both come at the same time, grinning cheesily and kissing each other.

Edward gives me his top to wear, and runs up to the bathroom.

"I'm thinking garden sex wasn't the most practical of things." I giggle, turning in the mirror to look at the mud across my back and on my bum. Since Edward was on top, he isn't as muddy. Though, I do see him checking me out as I'm checking out the mud on me.

"No, but the shower afterwards is a great idea. Come on!" Edward shoos me into the shower, giving my butt a light tap. I squeal a bit.

As soon as we're in the shower, I'm pushed up against the wall with Edward kissing me deeply.

He backs away, then, grabbing the shower gel and washing me with his hands. It's pretty erotic, and I don't question him when we go for round two in the shower.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the single day chapter?**

**So, I decided that due to having 7 days in a chapter, I wasn't giving as much detail for the days. I thought it would be better to have detailed days in the story and a time jump, rather than rushing through the days. Sorry for all the changes! **

**WE REACHED 300 REVIEWS! WOOOO! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	60. Chapter 60

**41 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 100 – Tuesday 2****nd**** December 2012**

Today is my last day in Forks.

If you asked me 100 days ago what I expected to come out of this trip, I never would have thought I'd end up running off to a private island with my vampire boyfriend, while pregnant. It's been crazy, amazing and sad, since, despite meeting new friends, I have to leave some behind.

I know today I'll cry at least twice. Maybe thrice. It's to be expected, really.

I have to say goodbye to Angela and Ben, though we've promised we'll still text each other occasionally. It's just, this is probably going to be the last time I'll be able to talk to Angela, to see her as a human.

Edward picks up on my sombre mood, giving me words of encouragement and reassurance every once in a while.

"It'll be fine, starfish, just keep thinking of Isle Cullen." Edward tells me as we get into his car.

My leg is much better now, meaning that I can walk without crutches, though I have to take regular breaks. Also, the large cast has come off, replaced with a small bandage, meaning I can wear jeans again! Which is extra good, because winter in Forks feels like the Arctic. Not that I've ever been to the Arctic, but whatever.

"Yeah, I know." I sigh, and then add, "What's the weather like on the island?"

Edward chuckles at my change in mood – which has been happening a lot due to the pregnancy – and replies, "Right now, cold, but not as cold as Forks."

I nod in response just as we reach school. I get a bit queasy, which I know isn't from morning sickness as it's beginning to go now. It's in sadness at having to say goodbye to Angela.

I get out of the car, and as soon as I'm out Angela flings herself at me and into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Bells!" Angela sobs into the hug.

"I know, Ange, I'm gonna miss you too!" I reply, my eyes tearing up.

"You _have_ to text me at least once a week. And call me at least once a month!" Ange insists, breaking the hug so I can see tears in her eyes too.

"I promise you I will." I tell her honestly. Even as a vampire I think I can cope with texting her. Calling might be a bit more difficult, but I'll try.

"Oh, and I need to tell you something!" Ange grabs my hand and drags me off from everyone to tell me her secret, "Ben and I…_you know-ed_…for the first time last night!" She squeal whispers.

"You did?" I question, since I can just tell that her and Ben are going to be together forever.

"Yeah! I just…I wanted to tell you before you left." Ange admits, causing me to tear up even more.

"Just…stay with Ben. Forever. He's good for you, and…and, I'll-never-forget-you!" The last part comes out all in one go as I start crying. I seem to set Angela off, and soon enough Ben and Edward are walking over to us and comforting us.

I stop hugging Ange to move over to hug Edward, all while the tears continue to fall. I notice Angela is doing the same with Ben, which reaffirms to be that they should be with each other forever.

After I finally finish crying, I make my way into my first lesson of English.

"Bella, it's your last day today, isn't it?" Jessica asks as I take my seat.

"Yep, back to Oxford tomorrow." I reply. Despite some of her annoyances, I will miss Jessica.

"Cool, well, I'll miss you. I mean, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but you're nice. Plus, you helped me get Mike!" Ah, yes, after the Halloween party, Jessica and Mike got together due to drunkenly admitting their attraction to one another.

"I'm glad I was of assistance." I tell her honestly, chuckling a bit.

For the rest of the day I don't really pay attention to any of the lessons, though at lunch I do invite Angela and Ben to sit with us.

"Where are you going to live in Oxford? Because of the fire?" Angela questions as we're eating our lunch.

"My old home, my parents' home. It's being renovated." There's still of lot of work that needs doing to the house, and Esme has been frequently flying out to check on it. Most of the inner walls have been knocked down, so now it's just a case of rebuilding walls and plastering the insides.

We chat about mindless things for the rest of lunch, and the topic of my impending departure isn't mentioned again.

After biology and PE – which I now sadly have to participate in – I meet up with Ange at the end of the day to say our final farewells.

"I'm going to miss you so, so, so, so, so, so much, Bella. You truly have become my best friend, despite the fact I've only known you for a few months. Um, me, Ben and the Cullen's have helped me make this." Angela says, handing me a large book, though it looks more like a photo album.

I untie the ribbon and open the first page, to see a group picture of all of us from Halloween. There's loads of other pictures in there, some of just Angela and I, some of me with Edward, and some group pictures. It sets me off on another round on tears, especially when I see the front of the book has the word 'Forks' on it.

"Thank you so much! You're my best friend too, Ange, remember to text me at least once a week." We both go on to promise each other that, before we have one last hug.

Alice drives on the way home so that Edward can hug me in the back. When we arrive back home, I go straight to the bathroom to wash the tears from my face and stop crying. Then, I grab my camera and take some pictures of the front of the house, and a couple of Edward when he isn't looking.

I attempt to creep up on him and cover his eyes with my hands before kissing his cheek.

"Please don't be Emmett!" Edward asks in mock horror.

"Silly vampire, you can smell it's me!" I grin, climbing over the sofa to sit in his lap.

"Your smell isn't as…delectable, any more." Edward admits, somewhat sadly.

"Do you think that's because of the baby?" I question, lightly rubbing my stomach. Still, there are no traces of a bump, but it's only been two months so I shouldn't see anything for another two.

"Probably. Are you feeling any better?" Edward asks, kissing my cheek.

"Yep. Of course I'm sad about Angela, but I've got the next part of my life to think about. Like you, the baby, Isle Cullen…" I trail off, grinning at Edward and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you." Edward mutters.

"It's only for a few days." We've decided that tonight I'll fly out to Isle Cullen with Esme, and then on Friday the rest of the Cullen's will join us after telling Forks about Carlisle's new job. That means that I won't see Edward for a couple of days, which he can't seem to stand.

"I _knowwww_, but why can't you just stay here?" Edward pouts. I roll my eyes at his behaviour.

"Because I'm having some family bonding time with Esme. And, we're setting up the nursery and our _bed_." There, that should make him happier.

"But if _I'm_ there, too, we can use that new bed!" Edward grins.

"What, so you'll be suspiciously ill as soon as I leave?" I question sceptically.

"Love sick." Edward states.

"No, Edward." I tell him, giving his hair a ruffle because it's just so damn soft.

"Now that you've mentioned the bed you've got me thinking about _stuff_." Edward grins, moving his hands to his hips.

"Edward, we don't have time." I remind him, since the flight out is at 8, and I still need to finish packing.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Alice asks, appearing in the living room with Jasper. I realised the reason Jasper seemed a bit distant at first was because of my scent.

"I'm better now. I'm looking forward to seeing Isle Cullen!" I tell her, grinning.

"Right. Well, Jasper and I wanted to try something. We heard Edward say about your scent being less…delectable. We thought maybe Jasper would be able to tolerate being around you more." Alice explains.

"Yeah, ok." I grin at both of them.

"Um, hi." Jasper mutters, seeming a bit awkward. I giggle a bit, since I can't really hold it in.

"Hey, Jasper. How are you?" I ask him.

"I actually feel a little sad after today." Jasper jokes, laughing a little as he does.

We spend the next half an hour getting to know each other more, and Jasper even jokes a couple of times how he's surprised at how much my scent has changed.

I finish packing my things, adding in the Forks photo album. Esme has all her things packed, and so as soon as it's 5 we set off to Seattle, with Esme driving.

"So, how has my daughter in law been coping with her pregnancy?" Esme asks.

"I'm alright, glad the…wait, daughter _in law_… Edward and I aren't married?" I ask, only realising what she said about a minute after I begin speaking.

"Oh, you will one day." Esme chuckles.

We chat for the rest of the drive about random things, but mostly about painting the nursery for the baby.

Once we reach the airport, we get on the plane to the island. Well, not directly to the island. We have to get a boat from the mainland, but same thing.

I can't wait to see Isle Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of her leaving chapter? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	61. Chapter 61

**40 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 101 – Wednesday 3****rd**** December 2012**

"Bella, time to wake up." Esme says, nudging me a bit.

I slowly open my eyes, seeing bright light streaming through the windows of my new room. After arriving last night, Esme and I built up the bed, and then I quickly fell asleep.

"I made you breakfast." Esme laughs as I sit up quickly at the mention of food.

"Thanks." I mumble, already eating the pancakes I've been given.

"Today more furniture is arriving, some of which we can begin to build. Also, while you were sleeping I went back to the mainland to get some paint, so we can begin painting the rooms too. Ok?" Esme asks me.

"Uh huh. Painting sounds fun." I grin, though I've never really painted a large room before.

"Good, I'll start putting up the covers and getting the paint ready. Do you want to start with the nursery?" I nod, so Esme runs off to the room we've chosen for the nursery. It's right next to mine and Edward's, so we can easily run to check on him or her in the night.

Once I've finished my breakfast, I get changed into some old clothes and join Esme in the nursery. She hands me a roller paintbrush, so I begin on the wall opposite her.

During our painting we chat about the rest of the family, both joking at how mopey Edward is probably being.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" I ask Esme while we're on the topic of the baby.

"I don't mind, I know I'll still love the baby either way." Esme says happily.

"Same. I just…I can't wait to be a mum!" I squeal, my hands instinctively going to my stomach.

"You're going to be a great mum. Just as Edward is going to be a great dad." Esme compliments.

"And you're going to be an awesome grandmother." I reply, causing Esme to smile even wider.

By the end of the day, we just about manage to finish painting the nursery, only because of Esme being able to paint much faster than me. Throughout the day some more furniture arrives by boat, so Esme has to run out to sign for it.

* * *

**Day 102 – Thursday 4****th**** December 2012**

Today is another day spent of painting and putting furniture together in the massive island house.

But, today I spend some time exploring the island while Esme puts together a bed. After trying to put together some of the easier pieces, we realised that I'm more of a hindrance than a help. So, I've decided to walk through the tree covered part of the island. I see a small stream running through, so I follow it for a bit and see that it leads to a mini waterfall.

This island is really beautiful, and so is the house. It may be large, but it fits in with the island. And, many of its walls are made completely of glass, giving beautiful views from all sides.

When I make my way back to the house, I see Esme has put together most of the furniture and is now carrying large items around like they weigh a feather to position them.

"Need any help?" I offer, though I'm not too sure I could lift a bookcase with such ease.

"Um, do you think this bookshelf looks good here? Or maybe here?" Esme says, easily moving it to show me the two choices.

"I think the first place looked best." I tell her honestly.

"Ok. Well, the sofas aren't going to be arriving until tomorrow, but I've made up the television stand for the living room, and now the bookcase. Also, I've got the dining room table that's been shipped from Forks, but we've bought new chairs." Esme says; listing off all the things she's managed to do while I was just gone for a walk.

"Woah…you've done loads!" I tell her.

"Yes, but we still need to paint yours and Edward's room, ok?" I nod to her, since I really enjoyed the painting yesterday.

We walk to mine and Edward's room, where we begin painting it a dark shade of blue. I really, really like the colour, and at the end of the day, we finish the room. I do, however, choose to sleep in the living room due to the strong aroma of paint.

* * *

**Day 103 – Friday 5****th**** December 2012**

I know I was joking about Edward being mopey and missing me though only being gone for a few days, but I'm beginning to miss him too. In truth, I can't wait to see him tonight. But it'll be late tonight before I actually see him, since he still has to go to school today.

"Missing Edward?" Esme smirks, obviously noticing my moping.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask back, chuckling at myself.

"Yes." Esme giggles, before continuing, "But Edward will be back soon. As will everyone else."

"I know; it's just weird not having him…you know?" I mumble.

"I know exactly how you feel, that's what I was like when I first had to leave him. After time you'll get better, though." Esme tells me.

"You really feel like my mother sometimes." With the advice she's giving me, it just feels like the advice a mother would give.

"Even though my son hasn't proposed _yet_, you feel like a daughter to me." Esme admits, getting a bit teary eyed, making _me_ teary eyed.

"I blame the hormones!" I sob as I begin to cry before pulling Esme into a hug.

After our emotional moment, we spend the rest of the day watching films on the large plasma TV that arrived earlier this morning.

**Just on the boat now, see you soon starfish! ~Edward xxxxx**

I internally squeal. He'll be home soon! Damn, I didn't realise I missed him this much.

"Bella, why did you just squeal?" Oh. Maybe it wasn't such an internal squeal. Though, judging by the look on Esme's face, she knows _exactly_ why I squealed.

"Edward text, saying they're on the boat. They'll be here soon!" I squeal again, though I definitely know this isn't internal.

**Just squealed loudly, Esme smirked at me :O Can't wait to see you, mountain lion ;) ~Bella xxxxxxxxx**

For the next ten minutes, I keep anxiously looking at the time on my phone, waiting for Edward to come home.

"Honey, we're hoommmmeeeee!" Emmett shouts out into the house.

"Hello!" Esme shouts back in greeting. Since Esme is waiting for them to come into the living room, I feel I have to wait too. Dammit.

Finally, _finally_, they all come into the living room, and I see Edward. God, I missed that messy flop of bronze hair.

I get up to walk over to him, since I can't wait to be near him any longer.

"I knew you'd miss me." Edward grins triumphantly.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I smirk, pulling his head down and leaning up to kiss him.

"Keep it PG, please." Alice jokes, pulling us apart to hug me. "I missed you too, you know!" She huffs, making me giggle.

"Missed you too, Alice!" I tell her. Honestly, I missed all the Cullen's.

I go over to hug Rosalie, then Carlisle, then Emmett, then, tentatively, Jasper.

"Don't worry; I went hunting before we left." Jasper tells me, chuckling a bit.

"So, what did everyone at school think?" I ask as we all sit down on the sofas, and Edward pulls me into his lap.

"They believed it, though Angela was sad to see us go. Overall, they didn't seem as upset as they did for your departure." Edward explains to me.

We all spend some time catching up on the past few days, and Esme and I tell them how we, well, Esme, put together some furniture, and then painted the two rooms.

"Um, Bella, I think you should show me our room. You know, the, uh, paint?" Edward mutters, standing up and tugging on my hand to get him to follow you.

"Yes, you can go, we know you missed each other." Esme says, mock huffing at us.

Edward quickly picks me up and runs to our room, which is beginning to lose its smell of paint. Thankfully.

"Oh god, I missed you so much." Edward groans, pushing me against the wall and kissing me fiercely. I'm glad the paint's dried, as it would kind of ruin the moment if it were still wet. "I knew you'd miss me too."

"Whatever, of course I would! Now, take this off." I tug at the bottom of his t-shirt, which he quickly takes off. He then proceeds to back away from me a bit in order to remove my shirt, and then my jeans.

"I love you so much, Bella." Edward coos, placing his hands over my still-flat stomach.

"I love you too." I reply, leaning forward to kiss him again. He takes off his jeans, before picking me up and moving us over to the bed.

His hands quickly go to my bra clasp, undoing it and throwing it across the room.

"This is a nice bed." Edward comments, before adding, "Nice and sturdy." Then he winks at me.

I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes, since it would probably ruin the moment. Instead, I take off his boxers before taking off my underwear, leaving us both naked. He seems in a bit of a shock at my sudden confidence, so I kiss him to get him to snap out of it.

The kissing seems to work, as when we kiss his hips buck up, pushing him into me slightly. We both moan at the same time, before Edward fully thrusts into me. I moan again, wrapping my legs around him to get him to move faster.

It works, as Edward's thrusts pick up pace. He leans down to kiss me, only intensifying the moment for me. I can feel the tension building, making me clench down on him.

"God, Bella…I'm not…gonna last." Edward grunts, his hand reaching down to cup my breasts. He's definitely a boob man.

"Neither am I!" I moan out, clenching down tighter.

I see stars, literally, as I orgasm then, and my orgasm seems to trigger Edward's, as he thrusts in all the way before halting his movements and collapsing on top of me.

"Shit, that was good." I mumble, kissing the top of his head.

"Yep…I don't even give a damn that you just swore." Edward chuckles, turning his head to look up to me. I laugh at bit, since his expression seems so childlike, despite the fact his chin is resting between my breasts.

"What?" Edward grins, turning his head slightly to kiss my breast.

"Oh god…you're such a boob man…" I moan.

"You have nice boobs." Edward states, sitting up a bit and looking at both my boobs, before giving them a squeeze as if to evaluate them. "Ready to go again?" Edward asks, sitting up.

"Of course." I smirk, crawling over and sitting in his lap.

"Like this?" He questions, losing some of his previous cockiness.

I nod, raising myself up so I can sink back down onto his penis.

Judging by the loud groan, he likes this position.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of their reunion? :D**

**Since the first two days in the chapter were short, I decided to do more than one, which might happen again in further chapters, possible. Thoughts? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	62. Chapter 62

**39 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 104 – Saturday 6th****December 2012**

"Today we need to build the rest of the furniture and then put away all of our belongings." Edward explains to me once I'm awake.

"Words of advice; it's probably best for you to put together furniture. As Esme and I found out, I'm useless." I chuckle, stretching a bit.

Edward nods in response to my advice, so I get up and head to our bathroom to shower and get changed. Once showered, I walk to the kitchen to get some breakfast. In the kitchen, I see Rosalie and Emmett sitting at the dining room table, with Emmett smirking at me.

"Have a nice sleep, JingleBell?" Emmett grins, a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, it was very pleasant." I reply, pouring myself some cereal as I do so, and then taking a seat at the table.

"I bet it was!" Emmett says, laughing at his own suggestive comment.

"Emmett, do you always have to be so crude!" Rosalie tuts, looking up from her magazine.

"Of course!" Emmett grins happily.

"Aren't you two sorting out your room?" I question, since everyone else seems to be building furniture or painting a room somewhere.

"Nah, Alice is doing it. She happily agreed so we could relax all day." Emmett grins, resting his feet on the table just as Esme walks in.

"Feet off the furniture, Emmett." Esme reprimands him, causing Emmett to remove his feet. "Oh, and Bella, I think Edward was waiting for you."

"I bet he was!" Emmett shouts gleefully, again laughing at himself.

"Emmett, leave the poor girl alone! He was looking for her so she could start arranging nursery furniture and putting away their things." Esme sighs at her son.

I quickly wash up my cereal bowl; thank Esme for the message, and go to find Edward.

"Esme said you were looking for me?" I ask once I see him standing in the middle of the nursery with all the furniture assembled.

"Oh, yeah, I thought you might want to help with the arrangement of everything." Edward says, gesturing to the furniture surrounding him.

"Sure."

We spend the next hour having very heated debates about where is the best place to put certain items, such as the crib and the chest of drawers.

"Yes, but if we have the cot facing north, the baby can look out of the window in the morning, and see the nice view." Edward explains.

"What about if the sun is streaming through the window and the baby can't sleep, though?" I counter, making Edward sigh.

"Screw it; we'll have to cot here, the chest of drawers across the room, the changing table over here and the bookcase there." Edward puts each of the items where he said and, I must agree, they do look good where they are.

"Perfect." I grin, walking over to Edward and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"I agree." Edward grins back, taking my hand as we walk out of the room and back to ours to begin putting away all our things.

"Bella! Can I speak to you for a minute?" Alice questions just before we enter the room.

"Yeah, ok." I say, letting go of Edward's hand and going over to Alice.

"We won't be long!" Alice says, shooing him away.

Once he's gone, Alice walks off, motioning for me to follow her. I do as she says, following her right out of the house and to the other end of the island. Why are we going all the way over here? Unless…she's telling me something she doesn't want Edward to know?

"What's the secret then?" I ask, taking a seat on a fallen tree.

"I figured you'd work out that's the reason we're all the way over here." Alice sighs, before continuing, "Before we left Forks, some people came to speak to me."

"Wait, just you? Or everyone else?" I interrupt.

"Just me. Anyway, the people who came to speak to me were the wolves." I gasp, quite loudly, actually. Good thing this is a relatively large island.

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?!" I ask hurriedly. Surely this can't be good?

"Because they asked me to give you a message. Now, it was in a sealed envelope, and I haven't opened it, but if I'd told everyone then they would have opened it and invaded your privacy." Alice explains in a rush.

"Ok, do you have the letter then?" I question, since I'm really curious now.

"Here." Alice hands me an unopened white envelope, which I quickly tear open.

_Dear Isabella,  
We know about your plans with the Cullen's, in which they plan to change you into a vampire, like them. We did previously warn them about what would happen if they broke this rule, but they clearly haven't listened, so we thought we'd tell you.  
We made a pact with the Cullen's that as long as they didn't harm any humans, we wouldn't attack them. Now, if they break this rule, in Forks or in Oxford, we'll be forced to find you and attack.  
Bella, we're asking you to make the decision to not be changed, as we believe you are sensible enough to not want to start a war between us and the Cullen's. If you want to contact us, we've written our phone number and email address below.  
Hopefully we have managed to help you see sense, and you will live a long and happy life as a human.  
Sincerely, the Quileute's._

Are they for real? I actually can't believe them!

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asks, so I hand her the letter to read it. She does so, quite quickly, and looks just as shocked as me.

"Do you have a phone?" I ask since I left mine back at the house.

"Don't you think we should speak to everyone else first?" Alice asks warily.

"You didn't speak to them about the letter." I remind her. She sighs loudly before reaching in her pocket and handing me her phone.

I type in the number on the letter, and wait while it rings. I don't care if it's the middle of the night in Forks due to the time difference, I'll keep calling until they answer.

"Hello, Bella." A voice answers, and I have no idea whose it is.

"Hello whoever you are, what do you think you're playing at sending me a letter like that?" I rant into the phone.

"It's Sam, and we were just giving you a warning." The wolf called Sam informs me.

"Oh, it was a _warning_, was it? Look, buddy, who the hell are you to decide what I do with my life? If I want to be a vampire, I _will_ be a vampire." I'm pretty close to shouting into the phone right now.

"We just want to protect you." Sam says calmly, which just infuriates me further.

"Protect me? I don't need your protection!" I do actually shout this time, though Alice shhh's me to make sure no one else hears me.

"Well, if you're still going to go ahead with the change, then we'll have to declare war." Sam replies, still just as calm.

"That's a really good idea, you know. Apart from the fact that you don't actually know where we are, and so therefore can't actually attack. So, declare war all you like, but I'm not particularly bothered or scared." I hang up as soon as I've finished my speech feeling quite pumped.

"They could just track our location using the phone?" Alice mutters quietly.

"They're wolves; their paws would probably break the computer trying to do that." I joke, because I'm pretty sure that thought hasn't crossed their mind.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Alice questions.

"No, not right now, at least. I mean, if things get worse, then we'll tell them." I reply as we begin to walk back to the house.

When we get back to the house, I go straight to mine and Edward's room to see him there pacing.

"What was that about?" Edward asks, walking straight over to me.

"Just girl talk." I lie pretty pathetically.

"Right, ok." Edward nods, clearly not believing me but not making a big deal out of it.

We spend the rest of the day putting away our belongings, not really talking too much. I can tell Edward is dying to ask me what Alice and I were really talking about, but he restrains himself. I'm not sure how long I can keep it from him.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the wolf letter? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	63. Chapter 63

**38 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 105 – Sunday 7****th**** December 2012**

"Bella!" Alice whines, as she has been doing all day.

"No!" I respond, like I have been doing all day.

"But…" Alice begins before I hastily cut her off.

"Shhh! Look, hand me your phone." She looks hesitant, but finally hands over said phone. I take a quick look, add the number into my phone, and text the damn wolves.

**Stop harassing Alice's phone! This is my number, and though I'd rather you didn't harass anyone of us, you don't seem to follow instructions too well so text me instead of her. ~Bella**

There, that should stop Alice's complaining.

"Bella, I think we should tell them." Alice says. I guess that's a no to the hope of no complaining, then.

"What's the worse they'll do, text us to death?" I ask, with maybe a little too much sarcasm, "I'm sorry, Alice, I just think we should wait and see if it gets any more serious than a couple of texts."

"Ok, but there's only so long I can hide things." Alice sighs.

"Go find Jasper." I joke, laughing when Alice runs off.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but the next I'll be up in a few minutes and much longer :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	64. Chapter 64

**37 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 106 – Monday 8****th**** December 2012**

Since sending the text to the wolves, I've received many texts from them, though they have stopped annoying Alice. Which is one positive, I guess.

**Just let us talk to Carlisle. To reason with him. ~Sam**

That was the latest one, though they're all pretty similar to one another. Like Alice, I do feel bad about lying to Edward and everyone else, but right now it's just a few texts. Nothing too serious.

"Hey." Edward says, startling me.

"Oh, hi." I stutter out, still a little shocked.

"Hiding something?" Edward smirks like he…knows…

"What? Me, no, I'm not, why would I be hiding anything?" I ramble out, like the guilty person that I am. Maybe it's time to, um, confess.

"Look, Bella, I know you've been acting off for the past couple of days, but I just want you to know that you can tell me. Anything," I'm about to tell him, since I'm feeling so guilty right now, but then he continues before I can, "It's…if you're having, uh, _doubts_ about us, then please just tell me."

"No! Edward! It's not like that!" I quickly protest. Why would I be having doubts?

"Isn't that what they all say?" Edward questions sarcastically.

"Oh for god's sake! It's the wolves!" I shout out, getting a bit frustrated.

"The wolves? What…oh god, you're not seeing one, are you?" Edward looks a mixture of both anger and upset.

"Yes, Edward, I'm seeing a wolf despite being on an island in the middle of nowhere! How would that even be possible? Firstly, why the hell would I, secondly, you'd smell him on me, and, thirdly, why the hell would I?!" I rant out angrily. Does he not trust me?

"You seem to be on the defensive." Edward comments, now just looking angry.

"Because you're being ridiculous!" I retort.

"Then what the hell are you hiding and who the hell have you been texting?" Edward asks, tugging at his hair in annoyance.

"The wolves sent me a letter, ok?" I shout at him.

"What kind of letter?" Edward shouts back.

"Oh, what are you suggesting? A love letter? A poem?" I shout again, not being able to control myself. I'm fully aware the rest of his family are most probably listening in right now, but they haven't intervened yet.

"I don't know any more, do I!" Edward says, though it's not in a shout like before.

"Well, do you want to know what it was? A threat!" I shout the last bit, purely because I'm so annoyed at him right now.

"Oh really, a threat? That's what it was?" Edward chuckles sarcastically.

"Reading it for yourself then, jerk." I throw the letter at his face before storming out of the room and running off to the other side of the island.

Once safely there, I sit on the log Alice and I previous sat on, and then let the tears flow. I can't believe he would think I'd cheat on him. Can't he see how much I love him, how I'm having his baby? And then to think I was joking about the threat… I wonder what he's thinking right now. I wonder if he'll tell Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullen's. Though, they probably heard most of it.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket – I'd forgotten I still had it on me – so I take it out to check what it says.

**We've tried to reason with you, but clearly it isn't working. We can only assume it's because you've been changed, and so we're currently searching Forks for any trace of where you may be. ~Sam**

Infuriated by both Sam and Edward's behaviour, I quickly dial his number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello, it's Bella. Bella Swan. You know; the human? Yeah, that's right, I'm still human!" I rant into the phone.

"We'll still have to continue our search." Sam says.

"Why? Why do you have to be such an idiot, trying to make me depressed, huh? Trying to ruin everything! You know what, well done. You have successfully ruined everything." I hang up as soon as I'm finished ranting, only to hear a twig snap behind me. There aren't any large, wild animals on this island, are there?

I turn around quickly, only to see Edward standing there.

"I…I read the letter." Edward mutters, lifting up the piece of paper.

"Don't you mean love poem?" I reply sarcastically.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry." Edward says, making a move towards me, so I stand up and take a step back.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Edward! You clearly don't trust me, despite the fact I constantly tell you I love you." I sob, since he can already see I've crying and I have no idea how long he's been standing there. Oh god, he didn't hear me on the phone with Sam, did he?

"I worry a lot, ok." Edward mumbles, again making a move towards me, "I heard what you said to the wolf. About ruining your life. I'm so sorry, please believe that."

"He sent another text." I mumble, handing him my phone, "You can check the rest of the texts, if you'd like." I add, just because there's still a part of me that's angry with him.

"I trust you, I honestly do. At school, I had to listen to the constant thoughts from Mike, and others, about how hot you were, and how they wanted you. I still don't know why you chose me." Edward explains after reading the text.

"You've got to stop these doubts! You're the only one I want; it's just you, me and our baby, alright?" I tell him, moving a bit towards him.

"Please forgive me?" Edward pleads, brushing some of the tears off my face.

"Yes, just…I'll need a bit of time." I lean up and give him a light peck on the lips.

"I've got plenty of time." He says with a half grin, "Though, tomorrow, Carlisle wants to talk about the wolves."

"Ok, but now we need to work on your trust."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about the wolf revelation? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	65. Chapter 65

**36 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 107 – Tuesday 9****th**** December 2012**

"Well, clearly we need to remind the wolves that Bella _wants_ to be a vampire." Carlisle begins the discussion over the letter.

"Or, I just get changed. I mean, what are the chances of them ever finding us?" I suggest, because I'm fed up of them trying to dictate my life.

"We can't risk that." Carlisle replies.

"I know; they're just…annoying." I huff in annoyance.

"How about we just go to the Volturi?" Jasper asks.

"I don't want them killed." I mutter, because I'd just feel guilty if I was the cause of their deaths, it would be wrong.

"We could threaten them!" Emmett adds, looking excited. Oh god.

"That might actually work." Carlisle says, nodding his head. He picks up my phone, then, and dials the wolf's number. "Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. Yes, we've thought about your letter…We realise the need for the warning, but…yes…ok…look, I'm just calling to tell you that we don't want to start a war on you, but we also don't want you to stop us from changing Bella, since she truly wants to be changed…ok, what I'm really saying is that if you don't stop the threats we'll have to call the Volturi."

"Why is it such a threat to call the Volturi?" I whisper to Edward.

"They went through a phase, I guess, of killing all the werewolves, or children of the moon, just because they could. There are, of course, still some left, but nowhere near the numbers there used to be. I think the main reason they did it was to prevent any future attack that may happen if all the wolves joined together." Edward explains to me while Carlisle finishes on the phone.

"What did they say?" I ask, since I'm the only one who couldn't hear the response.

"They were shocked, then hung up." Carlisle tells me.

"So, it worked, then?" I question hopefully.

"We won't know for a few days." Alice says, probably hoping for no more texts. Just as I think that, my phone vibrates so I quickly reach across for it.

**Bella! How's Oxford treating you? Got frostbite yet? I swear I have over here in Forks – it's freezing! So, Ben and I have decided we're both going to uni in New York, we're gonna share a flat and everything! Have you been speaking with Edward recently? I actually miss him and the rest of the Cullen's. I mean, before you, I never really spoke to them, but now, I miss seeing Alice acting crazy, or Emmett tackling you into a bear hug ;D ~Angie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

I giggle as I read her text, earning some weird glances so I pass my phone around to everyone.

"Yes!" Emmett shouts, doing a fist pump, "I'm missed!" I roll my eyes at him, but giggle despite that.

"And I am!" Alice squeals, giving Emmett a high five. Both Rosalie and Jasper roll their eyes at their other halves.

After our discussion I go off to mine and Edward's room, to text Angela back and write in the pregnancy book.

**Angela! I'm not quite at the frostbite stage yet! ;D Awww! That's so sweet! You **_**guys**_**! :D What are you doing at uni? Yeah, of course I have! Though, he is having some minor trust issue at the mo, but I'm sure we'll be fine! I'm not letting him go anyway ;) From speaking with Edward, he tells me they all miss you too :'( Damn the ocean :O ~Bell xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

I still tell her as much of the truth as I can, and it is true that Edward has been having some trust issues. Now, I can write in the pregnancy book.

_Hello baby,  
So, the wolves are causing trouble! Daddy seems to be getting stressed over it all, as am I, but everything will be fine. I will make sure everything is perfect before you're born. I'm pretty sure Uncle Emmett and Aunty Alice have a bet on your gender, since Aunty Alice can't see your future.  
I still can't wait for you to be born, but, sadly, we've still got over a year to go! I'm way too impatient.  
~Mummy_

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my god! Edward, what have I said about making your presence known and not scaring the crap outta me!" I shout, since that's about the fifth time he's done that in the space of a couple of days.

"Sorry, I just forget that you're not a vampire yet." Edward says, sitting on the bed and pulling me into his lap.

"Is my clumsiness not enough to remind you?" I joke to him.

"You've become more graceful, the past couple of weeks." Edward tells me, resting his hands on my still flat stomach.

"Have I? I have noticed the whole healing faster thing, though, especially with scratches and bruises." I tell him.

"I am really sorry for not trusting you yesterday." Edward says again.

"I know, and I can understand why you'd be worried. But, I'm hardly going to become a vampire and then run off." I remind him, turning around to kiss him in reassurance.

"Ok, just…yeah, I love you." Edward smiles, kissing me back, "And stop with the swearing!"

"Crap, shit, fuck-" He cuts me off by kissing me, though I just giggle when he does.

"Our child isn't going to swear. At all." Edward states.

"Oh, whatever, high and mighty vampire. I hear Alice say shit the other day!" I protest, because he makes it seem like no vampires ever swear.

"I DID NOT!" Alice shouts out.

"I SO HEARD YOU SWEAR WHEN YOU READ THE WOLF LETTER!" I shout back.

"WHATEVER, BITCH!" Alice shouts, and I can hear her tinkling laughter.

"You're such a bad influence." Edward smirks, lying me down on the bed and leaning over me.

"Because you just hate that." I smirk back, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the wolf discussion? Will that be the end to the annoying wolves? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	66. Chapter 66

**35 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 121 – Tuesday 23****rd**** December 2012**

"EDWARD! IT'S TWO DAYS 'TIL CHRISTMAS!" I shout, bouncing up and down a little. In case you hadn't already noticed, I love Christmas. And this year, I'm super excited for the fact is Edward's and mine first Christmas together.

"I know, Bella. You've said. Several times. Now, let's focus on Biology." Edward says, pointing to the textbook currently open. About a week ago Edward decided to start private tutoring me, and, as predicted, I haven't managed to focus too much.

"Ok, reproduction topic?" I grin, even adding in a wink.

"No, Bella, diffusion. What's the difference between diffusion and osmosis?" Edward asks, hiding the textbook for me.

"Wouldn't it be better to teach me when I'm a vampire so I'll much more easily remember things?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope, now answer the question." Edward replies, already used to my weak protests.

"Fine. Osmosis is when it's water molecules moving from a high to a low concentration, across a semi-permeable membrane." I tell him, recalling what I can remember.

"Well done!" Edward grins, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't act so surprise." I pretend huff.

"Maybe if you didn't protest so much I wouldn't act so surprised." Edward quickly retorts.

Edward ends the mini-lesson an hour later, and I sigh in relief. Then, I go over to our walk in wardrobe, and search for the box hidden at the back. In the box are some of the Christmas decorations I have from Oxford, and then I bought some more when we recently visited the town nearby to buy Christmas presents.

With the box in hand, I walk into the living room where I insisted a tree was bought. I see Alice waiting there, with her own decorations in a bag.

"I've never had a Christmas tree before!" Alice grins, throwing some tinsel around it.

"Really?" I can't remember a Christmas ever passing without having a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't remember from when I was human, but I don't think so. And I've celebrated so many Christmas' it's just not the same…though I am more excited having you here." Alice giggles as I place the tinsel around her head.

We continue decorating the tree, with Rosalie and Esme joining us a bit later. It's a mess of tinsel, lights and decorations, but to me it's perfect.

"Having fun?" Edward asks, so I turn around to face him, complete with tinsel around my waist in a belt-like fashion.

"Of course." I tell him, pointing to the tree. He walks over to admire it, and then kisses my cheek.

"I can't wait for our first Christmas once our baby is born." Edward sighs, resting his hands on my stomach like he's been doing more regularly recently.

"Neither can I, but we still have two years to wait." I sigh, though I'm looking forward to everything between now and then.

"You'll be massive by then." Edward comments, earning a gasp from Rosalie.

"Edward; word of advice. She'll have a massive _bump_ by then, it's not her who'll be massive." Rosalie warns him.

"Don't anger the pregnant lady, Edward." Alice adds, giggling as she does.

"Oh…sorry? You know what I meant." Edward says, looking sheepish.

"No, I didn't actually." I tell him, though I'm only joking.

"Really? Honestly, I didn't mean you were gonna be fat. I mean, you're not fat. You're thin. But, not too thin. Just…nice. You know?" Edward mutters, making me giggle at him.

"I was only joking!" I laugh, kissing him to stop him being annoyed at me. It seems to work.

"Yeah, I totally knew that." Edward says.

"Whatever." I smirk, kissing him again, "IT'S CHRISTMAS IN TWO DAYS!" I shout, just because, and turn on the TV and play the Christmas songs.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for no chapter yesterday, I had a German controlled assessment I had to learn!**

**Next chapter up in a few minutes, and it's much longer :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	67. Chapter 67

**34 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 122 – Wednesday 24****th**** December 2012**

When I wake up the next day, I'm more excited than I was yesterday. Edward struggles to keep me still, and makes several remarks about this being practise for when our child's a toddler.

"You need to do something to use up some of your energy." I raise my eyebrow at Edward's comment. Is he implying what I think he's implying? "No! I didn't mean that…well, if you _really_ want to…" Edward grins, leaning forward to kiss me.

"What did you mean, then?" I ask after the kissing stops, because it could easily go a lot further than kissing.

"Swimming?" Edward offers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's freezing out there! I though reclusive islands were supposed to be warm." I tell him, trying to sound serious.

"I'm sorry, madam, would you like me to increase the temperature?" Edward asks with a smirk in a posh voice.

"Why yes, sir, but how exactly would you do that?" I ask, matching his posh voice.

"I have plenty of ways to make you hot." Edward smirks, kissing me again.

I can safely say an hour later that, yes, Edward _does_ have many ways to make me hot.

"Ok, should we do some biology now? Or trig?" Edward questions as we're both lying in bed, naked.

"Or neither?" I suggest.

"I really think we should do some-" Edward stops speaking as I move on top of him and begin kissing and nibbling his ear lobe.

"Do what?" I continue the kiss and nibbling, and begin moving my hips a bit.

"Belllllaaaa!" Edward half whines, half moans.

"You want to do me?" I giggle, causing Edward to whine-moan again.

"You're totally using me right now to avoid work…but I can't find it in me to care." Edward says, moving around a bit to kiss me on the lips and move his hips along with mine.

"You're such a pushover." I smirk, not that I mind.

Just as we're getting into things, there's a knock at the door. Edward growls, but quickly returns to kissing me. The person knocks again, so Edward shouts, "We're busy!" before re-attaching his lips to mine.

"Look, I'm trying to be patient and not listen, but Carlisle wants a word with us all!" Alice shouts back, resulting in another growl from Edward.

"Can't he wait 5 minutes?" Edward questions, and I raise an eyebrow at him thinking we'd be done in 5 minutes.

"No, he can't!" Carlisle shouts back, and I can tell by the sound of his voice that he's smirking.

"Fine!" Edward sighs, pulling away from me and passing me my clothes. We both quickly get dressed, and then make our way to the dining room where everyone is gathered.

"5 minutes, huh?" I comment as we walk down, hand in hand, to join everyone.

"I'll show you later." How long away is later? Damn Alice and Carlisle having something to tell us.

"How pleasant of you to join us." Carlisle smirks at his son.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Edward asks impatiently, causing everyone to laugh.

"Right, well, since we've been on the island, none of us have worked or gone to school, right?" We all nod before Carlisle continues, "Well, I've been thinking about going back to work on the mainland."

"Why? Are we running out of money?" Rosalie asks immediately.

"No, we've got plenty of money." Carlisle replies calmly.

"Is it an issue with not being around humans?" Jasper asks. We've been able to become better friends since the pregnancy, and it's now gotten to the stage where he no longer has the desire to kill me. Which is always a nice thing.

"No, it's not that either." Carlisle tells him.

"Then why?" Emmett asks, looking confused.

"I just…I guess it's more out of want than need. I feel better about myself when I can help other, and since the mainland isn't too far away I wouldn't mind commuting. Or maybe even buying a flat in town for Esme and I during the week." Esme looks down when she's mentioned in the flat idea, and Edward cringes.

"So no parents during the week? Awesome!" Emmett fist pumps and high fives Jasper.

"I'm guessing you don't mind this, then?" Carlisle asks all of us.

"Well, of course we'll miss you, but we'll be responsible." Alice grins, answering for everyone.

"When do you start?" I ask Carlisle.

"Probably on Monday, so I'll have all of Christmas off. I just wanted to speak to you all today, since I need to tell them if I'll take the job or not soon." Carlisle informs us all.

"Have you started looking for flats yet then?" Edward asks.

"I've looked at a couple, but Esme and I were thinking of visiting some today. Another reason why I needed to speak to you straight away." Carlisle smirks, glancing over to Edward and I, making me blush.

"Ok, well, I have plans for us here at the house." Alice says, making me a little nervous.

"Ok, so, we'll see you all later?" Carlisle says, and we all nod and say our goodbyes before they leave on the boat.

"What are your plans then, Alice?" Rosalie asks, seeming to be a little nervous.

"Well," Alice begins, smiling evilly, "I was thinking we could have a Christmas Eve party! With party games like Twister and everything! And we can all get dressed up in fuck-hot dresses!" I really am a bad influence on her.

"I'm sorry to say I'd rather not participate in the _'fuck-hot dresses'_ part, but everything else sounds great." Edward chuckles. Is it wrong that I find it hot when he swears? I think he noticed that I found it hot. Shit.

"Of course not, silly. Now, because it's only 1, we'll start getting ready in at 3, ok?" Alice tells us all, and it's quite comical how Edward's eyes light up when she says we have two hours.

"Hey, Rose, fancy going to the furthest away point from them on this island?" Emmett jokes.

Edward rolls his eyes, picks me up, and runs off.

"Oh my god! And you wonder why I call you eager?" I mutter as he lies me carefully on the bed, before climbing on top.

"Looking forward to wearing a _fuck-hot dress_?" Edward asks as he takes off the clothes I only put on half an hour ago.

"I thought you didn't like swearing?" I'm all for it, however, and by no means want him to stop.

"If it makes you like this, then I'm all for it." He takes off the rest of my clothes, and his, and then is soon inside me, "Shit!" He curses, making me whimper. He picks up the pace, sparking all kinds of wonderful feelings inside me.

"Ohhh…Edwwwaaard!" I moan out as he goes faster.

"Yes…moan my name…" Edward grunts out, slamming into me. I begin to clench down, though it doesn't alter his speed.

"I'm close…Eddward…" I moan, clenching down harder. He reaches down and rubs my clit, making me scream out in pleasure as I orgasm around him. He quickly follows, his thrusts becoming erratic as he finally stills deep inside me.

"Shit…just over 5 minutes…" Edward mutters, looking at his watch.

"That was hardcore, man." I mumble. He rolls us over so that I'm lying on top of him, not the other way round.

"Man?" Edward chuckles.

"Yes, man." I reply, pecking his cheek.

We lie like that for a while later, occasionally one kissing the other. I move a little bit as I get uncomfortable being in the same position for too long, though I'd forgotten Edward was still inside me.

"Oh…Bella…" Edward moans as I wiggle a bit.

"You got a problem with it?" I smirk, wiggling a bit more.

"I don't want to wear you out." Edward says, kissing the top of my breasts.

"Shower?" I question, since I'm anything but worn out.

"I could go with that." Edward nods, sitting up and slowly sliding out of me, moaning as he does.

We walk to the shower, though my legs feel a little bit unsteady, though I hide that from Edward. We get in the shower, with Edward immediately pushing me against the wall and kissing me passionately.

"I love you, starfish." Edward mutters just before pushing inside me.

"I love you too, vampire man." I say, kissing him quickly.

After eventually showering, Edward and I get out of the shower with my legs even more unsteady.

"What did I say about wearing you out?" Edward says, pointing to my legs.

"I'm fine." I tell him, kissing him.

"If I were human, I'd be worn out by you." Edward tells me.

"Just you wait 'til I'm a vampire." I smirk, bending over to pick up my underwear. I squeal a little when I feel his hands on my towel covered ass, and I can tell he's probably smirking right now.

"Is that a promise?" Edward asks, grinding into me a little.

"Uh huh." I mumble, letting out a little whine when he moves away from me, "You can leave me high and…well…not dry!" I protest.

"You need to rest." Edward says, removing his towel and putting on some boxers.

"You need to not get naked in front of me!" I whine, retaliating by dropping my own towel like he just did. I bend over again, and feel his hands on my ass _again_. I grind into him, though he keeps himself fairly far away from me. His hands skim my clit, eliciting a moan from me as he does. His hand covers more of my clit, moving over more firmly and the tip of his finger teasing my entrance, "Mmm, yes, Edward!" I moan, though it turns into a whine when his fingers move away.

I quickly turn around to face him, and see him getting dressed at the other side of the room. I huff at the loss of his fingers, when am idea strikes me. I reach down and begin to touch myself, and wait to see how long it takes him to notice. A small moan slips out, making him quickly turn around midway through buttoning up his shirt.

"What are you…" He trails off, his eyes heading straight to where my hand was.

"You got me all worked up." I inform him, moving my hand faster as he watches. He moves forward quickly, his fingers joining mine. He pushes two of his fingers inside me while I continue to move them around my clit.

"Are you close?" Edward questions when I begin to clench down on his fingers.

"Yesss…" I moan, moving my own fingers faster as Edward does with his. When my orgasm hits it leaves me shaking, so Edward has to hold me up. His fingers continue moving, and his other hand replaces mine on my clit. Before I know it, I'm cumming again and muttering out his name repeatedly.

"That was so hot Bella." He says as he withdraws his fingers. I sit on the floor for a bit, regaining my energy, and then I finally get dressed in just some shorts and a top, since Alice is going to be dressing me later.

At 3, I go into Alice's room, where Rosalie and Alice are already waiting with matching smirks on their faces. People have been smirking so much today.

"You and Edward have been busy." Rosalie comments as I take a seat, making me blush.

"I blame Edward. He's a bad influence on me." I say, trying to control the blush.

An hour later, Rosalie, Alice and I are all dressed up in our 'fuck-hot dresses' and ready to party. Mine is a skin tight dark green dress, that I know Edward is just going to love. We make our way to the living room, where the others have set up the twister mat, and some other board games.

We all start with monopoly, and then move on to Scrabble. Scrabble; sounds tame. Not with Emmett, Jasper and Edward, who insist on putting rude words and then giggling like little girls.

I look at my letters, and can't resist putting down the word; **pussy**.

"You know, as in cat." I add, just for the extra laughs.

"Oh right, as in _cat_." Emmett questions sceptically.

"Yes, why, what were you thinking?" I ask him innocently.

After that, Scrabble is scrapped, and we move on to Twister. Which, as the only human, I fail at. Since vampires can perfectly happily stay in the same position forever. The only way I get out Rosalie and Alice is by tickling them, and I can only get out Edward by making sexual references. Right now, though, I have to try and get out Emmett and Jasper somehow. And the things Edward's saying isn't helping.

"Bella, make sure your legs can handle it." Edward adds, giggling, as are Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh for god's sake, Edward." I'm tempted to give up just to punch him. Though I'd probably cause more injury to myself than him.

"JingleBell, you tired yet?" Emmett smirks.

"Bella, right hand yellow." Oh thank the lord. And thank Rosalie. I easily move my hand to yellow.

"Jasper, left hand green." I very nearly burst out laughing at the fact Jasper's hand has to go between Emmett's legs.

"Ew, man, I don't want your hand between my legs!" Emmett whines.

"I don't particularly want my hand anywhere near that part of you." Jasper retorts, cringing as he does. He begins to move his hand, but Emmett quickly jumps back, causing Jasper to jump back.

"I am victorious!" I exclaim happily, standing up and stretching my limbs from the awkward position.

"Well done, starfish." Edward grins, leaning down to kiss you, "We better get you to bed, you look tired." Edward adds.

"Ok." I mumble; feeling a bit tired actually. I say goodnight to everyone, and then Edward carries me to our room.

I take off the dress, leaving me in just the provocative underwear Alice gave me, and snuggle into bed.

"Are you sleeping in just _that_?" Edward asks, getting in beside me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, snuggling up to him.

"No reason." He says, kissing my forehead.

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" I grin up at him.

"I know." Edward says, chuckling at my constant reminders.

"I've got a special, private gift for you tomorrow morning…" I pat his package as I say this, making Edward moan a little.

"I can't wait." He tells me as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to Christmas chapter tomorrow? :D**

**What presents will everyone get? :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	68. Chapter 68

**33 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 123 – Thursday 25th December 2012**

It's Christmas!

I start of the day by leaning over and giving Edward a big kiss, before saying, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." Edward says with a big grin on his face.

"Can we open presents now?" I ask, getting up and tugging on his hand.

"Ok." Edward says, walking with me into the living room where everyone else is waiting.

Underneath the tree there's a large pile of presents, from and to everyone. Esme starts by handing us each one, and we all begin unwrapping the presents and thanking whoever they are from.

Emmett gets me a new iPhone case, with a picture of some 'vampire' fangs on the back. Alice gets me some clothes, which is to be expected, but they were really nice and look really snug and warm.

I give Edward his present, a kindle, which he seems to like. I thought a kindle might be easier to carry around than all his books.

"Thank you, Bella. It's really great. I, uh, I'm wanted to give you your present later. In private." Edward tells me, kissing my cheek.

"Ewwww, guys!" Emmett shouts, covering his eyes.

"Emmett!" Rosalie sighs, rolling her eyes at him.

"Everyone is picking up on your human qualities, Bella." Jasper chuckles.

"Whatever." I smirk.

Afterwards, I help Esme in the kitchen to make some cookies using the cookbook she bought me, and in the end we both end up with flour all over us. And all over the kitchen.

"I think Alice wants to see you now." Esme smiles as we put the cookies in the oven to cook.

I nod to her and walk to mine and Edward's room, where I presume she'll be. I'm right, as when I walk in she's sat on the bed with dresses surrounding her.

"What…?" I mutter, though Alice seems to have a matching expression.

"How did you get so much flour on you?" Alice asks, trying to stifle her giggle.

"I blame Esme." I tell her.

"Right, well, go take a shower, and then I'll get you dressed." Alice says, handing me a bag of what I presume is underwear.

"Dressed for what, exactly?" I clarify.

"Just shower, then I'll tell you." Alice smiles, shooing me into the bathroom.

I do as she says, having a quick shower before putting on the underwear and wrapping a towel around myself.

"Right, so why am I being dressed so elegantly?" I ask as Alice looks through the dresses, seemingly choosing one very precisely.

"Edward requested it." Alice simply says, handing me a dress to try on.

"What? Why did he _request_ for me to be dressed like this?" I ask from the closet where I'm zipping up the dress.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. I was just told to get you dressed up nicely." Alice says, looking at the dress and asking me to spin around.

This continues for the next half an hour, before Alice finally settles on a red dress that flows out at the bottom and is tight around the top.

"Perfect. Now, follow me." Alice says, quickly handing me some shoes which, thankfully, aren't high heels.

I follow her outside, where it's a bit chilly, and we keep walking until Alice says I have to walk the last bit on my own. I do this, and after about a minute I see some lights out in the trees, since the suns beginning to set right now. I find Edward, who is sat in the forest at a table with food laid out, and in a suit.

When he seems me, he stands up and gives me a light peck on the lips, making me giggle as some of my red lipstick goes on his lips. And, I must add, he looks good in a suit.

"This is amazing, Edward." It really does look magical with all the lights in the trees around us. I begin to eat some of the food, wondering how I got so lucky with Edward as my boyfriend.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward smiles, but he seems nervous about something.

"I love it! And I love you! All of this is just so…incredible." I tell him sincerely, enjoying the food which is delicious.

"I will admit; Esme helped with the cooking." Edward chuckles.

During my meal, Edward and I talk about little things, especially about all the gifts we've received today.

"So, um, there was something else I wanted to speak to you about tonight." Edward begins nervously, in turn making me a little nervous.

"Ok, what is it?" I ask, taking hold of his hand.

"Well, I think you know how much I love you, and I really do. You're my life Bella, you and our baby you're carrying. I honestly don't know what I'd do if you left me, which I hope will never ever happen. I feel so lucky that you want me like I want you, and I just want to stay with you forever." Edward says, with tears in his eyes. I feel my eyes welling up at the sentiment of his speech.

"You know I love you too. I'm the lucky one." I tell him, grabbing his face and pulling it to mine to kiss him.

"Onto your Christmas present. I knew I wanted it to be something special, since this is our first Christmas together, but I didn't know what to get. Then, I realised that a material gift wouldn't be enough to show you my love. So, when we were unpacking our things from Forks, I found an old family heirloom. A piece of jewellery from my grandmother." Jewellery? From his grandmother? Wait…he's not going to…is he?

"Edward…" I mutter, a little in shock.

"Bella Swan, will you do me the honour of become my wife?" Edward asks, getting down on one knee and pulling out quite possibly the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

Tears, I'm pretty sure, are pouring down my face, when I shout out, "Yes! Of course, Edward!" I throw myself into his arms, kissing all over his face.

"It's not too soon? Or too predictable for a Christmas proposal?" Edward questions.

"No, Edward, I had no idea you were going to propose! It was perfect and oh so romantic!" I go back to kissing all over his face, and then finally connect with his lips, "I love you so much!" I add, just because.

"I love you too!" Edward says, kissing me again.

We spend another hour just kissing each other and proclaiming our love before going back to the house to tell everyone else. Everyone seems shocked and extremely happy for us, which I'm glad about.

"I told you one day you'd be my daughter in law." Esme grins after we've told her the news.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the proposal? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	69. Chapter 69

**32 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 124 – Friday 26th December 2012**

"I say after." I tell Edward.

"Before!"

"After!"

"Before!"

"No! I get to choose!" I'm tempted to stamp my foot, but I think that might be just a bit too childish.

We're arguing about whether to have the wedding before or after I'm changed into a vampire. I say after, because then I won't trip down the aisle, I'll always remember it, and I we'll have more time to plan it. But, Edward says before, but he says I should be human.

"Oh, because all couple go through deciding whether the bride is human or not when she's married." Edward says sarcastically.

"But if I'm human it won't be as clear in my memory! I want to be able to remember my wedding for as long as I live, and not just have a distant memory!" I tell him for the millionth time.

"Listen to the future seer – you'll get married _after_ Bella becomes a vampire." Alice huffs, seemingly fed up of our argument.

"Ha!" I say to Edward, grinning smugly at him.

"But that's not set! You can change the future!" Edward says, still arguing.

"You either find out now it's after, or you wait for Bella to seduce you into agreeing to after. Either way, it's AFTER!" Alice shouts at Edward, making me giggle.

"I don't mind the seducing method…" Edward says, now he's the one grinning smugly.

"Well, if you really want to." I grin back, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Dammit! I fell for it!" Edward whines, so I laugh at him. I reach over to give Alice a high five, who eagerly high fives me back.

"So, wedding planning!" Alice says eagerly.

"Oh! I've been thinking; I want it to be here, on the island. And I want all of your guys to be here. Oooh! And I was thinking it could be on the beach!" I tell Alice excitedly.

"That would be so amazing! So the wedding will be about a year and a half away?" Alice clarifies, so I nod my head.

"What? I don't want to have to wait a year and a half to get married!" Edward whines, pulling out the puppy dog look to try and make me change my mind.

"Nu uh, mister. You're just gonna have to wait." I state, quickly pecking his lips to make him happy.

"You're mean." Edward huffs before walking off somewhere.

"Anyway, back to wedding planning!" Rosalie and Esme join Alice and me, where we spend the rest of the afternoon planning lots of things to do with the wedding. For the most part, we just look at wedding dresses online, since we plan to go to the mainland to buy loads of magazines some time during the week.

When it starts to get a bit later, I wonder round the house in hopes of finding Edward, where I eventually do in the room with the grand piano. He's playing one of the songs on the CD he made me, but when he notices me he switches to Bella's Lullaby.

I walk over to the piano bench and take a seat next to him, watching as his fingers skilfully move along the keys. The melody begins to end, and when it does Edward turns a bit in his seat to give me a kiss.

"I'd never get bored watching you play." I tell him honestly.

"I've been thinking about composing a lullaby for our baby." Edward says, playing little tunes at random while he speaks.

"That would be amazing." I smile at him, before leaning over to kiss him.

"I can't wait until we're married, and you're Mrs Cullen." Edward says, pulling me into his lap.

"Neither can I." I admit as Edward begins to unbutton my shirt.

"Then how about we have it this summer, instead of next." Edward suggests, slipping my shirt off my arms.

"I know you're trying to seduce me to change my mind." I tell him.

"And is it working?" Edward asks, looking up at me.

"Nope." I smile back, and pull off his top.

"Well, in that case…" Edward quickly takes off my bra, grabs my top, and runs off.

"Oh, very mature Edward!" I shout into the house. Ha! The idiot left his top here!

I quickly pick his top up and put it on to cover up my top half, before walking to the door and nervously looking around to see if he's there. I don't see any sign of him, so I slowly begin to walk down the hallway.

Suddenly, I'm pinned up against and Edward is there, kissing me. I reach down and quickly unbuckle the belt on his trousers, and undo the zip.

"Nice little trick back there." I smirk at him.

"Is the seducing thing working yet?" Edward replies.

"Hmmm…no!" I grin, leaning forward and kissing him again.

This time, I'm the one who walks off after giving Edward's package a nice grope. I keep walking, not looking back, hoping I've left him startled.

"Edward!" I squeal when we suddenly catches up with me and picks me up, before running back to a random room. When I'm put down I look around the room, gathering my bearings, and realise we're back in the piano room.

"You think you can just walk away after _that_?" Edward asks, stalking towards me.

"After what?" I reply innocently, backing away until I'm leaning against his piano.

"You know what." Edward grins, leaning against me purposely to show exactly what I did.

"Oooh…_that_…" I say, grinding back against him.

"I think we're each trying to seduce the other." Edward chuckles, so I lean forward and kiss his chest. He begins to take off his top that I'm wearing, but I stop him just in case he decides to run off again, "I'm not going to run off again!" Edward insists, but I still don't trust him.

So, to show me that he isn't, he removes all of his clothes. Which leaves me a little bit speechless at how he's just standing there, in all his naked glory. Instead of saying anything, I just take off my clothes too.

"See?" Edward points to himself before walking forward so he's standing against me again.

Then, he grabs my legs and sits me just on top of his piano.

"Really? Here?" I ask, scared that the piano won't, um, hold us.

Edward just nods, leaning forward to kiss me again. I kiss him back and wrap my legs around his waist, prompting him to slide inside me.

"Shit!" I squeal out as he begins to speed up.

Well, I guess I was wrong. The piano can, in fact, hold us up. Multiple times, actually.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the wedding plans so far? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	70. Chapter 70

**31 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 125 – Saturday 27****th**** December 2012**

"Carlisle, could I have a word with you?" There's something I've been thinking of that I'd like to ask him before I mention it to anyone else.

"Certainly, Bella." Carlisle says, leading me into his office. He takes a seat at his desk, so I sit on the chair facing him.

"Well, you know Edward and I are getting married," I begin, "And you're Edward's father."

"Right…" Carlisle chuckles, seeming a little confused right now.

"Usually, the bride's father gives them away…well; I don't have a father to give me away. So, um, would you be willing to give me away?" I finally get out.

"Of course, Bella, I'd be honoured." Carlisle grins. We both get up, then, but I surprise him by going over and hugging him.

"Thank you it…it means a lot." I tell him, feeling my eyes water.

When I leave the office, I run straight into Edward who gives me a large hug too.

"I don't think I tell you enough that I love you." Edward says, kissing my forehead as he leans away.

"I love you too." I grin at him.

"I've been thinking about spending the rest of the day with my fiancée, watching films and mostly naked. What are your thoughts on that?" Edward smirks, kissing my cheek.

"I think I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Carlisle giving Bella away? :D**

**Time jump tomorrow!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	71. Chapter 71

**1 MONTH TO GO! WOOOOOOOO! :D**

**30 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 236 – Friday 17****th**** April 2013**

_Hello baby,  
It's been exactly six months since I found out I was carrying you. And…well, they've been a pretty amazing six months. We've moved to our own private island, Isle Cullen, your daddy proposed to me and we've had countless annoyances with certain furry animals.  
Only a year to go 'til your birth! I can't wait to see you, to see who out of daddy and me you'll look more alike. I'm kinda hoping for daddy's colour hair.  
~Mummy_

After writing in the book, I rest my hands on my still fairly small bump, smiling as I do so.

Alice quickly runs round the corner and takes a picture of me, "You look positively glowing!" She squeals afterwards.

"I just…I can't stop resting my hands on my stomach!" I say, rubbing my stomach a bit just to emphasize my point.

"Neither can I!" Edward suddenly pops up behind me, placing his hands on my stomach.

"Damn vampires popping up everywhere and surprising me! You just wait 'til I'm a vampire." I warn them, turning around to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

So far, the only wedding planning we've done has consisted of me asking Carlisle about giving me away and deciding on the location of the wedding. Which will be on the beach. I mean, I have looked at a few wedding dresses, but due to the bump I now have I can't really try any on.

My phone suddenly starts ringing, bringing me out of my wedding induced thoughts.

"Hello?" I answer, wondering who could possibly be calling me.

"Hello, Bella, it's Sam here." Sam? The _wolf_? I hear Edward's low growl at what he just said.

"What the hell do you want?" I demand, since we haven't heard from them in about 3 months. Sometime in January I received a text from Sam, giving me another warning and that they were close to finding out where we were 'hiding'. Well, as he put it, where the Cullen's had me 'kidnapped to'.

"We believe we have found where you are currently living." Sam informs me.

Thinking he's bluffing, I reply, "Oh, well done. So, where are we? Africa? Or maybe somewhere colder…the Arctic?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, a secluded island we believe Carlisle and Esme own. Am I correct?" Sam gloats triumphantly.

"You most certainly are not!" I shout before promptly hanging up. How have they found out? Wait, they can't possibly know _where exactly_ the island is. Anyway, they're probably just bluffing. Hopefully, "They were probably bluffing." I tell Alice and Edward, who look as shocked as I feel.

"No…they…can't… How could they? No…idiots…" Edward mutters incoherently.

"They do know. Even though I can't specifically see their future, I can see blurry things entering the island. Basically, the wolves are coming." Alice says more firmly and coherent than Edward.

"Right, well we need to call Carlisle and Esme, since they are still in the city. Hopefully they won't mind coming back early." I tell Alice, who nods and runs off to get her phone and tell Jasper and Emmett.

"How have they… I don't…" Edward mutters, again incoherently.

"Edward; listen to me. Right now it doesn't matter _how_ they found it, it just matters to stop them." Still, he doesn't seem to be listening to me so I grab his hands and place them on my bump, "All that matters is protecting our child." I state firmly.

"Yes…sorry, I blanched for a moment." Edward says, pecking my lips and then taking my hand and walking us to the living room where everyone is waiting.

"Carlisle and Esme will be back within the hour." Alice informs us all.

"Do you have any idea when the wolves will arrive? Maybe I should call them again?" I suggest.

"I think sometime tomorrow, and calling will only confirm their suspicions." Alice replies.

We wait until Carlisle and Esme get back, since we don't really have any ideas of what to do regarding the wolves. When they get back, Alice and I fill them in on everything that has happened so far.

"Right, well, it seems there isn't much we can do apart from wait for the pack to arrive tomorrow and try to end this dispute in a friendly way." Carlisle announces.

"In a friendly way? They've been harassing Bella for months!" Emmett protests.

Jasper seems to agree with him, adding, "They haven't acted in a friendly manor, so why should we?"

"I think we should act as friendly as possible since I dread to think of their reaction to the matter of my pregnancy. They think they can still try to talk me out of this, but they're about 6 months too late." I say, resting my hands on my stomach once again.

"Ok, we act friendly to begin with and only become more hostile when they threaten the baby?" Rosalie summaries, making us all chuckle a bit despite the circumstances.

"Then, we kick ass!" Three guesses for who that was.

* * *

**A/N: The wolves are back! Dun, dun, dunnnn! :O**

**Also, to any of you guys out there who read the House of Night series, Hidden in out today! I can't wait for my copy to come! :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	72. Chapter 72

**29 days to go...**

* * *

Bella:

Day 237 - Saturday 18th April 2013

"Any ideas as to when they'll arrive?" I ask Alice once again. I think she's getting fed up of my constant questioning right now.

"Nope." Alice sighs, taking a quick glance at her watch.

"I can think of a way to distract you!" Edward smirks, picking me up and carrying me to our room.

"This isn't the most appropriate of times..." I protest weakly, though with Edward on top of me and kissing my neck it's hard to think about anything else.

"So you don't want to?" Edward questions with a smirk, since he knows my answer.

"I might be persuaded otherwise." I grin, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He lowers his lips to mine while his hands slips inside my dress. All thoughts of the wrong time leave my mind as we continue kissing.

Just as he's about to take off my dress, there's an annoying knock at the door. Initially, we both ignore it, with me considering murdering the person who's disturbing us.

"Stop the love making! The wolves are coming!" Alice shouts through the door to us.

"Dammit!" I whine, since Edward's got me all worked up.

"Later." Edward promises, though it doesn't do anything to help me right now.

"I hate the wolves even more now!" I whine again, causing Edward to chuckles. Annoyed that he isn't as worked up as me, I run my hand along his jean clad erection, making him moan. "Now, we're even." I smirk, before quickly moving away from him to stop him retaliating.

I open the door and begin to walk to the living room, when Edward stops me. He rests his hands on my bump, before passionately and deeply kissing me.

"How about we forget about the wolves?" Edward suggests hopefully.

"No, I say we go along with Emmett's thoughts of kicking their asses." I tell him, grinning at the thought.

"Don't you mean arses, Brit girl?" Edward chuckles.

"Screw you!" I huff. I am using some more American terms, it's harder for some British words.

When we reach the living room, I notice that everyone is there apart from Carlisle.

As if she's the mind reader, Alice says, "Carlisle is waiting on the beach for the wolves. He's going to speak to them alone so as not to intimidate them."

"What? So they're not even here yet?" Edward whines, and it's pretty clear why he's whining. I giggle a little knowing he's feeling as annoyed as me.

"Edward, you can get laid later." Emmett teases.

"Yeah, Bella and Edward can we please try to turn down the sexual tension?" Jasper smirks, high-fiving Emmett.

I blush, but quickly respond, "Well if your lovely wife wouldn't have interrupted us, there wouldn't be any sexual tension." Alice told me that her and Jasper have been married more than once, but they like to keep it low key, just family. Though, she did say for their first marriage they had massive party afterwards with all the vampires they jointly knew.

We wait for the next few minutes until the wolves finally arrive. We can't see the beach from here, but I'm told by the others the discussion isn't going too well so far. Great.

"Carlisle wants us to join him." Edward announces suddenly.

"Us? Could you be more specific?" Rosalie asks.

"Right now, just Bella and I." Edward says, taking my hand and standing up. I protectively put my hands over my bump, just in case. "It'll be fine, starfish." Edward tells me reassuringly, kissing my forehead.

We both begin walking towards the main door that leads out of the house and to the beach. When we get outside, I see Carlisle talking to about 6 or 7 tanned men, all just wearing shorts. No tops. Whatever, I prefer my men modest. And not with tails.

"Ah, there you are, Edward." Carlisle greets, his tone showing he appreciates having extra family members with him.

"Hello Carlisle, hello Quileute's." Edward greets politely. I'm actually surprised at how polite he sounds.

"Bella, it's good to finally meet you." One wolf - I mean man - says.

"Um, yeah. Hey." I mutter, since I have no idea who he is. Though I do recognise one of the men as Jacob, though I avoid looking at him since he's currently glaring.

"I'm Sam, by the way." Oh, that's who Sam is.

"Ok... So, basically, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask bluntly, because I don't care about small talk.

"We've come here to save you." Sam replies calmly.

"Save me? From what?" I question angrily.

"The vampires." Sam says as if I'm dumb.

"Oh, thank god! Wolves have come to save me! Terrifying, manipulative wolves who are currently glaring at me! My saviours!" I say in my sarcastic voice. I hear Edward chuckling, so I sneak him a sly glance.

"Bella, this is a serious issue." Sam says, getting a bit angry.

"Really? Because I thought this was some big joke." I reply, again sarcastic.

"Look, Bella has made her choice. Leave her alone." Edward says firmly.

"Let her speak for herself!" Jacob shouts.

"I am! See! I. Want. To. Be. A. Vampire. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." I tell him, pointing to my mouth for emphasis that I'm speaking.

"We would have to declare war." Sam says, seemingly ignoring Jacob.

"We would have to contact the Volturi." Edward replies, just a calm as Sam.

"You wouldn't!" One of the wolves shout out.

"We don't want to, but if you declared war then we'd have to." Carlisle says, trying to keep some order.

"Just leave our family alone." I state, to all of them.

"Family? Oh, you mean you and your boyfriend?" Another wolf jokes.

"No, I mean me, my fiancé and my child." Want to know how to shut up a wolf? Tell them you're pregnant with a half human half vampire baby.

"You're WHAT?" Jacob shouts.

"My fiancé." I tell him, though I know he's talking about the baby.

"You fucked her?" Jacob asks in shock.

"I prefer the term made love, but yes, yes I did." Edward replies cockily.

"And I'd prefer for you to not sound so horrified at the thought of love making with me." I add while I see Carlisle rolling his eyes at us, but suppressing a grin also.

"You can't be serious!" Sam states, staring at my stomach in disbelief.

"No, I actually just gained some weight." I tell him, trying to remain serious but failing miserably.

"Won't that kill you?" Sam asks incredulously.

"No! At the end of the pregnancy I'll be changed, though." I tell them.

"So nothing I can say can change your mind?" Sam asks one last time.

"Nope, it never could." I tell him honestly.

"Then I guess we declare war." Sam sighs.

"Why? What have we done wrong?" I ask in annoyance.

"The Cullen's are biting a human, something they promised they wouldn't do." Sam explains.

"Yes, but they're not biting me to eat me. To change me. I want this. Why don't you understand that? Anyway, you're breaking laws right now. Trespassing, harassment and black mail to name just a few." I retort, once again getting angry.

"It's still biting a human. Something they signed a contract against." Sam replies, and I even expect him to pull out the contract or something.

"Contact, smontract. I'm all for being bitten!" I tell him.

"This isn't over." San warns us.

"Then we'll call the Volturi." Edward counters.

"Tonight we're going to stay in the mainland, and then tomorrow we'll have a more mature conversation." Sam says, glancing at Edward and I. Screw him! I mean...uh, yeah, good point.

"About what, exactly?" Carlisle clarifies.

"We may be able to come to some agreement regarding the status of Bella." Sam says, and I feel like sighing in relief.

"Oh, one more thing; how did you find out where we were?" I ask, since it's the one thing that's been bugging me.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." Sam says, beginning to walk away.

"Bella, you mind if I have a word with you?" Jacob asks, still glaring.

I quickly glance at Edward before replying, "Yeah, why not?"

We walk off a little distance away from the others, though they'll still be able to hear so it's only an illusion of privacy.

"What do you want?" I demand, since he hasn't been friendly to me so I won't be friendly to him.

"Angela really misses you, you know? She's been devastated while you've been blissfully fucking your vampire boyfriend." Jacob informs me.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't miss her too? Because I do, I miss her like crazy. I text her once a week, and, with her thinking I'm in Oxford, I'll never have to pretend I'm dead. Sure I'll have to lie about why I can't visit her to hide the fact I'll be eternally young, but I'm saving her some hurt. Ben is there for her, he loves her, and I know he'll always protect her. So, if you're trying to make me feel bad, it's not working. Some days I feel like crap about it, but then I'll get a text from her which cheers me up. I'll continue texting her until the day she dies, and then I'll watch over her children, and their children. Next time you want a fight, wolf, pick a better topic." I storm off from him then, and go straight into the house since I can't deal with anymore wolves. I head straight to my bedroom, since everyone else probably heard what happens.

Then, only when I'm in the safety of the room, do I let my tears flow. I don't care that everyone can hear, I feel like I'm crying in private.

"Bella, starfish, I'm sorry." Edward says, wrapping his arm around me as he joins me on the bed.

"It's not your fault. It's that STUPID, IDIOT JACOB!" I shout the last part in hopes he'll hear me.

"Shhh, it's ok. Don't think about him, ok? It's just me here, and I love you do I'm never letting him near you again." Edward promises, kissing my forehead a couple of times.

"I love you too." I turn around in his arms to kiss him properly, trying to forget about the wolves once again.

"Do you want me to help you forget about the wolves again?" Edward questions, his hands already unbuttoning the front of my dress before I give him conformation to do so.

"Of course. We need to get rid of the sexual tension Jasper was so angry about." I smile at him, wiping away the last of my tears and then taking off his shirt before moving onto his jeans.

He moans as I once again run my hand over his large erection. He make quick work of taking off the rest of my clothes, leaving me naked and ready for him.

However, he decides now is the perfect time to admire my body, occasionally grazing his hand over his boxer-covered erection.

"Edwwwaaaarrd..." I whine, wiggling my hips in search of friction.

"Just admiring the perfection that is my fiancées body." Edward smirks, obviously seeing my need.

Finally, he slowly pulls his boxers down his legs, before leaning over me once again. Carefully, he aligns himself, teasing my entrance. I squirm, trying once again for friction.

In one quick thrust, he's fully inside me, leaving me a moaning mess. His thrusts are fast and hard, since he's been waiting for this all day.

Neither of us last long. Well, I last a few minutes, though Edward manages to keep going for a bit longer, bringing me a welcome second orgasm.

"Oh my god." I exclaim afterwards while lying next to him.

"Woah." Edward mutters, turning slightly to kiss my cheek while resting his hand on my stomach.

"I swear, it gets better every time." I tell him honestly, though he just laughs.

"When you're a vampire, we're going to be going for hours." Edward says, to which I whimper in reply.

"What about the baby?" I question, not that I dislike the sound of what he's promising.

"I'm sure Rose will be more than happy to babysit every now and then." Edward says, kissing me again.

"I love you so much." I feel the need to remind him as I snuggle into his embrace, feeling sleepy.

"I love you too, my cute little starfish." Edward says, kissing me one last time before I fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of the first part of the wolf confrontation? :O

Review please! :)

Follow me on twitter; katywonderland_


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in ages! :O Thursday night I was looking around college, and Friday night I slept over at my friends'! Sorry :)**

**28 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 238 – Sunday 19****th**** April 2013**

As promised by them yesterday, the wolves turn up once again at 10 a.m. This time, however, we all gather round in the living room, with everyone involved in the discussion.

"Overnight, we've been thinking through our options of what to do in this situation," Sam begins, and I really want to give a sarcastic answer to this 'problem' but I somehow manage to restrain myself.

"And what options have you come up with?" Carlisle asks politely.

"Firstly, we could declare war, though we're not particularly keen on that idea. Secondly, we could just leave you be," I like that option! I pick option two! "Or, thirdly, we could be present at the changing of Bella to make sure she is changed, and not killed."

What? No way are they going to be there! "I pick option two. I'm not having you here, since it'll also be the birth of my child. So, no way option three."

"You're getting changed straight after your child is born?" Jacob asks in a mix of shock and disgust.

"Yes, I am," I tell him firmly. No wolf will change my mind.

"So once the devil sprog is out of you, you're leaving to become a vampire. Very motherly," Jacob hisses, looking ready to either run away of rip out my throat. I'd prefer the first.

"Devil sprog? What the hell!" I scream, ready to rip _his_ throat out.

"Calm down, starfish," Edward mutters, quickly reaching out and grabbing my hand to prevent me launching myself at Jacob.

"He called our child a _devil sprog_!" I hiss at Edward in protest, but then feel bad about taking my anger out on him.

"Jacob; focus on the original topic," Sam warns him.

"Right, well, like Bella has pointed out, I think we'd all agree with the second option," Carlisle informs him.

"Well, we've spoken about this last night, and we'd all much prefer option three," Sam replies.

"Why give us three options then make us choose the one you want?" Emmett huffs.

"To give us the illusion that we have a choice, when really we don't," I say.

"We just think it's safer that way," Sam says, trying to reason with me.

"No, it's an invasion of privacy! We'll just have to call the Volturi," I attempt to threaten; though I don't think I'm very threatening.

"Look, clearly we can't seem to agree on this, can we? I can understand Bella's annoyance at us being present at the birth, so how about we give you a compromise. Instead of us being there at the birth and changing, we'll visit the day after. That way, we can make sure Bella is in the process of being changed. If not, we will have to declare war and fight you," One of the wolves, I'm not sure of his name, suggests.

"Yes, I think I agree with that," Carlisle says, reaching forward and shaking his hand.

"Seth, we need to speak about this first before suggesting things," Sam warns the boy.

"That was a brilliant suggestion, though. You get to make sure I'm still alive, and I get to have the private, family birth I wanted," I smile, compliment Seth. That wolf, I like.

"Fine, ok. Call us just before the birth happens, and we'll come here. Though, if we don't hear from you, we'll-"

"Have to declare war on us?" I interrupt Sam, because, let's face it; we all knew what his next words would be.

"So, is that everything?" Rosalie asks, clearly trying to get rid of the wolves.

"I think so. Bella, you have our number," Sam says, before getting up and walking out of the house. All the wolves follow him, except from Seth.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For before. You know, sticking up for me? That was pretty cool. For the record, I don't hate you guys. It's mostly just Jacob who does," Sam grins. I stand up and walk over to him, and then hug him. Like I said before, he seems like a nice wolf.

"You're welcome," I tell him, and then he runs off to catch up with the other wolves.

"That was fairly successful," Edward comments, leaning down to kiss me.

"Thank god for Seth," I chuckle, kissing him back.

At least I hopefully won't have to see the wolves for a while.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Seth's suggestion? :D**

**Another chapter will be up later tonight, but I haven't decided whether I'll post the other tonight, or just post two again tomorrow.**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on twitter; katywonderland_**


	74. Chapter 74

**27 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 238 – Monday 20****th**** April 2013**

"ALICE! GIVE ME MY BELLA BACK!" Edward shouts at the top of his lungs, probably for my benefit.

I laugh in response, as do Rose and Alice. We're all sat in Alice's room, with me trying on different styles of dresses to see which style of wedding dress would suit me.

"Awww, he called you his!" Rose coos. Recently, I've found that Rose is a sucker for romance and babies and all things cute.

"Yeah! I did! Does that mean I get her back now?" Edward asks through the door.

"Nope! We're going maternity clothes shopping today!" Due to all the wolf hassle, I don't really own any maternity clothes. I've just been wearing baggy clothes. For once, then, I'm actually ok with going shopping with Alice.

Something must be wrong with me.

I change back into my normal clothes, and then open the door to reveal Edward sitting on the floor.

"Can I come too?" Edward asks, even bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

"You'll have to speak to Alice," I grin, leaning over to kiss him as he stands.

"Alice, can I come too?" Edward asks, still with the puppy dog eyes.

Alice sighs, before replying, "Only if you promise not to whine or distract Bella by kissing her."

"I promise," Edward says solemnly.

We all head off to the boat, then, and Alice drives. The Cullen's bought a second boat since Carlisle and Esme now live in town during the week.

Once we arrive in the city, Alice leads us all off to the nearest shops. Jasper and Emmett decided not to come, and it looks as though they made a good decision as Edward is looking pretty bored right now.

Since I'm pregnant, Alice throws all the clothes at Rose and Edward to hold, so I just wonder around after them, and then go try some things on in the changing room. I don't try on everything, though, because we buy some clothes for further on in my pregnancy, when I'm bigger.

"Can we-"

"No whining!" Alice interrupts Edward, handing him another set of bags.

"Bella, how about-"

"Nu uh, no distracting Bella," Alice interrupts him again, to which Edward huffs in response.

When we are ready to leave, I can practically see Edward's eyes light up in joy. Rosalie this time drives the boat back, and then Edward carries in all my bags. I do notice Alice has a few bags, as does Rosalie, which Emmett and Jasper roll their eyes at.

"Have fun shopping?" Jasper smirks at Edward.

"Yeah, it was just so much fun," Edward replies sarcastically.

"Then why'd you go?" Emmett asks, raising his eyebrows.

"No reason…" Edward mutters quietly.

"What was that? Did you hear, Jasper?" Emmett questions.

"I think it was because he couldn't bear to be apart from _his_ Bella," Jasper says, trying to remain serious but ending up laughing.

"Whipped, some may say," Emmett adds, also laughing.

"Hey! I think it's cute he called her his!" Rosalie says. I look up to Edward and see a large, cocky grin on his face.

"Yes, now, come on _my_ Bella," Edward grins, picking me up and running off.

Well, that told Emmett and Jasper, then.

* * *

**A/N: Time jump next chapter, which will be up tomorrow :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on twitter; katywonderland_**


	75. Chapter 75

**26 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 598 – Monday 15****th**** April 2014**

Ow. I hurt. All over. Edward's driving me crazy. Alice is freaked. Jasper is going wild with emotions. Rosalie is glaring at everyone. Carlisle is trying to think of a way to solve the pain. Esme is worrying over me like I'm her real daughter. Emmett is trying to ease the tension by telling jokes.

Maybe I better explain. It should be about any day now that I give birth, and my stomach is massive. Due to the fact it's a vampire/human baby; the vampire side is causing me a whole ton of pain. Normal baby kicks are cute, harmless. Vampire/human baby kicks are painful, and leave bruises.

This has been happening for a few weeks, now, causing bruises to appear all over my stomach. I don't blame the baby, though. Edward, however, says we should force me into birth. He's been trying to get this to happen even more strongly ever since Alice stopped being able to see my future.

Rosalie has been amazing to me. She agrees with me in that we should wait for a natural birth, since we don't know if it will affect the baby or not. Everyone else has tried to remain neutral in the whole situation.

"Bella, I know you're in pain," Edward sighs. Right now I'm lay in bed, because it's hard for me to move around.

"All pregnant women are in pain," I reply, getting annoyed with his constant reminding me of my pain.

"How do you know?" Edward argues.

"I'm not getting in to this again, Edward," I tell him calmly.

"But-" Edward begins, but I interrupt him.

"No buts', arguing isn't going to solve anything, is it?" I huff, wanting to run away but physically not being able.

"I just think-"

"No, Edward, I don't care! Your constant nagging is just making things worse!" I shout at him, feeling my eyes burn with tears. Damn hormones. Rosalie rushes into our room, then, and walks over to hug me.

Only when I hug her back do I begin to cry. I feel so torn, Edward wants the baby out early to save me pain, but I can't risk hurting my unborn child. Instinctively I put my hands on my now large stomach, protecting the baby.

"It's alright, Bella, everything will be fine," Rosalie tells me gently in an attempt to calm me.

"I'm really sorry, it's just-"

"Edward, you've said more than enough!" Rosalie interrupts him.

"I'm fed up of people interrupting me! I just want to make sure Bella doesn't die before the baby's born!" Edward shouts before running off.

This just causes me a new round of sobbing, with Rosalie comforting me once again. After I'm finished crying, I fall back asleep, since the pregnancy seems to be making me even more tired.

When I wake up again, I see Edward sat on the chair in the corner of the room. Once again, my hands are quickly placed over my stomach. My eyes also begin to well, not ready for another argument with him.

"Shhh…don't cry. I'm not here to argument. I, um, I wanted to say I'm sorry," Edward says, before quickly adding, "And I wanted you to know that I love you."

"Can't you just accept that we should wait until I can have a natural birth?" I ask, tears once again falling down my cheeks.

Tentatively, Edward walks forward to the bed, and sits next to me, "I…yes. Alice said she thinks the reason she can't see the future is like how she can't see the wolves. It's because of the baby."

"Wait, are you saying you think the baby is part wolf? Are you accusing me of cheating of you?" That's sure what it sounded like to me.

"What? No! No! That's not what I mean! No, that, Alice can't see the baby's future, because she can only see the future of humans and vampires. And, um, our baby is a mixture, so she can't see! And since the baby is still inside you, it's affecting her ability to see you, too," Edward explains better this time.

"Oh…that makes sense…" I mutter.

"Yes, it does. I've been a jerk, Bella, please don't leave me. I mean, I'd understand if you'd want to-" I interrupt Edward here.

"Break up with you? Are you crazy? You'd _understand_? Why the hell would I want to break up with you!? If I were a vampire and wasn't so weak right now, I'd slap you! I love you, you idiot!" I rant out, grabbing his face and kissing him to show him I mean what I say.

"So you don't want to break up with me?" Instead of replying, I roll my eyes at him and kiss him again, "I love you, starfish."

"I love you too, insecure man," I giggle, feeling so much happier.

"You have the craziest mood swings," Edward teases.

I act angry, before replying, "Don't mess with the pregnant lady!"

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing, no harm intended," Edward quickly replies.

"I was only joking!" I laugh, kissing him again.

"So, I wrote in the baby book…want to read it?" Edward asks. I nod eagerly, so he runs to get the book before returning to the bed and wrapping his arms around me.

_Dear beloved baby,  
Recently, your mummy and I had an argument. You see, you've been more…physical, kicking your mummy. I know you don't intend to hurt her, but it's leaving bruises all over her stomach. And, well, I've been getting worried. I want to protect the both of you, and so I thought the best thing to do would be to have her give birth to you early.  
Anyway, we've sorted out our differences (well, I'm planning on apologising soon, hopefully all will go well) and I just can't wait until your birth. I am worried for your mother's health, though, but now I can see her point of view.  
Any day now you'll be born, and we'll finally get to see if you're a boy or a girl, and who you look more like. I hope you look like your mother, and especially hope you get her eyes. Your mother is so beautiful, and it going to be even more beautiful when she's a vampire. That's if her beauty can be improved by becoming a vampire, though.  
Love, daddy xxx_

"That was beautiful, Edward…I love you," I'm crying again, only this time they're tears of happiness.

"I love you too, and our unborn baby," Edward smiles, resting his hands on my stomach and kissing my forehead.

* * *

**A/N: When do you think the baby will be born? :D**

**The next chapter will be up in an hour or so!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	76. Chapter 76

**25 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 599 – Tuesday 16****th**** April 2014**

"I can't wait 'til I'm a grandmother!" Esme squeals in delight. I actually managed to waddle over – with a lot of help from Edward – to the living room. So, I'm lying on the sofa, with everyone talking about the baby.

"Tomorrow will be exactly 18 months since I got pregnant," I comment, really hoping for the birth to be tomorrow.

"Hopefully the birth will be tomorrow, but it could be up to a week after the due date," Carlisle informs us.

"Any last bets on the gender?" Emmett asks everyone.

"I vote girl!" Jasper grins.

"You can't vote, your wife can see the future," Emmett says.

"But she can't see the baby's future!" Jasper protests.

"So she says…" Emmett mutters.

"You want to say that a bit louder? Because, your future isn't looking too good right now," Alice glares at Emmett, which is actually quite scary.

"Nothing…I didn't say anything…" Emmett mutters, looking away from her.

"Anyway, I don't mind about the gender, I just hope our child is alive and well when he or she arrives," Edward says, placing his hands lovingly on my stomach.

"Do you think I should be called gran, granny, nan or nanny?" Esme asks.

"Granny, definitely," I tell her.

"And what about me?" Carlisle questions.

"Grandpa, maybe?" Edward suggests.

"Yeah, I like Grandpa. So it'll be Grandpa and Granny," I smile, resting my hands next to Edward's. Everything seems more…real now.

"And I'll be Aunty Ali!" Alice squeals, clapping her hands in delight.

"Yes, you'll all be aunties and uncles," Edward says to everyone else.

"I'm so gonna be the best uncle!" Emmett says, fist pumping.

"No, I am!" Jasper protests, "I can tell the kid more stories about the past, because I'm older!"

"I can tell the kid about my bear fighting!" Emmett boasts. We all roll our eyes at Emmett and Jasper, and leave them to their boasting to one another.

"How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asks, turning to his doctor mode. Since the pregnancies progressed, Carlisle has taken some time off work to make sure I remain healthy and to help with the birth.

"I'm alright, there hasn't been as much kicking today," I tell him.

"Do you mind if I have a look at the bruises?" Everyone else aside from Carlisle and Edward take that as their cue to leave, so I lift up my top when they're all gone. Underneath, the purple and green bruises on my stomach are revealed. Some places are worse than others, but I don't think it's too bad. "Even though you have a faster healing time, it appears these bruises haven't improved since I last saw them," Carlisle remarks.

"They're not _too_ bad…" I mutter, inspecting my stomach.

"There might even be faint traces of them even after you're turned, much like the vampire scars we have from when we're bitten," Carlisle says, also inspecting my stomach.

"Really?" I ask, pretty shocked.

"Well, I can't be sure, but it is a possibility," Carlisle says. He finishes his inspection, and so I'm able to cover up my stomach again. The whole time Edward hasn't said a word.

"Edward, are you ok?" I ask him gently, careful not to provoke another argument.

"Am _I_ ok? More like, are you ok? I haven't seen your bruises in a while. There's more now, and they seem a lot worse," Edward says, gently tracing circles over my stomach. Due to my large stomach, Edward and I haven't been intimate in a while, so he hasn't seen me completely naked in a few months.

"Yeah, they're not as bad as they look," I try to reassure him.

"Not as bad as they look? They look horrendous!" Edward shouts.

"Are you calling me horrendous?" I ask, sniffling back tears. They're not _that_ bad.

"No! Just the bruises!" Edward quickly says.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so shocked if you weren't so horrified to look at me naked!" I shout at him.

"What? You're the one who says we can't do anything because of the stage in your pregnancy!" Edward replies angrily.

"So it's all my fault?" Maybe I'm overreacting a little, but I blame the hormones.

"No! God, no. Bella, listen. We haven't done anything because I respect your decision to wait until after the baby is born," Edward says, more calmly this time.

"It's not because you find me hideous?" I ask.

"Of course not, Bella, you're sexy as hell!" Edward grins, leaning forward and over my bump to give me a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I love you," I tell him honestly.

"Love you too, starfish," Edward says. I let out a large yawn, since apparently doing nothing all day makes you tired, "Do you want to go to bed?" Edward asks, picking me up and carrying me to our room before I've had chance to reply.

I take a quick look at the clock and see it's 7:30 p.m. Perfectly acceptable for me to go to sleep now.

Edward tucks me into bed, giving me a quick peck on the forehead, before snuggling in next to me. I drift off to sleep, all wrapped up in Edward's arms.

*********25DAYS*********

"EDWARD!" I scream, feeling a pain in my abdomen.

"What? What is it?" Edward asks, quickly sitting up to inspect me.

"My stomach! AHHHH!" I scream out, feeling an intense burning pain.

"The baby's coming."

* * *

**A/N: I managed to get in a cliffhanger! :D So, as you may have guessed, the birth scene will be shown tomorrow ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**

**And now, it seems, I am up to date with chapters! *fist pump***


	77. Chapter 77

**24 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 600 – Wednesday 17****th**** April 2014**

_"EDWARD!" I scream, feeling a pain in my abdomen._

_"What? What is it?" Edward asks, quickly sitting up to inspect me._

_"My stomach! AHHHH!" I scream out, feeling an intense burning pain._

_"The baby's coming."_

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Ow.

I'm screaming so much right now, I guess it's good we're on a private island. So no one can hear my screams. Oh god, that just sounded like something from a bad horror film.

"Bella, it's alright, I'm here," Edward coos, gently brushing my hair away from my face.

"Edward! It feels like I'm being ripped apart!" Just as I say this, Carlisle runs into the room to assist Edward.

"It seems to baby is biting its way out," Carlisle muses, inspecting my stomach.

"WHAT?" I screech, absolutely terrified. With fair reason to be as well, I think.

"It's fine, Bella, Carlisle's a doctor, he knows what he's doing," Yeah, that isn't very comforting.

"Bella, you're going to need to push when I say, ok?" Push? Can't the baby just bite its way out? I can't push!

"I can't…I can't do it, Carlisle," I sob, though the intense pain soon returns.

"You can, Bella," Carlisle says, attempting to smile. I look down and see his hands are covered in blood, my blood.

"You can do it, starfish, you're amazing!" Edward adds, drawing my attention away from Carlisle's bloodied hands.

"Bella, I need you to push right now, ok? You can do it," Carlisle says, getting Edward to help him with something.

I try to push, but it hurts so much I can't keep doing it for long.

"That was perfect, starfish, amazing," Edward praises me.

"No it wasn't…it was pathetic…" I protest.

"That really was good, Bella. Really, it was," Carlisle says in reassurance, before once again asking me to push.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream out as I do, not caring about how much noise I'm making.

I feel weak from both the pain and the amount of blood I've now lost. I dread to think about how much blood I've lost from this birth.

"WAAAAH!" Oh, god. That's my baby. My baby, crying.

"Can I see?" I ask, ignoring the pain, just wanting to see my baby.

"Here, here is our beautiful baby girl, born at 3:30 a.m.," Edward grins, handing me our baby.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl," I whisper as she snuggles into my chest.

"Any names ideas?" Edward asks, looking completely serene.

"I was thinking…how about Sofia?" I mutter, still looking at our baby and not at Edward.

"Sofia…it's perfect, just like she is," Edward smiles. "I'm just going to go and get the camera."

I lie back on the bed, Sofia still in my arms, and slowly close my eyes. I drift off to sleep, though it's different from normal sleep. It feels deeper, like if I wanted to I couldn't open my eyes.

In the distance, I think I hear Edward shouting my name, though I'm not too sure. I am sure, however, that soon my body is once again burning, but this time it's all over my body.

"_Bella, sweetie, how was your first day of school?" My mum asked as I got into the car with her._

"_It was great, mum! I draw you this!" I smile proudly, handing her the picture I painted._

"_Wow, that's amazing, honey!" My mum gushes._

"_Look, there's me, there's daddy, and there's you!" I point out each of us on the slightly bent bit of paper._

"_Did you meet anyone nice?" Mum asks as we begin to drive home._

"_Uh huh! There was this girl called Ellie, who sat by me," I tell her. I stayed away from the boys, since they had cooties. Ew!_

_When we get home, there's a strange car outside the house. We walk inside, though mum reminds me to be quiet because daddy's having a conversation with some men in suits. It looks really serious, so I do as she says._

_After he's finished his meeting, I run over to daddy and give him a big hug._

"_How did my favourite little girl do at school today?" Daddy asks._

"_It was great! Look!" I show him the picture, like how I showed mummy before._

"_It's brilliant," Daddy says, sticking it up on the wall._

"_Who were those men, daddy?" I ask, despite my mummy telling me not to. They scared me._

"_Don't worry about them, sweetheart, I'll always protect you."_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the birth? And the gender? AND THE NAME? :D**

**So, yeah, _finally_, my copy of Hidden came. HELLS YEAH! :P**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	78. Chapter 78

**23 days to go…**

* * *

**Edward:**

**Day 601 – Thursday 18****th**** April 2012**

"She's not moving…Carlisle; surely she should be writhing in agony?" I ask Carlisle, looking down at my beautiful fiancée.

"Are you saying you want to see your mate in pain?" Carlisle jokes.

"No! She just…looks almost dead like. I just wish I could read her mind, find out what's going on inside her head," I sigh, gently running my hands through some strands of her hair, careful not to wake her. I give her forehead a light kiss, before running off to the living room to go see my baby.

Rosalie hands over sleeping Sofia to me, so I make sure not to wake her. Despite initially wanting Bella's human eyes for her, I'm thrilled she got my green, human eyes. But her hair, it's all Bella's. There are only a few strands on her head, but they're a dark, chocolate brown. She's absolutely beautiful, just like her mother.

Since the pregnancy was double the length of a normal pregnancy, we expect Sofia to grow slowly also. Though, we don't know how long her lifetime will be. Maybe after a while she'll stop aging, or maybe she'll grow old and have a normal life. Either way, I know I love her already.

I hear a camera snap, and look up to see Alice standing in front, grinning. "You two are _so_ adorable!" She squeals, awwing at Sofia.

"She's perfect," I nod in agreement, smiling down as Sofia slowly opens her eyes. So far, she hasn't been too vocal. It's almost as if she's missing her mother, much like I am.

"How's Bella?" Alice queries, taking a seat on the sofa and patting for me to sit next to her.

"Quiet, still. I'm worried how she'll react when she wakes up…what if she forgets everything?" I worry, though Alice quickly calms me down.

"That's what the baby book's for, she can read it and look at the pictures to remember everything," I swear, Jasper's emotion control has been passed on to her.

"Right, yes. I just, I can't wait for her to wake up. And neither can this little one," I coo to Sofia, brushing my nose against hers. Yet again, Alice is taking several pictures of the scene.

"She'll be fine, I can hear her heart beat pumping away," Alice reassures me. "Can I hold her?" Alice asks, motioning to Sofia.

I had her over carefully, into Alice's welcome arms. She snuggles in a bit before drifting off to sleep again.

"How can something created in part by you be so damn cute?" Alice teases.

"Because her mother was Bella," I grin back, already completely wrapped around my little baby's finger.

"Awww, you know, Bella can't hear you right now, you don't need to suck up to her," Alice giggles at her own joke.

"How's my favourite granddaughter doing?" Esme coos, sitting down opposite the sofa.

"She's your _only_ granddaughter!" I chuckle.

"But still my favourite," Esme says while Alice hands Sofia too her.

"Sofia is such a pretty name," Alice says, looking all glassy eyed at Sofia.

"Bella chose it. Though, I have no idea where from," I smile, thinking back to when Bella suggested Sofia. I shouldn't have gone for the camera, though. I should have bitten Bella straight away, instead of compromising her life. I hope she'll forgive me.

We all sit awwing and cooing at Sofia for a while, before I hear the thoughts of Carlisle.

_The wolves are here. They want to speak with you_, I tell Esme and Alice about this, then run out to the beach to join Carlisle and the wolves.

"Hello, Edward," Sam greets curtly.

"Hello Sam," I reply, equally polite.

"We understand you've bitten Bella?" Sam questions.

"Yes, I have, you can check; if you'd like?" I offer, just wanting to satisfy the wolves.

"That won't be necessary, we can hear her heart beat still," Sam explains.

"Is that everything, then?" Remind me why they wanted to visit?

"Would you like to see Sofia?" Carlisle offers, _I'm just trying to be polite_, he adds in a thought when I send a glare his way.

"We're alright. We'll be back in a couple of days to see how Bella is doing as a newborn," Sam nods, before turning away and walking off with the rest of his pack.

"Um, Edward!" Seth, one of the wolves, quickly says, "Could you give this to Bella for me? Just a thank you from before," Seth asks, handing me a small package.

"Of course, thank you," I smile at him as he walks off to the rest of his pack.

I head back inside and fill everyone else in on the wolf discussion. I'd imagined it would have been a longer conversation, but Sam seemed eager to get away, and definitely not to see Sofia. His loss.

Actually, not, I'm glad. I wouldn't want a wolf to imprint on my daughter. That just wouldn't work out.

I pick up Sofia and walk with her to the room Bella is resting in. We moved her from our room to one of the spare bedrooms, as we need to clean all the blood from the room and buy a new mattress.

For the rest of the evening, I sit with my two favourite girls, watching as the time until Bella's awakening draws closer.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Edward's point of view? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	79. Chapter 79

**22 days to go…**

* * *

**Edward:**

**Day 602 – Friday 19****th**** April 2012**

"Sofia, do you want mummy to wake up? Yes? I do, I miss her a lot. I'm sure she can't wait to me her beautiful baby, can-"

"Edward, are you talking to your child?" Emmett questions, breaking mine and Sofia's conversation.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I ask, before speaking to Sofia again. "That's your meany Uncle Emmett, by the way."

"You do realise she can't understand you, right?" Emmett chuckles, sitting next to Sofia and I on the sofa.

"How do you know? You can't read minds," In truth, all that goes on in Sofia's mind are random pictures of Bella or me, or other members of the family. Most of the time nothing in her mind really makes sense.

"Anyway, Sofia, mummy will hopefully be waking up tomorrow. You know, it was mummy who chose your name, though I think it suits you," I smile down at Sofia, who's currently drifting off to sleep.

"Awww, Edward, I never expected you to be so…fatherly…" Rosalie coos, walking into the living room. "She's just so cute!"

"I know, she's the sweetest," I say, holding Sofia close to me as she falls asleep.

I walk slowly to her nursery, rocking her a bit to keep her asleep as I place her in her cot. Even though we have a baby monitor, I prefer to stay with her for a bit as she sleeps soundly.

I allow my thoughts to wonder back to Bella, and our upcoming wedding. We still have so much more to plan, and I know Bella is eager to try on some wedding dresses.

I can't wait to see her as a vampire, though. At first I was reluctant to change her, purely because I wanted her to be certain in her decision. But now, I can't wait to see how she'll adapt, and whether or not I'll finally be able to see into her mind.

"Hey, brother," Alice grins, walking into the room.

"Hey squirt," I chuckle back in greeting.

"You're happier now that you have Sofia and Bella," Alice informs me as she takes a seat next to me on the sofa near to the cot.

"I have a lot more things to be happy about, now, I guess," I nod, smiling as I think of my amazing soon-to-be wife.

"I like this Edward better than the brooding, hormonal one," Alice giggles.

"I was _not_ brooding!" I protest.

"You so were!" Alice disagrees.

"Any ideas of when Bella will wake up?" I ask, trying to act casual about it but clearly not pulling it off.

"Some time tomorrow. These things are way too unpredictably for me to see," Alice informs me.

"But it's definitely tomorrow?" I confirm, because I want her to be awake now.

"Yes, that'll be the third day," Alice says slowly, as if I can't process that. "And, I'm totally going to steal her for wedding planning!"

"No! For at least the first week it's going to be family bonding time with me, Bella, and Sofia," I state.

"You've got eternity bond! We've only got until summer to plan this wedding!" Alice huffs.

"Just give me a couple of days?" I bargain.

"Fine. But then, wedding planning," Alice says, before getting up to leave. "I'm off to find Jasper, bye!"

"Ew, Alice! Too much information!" I say to her retreating form.

"Like you won't be doing the same when Bella wakes up!" Alice sings as she runs off, prompting a booming laugh.

My family can be so embarrassing sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: Bella wakes up tomorrow! What do you think she'll be like as a vampire? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a couple of days! On Thursday night I was out volunteering and on Friday...well...I was, um, busy :D**

**Anyway, there'll probably be all three chapters that I owe you up tonight, since this chapter I had actually had written yesterday, but I fell asleep before I could post it. Sorry :)**

**21 days to go...**

* * *

**Edward:**

**Day 603 - Saturday 20th April 2014**

I'm pacing. I'm excited. I can't wait.

Bella will be waking up today. Her first day as a vampire. And, quite frankly, I can't wait.

Jasper has been trying to calm me down for about an hour now, but it isn't working. I don't want to calm down, I just want Bella!

"Dude, calm down!" Jasper huffs; fed up with my pacing.

"I'm too excited though!" I grin in response. I pick up Sofia, who seems just as excited as I am, and walk with her to Bella's room.

We take a seat beside my beautiful fiancée, and just wait for a bit. Sofia seems content to just sit in silence, occasionally napping.

I check my watch, and see its 11:30. I wish these things were more predictable so that I could get Alice to tell me when she'll wake up!

"Oh, you smell stinky, baby! Do you need your nappy changing?" I coo to Sofia, getting up, saying goodbye to Bella, and walking to the nursery.

I put Sofia down on the changing map, and quickly run to get the nappies. The smell doesn't bother me too much, seeing as the wolves smell 10 times worse. I make quick work of changing her diaper, leaving her smelling nicer once again.

"You smelling nicer now, baby?" I grin, Eskimo kissing Sofia. "You going to thank your daddy?" I blow a raspberry on her cheek, chuckling at her small grin.

I blow a couple more raspberries, earning a larger grin from her.

"You are so adorable, Sofia. All from you mother, that is," I tell her, grinning widely.

"Edward! Come quick! Bella's waking up!" Carlisle shouts. I quickly pick up Sofia, and run to Bella but not so fast that I scare Sofia.

This is it.

* * *

**Bella:**

The pain, still ever present, seems to be easing. Just slightly. It's almost as though I can hear my heart fighting to stay beating.

Suddenly, all the pain stops.

I tentatively wriggle my fingers, hearing a gasp as I do so. I quickly open my eyes, trying to see who the gasp came from.

Everything is so much clearer than I remembered, startling me a little.

"Bella, do you remember us?" Someone tentatively asks.

"Of course, doofus. You're Edward, my fiancé, you're Carlisle, my soon to be father in law, and...Shit...is that Sofia? Can I hold her?" I feel my eyes well with tears, so I run over to my child. I get there so fast, making me a little dizzy.

"Steady, starfish. Here, Sofia, say hello to mummy," Edward coos, passing me our daughter.

"Hello, baby, aren't you gorgeous? Have you missed mummy?" I snuggle close to my daughter, breathing in her scent.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asks.

"Fine," I murmur, focussing on Sofia.

"Don't you want to hunt?" Edward suggests.

"Maybe another time, but I'd like to bond with my daughter right now," I tell him, returning my attentions to my baby.

"Bella, you do realise you're a vampire now, right?" Edward asks as if I'm stupid.

"Of course I know that!" I grin up at him.

"Then don't you have an urge to hunt? A want for blood?" Edward says.

"Nope, not really," I reply.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Carlisle insists.

"I will later, maybe when Sofia's asleep," I say to the both of them.

"Ok, well, I'm sure the rest of the family wants to see the new, vampire you, Bella," Carlisle says, motioning for us to go to the living room.

"Do you mind taking Sofia? We'll catch up in a minute," Edward says, taking Sofia from me and handing her to Carlisle.

"What's all that about?" I question Edward, missing my daughter already.

"I wanted to do this," Edward mutters, before pulling me closer and kissing me deeply. "I've missed you these past three days."

"I'm here now, and I will be forever," I smile, snuggling into his side.

"Tonight, I'll take you hunting," Edward plans.

"And then maybe we can reconnect properly?" I grin slyly at him.

"Hmm, I might have plans..." Edward teases, tapping his chin.

"Well scrap them, it's been months since we've been together intimately," I state, kissing him once again before running off to the living room.

Shit, that speed is going to be hard to get used to.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" Alice squeals, running over and wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I've never felt better!" I grin back, moving on to hug Rosalie and Emmett.

"We're totally going to have a hand wrestle! Edward promises we could!" Emmett chuckles, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Finally you're not edible," Jasper jokes when I move over to hug him.

"She is to me," Edward smirks, winking at me.

"Sofia is gorgeous! I love the name, by the way. Where did it come from?" Esme asks. Speaking of my daughter, where is she? Ah, Carlisle has her.

I take her in my arms before replying to Esme, "I have no idea. I just saw her and thought...Sofia."

There's a chorus of awwws, making me grin down at Sofia. She is perfect, though I can't help but wonder about her green eyes.

"Um, why are her eyes green?" I ask, since I presumed they'd be brown, red or golden.

"My eyes were green when I was a human," Edward admits, looking tearful.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Edward," I gush, feeling my own eyes begin to well with tears.

After reconnecting with the family after my three day absence, Edward takes me off hunting. We go into a forest in the mainland, so that there's more variety and that we can stay in a hotel overnight. Rosalie volunteered to babysit Sofia. She seems besotted with my daughter, much like I am.

"What do I do?" I ask Edward as we approach the forest.

"Just...follow your instincts. Sniff out an animal, and run towards its source. Then, everything should follow naturally," Edward explains, giving me a light peck on the forehead.

I do as he says, trying to sniff out any animals. Suddenly, I catch a smell of something, though I have no idea what it is.

I run towards where I think it is, still amazed at my speed. You get such a rush from running this fast.

I stumble upon a heard of deer, so I slow down my movements. Then, ever so abruptly, I launch myself at one of the deer.

My arms lock around its neck, and my mouth begins to fill with venom. Quickly, so as not to prolong its pain, I pierce its neck with my dagger sharp fangs.

Blood spills into my mouth, and I drain the animal. It tastes...so much better than I ever thought blood would taste.

I move on to a couple more deer, before I feel full. Not full in the same sense of eating a large meal, but more in the way that I could drink more blood, but I don't think I need or want to.

"Finished?" Edward questions with a smile.

"I'd say so," I grin back, quickly wiping my mouth to make sure I don't have any blood around it.

"You look fine, starfish. Though, you do have a twig in your hair," Edward pulls out the twig and throws it into the forest before smoothing down my hair. "Let's go find a hotel!" Edward smirks excitedly, grabbing my hand and leading me away.

We walk into the main town area, and I see a clock which says its 6 p.m. It's weird to not feel at all tired. And, I've truly lost all sense of time, since it doesn't matter as much anymore.

Edward leads us into a fairly posh hotel, making me feel completely under-dressed.

"Go over there and pretend to read a magazine so people don't see your eyes," Edward reminds me. I immediately look down at the floor before shuffling over to the magazine rack.

Despite Edward being on the other side of the lobby to me, I can hear every word he's saying so clearly he could be standing next to me.

He asks for the most expensive room, complete with balcony and hot tub. Then, he thanks the man before returning to me.

"I was thinking we could do a bit of shopping, first, since we forgot to bring more clothes."

I agree with his suggestion, so we walk out of the hotel, hand in hand.

"Your hands are warmer," I comment as we walk through some streets.

"Actually," Edward begins, "your hands are colder."

"Oh. Either way, they're the same temperature," I shrug, keeping my hand tightly grasped on Edward's.

After we finish shopping, in which I manage to sneak buy some sexy lingerie, Edward and I head back to the hotel.

It's about 8 now, though I'm pretty sure the plan is to stay in. You don't have to be a mind reader to know what Edward's thinking about.

When we reach our room, Edward goes out to fill up the hot tub, so I take to opportunity to quickly get changed.

I strip down, not really looking at myself, and put on the sexy underwear before slipping on a dress Edward bought me.

"You look amazing, Bella," Edward greets, stepping in from the balcony.

"I thought I'd do something special. I mean, it is my first time as a vampire. And our first time in over three months," I grin, bending over exaggeratedly to pick up some bags. From Edward's low groan, I'm guessing he liked that.

"The hot tub's ready," Edward mutters, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Perfect," I smirk, walking past him, adding an extra sway to my hips.

When we reach the balcony, I don't hesitate to undo the zip and slip out of my dress. The wall around is fairly tall, and we're pretty high up in the hotel, so no one should be able to see.

"You don't mind me going in my underwear?" I ask Edward, motioning to what I'm wearing.

"You weren't wearing them before," Edward says, sounding startled.

I shake my head at him, before turning around and getting in the hot tub.

"Edward, it feels so good. You should join me," I add a moan at the end just to mess with him some more.

He approaches the edge of the hot tub, so I lean up on the side to remove his t-shirt and jeans.

Once he's left in just his boxers, he quickly joins me in the hot tub.

I crawl over to him, and begin kissing his cheek, when he says, "The sign says no sex in the hot tub."

"Edward, when we have sex later, we're probably going to break the bed and other furniture items. I wouldn't worry," I soothe him, gently straddling.

"Oh, I wasn't worrying. I _am_ worrying about how long you'll last, though," There's the cocky Edward I know and love! "You know, it's a shame this underwear is getting so wet." I'm not given chance to reply, as all of a sudden my bra is off and Edward is pulling down my remaining underwear.

"Shit, you work fast," I mutter, beginning to take off his boxers.

We begin kissing after we're both left naked, with me still straddling him. Occasionally he'll move, brushing his penis against where I'm aching for him.

No being able to take it much longer, I lift myself up slightly and align my entrance with him.

"I love you, Bella, please, I need you," Edward moans, grabbing my hips and pulling me down onto him. Shit.

"Oh god!" I moan, quickly keeping up with his pace. Now we're both vampires it's easier for me to catch up with him.

"I'm not gonna last long!" Edward grunts, slamming me down on him once more.

"We've got all now!" I quickly get out, before clamping down on him, my orgasm taking over. That shit feels even better when you're a vampires.

Edward pulls me all the way down one last time before he too comes, filling me up.

"Oh god, Bella," Edward says, resting his forehead against mine.

"Round two?" I smirk, definitely ready for more.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of a vampire Bella? :D**

**Next chapter will be up in an hour or so, hopefully ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	81. Chapter 81

**20 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 604 – Sunday 21****st**** April 2014**

We quickly returned to the island after spending a while in the hotel, not before leaving a check with a large sum on the slightly broken bed.

"That was pretty amazing," Edward comments on the boat trip back to the island.

"It _was_ a pretty good way to spend my first day as a vampire," I chuckle, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You don't treat me as though I'll snap in half anymore."

"That's because it'd take a lot more to break you now," Edward replies, so I kiss him again. "Stop distracting me or we'll crash!"

I giggle at Edward, giving him one quick peck before running to the other side of the boat. I can't wait until I can see Sofia, and just do all the normal things with her.

When we arrive, Rosalie is standing on the beach holding my precious baby in her arms.

"Sofia!" I run over to her straight away, holding her tight to me. "Did you miss be, honey? I'm sorry, mummy will never leave you like that again," I kiss her forehead, rocking her gently.

We all walk inside to the living room, where Alice and Jasper are sitting.

"Bella, all night Sofia was crying. I think she missed you and Edward," Alice says.

"Awww, Sofia I'm so sorry," I coo, as Sofia falls asleep. "Alice, we need to wedding plan!"

"Yes! We do!" Alice grins excitedly.

Alice, Rosalie, Sofia and I all head to Alice's room, to begin looking at wedding dresses online.

"I was thinking we could get someone to deliver some of the dresses you like to the house, so we don't have to go in shops where there are lots of humans," Rosalie suggests.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Last night Edward and I did some shopping, but there was barely anyone away," I tell them both. They look a little shocked, but don't comment on it.

We all look online and in magazines for dresses, and I even ask for Sofia's thoughts on it. Occasionally she looked a bit more interested at one dress than another, but mostly she just slept.

"Oh, Bella! You _have_ to get this!" Alice squeals, throwing a magazine at me. I surprise myself by reaching out to catch it, jumping a bit when I do.

"Um, Alice, I think it's a bit small for me," I tell her, looking at the tiny dress on the page.

"No, stupid, not for you! For Sofia," Oh, that _would_ look adorable. I can almost picture her in it. I mean, she looks adorable anyway, but she'd look even cuter in the dress. It's dark blue, with a little ribbon around the middle. It would really emphasize her paleness and her green eyes. Maybe…maybe the dress in green might look better? It would- "Bella? Are you listening?" Alice huffs.

"What?" Green would definitely match Sofia's eyes better…

"Sofia should wear it to your wedding, Bella," Alice says slowly.

"I think it would look better in green," I murmur in response.

"Newborn phase," Rosalie says, nodding her head. Um, what phase?

"What's that?" I ask, since it seems like Alice and Rosalie are having a private conversation or something.

"Just after a person is changed, in the early stages of being a vampire, they get distracted _very_ easily," Alice giggles.

"But it would look better in green!" I huff, looking down at the dress again.

"Yes, I agree, but you just completely zoned out. Almost like when you go in an Edward-induced haze," Talking about Edward, where is he?

"She was amazing hunting last night. And in the hotel none of the human blood tempted her. She barely noticed it," I'm guessing the 'she' Edward is referring to is me. And I _think_ he's talking to Carlisle. Though, I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation.

"She does seem…unusual," Unusual? Huh, that's a bit mean. "More control than a newborn would have. Though, I suppose that's a good thing," Yeah, it is.

Damn it! Now I can't stop eavesdropping! How do I turn off the hearing?

"Earth to Bella!" That's how.

"Thank you Alice!" I grin, leaning over to hug her. I put Sofia down in her cot a while ago, since she seemed pretty tired.

"What are you thanking me for?" Alice asks.

"I was accidentally eavesdropping on Carlisle and Edward's conversation, and I couldn't stop! I didn't mean to, I swear," I tell her sincerely.

"I'm sure they're fine with it. If they wanted a private conversation Edward would read Carlisle's mind or they'd go to the other side of the island," Alice reassures me.

"Ok…ok…" I mutter, pretty sure I'm going insane right now. My mind seems to be working too fast. Or too slow. I'm not too sure right now.

"Are you alright, starfish?" Edward questions. Starfish? I know he calls me starfish, as a pet name, but right now I can't remember why.

"Why do you call me starfish?" I ask Edward, since it's now bugging me. There's a series of gasps, so I'm guessing I should remember.

"From our date. To the aquarium. You told me starfish were your favourite animals, so I bought you a starfish cushion, the one in our room, starfish earrings, and a starfish necklace," Edward explains to me sadly. I feel around my neck, and find two chains hanging there.

I pull out both the necklaces, looking at first the heart shaped pendant, and then the starfish. I look carefully at both of them, willing the memories to come back.

"I'm sorry," I tell Edward.

"Don't be. It's expected for you to forget things after the change. Don't worry," Edward says reassuringly to me.

"No, I just…I know I'll remember. In time. You gave me the heart pendant necklace on our first date, when you kissed me for the first time. Not after jumping away in the meadow, though. And you asked me on a second date," I grin, turning the pendant around in my hands. Something on the back suddenly catches my eye, so I bring the heart pendant closer to have a look.

Etched on the back is the word, _Forever_. How have I not noticed that before?

"What? You look like you're about to cry," Edward asks.

"I never noticed you had _Forever_ inscribed on the back," I run over to him and hug him, feeling more love for him than ever. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, starfish."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? :D**

**So, an hour later...yeah, _that_ didn't happen... :P**

**Third may be up tonight, if I have time to write it before I fall asleep!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	82. Chapter 82

**19 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 605 – Monday 22****nd**** April 2014**

Not sleeping is weird. My body clock is pretty non-existent right now. The weirdest part is putting Sofia to bed, and then not going to bed afterwards.

Some of the things from my human life are vaguely coming back, but not everything. Yet. I'm determined to not forget anything. For the past few hours I've been reading through the pregnancy book, which Edward filled in even when I was going through my change.

My phone vibrates, so I run over to see how it is.

**Bell! How are you doing!? You'll never guess what happened! So, I'm going to tell you. BEN PROPOSED! But, yeah, we're going to wait until we get married. Obvs. Maybe you'll be able to fly over and come? I'd like that. Anyway, how's Edward? Hope you're livin' life to the full in Oxford! Stay well! :D ~ AngieBabes ;D xxxxxxxxxx**

Awww, I'm so happy for them. Though, I'm not sure we'd be able to go to their wedding. Maybe I can get her to send some pictures.

**Ange! Or should I call you AngieBabes from now on? ;) I'm good! Oxford is doing me well! I can't believe that! Was he romantic? Did you cry? DID HE CRY? Awww, sweet, man. I love you guys! It would be awesome to come to your wedding, but if not, you could always send pics, right? :D Edward's doing good! We're still very much in love :P ~ BellBabes xxxxxxxxxx**

"Bella, we need you in the living room," Jasper says, so I quickly run off to see what all the trouble is about. When I get there, I can smell something pretty repulsive. I wrinkle my nose, wondering what on earth that is.

"That'd be the wolves," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Oh, hi. Wait, why are they here?" I ask, referring to the wolves.

"We're here to see how you're doing," Sam says.

"Ok, well, I'm fine," I nod, pointing to myself to show I'm fine. Last night, Edward and I inspected my stomach and found that most of the bruises have gone, though there are some faint traces in some places.

"How's your child?" Sam asks.

"Sofia's fine," I reply, being passed my baby from Edward.

"She is very gorgeous," Sam comments, making Edward growl.

"Don't you dare imprint on my daughter," Edward growls, standing in between Sam and me.

"Don't worry, I've already imprinted on someone," Sam chuckles, somehow remaining calm.

"Good," Edward huffs.

"Calm down, Edward. I think you're being one of those way too over protective fathers who never let their daughter date!" I sigh, rolling my eyes at Edward.

"Date? No way. Anyway, she's only a few days old!" Edward argues.

"Excuse my fiancés behaviour; he's a bit cranky right now. Was there anything else you wanted?" I ask politely.

"No, that's all. We'll, um, be off now then. I guess we'll see you around, if you ever return to Forks," Sam says, almost looking a bit sad.

"Um, Jacob? Have you seen much of Angela?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, a bit. Why?" He says.

"How was she? She just told me Ben proposed to her," I tell him.

"She's better now, I guess. Her and Ben seem really happy. And, she's invited me to the wedding. I understand she invited you too?" I nod. "Oh, do you think you'll go?" Jacob asks.

"Probably not. I'd like to, though. You'll have to tell me how it goes," I smile at him.

"Yeah, I will," Jacob smiles back.

Shortly after, the wolves leave, returning the house to calm.

Well, until Sofia's screams pierce the silence.

"Baby, what is it? What do you want, honey?" I coo, gently rocking her to try and calm her.

"I think she wants food," Edward mutters.

"Huh? How do you know?" I huff, having tried _everything_ so far. Damn him.

"That baby formula stuff keeps appearing in her mind," He says, running off to the kitchen.

"Awww, isn't daddy clever? He knows exactly what you want," I grin just as Edward reappears with the formula. I hand Sofia to Edward as he gives her the bottle, which she eagerly drinks from.

"You like this stuff, Sofia?" Edward grins as she finishes the bottle.

When she's finished, Edward puts her on his shoulder to burp her. I almost remind him to put a cloth over his shoulder for when he does, but it's funnier to let him remember the hard way.

"Oh, what!? Sofia, you forgot to remind me to put a cloth over my shoulder," Edward huffs, putting a smiling Sofia down in her cot. Once she's down and asleep, I quickly run off, since I think Edward's now placing the blame on me instead of Sofia.

He walks into our room, where I ran off to, and just stands there. Then, he takes off his top, casually.

"What?" He smirks when he catches me staring.

"Nothing. Aren't you going to put on another top?" Thank god I can no longer blush.

"Nope. I'm fine like this. Why? Do you not like it?" The smirk is still firmly there.

"No, no, I'm good," Because the smirk is annoying me, I decide to take off my top, and sit on the bed. I pick up a magazine and pretend to read it, smirking when I feel the bed dip. I glance slightly to the right to look at Edward, before returning my attention back to the magazine.

I'm pretty sure it's upside down.

I hear a zip, and turn to see Edward removing his jeans. Focus on the magazine, focus on the magazine…

"Why are you taking off your jeans?" I ask, since it's clear I can't focus on the magazine.

"When I took off my top, you took off yours, so I was hoping the same would apply with jeans," Edward replies casually.

"Hmm…let me think about that," I pretend to think, tapping my chin. "No."

Edward pouts, replying, "Please?"

I put down my magazine, still having no idea what it's about, and make the mistake of looking into Edward's puppy dog face.

"Sofia could wake up at any moment," I reason with him.

"So we better get started quickly then," Edward smirks, rolling on top on me. My eyes stay on his erection for a bit, until he catches me staring. "I know you want to," Edward gently grinds against me, as if to prove his point.

I lower my hands to my jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down. Edward grins triumphantly when I do, so I pause my movements.

"No, I'm sorry!" Edward says quickly, leaning down to kiss me.

I remove my jeans and throw them across the room. Edward's hand slips inside my pants, feeling my wetness. I moan, moving my hips against his hand as he speeds up.

"Shit…" I mutter, burying my face in his chest. I hear a rip, and look down to see shreds of my pants on the bed. "Edward!"

"What? They were in the way!" He grins, slipping a finger inside me.

"Oh god!" I moan, clamping down. Edward removes his fingers, however, making me whine.

He pulls his boxers down, and while he does I remove my bra. Once we're both naked, Edward thrusts inside me.

"So tight…" Edward moans, thrusting hard and deep. I move my hips to meet his thrusts, thrilled that I can now match his pace. I clamp down, just to mess with Edward, whose thrusts go slightly erratic. "You close?" He grunts out.

"Not yet," I grin sly, flipping us over so that I'm on top. I move my hips again, and Edward's hands reach for my breasts. He plays with my nipples as I speed up, getting closer now.

"Now?" He asks, leaning forward to kiss my breast.

I just nod, losing the ability to speak. Edward grabs my hips and slams me down on him, while his other hand plays with my clit.

When I orgasm, Edward follows. I collapse on top of him, wanting to be close to him after sex. I kiss along his chest, giving his nipple a little lick. I feel him twitch inside me, so I do it again.

"Bella…I need at least _some_ recovery time," Edward moans.

"Some? So, in a few minutes you'll be good to go?" I smirk, flicking his nipple with my tongue one last time.

"More than a few minutes," Edward replies. I sit up, causing him to moan, and slowly get up, separating myself from him. I walk off, still naked, towards the bathroom, intending to go for a shower.

I walk into the bathroom and starting up the shower, wondering how long Edward will wait to join me. I reckon about four minutes after I get in the shower.

Once I'm in the shower, I turn to face the wall to grab the shower gel, counting down the minutes in my head.

I squeal in surprise when there's suddenly a body behind me. I turn around and confirm it's Edward, who wastes no time in thrusting and burying himself inside me.

Four minutes was wrong. It was more like ten seconds.

* * *

**A/N: Woah...genuinely didn't think I'd get all three chapters up tonight! And they've all been long! Wow, I'm impressed with myself ;)**

**Anyway, what did you think of the third and final chapter of the night?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	83. Chapter 83

**18 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 606 – Tuesday 23****rd**** April 2014**

I've been thinking. Amazing, I know. Anyway, I've been thinking about Edward and mine's original wedding date, August 16th.

"Edward?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes, starfish?" Edward replies as he finishes putting on Sofia's baby grow. It says, 'Daddy is the best' on it. You'll never guess who chose it.

"I've been thinking about our wedding…" I trail off.

"You're not getting cold feet? Or wanting to postpone it?" Edward worries.

"No, the opposite," I tell him.

"Warm feet? What does that mean? Is this another one of your British sayings, like 'throw a spanner in the works'? Because it just doesn't make sense! Spanners _fix_ things, not break them, and-" Edward rambles.

"Woah! No, what I meant is that I want to do the opposite of postponing it," I try to explain to him.

"Bring it forward?" Edward queries.

"Uh huh. I was thinking May 1st," I suggest to him.

He gasps, looking pretty startled, "May 1st! But that's only just over a week away!"

"You don't want to? I think _you're_ the one with cold feet," I huff sadly.

"No! I just…it's a bit of a shock! Isn't there still a lot to plan?" Edward asks.

"Only the wedding dress, and the vicar," I mumble.

"Carlisle's family were vicars," Edward muses.

"They were? Carlisle could marry us?" I squeal.

"If we had a marriage license," Edward nods.

I squeal again, because I can't hold it in, "We can get that easily! Can we, Edward? Can we get married a week tomorrow?"

"I…yeah, ok. We're getting married!" Edward has the sense to put Sofia down before I launch myself at him, kissing all over his face. "Why May 1st?" Edward asks after I finish my attack on him.

"That's my mum's birthday. My dad's was in December," I smile at him, kissing him once again.

"We'd better tell everyone else, then," Edward suggests, smiling and kissing me a few more times.

"They can wait an extra half an hour?" I ask hopefully. Edward just rolls his eyes, passing me Sofia, picking me up, and running into the living room.

Everyone is sat there waiting, presumably because Alice told them we needed to speak to them. I wonder if Alice saw me suddenly changing my mind about the wedding date.

"So, um, we've decided to change our wedding plans," I say to everyone.

"Vegas?" Emmett grins, winking at us.

"No! We are thinking, well, we want to move the date forward. To May 1st," I announce.

"May 1st? But that's only a week away?" Rosalie says, sounding shocked.

"There's my fiancée for you, ever the predictable woman," Edward chuckles, kissing my forehead.

"Sofia agrees with me," I huff, looking down to coo at my baby.

"Who's going to marry you?" Carlisle asks.

"We were thinking you might like to?" Edward asks, smiling hopefully at his father.

"Me? But I thought I was giving Bella away?" Oh, I hadn't thought of that…

"Bagsy giving Bella away!" Emmett shouts, grinning like a maniac. Oh wait, he is a maniac.

"You can't just bagsy that kinda stuff!" Jasper protests.

"Surely Bella should get to choose?" Edward asks.

"Ok, Bella, pick me!" Emmett grins.

"What about me?" Jasper whines.

"One of you can walk Sofia down the aisle, and the other can walk me down the aisle. Fair?" I reason with them.

"Ok, I walk Bella, and you can carry Sofia!" Emmett says, to which Jaspers nods.

"Right, we need to order some wedding dresses, then," Alice says to Rosalie and me.

"Ok, Edward, could you look after Sofia?" I'm thinking Sofia takes after me in the shopping area. She tends to fall asleep when we do.

"Yep, because Sofia loves her daddy, doesn't she? I'm so much better than mummy!" Edward coos to Sofia.

"Don't listen to him, honey," I roll my eyes, giving first Sofia a kiss, and then Edward.

Alice, Rosalie and I end up ordering 6 dresses for me to try on, but not until Alice gives me a full 10 minute lecture on how annoyingly unpredictable I am. Turns out you don't need some special mind gift to avoid Alice's gift.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their new wedding date? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	84. Chapter 84

**17 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 607 – Wednesday 24****th**** April 2014**

"My butt looks massive in this one," I huff, turning around in the mirror to get a closer look at the dress I'm currently wearing. We sent Edward off with Jasper and Emmett to the mainland so that Edward wouldn't be tempted to look at the dresses I'm trying on, due to the superstition of it being bad for the groom to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding.

"I think it looks quite nice," Rosalie says.

"Try on this one," Alice says, handing me the last dress there is to try on. All of the others have looked pretty bad, though Alice and Rosalie have been nice enough not to say.

I go into the bathroom and slip out of the wedding dress and then put on the next one. The back of this one is all lace, with short sleeves, going all the way down to the floor.

I walk out of the bathroom, and I am met with gasps from Rosalie and Alice.

"I think this is the one," I admit to them, playing with the material and twirling around a bit.

"It looks beautiful on you!" Alice gushes.

"The cleavage on it is amazing!" Rosalie adds.

"Um, thanks?" I chuckle, quickly glancing down. Yes, Edward will like this dress a lot. "I think Edward will like it."

"Definitely," Alice giggles.

I pick up Sofia, and coo to her, "Do you like mummy's dress?" She says nothing in response, so I take it as a yes.

I quickly change out of the wedding dress, not wanting to get any stains or anything on it, and dress in my normal clothes again.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper return home, soon, since Alice text them to say we were done checking wedding dresses. Alice and Rose stop thinking about the wedding dress I chose, choosing to think of the other ones, and using Jasper and Emmett to distract themselves.

"Please, starfish?" Edward whines.

"Nope! It's bad luck," I grin, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever, boring," Edward huffs, lying down and placing his head in my lap. I turn on the TV, and put on some random film. Oh! Emmett and I need to have our Harry Potter movie marathon!

We watch the film in silence for a bit, before Edward turns his head to kiss and nuzzle my stomach. I giggle, prompting Edward to blow raspberries on my stomach.

"Oh god, Edward!" I shout out, full on laughing now.

"Um, what the hell is going on here?" Emmett asks, covering his eyes as he walks in. "Dude, it's not a good sign if the chick's laughing," Emmett adds, talking to Edward.

"What! We weren't even doing anything sexual," Edward chuckles, sitting up and moving away from my stomach.

"Really? Bella was shouting, 'oh god, Edward'," Emmett says, imitating my voice. I launch off the sofa and jump on Emmett, tackling him to the ground. We play wrestle for a few minutes, until Esme walks in and shouts at the both of us.

"I expect it from Emmett, but you, Bella? You should know better," I'd be able to take Esme seriously if she wasn't laughing so much at us.

"He started it!" I whine, pointing at Emmett.

"I'm not saying you can't wrestle, I'm just asking if it could be outside, where there aren't any breakable things," Esme chuckles, tutting at us and walking off. I give Emmett one last push, before running away from him.

Now I see why Emmett and Jasper wrestle so much. It is pretty fun.

**Day 608 – Thursday 25****th**** April 2014**

It's 3 in the morning, so I decide to go out for a walk along the beach. It's really beautiful out here at this time, because the island is far enough away from the mainland that there isn't any light pollution, meaning the stars in the sky are easier to see. And, it's far enough away from the house that it's almost pitch black out here.

"What are you doing out here? They need you for our Cluedo tournament," Edward says, startling me a little. Ever since I introduced the Cullen's to my favourite childhood board game, they've been obsessed with it. Though, Alice and Edward do tend to cheat.

"Just looking at the sky. It's really beautiful at night," I smile wistfully, melting into Edward's arms as they're wrapped around my waist.

"We'll have to go late night swimming one night," Edward says, kissing the top of my head.

"I'd like that," I turn around to face him, quickly pecking his lips.

"A peck? That's all I get for being romantic?" Edward pretend huffs, so I lean up to give him a deeper kiss. I swear; I could kiss him forever.

"Better?" I smirk, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Much," He smirks back, slightly moving his hips. Ungh.

"I love you, babe," I try to say casually.

"We've had this conversation before, you can't pull off babe!" Edward chuckles.

"Dear?" I suggest.

"Sounds like you're writing a letter," Edward quickly replies.

"Hubs?" I offer hopefully.

"We're not married yet," Edward says, resting his forehead against mine.

"When we are, you'll be known as hubs," I grin, kissing him again.

"Alright, wife," Edward replies.

"Wife makes me sound older," I tell him. "Anyway, I prefer starfish."

"Good, because you'll always be my starfish," Edward states firmly, kissing me.

"I know, I know," I giggle at his possessive ways. "As if I'd want anyone else. I am the one who brought the wedding forward."

"Yes, you did, starfish," Edward says, Eskimo kissing me.

"I've had another thought about the wedding," I begin.

"Look, I love you, and everything, but, I'm not sure we could bring it forward again," Edward jokes.

"No, I was thinking, back when you were alive; there wasn't any sex before marriage, right?" I begin to explain.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, Bella, but neither of us are virgins," Edward so kindly points out.

"Duh. How else was Sofia conceived? Anyway, I was thinking that to create an illusion, and to make our wedding night more special, we should wait until after the wedding to have sex again," Judging by Edward's face, he doesn't seem to like this idea too much.

"Um, what?" Edward mutters.

"Just think that when we first had sex after a couple months of not being able to, it was much more special," I try to reason with him.

"But…but…" Edward stutters, trying to think of a comeback. "Then you're not allowed to touch yourself!" He suddenly blurts triumphantly.

I roll my eyes at his behaviour, before replying, "I know."

"Good. But, I don't want to! Right now I want to have sex with you! How will I last a week?" Edward whines, grinding against me as if to prove his point. I unwrap my legs from him, making him pout, but I think it might help him think clearer.

"I love you, Edward, but I really think this is a good idea. And, I promise, our wedding night will be filled with sex," His face lights up a bit when I tell him that.

"Promise?" He confirms.

"I promise," I chuckle at his child-like antics.

"And in any position I want?" Edward adds. A tiny moan slips out of me. Oops.

"Definitely," I say, maybe a bit too desperately. I didn't think this through too well.

"Good," Edward lowers his face to my lips, before stopping. "I can still kiss you, right?"

"Of course!" I close the distance between us, locking our lips in a deep kiss.

"Come on, let's play Cluedo!" Edward picks me up and runs off towards the living room, where everyone is waiting.

"I feel for you, man," Emmett says, placing his hand over his un-beating heart. I guess they were listening in, then.

We play Cluedo, though it quickly becomes fairly obvious that Edward's cheating. Frustrated, I try to find some way to stop him. Least he can't cheat against me.

"Woah…Rose, are you thinking anything right now?" Edward suddenly asks.

"You're the cheating mind reader, you tell me," She huffs, so we all giggle.

"No, I can't…I can't read anything from you. It's like with Bella, you're just blank," Edward says, his brows furrowing. Everyone's eyes are suddenly on me, and once again I find myself happy I can't blush.

"Um…what?" I question nervously.

"Bella, are you doing something?" Alice asks.

"I'm not doing anything!" I quickly say.

"Ow! Ow! I can suddenly hear her again!" Edward whines. I wrap my arm around his waist and try to soothe the pain. Wait, vampires feeling pain? That can't be good.

"Bella, do that again," Jasper insists.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Block Rose," Jasper replies.

"I don't know how! That wasn't me!" I protest, though there's a little thing in the back of my mind saying maybe, somehow it was to do with me.

"I think you can expand your mind attack shield," Jasper notes.

"How can I do something without even knowing it?" I ask, getting myself really confused.

"Just before Edward stopped being able to read Rose, you were really frustrated," I look down when he says this, embarrassed.

"Edward was annoying me with his cheating," I mumble.

"Right, and so, what were you thinking?" Jasper prompts. Mind reader wannabe.

"That I wanted him to not be able to cheat," I murmur.

"A ha!" Do people _really_ still say that? "You blocked Rose from Edward without even knowing it!" Emmett shouts. "No more cheating Edward!"

"Um, yeah, wow!" I mutter, still a little confused.

"We'll have to work on that later!" Jasper grins excitedly.

"Maybe after the wedding?" Alice suggests.

"Fine, whatever," Jasper mutters.

We finish playing Cluedo then, so I remind Emmett about our Harry Potter movie marathon.

"Don't you have wedding planning?" Emmett questions.

"Sofia expressed a great love and want to watch all the Harry Potter's. I'm doing it for her," I tell him, trying to be serious. Sofia only just woke up. Sleeping in 'til 7 is fairly good, I suppose. She doesn't seem to need as much sleep as normal babies, though we think that's due to Edward.

For the rest of the day, Emmett and I watch Harry Potter, with me reciting lines. Soon, I'll know it all.

I'm too cool.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the chapter? :D**

**Since it's half term for me, I have more time to write chapters, which means longer chapters all week! (hopefully)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	85. Chapter 85

**16 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 609 – Friday 26****th**** April 2012**

"Have you finished your movie marathon now?" Edward asks, walking into the living room just after Emmett and I have turned off the TV. I had to put Sofia in her cot a few hours ago, since she kept drifting to sleep.

"Yep, I'm going to find Rose!" Emmett waggles his eyebrows at us before running off.

Edward sits next to me on the sofa, grabbing my feet and placing them in his lap to massage them.

"Are you happy now that you know all the Harry Potter's?" Edward questions as his hands work wonders on my feet.

"No, now I need to read the books," I reply, moving my feet and leaning over to kiss Edward.

"Revoking your no sex rule?" He asks hopefully.

"Nope," I giggle, kissing him again. He pulls me into his lap, running his hands through my hair.

"What else do we need to sort out for the wedding?" Edward asks.

"Um, I think Alice is sorting out the wedding license, the dress is sorted, and…uh, oh god, I think Alice wants me to wear heels! And Rosalie and Esme are traitors, because they agree with her!" I explain to Edward.

"Um, sweetie? You don't need to worry about falling over, now," Edward reminds me, kissing my cheek.

"Oh yeah…but still! I…I have nothing to say to that," I mutter, actually quite thankful. "I think I suit being a vampire better."

"Really?" Edward questions.

"You think I suit being a human more?" I ask.

"No, I don't know, really. Vampire qualities seem to erase the things that you had. Like, your clumsiness is now gone, you don't blush…" Edward trails off.

"Do you miss that about me?" I ask him.

"Partly, I guess. But then, the vampire you makes me love you that bit more. Your erratic thoughts, your crazy ideas, and just…I mean, you're still you. You're still the same Bella I fell in love with, just with extra, badass vampire qualities," Edward explains, acting completely casual.

"Did you just say 'badass'?" I ask question, giggling.

"Yes, why?" Edward asks, still casual.

"The man who shouted at me for swearing?" I remind him, thinking back to our argument where I swore repeatedly at him mostly just to wind him up.

"Badass isn't really a swear word. The words you were saying, however…" Edward says, not even repeating what I said to him.

I roll my eyes, replying, "Whatever, dude." Edward just sighs, before leaning forward to kiss me.

"Let's agree to disagree," Edward reasons, just as Rose comes into the room.

"Bella! We've got heels for you to try on!" Rose grins, ushering me out of the room.

I go with Rose to Alice's room, where it seems we always try on things. When I enter the room, covering every surface, it appears, are boxes of shoes and jewellery.

"We thought if you try on the dress, and then match it to all the jewellery and shoes. And don't worry about Edward, Emmett and Jasper are taking him to the mainland," Alice says.

I go into the bathroom and change into the dress, admiring it once again. It really is a beautiful dress.

When I walk out, Alice quickly hands me some shoes, which I slip into. They don't really seem to match with the dress, though, so I quickly move on to the next pair. We eventually find a pair that we all agree match. They only have a small heel, and are the same colour as the dress.

We move on to jewellery, then, though the only necklace I'll be wearing is the heart pendant Edward got me. Apparently, starfish aren't appropriate for weddings.

"I should be allowed starfish, since it's a beach wedding!" I suddenly exclaim, startling everyone.

"What?" Alice asks.

"Edward said I probably shouldn't wear the starfish necklace," I huff in explanation.

"Right…anyway…" Rosalie chuckles.

I try on some earrings, which are small, dark blue swirls. Alice and Rosalie agree that they look nice, saying it's my something blue part of the outfit.

"Something old, the ring, something new, the dress, something borrowed? I don't have anything borrowed! But I do have something blue," I say, reciting the rhyme in my head.

"Here," Rosalie says, handing me a pretty, silver bracelet. "For my future sister in law," She smiles at me.

"Thank you, so much," I feel my eyes well as I fasten the clasp around my wrist.

"I know we didn't get on so well to begin with, and I guess this is my way of apologising. I'm glad Edward has you, you've made him so much happier," I quickly wrap my arms around her, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"That's alright, sis," I chuckle. "I've always wanted a sister."

Alice quickly joins the hug, adding; "Now you've got two!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	86. Chapter 86

**15 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 610 – Saturday 27****th**** April 2014**

Day 3 of the no sex rule I implemented. And _this_ is what Edward has resorted to.

"Technically, if I call off the wedding, we could have sex?" Edward says triumphantly, looking like a man who's just won the lottery.

"Let me get this straight. You would rather call off the wedding, _just_ to have sex. Seriously?" I huff, rolling my eyes at him. Clearly, he hasn't thought his plan through.

"No! We'd have sex, and then I'd propose again, and we'd get married as planned!" Edward grins.

"Um, how about no?" I go back to the book I'm reading, as Edward tries to think up another way around the rule. I know this because he's been doing so for the past half hour.

"But what if there isn't time after the wedding?" Edward suddenly blurts.

"Isn't time? Edward, we have eternity together," I sigh, not even looking up at him.

"What if I get performance pressure on our wedding night and can't…you know…get it up?" Edward questions.

"Performance pressure has never been an issue before. You're practically permanently hard!" I reply, look down and, yes, he is hard right now

"You don't know that!" Edward huffs, sitting down and looking defeated. Thank god. "I just miss having your body close to me. That special connection only achieved through making love."

"Oh god, you're going down the romantic route," My eyes roll of their own accord.

"Is it working?" Edward asks, grabbing my book and tossing it onto the coffee table.

I look him right in the eyes, lean forward a little, and say, "Nope!"

Edward pouts, before leaning forward to capture my lips with his. I kiss him back until Sofia's piercing screams fill the room, so I run straight away to her nursery.

"Baby, what is it?" I coo, lifting her out of her cot and holding her close to me. "Were you missing your mummy?" I add, rocking her gently from side to side. Her screams seem to lessen, quieting completely when Edward joins us.

"I think you were missing daddy, really," Edward coos, taking her out of my arms and resuming the rocking I was doing. Sofia looks right up at Edward, who always seems to calm her. Maybe he's picking up Jasper's talent.

We sit with Sofia, talking to her about our wedding, despite the fact she probably can't understand what we're saying. Eventually, she falls asleep in my arms, so I carefully place her back in the cot, watching as she snuggles into her blanket.

I stay in the nursery for a while longer, as Sofia sleeps peacefully. When she seems in deep sleep, I make my way out to the beach just as the sun is setting.

"You're skin looks beautiful," Edward comments.

I giggle, replying, "Thanks for the amazing compliment."

"No, I mean the sparkling!" Edward huffs, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Fancy a swim?" I suggest, turning around to kiss him.

"Naked?" Edward offers.

I roll my eyes, which is the only answer Edward needs. We walk back to the house, not in any rush, and head to our room to get changed. Edward takes off his shirt and begins looking for his swimwear.

At first I consider wearing a swimming costume, but then I decide to go for a bikini. Mainly because Alice didn't let me buy any swimming costumes, and, well, it'll mess with Edward.

I take the bikini and get changed in the bathroom, walking out to find Edward in a pair of green trunks. He looks pretty hot right now.

"Um, did you cut away some of the material?" Edward asks, not-so-subtly adjusting his shorts.

"No, blame Alice," I grin, grabbing his hand to lead him back to the beach. On the way, I tie up my hair, since it'll probably go crazy due to the sea water.

"Don't worry, I will," Edward mutters, clearly forgetting I can now hear him.

"Do you want me to go change?" I offer, smirking.

"Nope, I'm good," Edward says, nodding. When we get to the beach, he picks me up and runs full speed into the sea. The sun is almost set, now, making the ocean look beautiful.

Edward throws me under, so I stay under and wait a minute, before resurfacing and throwing water in his face in retaliation. He laughs, jumping to try to grab me, but I quickly move to the side. While he's momentarily distracted, I jump at him, landing on his back and wrapping my legs around my waist.

With my hands covering his eyes, I ask, "Guess who?"

"Hmm…a dolphin?" He asks.

"No, silly, it's your wonderful fiancée!" I grin, turning around to kiss his lips.

"I thought we were meant to be swimming?" Emmett suddenly says, appearing in the water along with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

"We were, he distracted me," I point to Edward, unravelling myself from him.

Alice throws an inflatable ball at my head, which I quickly catch to stop from hitting me.

"Hey!" I pout, throwing it back.

"I saw you'd catch it before it hit you, though!" Alice grins.

A game of water polo is begun, with Emmett, Alice and me on one team, then Jasper, Rosalie and Edward on the other. There's a lot of cheating going on, especially from Edward.

"Sort out Edward," Emmett whispers quietly, for once being subtle about something. When Edward has the ball, I jump onto his back and 'accidentally' brush my foot against his now present erection. His movement falters, which gives Emmett a chance to snatch the ball and run to the other side to score a goal.

"Minx," Edward mutters, glaring at me and once again readjusting himself. I think he's more annoyed at me turning him on than the cheating, as no one is really taking the game seriously.

A part of me is wondering how long he'll wait after we're officially married to stop the sex ban. Knowing him, he'll probably drag me off as soon as we've said 'I do'.

In the end, our team wins, but Edward says that's only because I seduced him. Whatever, we won totally fairly.

After the game ends, I head back inside for a shower to try and tame my hair. Salt and my hair don't really seem to mix. I take off the miniature bikini, and step inside the shower. I grab the shower gel and begin to put it on my legs.

Truth be told, I'm a little turned on right now, after seeing Edward tonight, just in his green shorts. My hand begins to move towards where I need it most.

"Touching yourself?" Shit!

"Shit! No! Just putting on shower gel!" I jump back, slightly thankful it's Edward whose here and not someone else. Though, I can't believe I almost got caught,

"Really? That's not what it looked like," Out comes the smug grin.

"I wasn't! I swear! Maybe just a little touch…" I confess as Edward enters the shower. "You being here with me isn't really helping."

"I think it is, as I can watch and make sure your hands don't stray towards any places," Edward grins, slipping off his trunks. Shit.

I resume my showering, making sure not to look at Edward. I may have been annoying to him before, but he completely wins this time around. Though I'm not retracting my rule.

It feels like hours before I'm finally done, getting out and wrapping a towel around myself. I should get a medal for that kind of self-control.

"Wasn't that a fun shower," Edward grins, lying down next to me on our bed.

"You were hoping I'd withdraw the rule?" I question, turning on my side to look at him.

"Maybe…" He grins sheepishly, pecking my lips.

Not gonna happen.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the fluffy chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	87. Chapter 87

**14 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 611 – Sunday 28****th**** April 2014**

"Right, if Edward carries this log, Jasper will carry this one and Emmett will carry that one. Carry them over to the front of the house, and we'll be there in a minute to check the positioning," Alice explains, pointing to logs we've just cut down and instructing everyone.

"What do I need to do?" I ask as the others walk off.

"I wanted to check everything over with you," Alice says, producing a piece of paper.

"You made a checklist?" I chuckle.

Alice glares at me, before nodding and getting out a pen to tick off all the things. "Dress?"

"Check," I grin in response.

"Shoes?"

"Check."

"Accessories?"

"Check."

"Wedding license?"

"Check."

"Priest?"

"Yep, we have Carlisle," I chuckle when telling her.

"Suit?" Alice carries on.

"You'd have to ask Edward," I inform her. Since we're not having many guests – just family – we've decided against having bridesmaids and such. Plus, I'm not sure I could choose who to have as maid of honour.

We run over to the beach to join the others, where Alice starts asking Edward the rest of the things on her checklist.

After that's done, Edward and I are sent inside while Alice instructs everyone to set up the things for our wedding. Apparently, she wants to surprise us both.

"Hmmm, what can we do while we're home alone?" Edward smirks, tapping his chin.

"We could," I pause to straddle him, "write our vows?"

Edward groans at my suggestion, nuzzling my neck and giving it light kisses. "That wasn't what I was thinking," He mutters.

"We need to write them at some point," We've decided to write our own vows to make it more personal, more romantic. Plus, we've changed some things due to our vampire nature.

"Fine…" Edward sighs, making no move to get up and begin writing.

I move off him – well, attempt to, since Edward quickly wraps his arms around my waist. "You're being very touchy feely today."

"You have a problem with that?" Edward grins, going back to nuzzling and kissing my neck.

"No, just commenting. Come on, we need to write our vows," I move off him again, using more of my strength this time.

"Together?" Edward asks hopefully.

"Apart. We can't know each other's vows before the wedding," I tell him, searching for a pen and some paper.

I hear Edward rustling around, and then holding up some paper. I grab a piece, running off to the nursery to begin writing in private.

What the hell do you write in your vows? Do I say how I felt when I first met him? How do I start?

I pace around the room, hoping for inspiration. Sofia begins to cry, so I quickly pick her up to try and calm her down. I play with her, with her favourite toy cow, making mooing noises. I lose track of time, preferring to be sat on the bed, playing with the cow as Sofia looks on intently, smiling at it.

"Um, Bella? Your piece of paper looks a bit empty," Edward suddenly says, holding up the piece of paper that only contains the word _Vows_.

"Sofia, um, she was crying," I mutter pointing to Sofia and quickly hiding the cow toy.

"I've been watching you moo to her for the past ten minutes," Oh…um…

"How can you _still_ sneak up on me? I'm meant to be a vampire, who can hear you coming!" I huff, giving Sofia the cow toy.

"I thought we were meant to be writing our vows," Edward sighs, sitting on the bed next to Sofia and me. He leans over, kissing Sofia's cheek and then blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Today, I changed her into the 'Mummy rules!' baby grow. I think it suits her. "Have you been distracting mummy?" Edward coos to her.

"I will write them! I just didn't know how to start them!" I quickly protest.

"I think mummy doesn't love us anymore," Edward says to Sofia.

"No, I still love Sofia," I smirk, watching Edward's face fall.

"Whatever, starfish," Edward huffs.

"You know how you call me starfish because they're my favourite animal? Well, I think Sofia's favourite animal is a cow, but I don't think cow is the best of nicknames," I chuckle.

"I don't have a favourite animal… The best tasting animal is a mountain lion. I'd kill for one right now," Edward says, laughing at his own joke.

"Edward, that was probably the _worst_ joke ever!" I roll my eyes at him.

When he leaves, he takes Sofia with him, saying how she's clearly too much of a distraction for me. I pick up the paper and lie on the bed, trying to think how to start it. I think through all my human memories, when I suddenly get an idea.

I quickly begin writing away, writing for a few minutes, and keep getting better ideas. Once finished, I read it over, satisfied with what I've written. To hide it from Edward, I fold it up and put it in my bra, since he won't be going in there until after the wedding.

"I'm done!" I grin, entering the living room and seeing Edward watching some cartoon with Sofia on his lap.

"Uh…Sofia wanted to watch it," Edward explains. I join him on the sofa, snuggling up to him as he wraps his arm around me.

"Yeah…right…" I mutter sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Getting closer to their wedding day! Excited? I am... :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	88. Chapter 88

**13 days to go… (TWO WEEKS TODAY! WOOOOO!)**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 612 – Monday 29****th**** April 2014**

It's just dawned on me that, in two days' time, I'll officially be Mrs Cullen. I can't wait, but time seems to be going slower and slower. If I were human I'd be sleeping right now. Least it would pass some time.

"Edward…" He runs into the living room, where I am, instantly.

"What, starfish?" He grins, sitting next to me. I told him I wanted something to do, earlier, and his reply was to offer himself up. "Still need something to do?" He smirks to me, leaning over to kiss me.

"You only have to wait two days!" I sigh, snuggling closer to him. I still find it weird to touch his skin and not feel cold. Since I'm the same temperature, he actually feels warm to me. "But, yes, I do need something to do! I can't wait for Wednesday, but time seems to be going so slow!"

"Just be patient," Edward chuckles, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm not a patient person!" I whine, lying my head against him.

"How about we go hunting? That way you'll be fine for the wedding?" Edward suggests.

"Yeah, ok, that's actually a good idea," I grin, running to our room to get changed into some other clothes, since I have a tendency to rip my clothes when hunting.

"Don't sound so surprised that I had a good idea," Edward says, picking me up and spinning me round. I squeal, shouting for him to stop or put me down, because he's spinning at vampire speed. He finally stops, holding me in his arms and laughing. He gives me a quick kiss, before putting me down and letting me finish getting changed.

Edward lets me drive the boat a bit, but quickly takes over steering when I almost hit a rock. Only almost, though. However, Edward says he doesn't trust me, and so quickly stops me.

Arriving at the mainland, Edward leads me to a large forest. Only once we're safely hidden in the forest do we begin running at vampire speed, hunting out our prey. Sniffing the air, I smell some animal, though I can't place it. I know it's not a deer, though.

"There seems to be a group of bears, let's go," Edward says, running off in the direction of the scent I smelt. I quickly follow, not wanting him to get to the bears before I do.

Despite Edward being faster than average, I can easily catch up with him due to my newborn speed. I can't quite over take him, though we both begin to slow down as we get nearer.

Hiding behind the trees, I spot the bears, and count to see about 7 or 8 in the area. I look to Edward, who's licking his lips, and pounce on the closest before he can. I wrestle with the bear a bit, dragging it out just for a bit of fun. I pin the bear down on the ground, biting into the neck and draining it.

When I've finished with the bear, I look up to see Edward draining one of the others. Some of the other bears have begun to run away, sensing danger from Edward and I. I catch up to one of the bears, pinning it down and not wasting time with this one.

Not looking up, I move on to the next bear, where Edward is headed. Without thinking, I growl at Edward, sinking into a protective, crouching position. Edward tilts his head slightly, as if asking what I'm doing. While he's distracted, I launch myself at the large black bear, piecing its neck with my razor sharp teeth.

"Did you growl at me?" Edward asks, still looking stunned. I wipe my mouth, conscious I might have blood around my lips.

"Um…" I mumble, looking at the ground and brushing some mud off my torn jeans.

"It's ok, newborns get protective over their meal," Edward reassures me.

"I growled at you! In that moment I didn't even care who you were, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get the bear before me!" I say to him, wanting to make him see what a…monster I was.

"That's what all newborns are like during hunting," Edward says, moving closer to me. Though, he does so slowly, making cautious movements. Like he's scared of me.

"I'm a monster!" I tell him, backing away from him, scared of what I might do.

"Because of me…" Edward mutters, sitting down on the ground in defeat.

"How is this your fault?" I ask him.

"I was the one who changed you!" Damn it! I just keep making things worse for us.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I quickly tell him.

"You wouldn't be this monster, this vampire, if it weren't for me," Edward says, standing up again in order to pace around the forest.

"I wanted to be a vampire though," I tell him honestly.

"But I should have made sure, I should have told you the negatives, instead of making it out to be glamorous," Edward sighs.

"No, no! Don't pin this on yourself!" I warn him, though try not to get angry.

"This is my fault though," Edward says, stalking towards me. I know him, he expects me to shy away when he's doing his scary vampire act. Instead, I stay where I am, not moving as he approaches.

As he nears, I'm no longer scared of what I might do. I know him, I know Edward. So what, I got a bit possessive over my food. I did that when I was human. The only change now is that my food is alive.

"No, it's not. I had a hiccup, a minor incident that happened. That doesn't mean that I'm going to hate you forever for turning me into a vampire," I tell him firmly. He continues moving towards me, now standing right in front of me. Still, I don't move.

"A hiccup that should never of happened. You said it yourself, you're a monster," Oh, so he's calling me a monster now? And, for the record, the scary vampire act doesn't work when I'm also a vampire.

"Yeah, of course I could say I'm a monster when I'm wrestling with bears and killing several within ten minutes. Right now, however, I'm not a monster," I remind him, hoping to calm him once again.

"But-"

"Shut up," I interrupt.

"I-"

"Stop it!" I interrupt again.

"Bel-"

"No! You're not going to win this argument!" I continue to interrupt.

"I just-"

"I'll extend the sex ban!" That'll do it. Edward stops talking, thankfully. So I grin. Maybe just a little smugly.

"I'm guessing the scary vampire doesn't scare you anymore?" Edward asks.

"Nope, not when I can just do this!" I pick him up and throw him, though he somehow manages to land gracefully – something I'd never be able to do despite being a vampire – and quickly runs back to me.

"I think you have anger issues," Edward says seriously, so I roll my eyes at him and give him a gentle nudge.

"Husband abuse!" Edward shouts.

"We're not married yet, doofus," I chuckle, linking arms with him.

"Oh, by the way, I'm totally telling Emmett you growled at me over a bear!" Edward smirks at me.

"So you're over that problem, then?" I look up to him. He just nods, leans down to kiss me, then picks me up and runs out of the forest with me.

Definitely happier about everything now, then.

**Day 613 – Tuesday 30****th**** April 2014**

Emmett walks into the living room, where I'm sat with Sofia, and immediately begins laughing. Again.

"How long is this going to go on for?" I sigh. He's already done it three times today and seven times yesterday.

"A while!" He chuckles, continuing his laughter.

"Is there any way I can make it end sooner?" I ask hopefully.

"I have an idea!" Jasper grins, running into the room.

"Do I even want to ask what?" I say to him.

"You and Emmett have an arm wrestle. Bella, if you win, Emmett has to stop teasing you, and if you win, Emmett, you get to tease Bella as long as possible," It's a reasonable idea, though I'm still going to kill Edward for telling Emmett about the growling incident.

"Deal!" Emmett shouts, flexing his muscles.

"Fine," I mutter, hoping I can win purely to stop the teasing. Everyone else soon joins the three of us in the living room, though we're quickly moved outside as Esme doesn't want us to break any of her furniture.

We use a rock the forest to place our arms, with everyone gathering around us. I hand Sofia to Edward, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Rosie, do I get a kiss before the big match?" Emmett grins cheekily. Rosalie walks over and gives him a big snog, making us all look away and make gagging noises.

"There is a baby present!" Edward says as Rosalie and Emmett break apart.

Emmett wrests his hand on the rock, though I hesitate, saying, "I don't know where that's been," There's a few chuckles before I do finally place my palm in his.

We lock hands, and then we begin. Shit, Emmett's strong. At first, Emmett begins to be winning, pulling my hand closer to the rock. The thought of all the teasing spurs me on, prompting me to push against his hand gaining extra strength.

I keep pushing, almost losing my will and laughing at the look of concentration on Emmett's face. With one last push, I slam Emmett's hand down on the rock, shattering it into pieces and causing a loud crash.

"I win!" I shout victoriously, jumping up and doing an awesome victory dance.

Edward chuckles, walking over and wrapping his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Dammit! I can't mock you anymore?" Emmett whines, brushing rock shards off him.

"Nope!" I giggle, giving Edward a proper kiss.

"Remember the child!" Rosalie jokes.

Whatever. I beat Emmett at a wrestling match.

* * *

**A/N: What did you thinking of the wrestling match? :D**

**Wedding tomorrow! There'll be an extra-long chapter for that!**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	89. Chapter 89

**12 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 614 – Wednesday 1****st**** May 2014**

"Bella, stay still, otherwise I can't zip up your dress!" Alice reminds me, trying to stop my bouncing.

"You're like Alice today!" Rosalie adds in a teasing tone.

"I'm just too excited!" It's 1 p.m. right now, and I have to wait 'til 2 p.m. for the wedding ceremony. All morning I've been kept inside, away from Edward and away from the outside, as everyone wants the beach to be a surprise for Edward and I. Esme has been looking after Sofia, though I did smuggle her away for a bit.

"Not long to wait now," Alice grins. I'm sat down in a chair for Alice to do my hair. It's going to be pinned up in a bun, with a couple of curls hanging down lose. Alice, thankfully, seems skilled in both predicting the future and styling hair.

It doesn't take Alice long to do my hair, though I'm not allowed to look at myself in a mirror until Alice is finished with my make-up. Originally, I didn't want any make-up, but Alice assured me there would only be a small, subtle amount.

I secure the heart pendant necklace around my neck, fasten the bracelet Rosalie leant me around my wrist, and put in the dark blue swirl earrings. Standing up, I slip my feet into the small heels, walking around a bit, enjoying the extra height.

"Here," Alice pulls the cover off the floor length mirror, letting me see what I look like for the first time.

I look…different. The first things I notice are my bright red eyes. I always forget that my eyes are no longer brown. Moving on from my eyes, I look down at the dress. The dress itself is…beautiful. I know Edward will love it. I can't wait to see what he looks like. Edward always looks hot in a suit. I walk closer to the mirror, looking at the make-up on my face. Like Alice said, it is subtle; you can hardly see it's there.

"What do you think?" Alice prompts, looking on nervously.

"Thank you! Both of you!" I pull them both into a hug, squeezing them tightly. Esme walks in, so I rush over to give her a hug.

"Bella, you truly look beautiful," Esme compliments, standing back to take in everything.

"Thanks," I mutter, knowing I'd be blushing if I could right now.

I take Sofia from Rosalie's arms, admiring her _green_ dress. It really does bring out her eyes. I'm so glad she has something from Edward's human life, I know he loves it. Alice takes a picture of me holding Sofia, and for the next few minutes we take pictures of one another.

"We'll need to move into the seating area soon," Alice says. My phone beeps, and so I walk over and see I have a text from Angela.

**We set a wedding date! October 1****st****, 2015. Think you can make it? Sad times, man, we're in Forks, but you're not here! We're telling the parents, his first, then mine. But, the sweet, sweet guy he is, he asked my father's permission before he proposed to me! Anyway, it's sad to drive around town and not see Edward's shiny Volvo…does he still have that thing? Love you; hope you have a good day! ~AngieBabes xxxxx**

Awww, she's too sweet! I wish I could see her again, but it's way too dangerous yet. Carlisle has said I have more restraint than other newborns, however I still wouldn't want to be too close to humans.

**Hope everything goes well! Babe, you gonna have to send me a pic of your ring! Sadly, he **_**does**_** still have the Volvo. I think he'll have it forever. Damn soccer mom (AMERICAN WAY) car. I'll have a pretty good day, Edward is taking me out somewhere special :D Have a good day too! ~BellBabes xxxxx**

"Who was that?" Rosalie asks just before she leaves.

"Angela," I grin.

Everyone leaves the room, then, so I'm left just holding Sofia. When Emmett and Jasper enter, they wolf whistle in approval. I hand Sofia to Jasper, who look terrified of the small child.

"Um, what do I do with her?" He questions, holding her awkwardly. I help him out a bit, getting him to hold Sofia in a better way.

"Just hold her, she's doesn't bit," I chuckle.

"Right, I'll be, uh, off then," Jasper mutters, wondering off with Sofia.

"I'm not sure I trust him with my child," I say as he walks off.

"You ready to get married?" Emmett asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I chuckle nervously. What was originally excitement has now turned to nerves.

"Come on then, daughter," Emmett jokes, linking arms with me.

"Shit, is Edward already waiting?" I mumble as we walk through the house. Instead of going out of the main doorway, we go out a side exit and go around the house so that I can walk down the aisle properly.

"Yep, I would say he'd wait forever, you know; romantic stuff like that, but he's pretty impatient. Kinda makes me want to walk slower," Emmett nods, leading me along a pathway through the forest. I'm guessing Alice planned for this pathway to be cleared. I hadn't thought of that.

We reach the beach; complete with the rest of the Cullen's sat on the logs and an archway with flowers in it. Alice and everyone else have really outdone themselves.

Emmett leads us down the small aisle, and I get butterflies as we get closer to Edward. I can see him grinning and…well, yeah; he's hot in a suit. He's wearing a black suit, with a dark green tie to match Sofia's dress. He's smiling, a large grin that takes up his whole face.

I walk over to him, while Emmett takes his seat next to Rose. I see Jasper's passed Sofia to Alice, making me stifle a chuckle. I stand in my place, with Carlisle to the side of me, though I focus mainly on Edward.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Carlisle continues his traditional marriage speech, while I continue grinning like a fool.

When we get to the part where we recite our vows, Edward goes first after repeating everything Carlisle says.

"Bella, we haven't had the easiest, or most normal of relationships, but I love you, and I'm glad I met you. For years I thought I'd be alone, which was all I'd ever known. Now, though, I know I'll never have to worry about that. Not only do I have the rest of my family, I also have you, and our wonderful baby Sofia. And, well, you're a vampire. It'll take a lot more to kill you…" Edward pauses, noticing he's going off track. "Um, yeah, I love you," He quickly ends. I giggle a bit, touched by his words.

"I remember, Edward, when Alice first pointed you out to me. My first thoughts were that you were hot, beautiful, and would make this trip even better. And that you were out of my league. Then, when we began to get closer, I realised you weren't just a pretty face. You were kind to me, actually wanted to be my friend. At lunch, on the first day at school, I remember teasing you, and you…well, I _hoped_ you flirted with me. Yeah, that was when I realised I had a crush on you.  
Anyway, as we spent more time together, I felt like I got to know you more. I still do, now. Every day I feel like I get to know you more, find out something new about you. I truly hope that continues, as you've led a long life that I want to know all about," I finish my speech, smiling tearfully at Edward.

"Do we have the rings?" Carlisle asks. Esme quickly steps forward and passes Carlisle the rings, who, in turn, passes them to Edward and I.

"I love you," Edward says, slipping the ring onto my finger.

"I love you too," I place the ring on his finger, smiling once again at the sight of it.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Carlisle asks.

"I do," Edward grins to me, with tears in his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Carlisle asks me.

"I do," I confirm, leaning forward ready to kiss him.

"You may now kiss the bride," Carlisle quickly says. Not needing any more asking, Edward and I lean forward, kissing each other deeply.

"Come on, guys, pictures!" Alice squeals, grabbing her camera. Edward and I separate, allowing Alice to take pictures of us.

"I'm impressed," I mutter to Edward as we're posing for some photos.

"With what?" He asks quickly, still smiling.

"You didn't drag me off as soon as I said 'I do'," I chuckle.

He leans down to kiss my cheek, and whispers in my ear, "I think you're more desperate than me."

"You're ruining the pictures!" Alice huffs. We turn back to face the camera as Rosalie turns on some music.

Alice goes off to take some more pictures of everyone in their dresses and suits. Some people are dancing, though Edward and I are just swaying in our blissful bubble.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash. Everyone immediately stops what they're doing, looking for the source of the noise. It seems to be something out in the water. Alice turns off the music, and we all move closer to the shore.

In the distance, by a rock, there's a boat. It seems it's hit a rock, though, as it appears to be sinking. Emmett and Jasper, without thinking, run out into the water, swimming over to the stranded person. Since they're out in the distance, I can't see who the man or woman is.

Emmett and Jasper quickly return to the beach, lying down the unmoving man. I move closer, gasping in shock when I see a bloodied and bruised Sam. I listen out for anything, maybe a heartbeat? I hear a faint beating, sighing in relief when I do so. I inspect his face, which is filled with cuts, some of which still bleeding.

"What's happened to him?" I mutter, not really in questioning as everyone else looks just as shocked, horrified and confused as I am.

"Sam, can you hear us?" Carlisle questions. Alice runs into the house, presumable to get Carlisle's medical equipment. Sam sits up, coughing up some water as the cuts on his face seem to slow in bleeding.

"Y-Yes," He stutters out, looking so much more frail than I've ever seen him.

"Who did this to you? What happened?" Carlisle anxiously asks.

"We need…help," He mumbles.

"Who need help?" Carlisle clarifies.

"The pack….there's trouble, in Forks. I…I…" Sam splutters, coughing again. Carlisle gets out some of his medical equipment, and checks Sam's pulse.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask Sam.

"Vampires…not the nice kind. There's been killings. Lots of killings," Sam says, lying back down. He looks truly exhausted. Carlisle and Emmett carry him into a guest room, to give him some rest.

"We have to go to Forks," I tell Edward, and everyone, as we're gathered in the living room.

"What?" Edward huffs.

"We have to stop those vampires!" I tell him.

"I agree with Bella," Alice mutters.

"It's not our problem," Edward states firmly.

"Not our problem? Have you forgotten about the place you used to call home? Where we met? Oh god…where Angela and Ben are!" I suddenly remember the text from before, where Angela told me her and Ben were telling their parents about their engagement.

"It's too risky," Edward says, not budging from his point of view.

"No…no…I promised I'd protect Angela and Ben!" I remind him. "Look, fine, don't go. But that's not going to stop me going," I warn him.

"You wouldn't go alone," Edward sighs.

"Try me," I challenge.

"So we get married only half an hour ago, and you're already leaving me?" Edward asks.

"Not leaving you, just protecting my friends. If you don't want to be apart from me, come with me," I reason with him.

"Bella, Forks isn't our problem! We don't have to deal with rogue vampires!" Edward huffs.

"Angela and Ben are our friends! I'm not leaving them to try and fend off vampires, when I can help. What about all the other people in Forks? Are you happy to let them die?"

"I'm going with you, Bella," Alice says, interrupting mine and Edward's argument.

"Me too," Jasper agrees.

"And me," Emmett adds.

"Yeah, I'll go," Rosalie joins in.

"What? And risk your lives for the wolves? When have we _ever_ fought with the wolves?" Edward huffs.

"Fine, don't go. But we will. Actually, yes, you stay and look after Sofia," I stand up and walk to mine and Edward's room to change into some more suitable clothes.

I unzip the back of the dress, though I struggle a bit because the zip is in an awkward place. After struggling for a bit, I finally get it down, carefully removing the dress. I hang it up, sighing sadly at only wearing it for a couple of hours. It seems there's always some kind of drama with us Cullen's.

I make a weird squeaky noise when I'm suddenly encased in some arms. "I'm sorry. I just…I was pissed our day was cut short due to wolf trouble," Edward says, kissing my cheek.

"Come to Forks," I beg, turning around to face him.

"Yes, I will. Alice talked sense into me," Edward says, resting his forehead against mine.

"You listened to Alice and not me?" I huff, putting my hands on my hips. It's only then that I remember that I'm in my wedding underwear. Which, according to Alice, is extra sexy.

"She's scary," Edward murmurs, kissing my neck.

"I want a proper apology, you don't get out of this just by kissing me," I tell his, backing away slightly from him.

"Bella, you've got to believe me when I say I'm sorry. I was a jerk; I was on such a high from our wedding, I just wanted today to be perfect. Never did I imagine a bloodied wolf would turn up with trouble in Forks. I'm so sorry Bella, my new wife, please forgive me?" Edward says.

"Ok, but be prepared for some grovelling," I warn him.

"Like this?" He suggests, kissing along the tops of my breasts.

"Shit, Edward, we don't have time!" I remind him, though it doesn't stop him.

"Sure we do," Edward pulls down one of the cups, latching his lips onto my nipple.

"Edward! We need to get on a flight to Forks!" I tell him, pushing him away a bit and sorting out my bra.

"Fine," He huffs, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I finish getting changed and then join everyone else in the living room. It's agreed that Carlisle and Esme will stay here to look after Sofia – though I don't want to part with her – and the rest of us will go to Forks. Also, Carlisle can look after Sam.

We go by boat to mainland, and then buy flights to Seattle. The next flight leaves in two hours, meaning we have to wait in the airport for a while. At the airport, I keep my head down to hide my red eyes, and try to stay away from most people. It's fairly quiet, though, and I hunted recently, so it's not too bad.

**Hey Ange! How's Forks? Have you told the parents yet? ~Bella :) xxxxxxx**

I text, needing to know if she safe or…still alive. Jacob would protect her, I know he would.

"Come with me," Edward says, grabbing my hand and leading me off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I ask, anxiously looking around.

"To relieve you of your stress," Edward responds, leading us into what looks like a storage closet.

"Edward, are you planning what I think you're planning?" I raise my eyebrow at him as he secures a chair in front of the door.

"Maybe," He grins, walking forward and trapping me against the wall.

"But-" I begin, but he stops me talking by kissing me.

"Less talking, more undressing," Edward commands. A part of me wants to protest, but another part of me is actually quite turned on, thinking, screw it. It's not every day you get the chance for airport sex.

I take off my t-shirt and then my jeans, while Edward does the same. He unhooks my bra, locking my lips with his again. I rub myself against his erection, moaning at the feeling. It's been too long.

"Shhh," Edward reminds me, sliding my underwear down my legs before doing the same with his own. He runs a finger along me, before nudging my legs further apart. In one quick move he pushes inside me, filling me. I bite my lip to stop the scream that I want to let out, choosing to kiss Edward to try to lessen the noises.

"Fuck, you were right. Waiting feels so good," Oh god, Edward swearing. His thrusts get deeper and harder, making it harder for me to keep in the moans.

"Edward! Not much longer…" I whimper, already clenching.

"Same…" Edward moans, thrusting up and hitting right _there_, causing a loud moan from me as Edward spills into me. He kisses me to try to quiet my moans, though people outside will probably hear me anyway.

"Shit, shit, shit! That was…yeah, that was good," I moan to him.

"Come on, we have a plane to catch!" Edward grins, helping me get dressed than dragging me back to everyone else.

To Forks!

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the trouble in Forks? :O Do you agree with Bella's decision?**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday! I was at a sleepover at my friends house :P (I feel so tired right now!)**

**11 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 615 – Thursday 2****nd**** May 2014**

At 11 a.m. the following morning, we arrive in Forks. Our plan is to head to the old house, where the rest of the wolves should be waiting for us. After then, we don't really know what we'll do, but we'll work something out with the wolves. And we want to know more about these rogue vampires.

"Are you ok, starfish?" Edward asks as we're running from the airport, through the forests, to the Cullen house. Driving would take about 2 hours, though running will probably only take us about half an hour.

"I'm fine, hubs," I smirk at him, going faster to try and beat him.

When we get to the house I can already smell the wolves, whose smell seems to have gotten worse from the last time I smelt it. We enter the house to see them all sat in the living room, in human form, some with cuts on their faces.

"How's Sam?" Seth instantly asks, standing up.

"Carlisle is treating him, but he should be ok," Edward tells him, calming him down.

"That's good. While Sam is resting, I'm the pack leader," Jacob informs us, standing up as well.

"What can you tell us about these vampires, then?" Jasper asks. He's been giving us fighting tips, since he used to be part of a vampire army when he was younger.

"There are three of them, and they drink human blood, unlike you. It seems they don't care who they kill, or where they kill them. Human police officers can't catch them, but to other vampires and wolves it's obvious who's behind this, and it seems like they want people to notice them," Jacob explains to us.

"Where are they right now?" Jasper asks Jacob.

"We believe they are staying in the forest, though it seems they hunt most days," Jacob informs us.

"Is Angela ok? And Ben?" I ask Jacob, as I'm pretty sure he will have been protecting her.

"Yes, I've made sure they, and their families, are fine," Jacob assures me.

"Good. I want to protect everyone, but if anything happens to them…" I trail off.

"I know, I feel the same," Jacob nods.

"Right, we need a plan of action!" Emmett grins, breaking some of the tension.

"I say a midnight ambush," Jasper suggests.

"Why midnight?" Rosalie asks, rolling her eyes a little.

"Why not?" Emmett counters.

"Do they know about mine and Edward's gifts?" Alice asks the wolves.

"What about my gift?" Jasper mutters, sitting down on a chair and huffing.

"No. They have heard some rumours about the mysterious Cullen's, but they don't know one of you can read minds and another can see the future," Jacob tells us.

"That's good. We can surprise them. Tonight," Alice decides, agreeing with her husband.

"Can you see anything regarding their future?" Seth asks, piping up once again.

"Hmmm…yes. Tonight, well, the early hours of tomorrow morning, they're planning on going hunting again. If we find where they are before they go, and then we can corner them and finish them," Alice tells us all.

We all then decide where we'll be stationed. It's decided that the wolves will be surrounding the forest, in case one of the three vampires decides to try and make a run for it. Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper will initially go up to the three vampires, while Rose and I will wait back until we're called.

Later that night, we begin silently searching through the forest, looking for their hideout. Edward keeps listening out for any minds, and Alice keeps looking into the future. She says she can see that they're hidden somewhere, but doesn't know exactly where since the forest all looks very similar.

With the wolves stationed at certain points along the edge of the forest, I feel confident that we'll soon catch them. Also, Jacob's watching over Angela and Ben, who are telling Angela's parents about their engagement tonight.

Hopefully, no more people will die at the hands of these vampires.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their plan to catch the vampires? Who do you think the vampires are? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	91. Chapter 91

**10 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 616 – Friday 3****rd**** May 2014**

"Clearly they're not here; we've searched every single inch of this forest!" Edward huffs at Alice.

"I'm the one who can see the future, and the future says they're here!" Alice shouts back at him.

"We shouldn't be relying so heavily on your visions," I mumble as an idea hits me.

"What? Why not? They don't…" Alice trails off, seemingly having the same thought as I am.

"I think they know…I don't know how, but they're messing with us…" I mutter as everyone stops to look at me.

"What do we do?" Emmett asks.

"I think getting out of the forest would be a good start," Jasper says. Immediately, we all beginning running at full speed out of the forest.

"We need…We need to tell the wolves!" I shout as we're making our escape. I'm scared the vampires are suddenly going to jump out at us from somewhere, so I breathe a heavy sigh of relief when we reach the edge of the forest.

I run on to the nearest wolf, which turns out to be Seth. "Seth! I have a message you need to pass on to all the wolves. Right; somehow, the vampires know about Alice's gift. They're tricking us, though we don't know why, but it's safest to head back to the Cullen house."

"Ok, I'll pass on the message," Seth grins, going into the forest and phasing to tell the others quicker.

"Bella, head back to the house with Alice, the rest of us are going to tell the other wolves, including Jacob," Edward tells me.

"No, I can help, I could-" I begin to protest.

"Please, Bella, just do this. For me?" Edward asks.

"Ok, be safe," I whisper, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Will do, wife," Edward grins, running off. I catch up with Alice, then we run together back to the house.

As soon as we get there, we head in the back door, which we left unlocked. No one should come in, because everyone things the Cullen's are away. Also, there's a high fence surrounding the property.

We head for the living room, the smell of wolf still ever present, drowning out any other smells. Just as we're about to sit down, a figure appears from the darkness.

"Hello, Isabella. And, who's your friend? I don't believe we've met before," A man, with startling red eyes, appears. Despite him knowing my name, I can't recall ever seeing him before.

"I'm Alice Cullen, who the hell are you?" Alice replies confidently.

"Now, now, a bit feisty. It seems our plan worked better than we hoped," This man smirks cockily.

"'Our'? You do realise you're the only one, aside from us, here, right?" That wipes the smirk off his face. Jackass.

"Calm, now, Isabella. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," The man says.

"Are you some kind of paedophile? Because you sure sound like one," I mumble, forgetting that he can hear me.

"No, I didn't find you attractive back then. Now, however, I might have a little fun before I finish you. It'd be a shame to waste a body like that," The man grins, a creepy, horrible grin.

"Cut the crap. What's your name?" Alice huffs, rolling her eyes.

"George. Are you jealous of the attention I'm giving your friend?" George…George…Where have I heard that before? I know it's from my human life…

"You wish," Alice scoffs.

"I don't have to wish," George retorts. "Enough chit chat, let's get going."

"You think we'll go with you that easily?" Alice says.

"Now you mention it, you _do_ seem pretty easy," George smirks as Alice growls.

"Calm down, Alice, he's not worth it," I mutter to her, trying to think of an escape. I do have newborn strength, though I wouldn't know how to use it. I've never killed a vampire, before, or even been told how to. All I know is that you have to take apart the body, and then burn it.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way, then," George says, pouncing at Alice. Though, she sees the move he's going to make, so easily swerves to the side. George hadn't expected this, so he goes flying into a wall, breaking some furniture along the way.

"BELLA! FOLLOW ME!" Alice shouts urgently, running off. I follow suite, running after her and not glancing back. There's a loud growl from George, and when I do turn around, I see he's making chase. Luckily, Alice and I got a large head start.

Heading straight for the forest, Alice begins to weave about, often going in circles. Hopefully this will be enough to throw off George, for now. After running for what feels like hours, Alice and I finally come to a rest half way up a tree.

"Do you know him?" Alice asks, looking down every now and then.

"I recognise his name from my human life, but…I can't place him. Edward might know, though," I suggest.

"We can't go back to them yet," Alice says.

"What? Why?" I ask, hoping Edward's still safe.

"George is going to boast that he's killed us," Alice replies calmly.

"WHAT?" I shout at her.

"Well, it seems like George is the runt of the litter. The other two would kill him if they found out he let us get away-" Alice begins to explain.

"So why don't we let them?" I offer.

"No. He's forgotten I can see his decisions, or maybe they never told him. Either way, he'll tell them we're dead, and then they'll boast to everyone else about our deaths," Alice concludes.

"So what do we do? Run off into the sunset and pretend we're dead forever? Because, I love you, Alice, but I've _only just_ got married, I'd like to see my husband again," I tell her.

"That's the clever part. We'll come back, in the middle of the fighting, prompting the other two vampires to get confused and turn on each other," Alice grins, clapping her hands together at her plan.

"Have you thought about how Jasper and Edward will react to our 'deaths'?" I ask, still not feeling good about this plan.

"They'll be upset, of course, but then they'll want to avenge our deaths," Alice explains.

"Does this not remind you of something?" I ask, not really liking the plan.

"No, what?" Really? She doesn't see it?

"Romeo and Juliet? Juliet fakes her death to avoid marrying Paris, and then Romeo actually thinks she is dead, so he kills himself. Then Juliet properly killed herself!" I say to her.

"It'll be fine, Edward has Sofia to live for," Alice says, nodding to herself.

"And Jasper?" I question.

"They'll want revenge first. Honestly. I can see it," Alice taps her head as if to confirm it.

"Edward is extremely unpredictable," I warn her.

"It'll be fine…" Alice mumbles. I'm still not sure.

**Edward:**

The rest of the wolves have been told about the vampires messing with us, so we all head back to the house where Alice and Bella are waiting. I'm running at the back of the pack of us, to make sure there aren't any shock attacks.

When I hear a startled gasp, however, I choose to speed up.

"Who the hell are you?" Jasper demands from the man standing in our living room. My eyes roam for Bella, but they don't find her.

"I just disposed of the people here previously. It's quite a nice house that I'd like for myself," Instantly, I have him pinned up against the wall, my hand locked around his throat.

"Disposed?" I choke out. Not Bella…Not my wife…

"Yeah. You know, killed, destroyed, done, toast…" My hands loosen their grip on the bastards neck, but that doesn't stop me throwing a punch at his face.

_Alice…Not Alice…She's my life. If she's gone, so am I._ Jasper thinks. I feel the same. Bella…How can he…

"Edward! Calm down!" One of the wolves, Paul I think, shouts out.

"Calm down? What the fuck? This idiot just…he said…" I can't bring myself to say the words. Bella can't be dead…She can't be.

"I know what he said, but where's the proof?" Paul argues with me.

"I don't want to see my wife's dead, burnt body!" I shout at him, punching the fucker again.

"Really? She was hot, that Isabella. It's a shame she was wasted…" The idiot says. This time, it's Jasper who has him pinned up against the wall. And his grip doesn't falter.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jasper demands, receiving no answer. He shakes him, banging his head against the wall. Jasper pushes fear onto the man, while I listen in to some of his thoughts.

_I'm not telling him my name. Harry and David would kill me… I wonder where those girls went._ What? Which girls?

"My names Bond, James Bond," The fucker jokes.

"I guess we'll have to call up Harry and David then," I have no idea who they are, but if they're responsible for _my_ Bella's…death, then I'll hunt them down and kill them.

"How do you know about Harry and David? Who are you?" The guy asks, actually looking worried.

"Tell me your fucking name!" I growl at him.

"F-Fine…it's George!" The man, George, stutters. Harry, David and George…they're…

"You shot Bella's parents!" I suddenly shout, remembering when Charlotte told me they'd charged three men with the murder of Bella's parents and the attempted murder of me and Bella.

"H-How do you know that?" George stutters.

"I'm Edward Cullen, the guy you tried to kill along with Bella. Now, I'm going to kill you," I walk towards him, about to pull off his head when I'm thrown back against the wall.

"George, what the hell did you say to them?" _I'm going kill him! I'm sure David will agree_. I'm guessing that's Harry, then.

"He just confessed to killing my wife," I seethe, running forward again. I see Jasper's holding on tight to George, and Emmett's holding on to who I presume is David.

"You killed one? Who?" Harry asks, sounding proud.

"I didn't kill anyone!" _Dammit, if I tell the Cullen's the truth, Harry and David will kill me, but if I lie, the Cullen's will kill me…_ Lie about what?

"What the fuck happened?" Jasper demands as I see Harry planning an attack on me. So, I grab him in a headlock, holding on tight.

"I didn't kill that Alice chick and Isabella! They ran off!" George shouts.

"Why should I believe you?" Jasper growls.

"Go look for them!" George once again shouts. _Oh god…I didn't kill anyone! Why did I have to lie?_

"He's telling the truth," I inform Jasper.

"What?" Jasper asks. Just then, a window is broken, shocking me and causing me to loosen my grip.

Either I'm in heaven, or George really was telling the truth…

**Bella:**

"Can you see what's happening?" I ask Alice from my perch in a tree.

"Um, you may have been right with your Romeo and Juliet analogy…" Alice mumbles.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shout at Alice.

"Shhh!" She says quickly. "Edward and Jasper are…contemplating. Wait a minute," Alice closes her eyes, seemingly zoning out. "They've got them in headlocks…The other two guys have turned up. They're called Harry and David," Alice mumbles.

Harry, David and George. Harry, David and George.

"Alice! Shit! They're…oh my god! They're the men who were arrested for murdering my parents, and attempting to murder Edward and I!" I shot, jumping down from the running straight for the house. Alice follows, and soon we're standing outside the house. I can see the three men, whom Edward, Emmett and Jasper all have in headlocks.

Without thinking, I jump through the window, with Alice following. Everyone turns to look at us, and I'm now thinking a door would have been better.

"Bella…" Edward mumbles, loosening his grip.

"I sure know how to make an entrance!" I chuckle nervously, not knowing what else to say.

Before I can process what's happening, Harry, David and George are wrestling out of the Cullen's grips and are running off into the forest. Instead of chasing after them, Edward runs towards me, presses me up against the wall and attacks my lips with his.

"I thought you were gone," Edward mumbles, stepping back. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" He shouts.

"It was Alice!" I point to her, as if he doesn't know who Alice is.

Alice quickly explains her reasons behind her decision, and my initial worries. Edward once again attacks my mouth, before remembering that we have an audience.

"I guess we need a new plan of action, then," Emmett says, with the wolves agreeing.

"How about we plan something in the morning?" Edward suggests, wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his hand on my ass. "I need some time with my resurrected wife."

Edward growls at anyone who disagrees – though Jasper's on his side, as is Alice – and soon enough we're in Edward's old room, which thankfully has a bed still.

For the rest of the evening, Edward and I are occupied. Maybe faking death does have some positives.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the vampires behind this? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Realised mid-way through writing this chapter that I'd counted down the days slightly wrong! :O Don't worry, it's all fixed now though! From 82 onwards I had to renumber the amount of days to go**

**9 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 617 – Saturday 4****th**** May 2014**

"What are the rules?" Edward asks for the tenth time.

"Do I have to say them again?" I whine.

"Say them," Edward demands.

"I'm not allowed to pretend to be dead – even though it was totally Alice's idea. I must text or call you regularly, or just stay with you. Finally, we must…do I _really_ have to say Emmett's rule?" I huff.

"Yes, yes you do," Emmett says seriously.

"Finally, we must kick some…vampire ass," I finish the list.

"Yeah!" And he fist pumps the area.

"Right, so, we need a plan!" Seth grins, bouncing a little on the sofa. He reminds me so much of Emmett sometimes.

"Yeah…ass kicking!" Emmett booms. Oh dear god…

"Focus, guys!" Alice reminds everyone.

"Right, well, they know about Edward's gift now," Rosalie begins.

"What did you expect me to do? Act calmly when I thought that George guy killed my Bella?" Edward snaps.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! You didn't react that badly in the vision!" Alice mutters.

"I bet he didn't swear as much in that vision either…" Paul mumbles, sounding both annoyed and amused.

"You swore?" I ask Edward, shocked and a little turned on. Maybe.

"Yes, I dread to think how many times he used the word 'fuck', or a similar variation," Jacob informs me. Edward has the decency to look down, ashamed.

"So it's alright for you to swear but not for me to?" I ask, tapping my foot as I impatiently wait for an answer from him.

"Well…you know; if you ever think I'm dead…then you can?" Edward offers weakly.

"Once again, we need to _focus_!" Jasper shouts, all of us turning our attention to him. Before we begin our plan making, I send Edward a quick glare, silently telling him this isn't over.

"Ok. Well, at least now we know the true identity of these rogue vampires. Clearly this is much worse than we originally thought. Bella, can you tell us anything about the men?" Jacob asks.

I give a relatively brief description of my past, and how these men killed my parents. "I'm guessing they want revenge or something," I end, watching everyone's reactions. I've told the rest of the Cullen's a small bit about my past, but they look equally as shocked as the wolves when hearing the full story.

"I'm so sorry," Alice shoots at me, wrapping her arms around me as we crash into a wall.

"I'm safe now. And I'm not going to let these fuckers hurt me again," I smirk at Edward when I swear, just to annoy him. It seems to have the opposite effect, as his mind seems to turn to the gutter. Sometimes he's incredibly easy to read.

"Firstly, we need to find out where they're hiding," Emmett says.

"No, I'd say first we need to plan our method of attacking. Do we kill them right away, or do we question them about what they know or plan on doing?" Jasper disagrees.

"Fine, whatever, it was just a suggestion…" Emmett mutters.

"I say we question them first. Find out if there are any other members to their group. Then, with Edward, we can find out whether they're lying," Jacob suggests.

"Yes, good idea," Jasper nods.

"Now that's decided, how do we find out where they're hiding?" Emmett asks.

"Well, they're probably not back in the forest," Rose offers.

"How about…" Edward pauses, tapping his chin as he thinks, "an abandoned building, maybe? That way, they're hidden from humans, but not in the forest where we'd likely go to first."

"Yes, that's a good idea! Ok, Seth, do your thing," One of the wolves, whom I don't know, says.

"His thing?" I question.

"I'm good with computers. I'll find all abandoned buildings in the surrounding area in no time!" Seth grins, getting a fancy looking laptop – wait, I think that's a MacBook – from his bag.

As we wait a few minutes while Seth does 'his thing', Edward sits down on the sofa, pulling me into his lap. Resting his arms around me, we look up as Seth lists the abandoned buildings surrounding Forks and Port Angeles.

"I think this one is the most likely," He points out the picture of a building to us, the description stating it is just on the outskirts of Forks.

"Why this one?" Paul asks.

"It's the furthest from any other houses, yet not too far. And it's close to the forest, and not too run down," Seth explains.

"Right, let's go there then," I say.

"Wait, shouldn't some people stay here?" Edward suggests.

"How about the pack stays here, and we'll keep a watch on the residents of Forks, and when we're needed if one of you texts us," Jacob offers.

"Yep, let's go." With that, we all go outside into the forest, and begin running, following Seth's directions.

The run doesn't take too long, and we soon slow so that we're not heard. They're probably waiting for us, wherever they may be. Jasper slowly approaches, pushing the door open to reveal an empty, run down building.

"I'll call Seth," Alice says, getting her phone out from her pocket. Seth gives us directions to the second most likely building, and then the third, as they keep turning up empty. There's seven in total, but I'm beginning to doubt whether they're even in a building.

"Wait," I murmur, walking closer for further inspection, "there's a door, here, I think…" We're in the third building, and I think I see a door, or a loose floorboard, on the floor. I'm about to pull it back a bit, but an arm shoots out and stops me.

"I'll go first," Jasper says, nudging me back a bit. Carefully, he lifts back the floorboard, revealing a ladder. He climbs down this ladder, going into darkness.

Anxiously waiting for any noises, we all jump a little when Jasper's head pops back up. "There's no one down here, but you have to come check this out!"

Curious and bemused, one by one we follow Jasper back down to the ladder. When I reach the bottom, I take in my surroundings. Woah. It's like something you'd see on a crime drama, or in MI5. On one wall there's a large map of the world, with post-it notes covering sections. Then, along the wall perpendicular to it, there's a large desk with several computers on it.

I look closer at the post-it notes, gasping after I read some. Upon reading more, I find they're all related to me, detailing where I've been travelling the past few years.

"They're very…thorough, I'll give them that," I mumble.

"Phone Seth. Get him to hack these fuckers," Edward demands, slamming down some papers.

"What's on those papers?" I ask, running over to him.

"Nothing," he says, though it's clear he's seen something he doesn't like.

"Oh, ok," I glance around the, noticing everyone has left us alone. I wonder back over to the computers, pretending to be looking at them.

Edward is still by the papers, so I walk over and wrap my arms around him, giving him a hug. "It'll be fine," I assure him. Then, I quickly reach back, grabbing the papers and running off.

"Don't!" Edward shouts, though I'm already reading them.

Inside, there's a detailed plan of my capture, and…

"WHAT?" I screech, launching the papers at him. Alice rushes down, checking what's wrong.

"What's going on?" She questions, glancing at the papers on the floor.

"Ask him!" I shout, running off upstairs. Edward follows in a flash, grabbing my hand.

"It could be another trap," Edward tells me, trying to calm me down. It works, partially.

"Ok, then we all go there. Together," I tell him.

"Yes, do you think I'd let you out of my sight?" Edward sighs, rubbing his hand over his face.

Quickly informing the rest of the Cullen's our plan, we call the wolves and return to the Cullen house. Seth hacking will have to wait.

"We go to Angela's, then, and what?" Jacob asks.

"See what we find. If they're there, we kill them," I say confidently.

"Is it a good idea for you to go, too? What if Angela sees you?" Jacob questions.

"And what if she were to see you, turning from a man to a wolf?" I counter.

"Touché," Jacob mutters.

Departing shortly after, we run through the forest on the way to Angela's parents' house. At first, we hide in the bushes, observing what's going on. Angela and her mum are cooking in the kitchen, while Ben and her father are in the living room, watching some kind of sport.

For the rest of the afternoon, nothing of too much interest happens, and the wolves go back home as they need food and sleep. Also, Seth is going to hack the computers, though.

Us vampires. Well, we're doing an all-night stakeout.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their stakeout? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	93. Chapter 93

**8 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 618 – Sunday 5****th**** May 2014**

Still doing our stakeout and not much else has happened. It's early in the morning, everyone is still asleep, and there have been no vampires visiting.

Seth has managed to hack the computers, and has stored all the information on a data stick and deleted it from the main computers. But, they, much like us, still don't know where George, Harry and David are.

Someone in the house sounds to be waking up, so we all pay a little more attention. There's some shuffling around, but that's about it.

"After all this trouble is sorted, we're going on holiday," Edward announces.

"Oh yeah?" I ask with a grin.

"Yep. Me, you and Sofia. We can go travelling," Edward nods. Last night, during our stakeout, Esme called and so Edward and I were able to say goodnight to our baby. I miss her a lot, and so I plan on spoiling her a tonne when we get home.

"Sounds perfect," I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

It's 9 a.m. now, and everyone in the house is awake. Angela and her mother are making some breakfast, while Ben is sitting watching TV. Then, Angela's mother and father go out, to go shopping, I presume. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, so Ben goes to get it. At this, we all focus intently, praying that it isn't George, Harry or David.

"Ah, Mr Weber, mind if we come inside?" The unmistakeable sound of Harry's voice asks. Immediately, we all move closer to the house, though we still keep our presence hidden.

"Only if you tell me who you are?" Ben replies.

"We have some news regarding an Isabella Swan. We believe she was a friend of your daughters?" Harry asks.

"Uh, yeah, come inside," Ben shouts, obviously letting them inside.

"What do we do?" I hiss to everyone.

"I have a plan," Alice grins. Oh god.

"What? Do I even want to know?" I sigh, hoping no one will be faking their deaths again.

"That might just work. Bella, stay here," Edward says, running off with Alice.

"What?" Emmett asks, sounding confused.

"If they're faking their deaths…" I mutter. There's another knock at the door, which Ben goes to answer.

"Edward! Alice! What are you guys doing here?" Yes, what _are_ they doing there? I look over to Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, who look equally as confused.

"We were in the area, and we wanted to come and visit you," Alice replies.

"Bella's told me about how she texts Angela, saying how she misses us all," Edward adds.

"Ok, come in. Are the others here?" Ben asks.

"I'll just go get the others, Bella might be able to come a bit later," Edward says, walking off and running around the back, over to us. "Bella, if you stay here, we may come and get you later."

They all run back around the house, and greet everyone and say hello. When they all walk into the living room, I can almost imagine the shock on George, Harry and David's faces.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before," Edward say politely to someone.

"Um, this man said he had some news about Isabella Swan," Ben mutters.

"Yes, we're friends of hers, and she told us she'd like to meet up with Angela and Ben," Harry informs them.

"Really? I'm her…partner, and she never mentioned anyone. She's been with me for the past few days," Edward says, putting on a fake, puzzled accent.

"Who _are_ you?" Angela demands.

"Isabella's friends," Harry replies quickly.

"If you were _Bella's_ friends, you'd know that no one ever calls her Bella. Now, who are you really?" Angela says. You go girlfriend! Nope, even in thought I can't pull that off.

"I think that's enough out of you," Harry says. There's a sudden crash. I peer through the window, scared at who's been hurt. I see Harry standing by a wall, Emmett towering over him.

"What the hell was that?" Angela asks, looking and sounding shocked.

"Most of what you see in the next few minutes is going to confused you, but, uh, just remember that these three guys are going to try to attack us and you, so we're here to protect you," Edward explains, side stepping when David lunges for him.

"I think it's time to call the others," Alice muses, looking out of the window. Oh! She means me! But I don't have a phone… Wait. Under the bushes, where Alice was sat, there's a phone. She's clever, that one.

I crawl over and dial the number for the wolves, wait for them to answer. "Hello?" Seth's cheery voice answers.

"Hey, you need to come to Angela's parent's house right away, they're here, and Angela and Ben are still inside, along with everyone else aside from me," I quickly explain to him.

"Ok, we'll be there in 5, bye!" He hangs up, then, presumably to tell everyone else about coming here.

I crawl back along and peek through the window, watching the action unfold. Angela and Ben are huddled together in the corner, with Emmett tackling Harry, Edward and Rosalie tackling George, and Alice and Jasper tackling David.

Screw this, I'm going in.

I run around to the front of the house, opening the front door and walking inside. I walk towards the living room, assessing the chaos. Though, Edward looks pretty murderous, and I don't think it's because of the vampires.

"Can you not follow _one_ simple instruction?" He huffs at me, quickly dodging attack.

"Get over yourself. Anyway, don't you think we should move this outside before we pull the house down?" I suggest.

"Bella! You're back!" Angela squeals, clearly not seeing the horror in this situation. "Woah, red contacts? And you look like you've barely aged!" She adds, wrapping her arms around me. I take in her smell, for the first time closely smelling human blood. Edward looks weary, but I know I'd never hurt Angela. She's my friend, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that.

I see Emmett dragging Harry out of the back door, with everyone quickly following. They head towards the forest where, when I look out of the window, I see that the wolves have arrived. Edward and I, however, stay inside with Angela and Ben.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell I just witnessed?" Ben asks, shocked.

"Um…well…" I mumble, not knowing what to say. I can hardly tell them we're vampires.

"We're vampires." Ok, maybe I could have told them that. I glare at Edward, hoping he feels bad.

"W-What?" Angela stutters.

"Good one, good joke…" Ben says, chuckling nervously.

"Edward!" I hiss under my breath. "We can't tell them! I thought it was forbidden?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Edward replies, also quietly.

"That's different, you had plans to change me," I reply.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but those men, those vampires, wanted to hurt you. We are, though, deeply sorry that we have damaged part of your living room," Edward says.

"Are you trying to make me believe vampires are real? Is he on drugs, Bella?" Angela questions.

"No, they're real. I could prove it, if you'd like?" Edward offers. Oh god. Don't bite her.

"Lift up the sofa," Angela says.

"Easy," Edward smirks cockily, lifting the sofa clean off the ground with one hand.

"Woah…" Ben says, looking very impressed.

"That's my Edward," I grin, placing my hand on his arm.

"Holy shit, Bella, is that a wedding ring!" Oh…Shit…

"Um…maybe?" I squeak out.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me!?" Angela squeals, hugging me once again.

"Because there's a whole lot of other stuff, which I'd have to tell you, but I didn't think I was allowed," I tell her, quickly sending a glare Edward's way.

"So, um, vampires? I mean, you're not going to suck my blood, right?" Angela asks, but she doesn't look too scared.

"No, we only drink animal blood," Edward says, going on to give a basic explanation of vampires to her and Ben.

"Are you a vampire now, Bella?" Angela asks me.

"Yes, I am," I tell her honestly, since it seems to me that Edward doesn't care who knows what any more.

"And we have a child, she's called Sofia," Edward feels the need to add. I take it we're going for total honesty, then.

"What? I need to see pictures, _now_!" Angela grins, hopping up and down.

"You don't want to run and hide?" I question, though I don't want her to.

"No. I mean, Ben and I always suspected there was something…different, about the Cullen's. Vampires never crossed our mind, but… And, we knew there was something else behind their sudden departure," Angela explains.

"You can meet her for real, if you'd like?" I offer.

"Of course! Where is she? Wait, do you still live in Oxford?" Angela asks.

Going for total honesty, I tell her, "Uh, I never moved back. Edward's family owns a private island, where we've been living for the past couple of years. I was actually pregnant before I left Forks."

"Really? So how old is your daughter then?" Angela asks. I explain to her the extended length pregnancy, meaning that Sofia is only a few weeks old.

We leave Angela and Ben in the house for a few minutes, going outside to check how everything's going. Heading into the forest, I see a fire blazing and everyone in human form.

"They confessed to being the only ones looking for you, so we killed them." Blunt, Jasper, real blunt.

"Right…ok…did they say why?" I ask, a little shocked.

"Yeah, revenge. For prison, and everything," I just nod in response, not knowing what else to do.

"I told Angela and Ben that we're vampires," Edward comments. Everyone turns to glare at him, but no one expects Jacob's reaction. Which is to launch himself at Edward, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off my husband!" I screech, not knowing what else to do.

"Did you tell them about us?" He seethes to Edward.

"No! No, I swear! I would never!" Edward shouts, raising his hands in defence. Seeking my moment, I jump forward and pull Jacob off Edward, throwing him back. Oops.

"Shit! Sorry, that wasn't meant to be as forceful!" I shout; rushing over to check Jacob's ok. He stands up, glaring at me slightly, before brushing off some dirt.

"Woah, Edward, how do you handle her in bed?" Oh god. I hate Emmett.

"Don't worry, I can _more_ than handle her," Edward smirks. I hate him, too.

"Ok, one minute we're talking about the revelation of vampires, and the next we're talking about my sex life. How did this happen?!" I whine.

"Sorry," Edward mumbles.

After that, we all go back into Angela and Ben's house, where Jacob decides to tell Angela and Ben about him and the rest of the pack being wolves. He has more mood swings than a pregnant woman, I swear.

Once they've been told, we tidy up their living room, and go back to the Cullen house. Angela and Ben are going to wait until her parents have gone home, where they're going to tell them that they're going away to visit me for a few days. Really, they'll be flying out to the island and staying with us for a while and meeting Sofia.

At the house, Jacob calls Carlisle, who informs us Sam is slowly getting better, but is looking forward to seeing us all soon. It's like there's going to be a party at the island or something.

Right now, I'm in Edward's room, looking out of his large window, into the forest. When he comes into his room, he stalks towards me, one thing clearly on his mind.

Guess he wants to prove just how much he can handle me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward's decision to reveal the truth to Angela and Ben? :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	94. Chapter 94

**7 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 619 – Monday 6****th**** May 2014**

Back on a plane once again, we're headed back to Isle Cullen. Angela and Ben look incredibly excited, though they have been napping quite a bit since it's a long journey.

"How are you feeling after everything that's happened?" Edward asks, running his finger around in circles on my hand.

"I'm good. Pretty glad that the stress is all over," I tell him, resting my head on his arm.

"Yep. We are _definitely_ in need of a holiday," Edward sighs. "Since I've met you, it seems my life has become…crazy," he adds.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" I ask.

"Well…parts have been bad, but the benefits by far outweigh any negatives," Edward smirks.

"And what would those benefits be?" I question, playing along with him.

"Oh, you know, an extremely hot wife and a beautiful baby girl," Edward grins. I grin back, leaning forward and kissing him quickly. "What? That's all I get from that amazing compliment?" Edward pouts.

"You'd get more if we weren't in such a public place," I tell him. His eyebrows raise and I can guess what he's going suggests, so I quickly put a stop to it. "No."

"You didn't even hear me out," Edward says, still pouting.

"I didn't need to," I chuckle, kissing him once again. I'll never tell him, but his pout affects me more than I let on.

Finally, we land, and so we all pile onto the boat to take us to the island. In the end, we have to make two trips as there are so many of us. The pack agrees to go second, and as soon as we reach the island I run over to Esme, who's holding Sofia.

"Baby! I missed you so much! Did you miss mummy?" I coo, snuggling up to her.

"Awwww! She is just the cutest!" Angela coos, running over also. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, of course," I carefully hand Sofia over to Angela, who is clearly smitten with my daughter.

We all head inside, to the living room, where the pack shortly joins us. It's a tight fit with everyone in the living room, but we manage to get everyone in.

A few minutes later, Sam comes hobbling in, helped by Carlisle. All the wolves cheer appreciatively, even with a few wolf whistles. The irony in that makes me chuckle a bit.

"How did everything go?" Sam asks, taking a seat.

We explain to him what has happened the past few days, and how we've told Angela and Ben the truth about vampires and wolves. They understand that they're not allowed to tell anyone, and Angela just says she's happy that she can now properly stay in contact with me.

Afterwards, Esme prepares a large meal for everyone who eats, and so they crowd around the dining table.

"Bella, um, so, since I know about you, do you think you'd be able to come to my wedding?" Angela asks timidly.

"Of course! I'd love to!" I grin, hugging her.

"How would you feel about being my maid of honour?" I squeal. A lot. And hug her again, though I have to make sure I don't squeeze her too tightly.

"OF COURSE!" I shout, well, more a shout-squeal.

"I want all the rest of you to come, too," Angela adds.

"Yeah! Of course!" Emmett says, nodding excitedly.

The rest of the day is spent relaxing, and later on the sun comes out, so Angela and I decide to go sunbathing. Well, I decide to show off my sparkly skin.

"Wow! And you've had a baby only a few weeks ago?" Angela asks as we walk through the house, out to the beach. I'm wearing another of the bikinis Alice bought. This one is a dark purple colour, highlighting my even paler skin.

"Not due to exercise, more due to the transformation," I tell her as we walk out of the house, into the sunlight.

"Woah…your skin!" Angela exclaims, pointing at me.

"Yeah, it does that in the sun," I giggle, placing my towel down on the ground and lying down.

Lying down on the towel, I finally allow myself to relax after the events that have happened recently. It feels like the first times I've truly been allowed to relax in months.

"Having fun?" Ben asks, sitting down next to Angela.

"This island is really beautiful," Angela nods, sitting up to kiss Ben. They're so cute together.

"It really is," and that would be Edward.

"Hey hubs," I grin, finally being able to call him his new nickname.

"I'm gonna kill Alice," Edward mutters.

"I can hear you!" I sing, laughing as I do.

"Oh, shit," Edward whines.

"Can hear what?" Angela asks.

"Vampires can speak quieter than normal, and Edward keeps forgetting that I can hear him. He said he 'I'm gonna kill Alice'," I chuckle, explaining to Angela.

"Edward!" Angela laughs, realising what he meant.

"What? I'm not allowed to make comments about my wife?" He says, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist once I've sat up.

"I can't believe you two are married. I can't wait 'til I can marry Angie," Ben says, looking sweetly at Angela.

"I can't wait either," I grin, excited about being maid of honour.

"We'll have to stay in contact and plan the wedding," Angela nods.

"Yeah, you'll have to come and visit us, and we can fly out to you, too," I tell her.

"Definitely," Angela agrees.

We sunbathe a little more, though I show Angela and Ben to their guest room when they get tired due to all the travelling. Edward and I stay out on the beach a little longer, though not for too long once Edward begins kissing my neck.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sad this story is coming to an end... :( I've really grown to love these characters, and it's going to be so weird not quickly updating every day.**

**Anyway, enough sadness, apparently there's going to be a cool mosaic poster in a British magazine next Wednesday! I'm so gonna get it! :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	95. Chapter 95

**6 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 965 – Thursday 17****th**** April 2015**

Looking in the mirror, I see golden eyes staring back at me. Finally, after a year of being a vampire, I've moved past the newborn stage. Gradually my eyes have been going golden over the past month, and now they're perfectly golden. Like Edward's.

Kissing my shoulder, Edward joins me in front of the mirror. "What are you looking at, starfish?" We're both still naked from our early adventures, celebrating my first official year of being a vampire, so I'm momentarily distracted by admiring his body.

"My eyes. They're exactly the same colour as yours now," I say, his eyes looking at mine instantly.

"They are, only more beautiful on you," Edward resumes kissing my shoulder, moving along to kiss my neck.

"Our one year wedding anniversary is coming up." After Angela and Ben went back to their home, Edward, Sofia and I went travelling around Europe for 3 months.

Edward hums in approval, "I wonder what we could do…" he smirks at me, beginning to grind against me.

"What about Sofia? She'll be up soon," I remind him. It's her first birthday today, though she's only really 6 months old.

"We'll have to be extra quick then," he once again smirks, moving my legs slightly apart by nudging them with his own. Running a finger along my wetness, I accidently moan. He seems to take this as confirmation from me, grabbing his penis and thrusting deeply inside me.

"Shit!" I moan, looking up and see him staring at me in the mirror. "Some warning would have been nice!" I whimper when he stops moving.

"Great complaint," Edward continues his deep and quick thrusts. I have to grip onto the edges of the mirror to keep my balance. He does relent, though, somehow managing to keep up the fast pace he's set. "I said we'd have to be quick," Edward starts massaging my breast and kissing my neck once again.

Clamping down, I come around him. It's only a couple of minutes later until he comes too, wrapping his arms around me to hold me up.

"Shit…" I breathe out, slumping against him. He picks me up and carries me over to our bed, lying down next to me.

"So, still annoyed at me?" Edward chuckles.

"It would have been nice for you to give me some warning instead of just thrusting inside me," I roll over and lie on his chest for a few minutes, before we finally get up and have a shower.

Shortly after Sofia wakes up, so we begin the birthday celebrations. We help Sofia open her presents from the rest of the family, taking lots of pictures so that she'll remember it when she's older. Alice and Jasper gets her a gift card for Macys, Emmett and Rosalie get her some really cute baby Converse, Esme bakes her a cake and Carlisle gets her a Cullen emblem.

We dress her in her new clothes – the shoes are just, squeal, they're too cute!

"You look so adorable, my little princess," I coo, picking her up and admiring her outfit. Over the past years she's grown some curls on her head, the same colour as my hair.

"So does her mother," Edward takes Sofia in his arms, then, Eskimo kissing her.

"Full of compliments today?" I chuckle.

"Am I not allowed to compliment my wife?" Edward asks.

"No, you're not!" Jasper shouts.

"You're making us look bad!" Emmett adds. Edward rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Nothing! Fine, I _won't_ compliment you!" Edward huffs, instead complimenting Sofia. I still look at him, confused by his behaviour.

The rest of the day is spent relaxing with Sofia, watching her favourite film; Monsters Inc. Every time she sees the fuzzy monsters, she starts giggling in glee. It's pretty darn cute.

"I've been thinking…" Edward begins halfway through Monsters Inc.

"I knew it!" I squeal in delight, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Whatever," Edward mumbles, once again rolling his eyes, "I thought that, maybe, soon, we could go away?" He suggests.

"What do you mean, go away?" I ask.

"Um, for, kind of like a second honeymoon. Only, maybe without Sofia?" Edward suggests.

"How long for?" I verify.

"A couple of weeks?" Edward mumbles.

"You've already booked it, haven't you?" I don't feel _too_ comfortable leaving Sofia for that long, as the most amount of time we've been apart is only 4 or 5 days.

"Possibly…" Edward says.

"Where to?" I clarify.

"It was going to be a surprise, for our anniversary, but I wasn't sure if you'd be happy leaving Sofia or not," Edward explains.

"I…I'll need to think about it," I nod, returning to watching Monsters Inc.

I suppose some time alone with Edward would be nice. Two weeks, all alone with Edward. Just think of the things we could do…

"Ok."

"What?" Edward asks, turning to look at me.

"We'll go," I add.

"Really? I thought you'd need more time to think about it?" Edward mutters.

"No, I mean…I'll miss Sofia a lot, but we can call every day. I just think it will be good for us to have some alone time," I tell him.

"Good to be alone, huh?" Edward says, waggling his eyebrows like Emmett.

"I can always change my mind," though, that _is_ what's on my mind.

"I can't wait," Edward grins, pecking the top of my head.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" I ask with a pout.

"Nope!" Edward grins.

He's not fair.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of her 1 year vampire anniversary? :D**

**From now on, between each chapter there is going to be a time-jump, showing different aspects of Bella and Edward's future. Any things you'd like to see? I already have some ideas, but any suggestions are welcome :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	96. Chapter 96

**Anniversary holiday part 1!**

**5 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 978 – Thursday 1****st**** May 2015**

"Are you finished packing yet?" Edward asks, trying to peek inside my suitcase. I throw in the last pair of lacy underwear that Alice insisted I buy, before quickly zipping up the case.

"I am now," I grin, standing up and kissing his cheek. He still has relented and told me where we're going, so I won't tell him what I'll be wearing. Fairs fair.

He takes both his and my suitcases, walking me out to the boat at the front. We say a quick goodbye to the rest of the family, and a long goodbye to Sofia. I plan on calling her every day, but it's still going to be hard.

After the short boat journey, Edward leads us to the airport, so I'm assuming he won't be able to keep up the secret destination for too long.

"Will I find out where we're going soon?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope," Edward smirks, leading us through the airport and to a private plane. Damn him.

He speaks privately with the pilot for a bit, before we both board the plane. I take the seat next to the window, and he then takes the seat next to me.

There are the usual safety announcements, the name of the destination omitted, and then we finally take off.

"How long is the flight?" I ask once we're up in the air.

"I'm not telling, you'd just guess otherwise," Edward says.

"Is it a long flight?" I settle for asking.

"Yes."

I wonder exactly _how_ long a long flight is. The flight to Britain is long. The flight to anywhere in Europe is long. The flight to almost anywhere from America is long. Damn it.

Turning to Edward, I give him a big kiss to try and pass the time.

"We can't do that here," Edward says. I swear he can read my mind no matter how many times he says he can't.

"Why not?" I ask, pouting a little.

"Because we're in public," he reminds me.

"There's only the pilot, co-pilot and one stewardess," I point out, trying to unbutton his shirt.

"That's three too many people," Edward protests, holding my hands to stop the unbuttoning.

"But at home six people can hear us," I say, going back to unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bella!" Edward whines.

"You tell me where we're going or we do this," I compromise.

"Sex or revealing the secret? Any man would love this situation…" Edward groans as I run my hands over his jeans.

"So why don't you?" I question just as the stewardess begins walking down the small aisle. I quickly remove my hands and turn to look out of the window, struggling to control my laughter as I see Edward not-so-subtly adjust himself.

"That's why," he mutters under his breath, politely declining anything from the stewardess.

"Awww, come on, she had no idea," I tell him.

"You're not the mind reader!" Edward says in protest.

"She didn't, did she?" I smirk triumphantly.

"No," Edward sighs. "But it'd be harder to cover up if we were both half undressed."

"I could pretend I was sleeping on you!" I grin, lifting up the armrest to give us more room.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Edward says as I climb on top of his lap.

"You want it too," I tell him, leaning down and nibbling on the bottom of his ear.

I move my hips to grind against him, making him groan. His hand goes under my dress, running his finger along the edges of my underwear. I reach down and begin unzipping his jeans, pulling them down just enough to free his penis.

"Commando?" I question, smirking. He responds just by kissing my lips, pulling my pants to the side. I position myself over him, slowly lowering myself.

"Oh god…" I moan, hopefully quietly. Edward's always telling me I'm too loud during sex.

"Shhh, starfish," Edward grins. Maybe I wasn't as quiet as I thought.

Once he's fully inside me, I begin moving a bit, though we soon realise I'm not good at being quiet.

"The stewardess is coming," Edward whispers in my ear. I sink down fully on him, wresting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes, faking sleep.

I hear her footsteps, and accidentally clench from both nerves and excitement. Edward doesn't do or say anything, but he's probably going to say something later. Oops.

"Anything I can help you with?" The stewardess asks, not even trying to be quiet because I'm 'sleeping'.

"No, I'm all good," Edward answers in a strained voice.

"Ok, just call if you need anything," I hear her footsteps retreating, so I lift my head up from his shoulder and look at Edward.

"Sorry!" I quickly squeal as Edward's hand goes under my dress to gently pinch my nipple. I want to scream out, but I somehow keep it down.

"You will be," Edward groans, grabbing my hips and quickly moving me up and down. Shit. I bite my lip to keep quiet, all while Edward just smirks.

"I'm close…" I moan out, clenching down for real this time.

"Same," Edward grunts. With one last thrust down, we both orgasm simultaneously. Edward spills into me, and we stay in the same position for a few more minutes.

When I finally move off, I head straight to the bathroom to clean myself up. That was still totally worth it.

"You've got that smug look on your face," Edward comments as I take my seat next to him once again.

"I told you that you wanted it too," I grin, pecking his lips.

The next few hours are spent with Edward and I watching a couple of films and just joking about things.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I ask, looking out of the window to see darkness.

"Still a few more hours," Edward nods.

A few more hours? Where are we going?

* * *

**Day 979 – Friday 2****nd**** May 2015**

"Will we be landing soon?" I ask Edward once again.

"We're landing right now," Edward grins. I eagerly look out of the window, trying to make out where we are.

"Will you tell me where we are?" I ask hopefully.

"Fine. We're in Australia," Edward says.

"What?" I squeal. "Really?"

"Yes, we are really in Australia," Edward grins. We prepare for landing, putting on our seatbelts and descending.

After going through the airport, we get in a taxi which will take us to our hotel.

"I can't believe we're in Australia!" I squeal again, grinning widely at him.

"Yep, and I have _lots_ of plans for us," Edward tells me.

We reach our hotel, which I see is five stars, and we go to our room. It's beautiful; with large windows that gives an amazing view of Sydney.

"What are we doing today, then?" I ask after we've put down our suitcases.

"I've planned for us to go to Sydney Opera House," Edward says casually.

"Are you serious?" I squeal shout, jumping up and down a little bit. "What are we going to see?" I ask, just as excited.

"I thought Swan Lake would be appropriate," Edward informs me. He's too sweet!

"That's awesome!"

Looking through my suitcase, I find a formal dress to wear for the performance tonight. I go and get changed in the bathroom, while Edward gets changed in bedroom. I walk out, and swoon, quite a lot. Now, I don't think you can appreciate the hotness that is Edward in a suit. The suit he's currently wearing is grey, with a skinny black tie. He just…gah, I just want to lick him. All over.

"You look hot and yummy," shit, did I just say that? That was meant to stay _inside_ my head.

"I could say the same about you," Edward says, looking me up and down and, well, for lack of better expression, eye-fucking me. I'm doing the exact same.

"We should probably leave now before we…yeah," I wave my hand to gesture things, while Edward just nods, adjusts himself, and takes my arm.

Going down in the lift, we kiss a little, then get in a taxi to the Opera House. I can't wait! Edward's just so romantic, I can't think of a better way to spend our first anniversary.

"Thank you, Edward, for the best first year of marriage ever. I love you," I tell him as we walk towards the Sydney Opera House. It's so much better than in the pictures, so much bigger.

"I love you too, starfish," Edward grins as we walk inside. We head towards where Swan Lake will be taking place, and take our seats.

Though we're far back, Edward and I can still easily see everything due to our vampire eyesight. Swan Lake is amazing, just like this night has been.

I don't know why I still get impressed with Edward's romantic acts, but I think I have the perfect idea of what I can do for him.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first part of their anniversary holiday? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	97. Chapter 97

**4 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 983 – Tuesday 6****th**** May 2015**

Over the past few days, Edward's been taking me all over Sydney, showing me so many wonderful things. We've been calling Sofia every day, but I am really enjoying myself. We've been to several museums, and even been shopping, but today I'm treating Edward.

I had to call Alice to help me with my plans, however, now everything is sorted. I've also had fun teasing Edward, who has no idea what we're doing.

"Can't you just tell me?" Edward whines once again.

"Nope, there's no way I'm going to Mr Mind Reader," I chuckle, tapping his forehead.

"Now I see why you get so annoyed," Edward says.

"You're just as impatient as me!" I tell him.

"Hmmm, not quite," Edward grins. "When are we leaving? It's getting quite late," I look out of the window, like Edward is, though it's not quite time to leave. Besides, I want to mess with Edward a bit more.

"Not yet," I tell him, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"When are we leaving?" Edward asks.

"You ask too many questions," I giggle. He tries the pouting face, though I'm learning to resist it.

We watch a bit of TV to pass the time, before I finally announce it's time to leave. I put on a coat, as does Edward, to keep up appearances.

I've decided for us to walk to where we're going, to keep up the surprise. It's only about a twenty minute walk, but I keep seeing him look for signs to try and see where we're going. We chat along the way, mostly recalling memories from our first year being married to each other.

"Remember at Angela and Ben's wedding, when Emmett wore that disguise," Edward chuckles. Oh, I remember that. Angela and Ben got married on 20th November, in a winter-style wedding. No one recognised us, but Emmett made extra sure of that by wearing fake glasses and sticking on a fake beard. Which fell off halfway during the ceremony.

"Oh, Emmett! I remember walking in on him singing to Sofia. Sweet, you'd think, until I heard that he was singing 'I like big butts', because he saw it on Friends," I laugh, vividly recalling that scene. At least Emmett had the decency to seem ashamed.

"I don't think we should let him watch Friends anymore," Edward says.

I'm about to reply, but then I look up and see that we've arrived at our destination.

"We're here," I announce, a little worried Edward won't like what I've planned for our evening.

"The Sydney Observatory?" Edward asks, looking up at the large building.

"What do you think?" I ask, a bit nervous.

"I think…I love it, and I love you," Edward grins down at me, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

Entering the building, we heard first to the Transit of Venus exhibition. It's here that I learn about Edward's passion for space as he looks on in awe at the exhibits and the pictures dotted around the room. After we've finished looking around that room, we take a tour around the Observatory, with an astronomer telling us everything about the Observatory.

"I read on your website that you can name a star, would it be possible for us to do that at short notice?" I question as Edward's looking through the telescope.

"Yes, of course, do you have a name in mind?" The tour guide, Paul, asks.

"Uh, yes, I wanted to name a star Sofia, after my daughter," I tell him.

"Ok, we can sort that out at the end of your tour, though there will be an additional cost due to the short notice, and you can also buy a certificate and a star map," Paul informs me.

"I think I'd like all those extras." Edward finishes on the telescope, so Paul shows me where to look and how to use the telescope.

It's really amazing to see all the stars in the sky, and they're so much clearer. There are so many, and Paul shows me certain constellations to see.

"You want to name a star after Sofia?" Edward comments as we walk back to the main desk downstairs.

"Yep, Sofia Cullen, it has a nice ring to it. She'll probably appreciate it more when she's older, but I still thought I'd be a nice idea," I tell him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Edward says.

I go over to the desk to sort out the star naming, and I also buy a book on the Transit of Venus for Edward. Once all that's sorted, and there's officially a star out there in _Lupus_ – the Wolf – constellation. Viewing of the constellation starts on the 26th of May, so they'll send us a picture of the star as soon as it's viewable.

Before we leave, however, there's one last thing that we go and do.

"I told you I've never been to a Planetarium before, so I thought now would be the perfect moment for us to go to one," I tell Edward, leading him into the room.

This is the part that Alice helped with. Somehow, she managed to book for just Edward and I to be in the room, alone, and watch the 40 minute constellation show. I snuggle up with Edward on the comfortable seats, and look up to the ceiling to see the stars.

"This has been the perfect night, starfish," Edward sighs contentedly.

"This has been the perfect _holiday_, Edward," I correct him.

"How'd you sort all of this out? I didn't hear when you made any of these plans?" Edward asks.

"Alice helped," I tell him, which is all he seems to need to know.

We quietly watch the rest of the show, just looking up and the stars. When the show ends, I check the time and see that it's already 11:40 p.m.

"Was it worth the surprise?" I ask as we walk out, and I hand him the book I bought him.

"Definitely. Was the location worth the surprise?" Edward asks.

"Definitely," I grin, wrapping my arms around him.

Instead of going back to the hotel, we walk around the harbour. It's really beautiful seeing Sydney all lit up at night.

**Day 984 – Wednesday 7****th**** May 2015**

As soon as we get in from our short walk around the harbour, Edward asks that I pack, and I might want to change my clothes. I quickly pack up my remaining clothes, while questions go around in my head.

"We're going on a road trip," Edward says, which, if anything, creates more questions.

"Where to?" I ask hopefully.

"Townsville." Right. Townsville. I have no idea where that is.

"How long does it take to get to Townsville?" I ask.

"By car, going by the speed limit, about 25 hours, but I have stops along the way planned," Edward tells me.

Finished packing, we head down to the hotel lobby where we check out. Then, we go to a car hire place across the road, where Edward gets us a car to drive. It's a Mitsubishi Pajero, though I've never heard of one before, and it's in black. To me, it looks like a Land Rover, but Edward insists it's better as it can go faster. I have a great interest in cars, as you can probably tell.

We load our suitcases into the roomy boot, before beginning our journey. Edward doesn't use GPS, so I'm presuming he's been memorising a map or some directions. Probably both.

Along the journey we play car games, though a few hours in I do get a little bored. I start trying to think of where we could be going, but, in truth, I have no idea.

7 hours and 58 minutes into the journey, Edward pulls off the motorway, and onto a smaller road. I read a sign, which says, Mount Kaputar National Park.

"I thought we could visit it to break up the journey," Edward says, pulling into the car park.

Getting out, I'm thankful I wore my Converse today, as they're sturdy for lots of walking. I'm also glad I wore my shorts, as dresses or skirts wouldn't really be too appropriate in a forest.

"It's beautiful," I quickly put my camera in my bag so that I can take lots of pictures to show everyone else.

We begin walking through the forests, admiring the views. I take lots of pictures, intending to make a scrapbook with everything from our Australian holiday. Hidden in the forest we see a small stream, which we follow along for a bit.

After spending a couple of hours in the park, we head back to the car to begin our journey once again. The next part of our journey is longer than the first, taking us into late into the night.

"We didn't have to go this way, but on this journey to Rockhampton there's more to see as we follow the coastline," Edward informs me.

As we approach our next destination, I look at the sign which says Capricorn Caves. Still looking puzzled, Edward explains where we are.

"Tomorrow morning we're going on a tour of the caves, but tonight we are staying in a cabin here," Edward explains. "The Honeymoon one," Edward adds with a smirk.

Once we're checked in, Edward quickly uses the Honeymoon Cabin for what it is designed for. Not that I'm complaining.

**Day 985 – Thursday 8****th**** May 2015**

I make sure today that my clothing is appropriate for a cave tour, by wearing my Converse, a t-shirt and shorts. I'm actually quite excited to go around the caves, though Edward does keep reminding me that this isn't our final activity.

"Right guys, the tour takes about 1 hour, so if you'd all make sure you keep up with me, ok?" Our tour guide, Mark, says. There are about 10 others taking part in the tour, so Edward and I stand near the back. Though, after a year of being a vampire, I'm doing great with my self restraint. So great that Carlisle thinks we should consider high school again. I may or may not make my bloodlust seem worse just to delay school.

Our tour guide points out all the spectacles of the Capricorn Caves like ancient stalactites and flowstones. Also, halfway through the tour we get to watch a small music show, where the noise is amplified by the underground walls.

All too soon we're back in the car, for the final part of the journey up to Townsville. Along the way I get occasional glimpses of the sea as we go along the coastal road. By the time we reach Townsville, it's 6 p.m. at night. I presume we're going to check into another hotel, but Edward tells me we'll be doing our activity straight away.

When we park at a snorkelling centre fairly close to the beach, I begin to get pretty excited. However, I get even more excited when I see the words, "Great Barrier Reef" on the wall.

"Edward…" I whisper, trying to hold in the squeals.

"How do you feel about wrestling with a shark?" He whispers back. "Hello, we'd like to rent some diving equipment," Edward says politely to the receptionist.

"Certainly. Will you need a diving instructor?" The receptionist replies.

"No, thank you, I've actually done an exam in scuba diving," Edward hands the receptionist a certificate, who checks it over. Has he?

"Excellent, sir, we'll be more than happy to let you dive alone," She replies, handing back the certificate. He pays for the renting of the diving equipment, and the woman directs us to a room where we can get changed.

Edward easily manages to put on his wetsuit, while I…well, he has to help me.

"Bella, put your arm through there," he instructs.

"Through where?" I complain, so Edward takes a hold of my hand and directs it where.

Twenty minutes later, we're both suited up, and ready to go scuba diving. On the section of the beach where the boats are, Edward just gets on one of the boats and asks me to follow.

"Don't worry, Carlisle owns it," Edward reassures me, helping me onto the boat.

"Are you guys millionaires or something?" I question, still shocked at the amount of money they have.

"Well, we _were_, before you came along," Edward teases, wrapping his arm around me and walking us to the steering part of the boat. "You look really hot in a wetsuit," Edward adds, leaning down to kiss me.

"We can do that later, but I just spent twenty minutes putting this on, I'm not prepared to take it off until _after_ the scuba diving," I tell him. "Oh, by the way, you never took a scuba diving test, did you?"

"No…we don't even need this equipment," Edward gestures towards the breathing apparatus, "I just got it to keep up appearances," he says.

Pulling out from the harbour, I look out to the sea, still not having it sink in that we're about to see the Great Barrier Reef.

"Have you ever been scuba diving at the Great Barrier Reef before?" I ask, turning around to face him.

"No, actually, I haven't," Edward says, looking up and down my body.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on driving the boat?" I raise my eyebrow, jutting out my hip and putting my hand on it.

"When you do that it makes it even harder to focus," Edward comments, slowly averting his eyes.

"Later, hubs," I smirk, sitting down next to him. Edward stops the boat a few minutes later, and we both get our final breathing equipment on. "Are there actually sharks down there?" I ask, motioning to the water.

"Yes. They can't hurt you, though," Edward reminds me.

"I know, I just can't wait to see my hubs in a wrestling match with a shark," I grin to him.

Fully suited up, we walk to the edge of the boat. Edward jumps in first, though I soon follow. I've never actually been scuba diving before, so I try to follow Edward's lead. He motions for me to follow him, so I swim quickly to catch up. Though, not anticipating that vampire speed also applies under water, I go a bit too far.

Edward raises his eyebrow at me, while I just shrug at him. What, it wasn't my fault.

Edward leads us to the main area of marine life, which is teaming with fish and coral reef. I'm astounded by the colours and amount of fish down here. When I was human, I didn't really like fish. Now, though, the smell of all of them is very tempting, but I doubt one fish would be satisfying.

"They smell good," Edward comments, momentarily taking out his mouth piece.

I nod in agreement, swimming around a bit more. I see a couple of stingray swimming along the sand on the sea floor. I don't get too close; otherwise I'd just scare them away.

Edward and I spend ages under the sea, exploring further and further along Great Barrier Reef. I can vaguely remember where our boat is, however Edward tells me he's keeping track.

Suddenly, after what feels like we've been waiting for ages, a shark appears. Fish disperse, but Edward and I remain where we are. Being circled by a shark is scary, whether you're a vampire or not. In my head, the Jaws theme is playing on repeat, though Edward doesn't seem phases.

Instead, he begins circling the shark too, taking out his mouth piece. Probably so it'll be easier when he comes to bit the shark. As Edward gets closer, the Jaws theme gets louder in my head. In a way, it's kind of comical, especially since the shark doesn't seem to be as afraid of us as the other fish have been.

Even I don't expect when Edward abruptly launches himself at the shark, wrapping his arms partly around its body. The shark thrashes around a bit, trying to throw off Edward. Easily, Edward remains holding on tight, all while I stand back, watching.

Edward bites into the shark's neck, whose thrashing stops almost as quickly as it begun. When he's finished, Edward swims over to me, smiling smugly.

"Shark zero, Edward one," he announces cockily. I shake my head and roll my eyes at him, though I am a little turned on.

We decide to return to the boat after Edward's shark encounter. When we resurface, we're about 50 feet away from the boat.

"How did the shark taste?" I ask with a giggle, removing my mouth piece.

"Actually quite good, though I'm not sure it was worth the hassle of going diving and tackling it," Edward says. Casually we swim back to the boat, not in any rush.

"That was really beautiful," I comment as we climb the ladder back up to the boat. I go first, though when I glance around at Edward I catch him staring at my ass.

"Yeah…definitely…" He mumbles, climbing up the ladder and joining me on the boat. Just as I've got the breathing pack off my back, leaving me in just the wetsuit, Edward pushes me up against the wall of the boat and begins kissing me like crazy.

When we break apart – just so Edward can get off his breathing equipment – I notice his large erection.

"I like wetsuits. They don't hide anything," I tease; though Edward reacts by gently brushing his fingers over my nipples, causing them to visibly harden,

"Yes, I see what you mean," he nods, leaning forward to kiss me again. I drag him inside, not wanting anyone to see us, and he wastes no time in stripping out of his wetsuit. Somehow, I don't think I'll be able to get out of it that easily.

Edward helps me out of my wetsuit, eagerly throwing it across the small room in the boat. I'm guided by Edward over to a small table, which he quickly bends me over. For some reason I'm not thinking this will be slow and romantic.

I'm warned to hold on, but that's the only warning I get before Edward pushes inside me. Grabbing the end of the table, I try not to hold on to hard so that I don't break the table. I'm not sure Carlisle would be too happy with us.

As Edward continues thrusting hard and fast inside me, he leans over me, my back against his hard, muscular chest, and kisses my shoulder.

"Oh Edward…feels so good…" I moan out, turning my head slightly so Edward can kiss me properly. When Edward stands up again, he brings me with him. My arms rest against the wall, holding myself up.

Quickly, so that we're not parted for too long, we change positions. I'm sat on the end of the table, with Edward standing in front of me. When he pushes in this time, it's slower, though he soon speeds up.

"So tight," he grunts out, slamming inside so that our hips meet. I wrap my legs around him and let my head fall back in pleasure. Edward leans forward and capture my nipple between his teeth, sending me over the edge.

"Edward!" I scream his name out as, with one final thrust, he comes inside me. He gives my nipple one last flick with his tongue, sending shivers throughout my body, before taking his mouth away from my chest.

As he slowly slides out, I stay slumped on the table, definitely spent.

"Woah…" I mumble, only adding to Edward's triumphant look. He always gets this look of triumph after sex, like he's won something. It's kinda cute, really.

"I think you get louder every time," Edward chuckles, sitting in a seat while I sit up a little straighter.

"Hey! I was quieter on the plane!" I protest.

"You were still pretty loud, though. I'm almost certain the stewardess suspected something," Edward says.

"Whatever, we're so doing it again on the way back," I tell him.

"Oh yeah?" Edward grins, clearly not about to argue over it.

"Uh huh," I nod.

"Come on, I think we need a bath," Edward walks over to me and picks me up, carrying me into the bathroom on the boat. He begins running the water, and soon we're lying next to each other in the warm, soothing water.

"This has been the best holiday ever," I tell him, turning round so that I can face him. Though I end up straddling him when I do so.

"Definitely," Edward says, kissing me sweetly.

"We're gonna have fun topping this for our next anniversary," I chuckle, thinking of where we'll be in a years' time.

"Oh man, I hadn't thought of that!" Edward says, resting his head on my shoulder.

"How about China? I've never been to Asia!" I squeal excitedly. China or Japan.

"Carlisle and I visited there briefly, but that was ages ago. I guess it'd be nice to visit there and see how it's changed," Edward nods.

I lean forward and kiss him again, slowly sliding down on top of him as I do. This time, it's more romantic, slow and sweet. Making love as opposed to fucking.

All I know is that for our next anniversary, I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with Edward.

* * *

**A/N: I had actually intended on writing even more for this chapter, but then I thought that was a really good place to end it. Any ideas of what you want to see next chapter?**

**Just got a burst of sadness at the thought of having to leave these characters. I love them too much! :'(**

**I've been writing this chapter all day, mostly due to researching all of the things they've done in Australia, since I've never actually been (thank you Google!) Hope you enjoy it after all the effort I've put into it! :P Although, on this one website (where I was looking whether there are actually sharks by the Great Barrier Reef) it said 'group of fishes'. Plural of fish is just fish and…well, that kinda annoyed me. Just a little ;)**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	98. Chapter 98

**3 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 1123 – 23****rd**** October 2015**

"Guess what's happening tonight!" Alice squeals. I have no idea what's happening tonight, and by the looks on everyone else's faces, no one does either.

"Um, what?" Emmett asks.

"There's a storm!" Alice grins excitedly.

"Baseball time!" Jasper shouts while Emmett fist pumps.

"Starfish, I'll have to teach you the basics," Edward tells me, kissing my forehead.

"Ok," I reply.

"You can wear one of my smaller baseball jumpers," Edward nods.

"You have special baseball jumpers?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" he mumbles, focusing on Sofia on his lap.

When it gets closer to nightfall, and closer to the beginning of the storm, everyone goes to get changed. Esme agrees to watch over Sofia while she referees. Apparently they tend to cheat a lot.

Edward hands me one of his tops to wear, which is pretty large on me, but I still wear it.

"You look cute," Edward comments, leaning down to kiss me.

"Thanks, you too," I chuckle, wrapping my arms around his waist. He kisses me again, moving along and down to kiss my neck.

"Come on guys, the storms beginning!" Alice shouts out. Edward removes his lips from neck, giving me a quick kiss before picking me up and running off. We run to the centre of the island, where there's a clearing to make room to play.

Edward finally puts me down, though still keeps his arm wrapped around my waist. We divide into teams, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie on one team, and Emmett, Edward and me on the other. Alice bowls first, with Emmett being our first hitter. In the meantime, Edward takes extra care to show me how to hit. Yes, he hands me the bat and then wraps his arms around my waist, helping me hit.

Emmett gets out, so it's Edward's turn then. He hits the ball far, which Jasper runs for, though Edward manages to reach the fourth base just before Jasper, getting a homerun. I go next, stepping up and practising the batting movement a bit.

"I'll go easy on you, Bella," Alice winks, though I'm pretty sure she won't. She throws the ball so fast, and I somehow manage to hit it just as there's a clap of thunder.

"Run, Bella!" Edward shouts. Right, running. I focus on running to first base, then to second, then to third. Oh god, I might actually do this. I want to glance and see where and who is there to catch the ball, though I just focus on running.

In the corner of my eye I see Carlisle approaching, so I end up sliding down and hitting the fourth base, seconds before Carlisle.

"I got a homerun!" I squeal excitedly, running into Edward's arms and kissing him.

"Well done, love. I think we should play baseball more often," he chuckles. I unwrap my legs from his waist, standing back on the ground again.

Continuing to play the game, it turns out our team wins, though we do almost lose a point because Edward cheats. The reason that we don't lose a point is because Alice retaliates by cheating.

"Now I see the appeal of vampire baseball," I tell them all as we walk back to the house.

"Yep. Though, I think you might need a bath…" Edward points towards me, and all the mud I'm covered in. I may or may not have slid to get a homerun more than once. And it's quite fun.

"Sorry about getting your top muddy," I apologise, since it's pretty covered in mud.

"I don't mind, though you do have a twig in your hair." Oh. Edward removes said twig, throwing it off into the bushes. When we get back to the house, Esme offers to look after Sofia while Edward and I have a bath.

Whilst Edward fills up the bath – with lots of bubbles – I take off the muddy clothes. I put them in the laundry basket, just in my underwear, and walk into the bathroom. Edward hands me his clothes, so I quickly put them in the basket before re-joining him.

"Woah, how did you get mud on your stomach? And the tops of your boobs?" Edward asks, taking off his boxers and getting in the bath.

"Boobs? Really, Edward? How old are you?" I chuckle, following his lead and taking off my underwear. I join him in the bath, snuggling up to him and sinking down in the water.

"17," Edward replies. Grabbing some body soap, he pours some into his hand and starts massaging off the mud from my body.

Starting with my legs, he works his way up until he gets to my _boobs_. He spends extra attention on them, massaging my nipples to get a reaction from me.

"You're such a boob man," I giggle.

"I don't hear you complaining about that," Edward smirks, kissing me on the neck.

"Every time we have a bath together we end up having sex," I tell him, noticing that I'm straddling.

"You're hot when you're wet and naked," Edward replies, kissing my lips. His hands move to my hips, as he lifts them up and slides me down on him. We begin moving together, Edward thrusting up as I move down.

Soon enough I collapse on top of him, a moaning mess.

"I love you," I mumble, kissing his chest.

"I love you too," he grins back, pecking my lips.

This life is bliss.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their vampire baseball game? :D**

**Anyone watching/at the premier tonight? I'm so gutted I can't be there! Tent city looks awesome! :O**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: I purposely didn't update yesterday, because somewhere along the line my countdown was wrong, as today it's 2 days to go, not yesterday. Sorry! :)**

**2 days to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 1176 – Thursday 25****th**** December 2015**

"Sofia, are you looking forward to getting presents?" I ask my daughter once she's woken up on Christmas morning.

"Yea!" She squeals in delight. "Mama!" A couple of months ago, Sofia said her first word. Which was dada. Edward was more than a little smug.

"Come on, my little princess, let's see what Father Christmas has got you," I pick her up and carry her into the living room, running at vampire speed. She squeals in delight at the speed, grinning like mad. Edward raises an eyebrow at me, before taking her from my arms and sitting her on his lap.

"Dada!" Sofia shouts, grinning up at him. Her hair has grown a bit, now, and it's clear to see she takes after Edward's messy hair.

"Baby girl," Edward replies, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

Everyone else joins us, and so we give Sofia some gifts. It's so adorable to watch her claw at the wrapping paper to try and open up the presents. Edward helps her a bit, revealing the present from Alice and Jasper.

After Sofia is happily playing with her new soft toy wolf – a gift from the pack – we all open the presents from each other.

"You might want to open the one from me and Rose away from Sofia's eyes," Alice winks at me, handing me a package.

"Oh god, do I even want to know what you got me?" I pretend huff, inspecting the parcel.

"It's an awesome present!" Rose says, winking like Alice did.

I hand them their present from Edward and I, next, watching as they eagerly peer inside and tear apart the wrapping.

"Wait, we only get joint presents from you guys now?" Emmett whines, like the child he is.

"You and Rose give us joint presents," I counter.

"I wasn't in on the gift Alice and Rosie got you!" Emmett says.

"Do you know what it is?" I ask him.

"No, I wasn't allowed to see."

Once the present opening is finished, we all go to our separate rooms for a bit. Edward and I carry Sofia's gifts to her room, before Esme steals her away to do some cooking with her. I carry my gifts to the room I share with Edward, and the unopened package from Alice and Rose.

"Do you know what this is?" I hold up the package to show Edward, but he just shakes his head. I read the label on the package, which I hadn't noticed before, which says;

_Hey Bella! Don't open this package in front of Sofia _or_ Edward! Actually, open it alone ;) Tell Edward to shoo, then open it! ~A&R_

"Hey Edward," I chuckle after reading the note.

"What?" he asks, moving closer to me.

"I've been told to shoo you. So, go," I grin, nudging him gently.

"I'm hurt!" Edward pretend sobs, kissing my cheek before fleeing.

I go into our walk in wardrobe, and quickly open the parcel since I've been dying to know what's inside. Inside, I see some sexy underwear and…yep, I'm pretty sure that's a corset. The underwear is, well, sexy in an understatement. All the pieces in dark blue, the panties look like they'd barely cover you, and the bra looks like it'll push my breasts up pretty high.

That's not the only thing, though. There's also a lacy, very short dress, and another dress, which is still sexy though I can wear it in public. Another note is placed inside, so I quickly read it.

_Bella! What do you think? Yes, we know you'd love it. So, sexy underwear? For Edward, mainly, of course. Now, since you live with 6 other awesome vampires and an adorable baby, clearly you don't get much time completely alone. Which is why, your lovely sisters have booked you into a luxury hotel tonight, for some special time alone. Yep, we love you that much…and we don't want to hear yours and Edward's escapades ;D ~A&R_

Oh god. I really do love them.

"You like?" Alice suddenly asks, appearing in the wardrobe along with Rose. Instead on answering verbally, I run forward and hug them both.

"I love you guys!" I squeal, pulling them into a three way hug.

"I'm sure Edward will love us more," Rose chuckles as we all pull back.

Edward pouts continually throughout the afternoon, wanting to know what the surprise is. All I've told him is that we're going away tonight. It's quite cute to watch him pout.

"Did you have a fun Christmas?" I ask as I'm putting Sofia to bed.

"Yeah, mama!" Sofia giggles, before yawning sleepily.

"I love you, princess," I lean down and place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Luv you mama," Sofia mumbles, lying down and closing her eyes.

"Sleep well, my perfect princess." I notice she's holding onto the wolf teddy as she falls asleep.

As I walk out of her room, Alice corners me, telling me she'll distract Edward while I put on the underwear. More specifically, the corset. I nod, running off, all the while thinking of how the hell you put a corset on. I've never worn a corset before.

I slip out of my clothes, and put on first the panties and then spend the next ten minutes trying to put on the corset. Good luck to Edward unfastening it. Once I finally get it on, I put back on my jeans and jumper, and then walk around the room a bit with the corset on.

Edward better appreciate this, because it's pure torture.

I walk out and into the hallway, to see Alice and Edward arguing about something.

"Why not?" Edward huffs.

"Because!" Alice shouts back.

"Stop singing that song!" Edward shouts.

"I'll sing whatever I like in my head!" Alice replies. "Oh, hi Bella," Alice grins, waving at me.

"Hey starfish," Edward also grins, quickly losing his temper. He walks over and gives me a quick kiss.

"You two should go now, then. I'll keep an eye on Sofia," Alice tells us, ushering us out of the house.

Edward and I quickly grab our bags, getting on the boat to go to the mainland. I lead us to the hotel, since Alice only told me where it was. Once we get there we check in and head up to our room. It's on the top floor, with great views. Though, we don't pay much attention to the view.

"I've missed you," Edward moans, kissing me and pressing me up against the wall. We haven't been intimate in a few weeks, because of all the Christmas preparations and looking after Sofia. Not that I mind, because I love and adore my child, but I'm glad Edward and I can have some time alone.

"I've got a surprise for you underneath my clothes," I smirk at him.

"Sexy underwear?" Edward questions.

"And more," I grin. He quickly takes off my jeans, mouth hanging open at the panties. However, when he takes off my jumper and top, he sort of freezes. "Edward?"

"Holy shit, Bella, fuck you're hot," Edward mumbles, launching forward and kissing me once again. I unzip and unbutton his jeans, and he helps me pull them down his legs.

"So, you like the corset?" I chuckle as he throws his clothes somewhere across the room.

"It's…wow," Edward nods, picking me up and placing me down on the bed. Crawling over me, he takes a few minutes to stare down at the corset. "This was the gift from Alice and Rose?"

"Yep," I nod, looking at the corset.

"I love them. Though, I love you more," Edward smiles, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"I love you too," I lean up and kiss him slowly. His hands go around my back, pulling me into a seating position as he begins to undo the corset.

A few minutes later, he delicately removes the corset, lying me down again. Also, he pulls the panties down my legs, leaning down and kissing the tops of my breasts. He leans down close to me, so that our chests are touching.

Edward slowly pushes inside, and I can see that he's trying to keep slow and steady, but really he wants to just thrust in hard and fast. To prompt him to go harder by wrapping my legs around him.

Edward raises an eyebrow in questioning, so I nod quickly. After that he goes much harder, going deep inside me.

"Oh, Edward!" I shout, wrapping my legs tighter around him, pushing him deeper.

"Bella! Fuck!" Edward moans, resting his forehead against mine. I clench down, feeling the building of an orgasm.

"Edward, I'm close," I moan, kissing him quickly.

"So am I," he replies, thrusting once more before I orgasm, screaming as I do. Edward kisses me to try and quiet the screams, but that stops when he comes inside me, collapsing down next to me.

"That was good," I grin, kissing him again.

"You're so loud," Edward chuckles, rolling his eyes at me.

"You swear when you're turned on," I reply, thinking back to how many times he said the word 'fuck'.

Instead of replying, he just wraps his arm around my waist. We lie peacefully for a bit, before I turn around and move on top of Edward.

Best Christmas present ever, I'd say.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of their Christmas together?**

**Anyone else see Kristen, Rob and everyone else's outfits at the US premier? I loved Dakota Fanning's dress! :D**

**Review please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: So…this is the last ever chapter ever for 100 days! :'( This is just a biiiiiig thank you to all the amazing reviewers, favourites and alerters! It wouldn't have been the same without you guys, and I hope you all enjoy Breaking Dawn Part 2! I'm going later tonight, at midnight, and then again tomorrow!**

**1 day to go…**

* * *

**Bella:**

**Day 12241 (I think that's right… ;D) – Monday 17****th**** April 2046**

Over the many years, we've researched and found out more about human-vampire hybrids. The Volturi has an entire section dedicated to listing all human-vampire hybrids, and learning all about them and what they can do. During my pregnancy, we made a book, which there's now a copy of which has helped improve the Volturi's knowledge greatly.

One of the things learned, not from my journey with Sofia, is that despite aging slowly, once they reach 16, human-vampire hybrids stop growing. Meaning that they are, much like vampires, eternal.

And today…it's Sofia's 16th birthday.

"Mum! Where's my top?" Sofia shouts at the top of her lungs. Yes, she takes after her Aunty Alice in a love of shopping.

"How am I supposed to know what top you're on about?" I reply, running to her doorway.

"I just wanna look nice! I've never met half of these people before!" Sofia says, madly running around her bedroom at vampire speed. The only human characteristics she still has is the ability to digest human food, a beating heart, and green eyes.

Since today is the first official day of no aging, we've turned it into an even bigger celebration. We've invited the pack and the Denali's, whom Sofia's never met.

"You've met the wolves. But you were a cute, adorable, non-speaking baby then," I joke to my daughter, who chuckles in response.

"Whatever, mum. Are the wolves hot?" Sofia questions, tugging on my arm to get me to sit on her bed. I guess the top is forgotten, then.

"If tall, dark and handsome is your thing, then I guess so. But, sadly princess, wolves imprint. And, since they've all seen you before, I don't think any of them have," I tell Sofia.

"What about the Denali's, then?" Sofia asks. Since she's part human and part vampire, she finds it hard fitting in to school. She's still a normal teenager, wanting to go on dates, but it's harder when you're not completely human.

"All females or paired up," I chuckle.

"Oh man. Are they nice, at least?" Sofia huffs, going back to searching for a top.

"No. They're horrible and will probably hate you," I tease, but she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Go find dad!" Sofia says.

"With pleasure." Gagging noises being made from my daughter, I quickly run off into the living room to find Edward pacing and tugging at his hair. "What's the matter, hubs?" I ask, walking over to him.

"I don't think we should have invited the wolves. I mean, what if they imprint on our daughter?" Edward frets, continuing his pacing.

"Did you not hear what I said to Sofia?" I remind him gently.

"But what if there are new members?" Edward worries. I take his hand and gently urge him to sit next to me on the sofa.

"So what? She's 16 now, Edward. Wouldn't it be easier for her to fall in love with a wolf rather than a human?" I reason with him.

"Maybe…" he mumbles, beginning to relent.

"Come on, you know I right," I smirk, nudging his shoulder with my own.

"But they smell!" Edward whines.

"Deal with it, old man," I chuckle. Edward just scowls at me.

I lean over and kiss him, intending to be short and sweet, but he depends it.

"No time to be making out, guys! We've got a party to prepare!" Alice says, clapping. Why oh why did we let Alice plan the party?

Edward and I reluctantly break apart, getting up and helping Alice sort everything out. Sofia deems things acceptable, and soon enough the first of the guests are arriving. Sofia politely greets the Denali's, soon bonding with Tanya over fashion.

"Bella! Wow, you look even more beautiful as a vampire," Tanya gushes, walking over and hugging me.

"I think mum looked just as beautiful when she was human," Sofia says, smiling at me. A couple of years ago she asked me to see some pictures of me when I was human, so I showed her.

"Of course she did," Tanya nods. I chuckle a bit.

We all talk for a bit before the pack arrives, though there aren't any new members. Visibly, Edward breathes a sigh of relief. The Denali's are very polite, and seem to get on well with all the wolves. I look over all the wolves, and notice that Seth looks really worried. Maybe he's not used to being around so many vampires?

"Hey Seth," I smile, walking over to him.

"Uh, hi," he mumbles, glancing around the room.

"Are you alright?" I ask him gently.

"No, Seth, we need a word with you," Edward demands, walking over to us. If anything, Seth looks more scared.

Edward quickly makes up some excuse, and leads us out of the house to the other side of the island. Presumably so no one can hear our conversation.

"Edward, you're scaring him!" I huff, hitting Edward lightly on the arm.

"He needs to explain himself!" Edward growls, looking angry.

"Explain what?" I question, moving closer to Seth to protect him.

"I…I'm sorry! It's not like I can control it!" Seth says to Edward.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Edward angrily replies.

"You should have been able to figure it out! You're the mind reader! Do you think this was easy for me?" Seth says, beginning to shout.

"Does someone mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" I demand, stamping my foot on the ground.

"Seth has imprinted on our daughter," Edward grits out. What? Seth? And Sofia?

"What? Just now? But you saw her when she was a baby?" I question. I don't know much about imprinting, but it's a strong feeling of love.

"I know," Seth mumbles, looking sad now and not as angry as before.

"Why didn't you say something?" I ask, feeling sorry for him.

"I just…I couldn't! I thought Edward would see it, but…" Seth sort of explains, hiding his face in his hands.

"Wasn't it hard, though? Being apart from her?" I ask carefully.

"I left the pack for a while, trying to take my mind off her, but…it's been hard. I almost didn't come today, though I had to see her," Seth says.

"You're ok with this? Him being with our daughter?" Edward shouts at me.

"Isn't that my decision?" How long has Sofia been listening?

"Sofia, honey, just go back inside. We'll speak later," Edward says calmly.

"No, dad. I want to speak to Seth," Sofia states firmly. That's my girl.

"Um, hi?" Seth offers weakly, nodding in Sofia's direction.

"I don't know a lot about imprinting, but I'd like to know more," Sofia says. "In private," she adds, looking at Edward and I.

I drag Edward away, quickly winking at my daughter before I leave.

* * *

**Sofia:**

"So, imprinting?" I ask this Seth guy. He's pretty hot, I guess. Though I don't get why dad was being so protective.

"Uh, when a wolf imprints, they, um, they just want to be close to the girl. Whether it's as her best friend, brother or…lover. Whichever," Seth explains, looking down at his hands most of the time.

"How come you never said anything then?" I ask, a little sadly. Doesn't he want to be with me?

"I had a feeling Edward, your dad, might react like that," Seth says, gesturing for me to sit down next to him on a log.

"Screw him," I tell him, and he chuckles. He's quite cute when he doesn't look so…nervous. "Don't worry; I have him wrapped around my finger. A little pouting and he'll be fine with your imprinting," I reassure him. I wonder what this means for us. Is he going to take me on a date? Because, out of the three things an imprint can be, I'm leaning more towards lover.

"Ok, that's good to know. So, 16, huh?" Seth nods.

"Technically I'm 32, but I age at half speed. Well, I don't age at all, anymore," I reply. "How old are you?" I ask.

"I was 16 when I phased, but now I'm about 40 or something like that," Seth replies. "Um, we should probably head back soon. Edward's probably going crazy," Seth chuckles.

"Oh, ok," I mumble. It's nice to speak to someone else, someone different. I mean, I love my family to pieces, but it is nice to speak with Seth.

"So, since I've imprinted on you and such, would you may be like to go on a date some time?" Seth asks nervously.

"Yes!" I squeal, launching myself into his arms. Mum says I take after Aunty Alice in my squealing.

"Really?" Seth asks as I'm sat on his lap.

"No," I reply sarcastically.

"You said yes once, I'm not letting you go this time," Seth chuckles, a big grin on his face. I caused that!

"Good. Because I kinda like you," I admit shyly.

"Hold still a minute," Seth requests. I wasn't bouncing from excitement or anything. Honest. Slowly, Seth leans forward and kisses me. Holy shit I'm being kissed! This is my first kiss! With a _wolf_! Better not tell dad, he'd kill me. And Seth. I don't want Seth to die; he's too good of a kisser.

"Wow," I grin, hugging Seth to me.

"I didn't overstep any boundaries?" Seth asks.

"Nope!" I quickly peck his cheek. "Can I see you as a wolf?" I ask.

"Ok," Seth grins sheepishly, placing me back on the log and taking a few steps back. Then he takes his top off. Oh good lord I've died and gone to heaven, I _swear_. Look at that six pack!

"You're hot!" I blurt, blushing when I do. Seth just smirks cockily, before phasing into a wolf. He's looks like…he looks exactly like my toy! "You look like the toy wolf I have," I comment, walking closer and running my hands gently over his fur. It's a brown colour, slightly lighter than the colour of my hair. It's really soft, and he nuzzles into my hand a bit.

When he goes to phase back, he hides behind the trees before walking back just in shorts. I'm not sure I can function normally when he's standing in front of me, topless.

"That toy wolf? Um, that was my idea," Seth nods, not looking at me.

"Wanna know a secret?" I ask, before lowering my voice. "I still hug that wolf when I go to sleep. I remember, when I was younger, that I loved the smell of it."

"Really? That feels…I feel touched," Seth admits.

I lean forward to sniff him, confirming my suspicions. "You smell just the same. Only nicer."

"You smell good too," Seth tells me, leaning forward again.

Once more we kiss, only longer than before. I like Seth. I like Seth a lot.

* * *

**Bella:**

"Calm down, Edward," I pull him into a separate room, wanting to calm him down before we face everyone again.

"But he's a wolf!" he protests.

"Who'll treat her right!" I fight back, not relenting. He walks over to me, obviously trying to intimidate me, but I don't back down.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Edward sighs.

"No. Just be happy for your daughter," I tell him.

"Fine. She's just growing up so fast," Edward says, leaning down and resting his forehead against mine.

"I know. Least you can make sure Seth's intentions are good," I tell him.

"I suppose so."

We head back to the party, where Sofia and Seth haven't returned yet. It's another half an hour before they arrive, hand in hand, with matching goofy grins.

"How's dad?" Sofia asks me, bringing Seth with her.

"He's good, I talked some sense into him," I chuckle, happy for my daughter.

"Mrs Cullen, would it be alright if I took your daughter on a date?" Seth asks incredibly politely.

"Call me Bella, Seth, and certainly. Would you like to stay over after the party's finished?" I ask.

"He sure as hell isn't staying in the same room as her!" Edward interrupts.

"We have guest rooms," Sofia replies.

"Fine," Edward sighs. "Seth, I want to make sure you have good intentions for my daughter. You treat her right and if you ever, _ever_ hurt her, expect serious consequences," Edward threatens.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her, that's one thing I can promise. I've waited 32 years to see her again, no way am I jeopardising losing her again," Seth replies firmly. Sofia clearly swoons, and Edward clearly approves. Well done, Seth, you've tamed the beast.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Edward nods, leaving them be.

"Thanks mum," Sofia whispers before kissing Seth on the cheek.

I go back and mingle with the other guests, including having a word with Sam. He says he's happy for Seth, and doesn't mind if Seth stays with us for however long he wants. I'm guessing Seth's going to be with us for quite a while from now on.

Sofia soon moves on to opening her presents from everyone, crying when she opens the present from Seth (a bracelet with a wolf charm) which would definitely show his true feelings had he not already told her.

Seth says goodbye to the rest of the pack, promising to contact them regularly. They, in return, promise to send over some of his stuff. Sofia looks ecstatic to have Seth staying, hugging Edward like mad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" Sofia squeals, moving on to hug Seth. He just looks a little overwhelmed at everything.

"I will be checking to see that you both sleep in separate rooms," Edward warns them both.

"Yes, Mr Cullen," Seth nods.

"You can call me Edward," Edward says. Seth quickly nods before disappearing with Sofia.

I roll my eyes at them, happy that Sofia is now completely content.

Edward may not be completely ok with everything right now, but all that matters to me is that my family is happy.

"You ok, starfish?" Edward asks, kissing my forehead.

"Never better."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the final chapter? :')**

**So, this is the very end. I can't see there being a sequel, as I think all lose ends have been tied up. Thank you so much for everyone who has been with me the entire journey, and I hope everyone enjoys Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2.**

**Review please, one last time! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter; katywonderland_**


End file.
